Valadium
by DraconisLilium
Summary: *CHAP. 23 UP* When drastic things happen, there's nothing more you can do but keep going. Because that's what the world does.
1. Chapter 1

Valadium

Chapter I

The night was frosty, chilled with winter as the season was on the verge of conquering Japan. Crickets chirped, always heard but hardly seen. The sky was alight with brilliant stars that twinkled proudly in the dark velvet. All was quiet, there was no trace of disturbance in the air, giving the forest the false sense of safety. The sweet scent of night blooming flowers easily reached the dull senses of even humans. Sapphire eyes gazed wondrously upon the land in the dead of night. Her position on the hill gave her a splendid view of the forest that was her best friend's name stake. The raven haired girl leaned back on her hands, fingers threading through the short blades of the slowly dieing grass. The night was magical, even romantic.

_'Oh, if Inuyasha were here.'_ Came the sudden thought. A wistful sigh escaped her soft but cold chapped lips at the thought of her inuhanyou companion. _'Snap yourself out of it, Kagome. Even if that dolt were here, he would see Kikyou...not Kagome.'_

Blue orbs opened, sadness falling of her in waves. Looking down at her hands she carefully wiggled them in the strands of nature. Feeling a tingle of warm power flow up her arm and down to the palm resting on the ground, she removed her appendage, feeling something other than dirt and grass. A smile lifted her lips as she saw the beginnings of a sakura tree. Shaking off the thoughts of her powers having a mind of its own, Kagome shrugged and scooted away from the quickly growing tree. In no time at all, the little bud had grown into something that should have taken decades. The untrained miko giggled, and leaned against the blessing her powers had made. It was strangely warm underneath her cheek, and the girl heard a deep pulse in the tree find its rhythm with her heart.

"You're right." She laughed, gazing up into the canopy of the tree. "I shouldn't think about things like that. I didn't come up here to get depressed over them."

Getting to her sneaker clad feet, Kagome smiled at the bark, her hand smoothing down it lovingly. With one last look at the life her powers had created, the futuristic miko snagged her new brown bag, slung her bow over her shoulder and started down the hill. Finding her way back to the well, the girl sighed at the woods ahead of her. Almost two hours ago, the raven haired human had clambered out of the ancient well. The urge to go back home rose up in her chest, wiggling in her brain before she quickly stomped it down. Even after four years, she was still loyal to her quest.

"I broke it, so it's my responsibility to restore it. I'm honor bound to this quest." Kagome whispered to herself. Turning away from the aged structure, the young woman made her way into the woods, alone.

Even though Inuyasha had told her he would meet her by sundown, Kagome had not seen hide or hair of the silver hanyou. She knew though. Somehow, Kagome knew that he was with the undead miko. There was a stench in the air ever since she came from the well at sundown. It was a foul stench, one that Kagome wasn't sure she could actually smell physically, but she knew it was the stench of graveyard soil and bones. Strangely enough, Kagome hadn't been surprised or as hurt as she thought she'd be. _'Not as hurt as I should have been._' she thought with a frown.

Still, the young miko had been stung terribly by Inuyasha's action because he had given his word to meet her when the sun set. She growled obscenities to his name. Feeling the bite of her nails in the flesh of her palm, the woman quickly smoothed her hands down her jean clad thighs to stop the pain. "Well, look on the bright side. I don't have to deal with that damn uniform anymore." Kagome mutter aloud, a smile lifting her lips. Somehow, she had been able to graduate and miraculously with honors. The raven haired girl smirked with a sudden flash of pride. She wouldn't have been able to pass the exams, though, if it hadn't been for Sango and Miroku. When the future miko had announced that she had three weeks to be ready for five course exams, the taijiya and houshi came through for her, helping her study even though they didn't understand some of it; mostly the math. But Sango had been very interested in Kagome's chemistry. Being a demon exterminator, she still had to know how to mix chemicals and substances to aide her in battle, to make up for the strength and speed her enemies had that she didn't. To see the delight on her beautiful face when the brunette learned something new, Kagome wouldn't trade it for the world. She also couldn't wait to see the slayer's reaction to her present...

The village finally came into view, effectively pulling her from her thoughts. Waving to a few villagers as her feet took her to Keade's, she slowly began to relax a little bit. Just as Kagome was about to pull back the bamboo covering for the door, a ball of orange fluff collided with her stomach, making her stumble back a few steps.

"KAGOME!!" the sound of her name being yelled followed the small attack.

_'Like he's faster than the speed of sound.'_ Blue eyes gazed down at the Kitsune. _'Nah.'_ "Hello, Shippo." She smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Have you been good while I was away?"

"He was great." Sango's voice came from the hut. "Please, come in Kagome-chan. Keade-san is almost done with the stew."

Readjusting herself, the young girl pulled back the door covering and stepped in. The hut was homey, filled with warmth that touched the soul. Cobalt eyes watched as the elder miko sprinkled an herb into the cauldron on the fire. "Good evening, child. I trust ye travels have been fruitful?"

"Hai, Keade-baa-chan. I brought something to help with your arthritis, too." Setting the bag down, Kagome dug through its contents to pull out a medical bottle the size of her palm. Squeezing the side tabs, the raven haired miko shook out a pill a little smaller than her pinkie nail. "Here, take this with the stew. The healer in my time said you should start to feel it working within thirty minutes."

Taking the little tablet, the old woman nodded, "Thank ye, Kagome."

Giving a bright smile, she shook her head, rising to put the bottle on the herb shelf. "No problem Keade." She turned back to the rest of her friends. "So what's poppin', guys?"

Miroku smiled at the young woman's strange sayings. "Lady Kagome, I am happy to see you well." He watched her eyes brighten before she dove for her bag. Was it something he said?

"Oh! I almost forgot. I've got something for you and Sango."

The houshi watched the concentrated expression on the miko's face. He couldn't help the surprise in his voice. "Something...for me and Sango-sama?" Images of what the present could be made his cursed hand twitch and out of the corner of his eye, he studied the demon huntress.

"It's probably not what you're thinking about, houshi-sama." Sango spoke from her place polishing her bone boomerang, her mahogany eyes burning with suspicion and the fires of hell waiting for the pervert to make the move to sentence him to his early demise.

Kagome looked up. Seeing the monk's face, she giggled. "Hentai! Sango's right though. It's not." She handed him a rectangular box. Watching him open his gift, Kagome saw shock in his eyes.

"No." For a moment, the futuristic girl thought she had misjudged him and gotten the wrong thing. That is, before his face turned to joy. "No way! This is awesome!"

Hearing the priest utter the strange words had Kagome laughing up a storm and Sango looking up from her work, curiosity etching the lines on her face. "What is it houshi?" the elder miko questioned.

"Yeah, Miroku, tell us what Kagome got you." Shippo exclaimed from beside said girl.

Visibly shaking with happiness, the violet eyed man pulled out two books. The first was brown leather bound one with golden letters named "Religions Around the World" and the second was clearly the history textbook of Kagome's he had taken an extreme interest into. Keade turned to Kagome with her one good eye. "Child, ye are aware that the book could change things in the future?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. But Miroku-sama is trusted. I have faith that he will not spread the book's secrets."

Looking up, Miroku smiled, "Thank-you, Kagome-sama."

Reaching into her bag again, she pulled out two more books. Shifting toward the taijiya, Kagome cleared her throat. "These are for you, Sango-chan."

Chocolate brown eyes looked up from her task seeing the presents. Truthfully, she hadn't been expecting any. The younger girl always brought treats for them both to share, to the huntress, it was enough. Sango read the titles after taking them from the miko's hands. The bigger one was an advanced chemistry book, the other one was Mythology of Around the World. "Oh, Kagome-chan! You didn't?!"

"Why not? I know you enjoy it. You finished my high school one, so I got you the advanced." Kagome watched the older woman look up at her, ready to refuse the gifts. The raven haired girl glared at the slayer, letting her know that under no circumstances was she allowed to give them back.

Sango gulped, and smiled slowly. The girl may have had no training, but she sure was scary when she put her mind to it. The brunette grinned sheepishly, "Thank-you, Kagome."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Science wasn't really my thing. Math, I can do it. Talk History and literature with me and you're on!"

Everyone chuckled at the young girl's enthusiasm. Wordlessly, Keade handed out dishes of the stew. Kagome made sure that the elder miko took her pill and once Shippo was done, seeing his expectant bottle green eyes, the young miko sighed. Deftly, she pulled a box of pocky from her bag. "Thanks Kagome!"

Said woman made a noise in the back of her throat as she took a bite of her food._ 'Man this kid has me whipped.'_ she thought, staring down at the Kitsune as he devoured the pretzel and chocolate treats. Returning back to her own food, she quickly finished it off before breaking the silence in the cabin. "Has anyone seen Inuyasha recently?"

Four pairs of eyes looked up at her, and the girl shifted in awkwardness. "Inuyasha didn't see you to the village, Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned. The miko shook her head. A grunt of dissatisfaction came from Sango, echoed by the elder priestess.

"That's odd." Shippo mused, serious wisdom reflecting in his emerald eyes. "He left on time."

"That's what I thought. I believe..." Kagome said, choosing her words carefully. "That he was distracted."

"Ye mean by the shell of my sister."

The blue eyed girl gave a curt nod. "I'm sorry Keade."

The grey haired woman turned her whole attention to the young priestess. A chuckle escaped the elder. "There is nothing ye need to apologize for, Kagome. The woman who walks this earth with Kikyou's face is not my sister. My sister died fifty four years ago, child. Don't ye dare apologize for that which is not your fault."

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded again. Looking down at the floor boards she was sitting on, she let her mind wander for a few minutes. She didn't ache so much, even with the knowledge that Inuyasha was somewhere in the woods doing who knew what with a vengeful undead miko. _'Maybe...maybe my love for him wasn't exactly love.'_ She mused. The futuristic girl paused for a moment, listening to her heart and her head. Nodding again, though this time to herself. _'No, I love him. But it's not as romantic as it had been. Sibling love, I suppose?'_ She nodded once again to herself. "Yes, it's affection. But nothing more."

Shippo looked up at the girl beside him; his jade eyes narrowing on the smooth plains of the raven haired girl's face. His youkai ears quickly picked up on her whispered words. Discreetly, he sniffed the air, searching for the tall tell scent of her sadness that always accompanied the knowledge of the hanyou's whereabouts. To his surprise, she was only radiating contentedness and, faintly, a longing. Shippo might have looked like a child, but he hardly counted as one. The small Kitsune knew that the woman he secretly wished to call family was coming into herself, it was time for the human woman to find a mate. He knew that her longing was simply for a companion of the opposite sex; a companion who would care for her female needs. And Shippo would help her with this. There were others in the world, and he would bring only the worthy ones to her presence. A new glint in the small kit's emerald eyes sparkled with determination.

"Well, Kagome-sama," the monk began, "In light of the whereabouts of our hanyou friend, should we still leave tomorrow as planned?"

Kagome looked up from her musings to look the violet eyed man in the face. Noticing Sango's mahogany eyes lighting on her as well, the young miko nodded. "I don't see why not. Inuyasha will catch up."

The sound of Keade's shuffling made all eyes turn to her. "In that case, all of ye need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, Kagome gets cranky without a few hours of beauty sleep." Shippo said with a sour look on his face.

"Hey!" said young woman exclaimed in exasperation, causing everyone to laugh.

The next morning was chilly and found Kagome wearing a thick white haori and black hakama. No one had argued when the miko said she didn't want the red ones. No one argued when Kagome took off in an even run after everyone was ready. The houshi and taijiya flanking her, Shippo curled around the miko's neck. The terrain was different from the places the school coaches had taught her to run on, but the young girl figured it wasn't much different from running in the park off the sidewalk. _'Except a little more uneven.'_ She thought, grimacing as her heel scraped the ground in a high spot causing her to readjust herself.

"I didn't know you could run like this, Kagome-sama." Miroku said, ten minutes into their exercise.

"When I first came here, I couldn't dream of it." Kagome explained. "But the last couple of years I took track at school."

"Track?" Sango's voice came from the miko's right elbow. "So you were trained to run in your time?"

"Yep. Long distance, called cross-country." Kagome came to a slow stop, her chest heaving evenly after a good hour run, give or take a few minutes. Noticing their surroundings, the priestess smiled.

"We crossed ten miles already?" Sango wondered, also looking around, trying to slow her breathing. "B-but that's..."

"Wow." The houshi exclaimed. "That would've taken us until noon."

Kagome removed a water bottle from the leather bag she had bought to replace her monstrosity of a hiking bag. "Have a drink." Both took long drags before Miroku gave it back to their young miko. She too drank long from it before replacing it into the bag.

"Will Inuyasha still find us?" Came Shippo's voice from around Kagome's hair. "We've already done a half day's walk."

"Its okay Shippo, he's a hanyou, he can catch up easily. He could probably run that in about ten minutes." Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. A thought was bouncing among the three of them wordlessly.

It was childish.

But they were having fun. Right? And fun is hard to come by in these times.

"Wanna give him a run for his money?" the miko arched an eyebrow, a devilish smirk on her face. Miroku waggled his eyebrows. Sango grinned. With less than a thought, they took off again.

Night saw the group comfortably settled thirty-six miles from Edo. The girl's were refreshed from their bath in the nearby hot spring. Kagome tended the fire and the four rabbits spit over it. Sango busied herself in the advanced chemistry book the young miko had given her. The slayer hummed and nodded to herself as she read. Both girls waited for their two male companions to come back from their own bath.

Blue eyes were trained on the fire as it sparked at the wood it hungrily ate at and lapped at the meat bent into it. She didn't blink, unless one counted the flutter of lids to keep the iris' moist. It was obvious the miko was deep in thought. In those thoughts she marveled at their travel today. Sango and Miroku, the more experienced of the three had let her, a miko from the future who had no real idea of Feudal Nippon, lead. But of the excitement in their travels! Never had they fun when on the go to the next place of trouble. _'Maybe it's just Inuyasha? He has such a negative presence at times. Always hitting Shippo, pushing us to our limits…well apparently we've never hit our limit if today proves anything. Still, thirty-six miles!'_ The miko smiled. Yes, they ran all that way. And somehow it was fun.

She was brought from her position of staring into the cackling flames as Miroku and Shippo moved into the light of camp. "Kagome!" The Kitsune squealed before jumping into said girl's arms. Water soaked into her haori where Shippo's head was laying against her shoulder.

"Ugh! Shippo your hair's still wet!" Kagome quickly snagged a nearby towel, the one the fox had dropped and apparently didn't use, and began to dry the mane of red hair.

Sango looked up from her place in the roots of a tree. Over the flames of the fire, she watched as the tiny Kitsune struggled to get away from a determined miko with a towel.

"Aw, c'mon Kagome!"

"Just lemme dry your hair Shippo. Do you want to get a cold?"

"But I don't wanna. And demon's can't get sick!" The child pouted, before giving up and crossing his tiny paws over his chest, an Inuyasha-like pout on his face.

"Oh no you don't," the young miko dropped her weapon of choice before snatching him to lay him across her lap; her dainty fingers going to work tickling his ribs and stomach without mercy. The kit squealed, barked and howled in laughter.

The demon slayer smiled. But just as she was getting ready to tell Kagome that she would be a great pack mother, were she youkai, Sango felt her senses tingle. "Incoming" was what came from her mouth instead. Blue eyes met mahogany and in that instant the elder girl knew that the younger was aware of who it was rather than what it was. "Fuck." The brunette woman didn't mean to say it, but it was mild compared to what was about to happen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the monk turn to her in surprise.

"Lady _Sango_—"

Miroku's words were interrupted by a white and red figure bursting into camp. Leaves and tree branches rained from the sky with his entrance. Silence reigned supreme as everyone looked up at the hanyou. Miroku was sure that if he looked close enough, he would be able to see steam coming from his friend's triangular ears. No one spoke, obvious to everyone that the inu with a heaving red clad chest was trying to calm down.

"Anyone wanna tell me who's fuckin' bright idea this was?" Anger made his rough voice deep and scratchy.

The two older humans tensed. Sango's eyes widened from across the fire, something seeming to come to her abruptly; regret and worry filled her chocolate orbs. The silver hanyou was leaking danger._ 'Oh no, Kagome!'_

"Inuyasha, might we please—"

"It was my idea." Kagome stated, interrupting Miroku and standing to her full height, blue eyes strangely calm beneath the veil of raven bangs.

"No, Inuyasha," Sango scrambled to her feet staring hard at her companion. "It was my idea. I did it."

Molten amber eyes moved to the exterminator. Sango poured all of her anger and determination into her expression and stance, hoping that it would make the hanyou believe her lie. She watched as Inuyasha's face came closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her cheeks. He growled darkly before moving back, his eyes cutting at her. "Shut-up Sango." The hanyou dismissed the slayer by turning his back to her.

Those eyes that Kagome had once fallen in love with were trained on her face with barely suppressed rage. "I led the group, Inuyasha." Kagome softly admitted, a lining of hard steel in her voice.

Sango watched the hanyou approach the tiny miko that barely came to his chin. The demon slayer felt pride in seeing Kagome stand her ground. _'Don't back down Kagome. You can't! He'll walk all over you if you do. Even if he might see this as a fight for dominance.'_ No matter how much she wanted to help her sister of her heart, the taijiya couldn't. In what could be considered a pack, she was only a fighter, and if she were to lend a hand it would undermine Kagome's authority and dominance as alpha female.

His hot breath on her cheeks made it hard for Kagome to keep her eyes on his. But somewhere deep inside her, she knew that if she were to stand up for herself against him, she couldn't look away. Another voice, however, screamed to back down, understanding that this could lead to a potentially harmful situation. "Who do you think you are?" he growled, fangs gleaming in the fire light. "Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!"

Kagome wisely kept her mouth shut, blue eyes slowly hardening. Every being at the camp knew that the miko didn't stand for being cursed at.

"Just because I was with Kikyou last night and this morning doesn't mean an insignificant little girl like you can up and decide that the group should move."

The raven haired girl made a noise in the back of her throat. "We covered ground today. We went passed the expectations you had for us to be at. I thought you'd want us to move. So we did, and I lead them. You're just mad it wasn't you who was able to get this far! I did this without harassing them! I could have gone looking for you this morning, but I didn't. I left you with your precious Kikyou!"

A malicious glint appeared in those amber eyes. "Oh, now I see. This is about Kikyou. You're pissed 'cause I chose her and not you. Well let me tell you something Ka-go-me," the hanyou leaned into her ear. "You'll never be as good a Kikyou. Never be as beautiful or as powerful as she is. And you could never be half the alpha bitch as she could for this pack."

Before she could register anger and disbelief at his words, Kagome felt a sudden crushing and tearing pain in her face on her left cheek, sending her flying into the air before her body came into contact with the ground. Her back absorbing most of the shock before her head snapped backwards, cracking against the unforgiving forest floor. She stayed on the ground for a moment, feeling the burning pain of the claw marks on her cheek, the dribble of blood running down her neck and matting the back of her head. Twisting to the right, Kagome felt her back throb, sending excruciating pain up her spine. Blue eyes squeezed shut as the miko struggled to her feet. When she finally got her a standing position, lids opened to reveal hard, frosty sapphire orbs.

"I am Alpha!" the inuhanyou roared.

"KIRARA!" Sango called, seeing Inuyasha make another move toward the now wounded miko. The nekoyoukai burst into flames and bit into the back of the silver half-breed's fire rat haori. He put up a good struggle against the mononoke.

Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. The puppy eared hanyou had struck the girl he had promised to protect. The houshi was stunned before he felt anger bubble up in him; an anger that was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Kagome glared at the man she had once loved. "Fuck you and the bullshit you rode in on! Sit, Inuyasha."

Sango watched the ebony and white clad miko run off into the woods without watching the effect of her command. He was out cold in a crater the shape of his body. "Kirara, take him far enough away from here. Then come find us." The demon slayer saw her neko familiar take off with a limp inuhanyou. Turning back to the camp, she began covering the fire pit, killing the flames. "Help me pack up camp, houshi. The faster we do this, the faster we can track Kagome. She's spilling blood and youkai will be attracted to her faster than you can say Shikon-No-Tama."

They broke their site in less than no time, and Sango was on Kagome's tracks like white on rice. Miroku dutifully followed the demon slayer quietly; Shippo clung to the monk's neck. Silent tears bathed the Kitsune's face. The trio moved fast, mahogany eyes tracking the miko just as effectively as any lower class youkai. _'But this is my sister, not just some demon. Kagome…please be alright.'_ She prayed. Seconds later, the taijiya began seeing another set of prints, canine-like. Then signs of struggle bathed the forest floor, blood splattered against trees and other vegetation. "Oh godds…" Sango whispered.

"Sango! Listen, I hear Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed and pointed in the direction the prints lead. "It sounds like she's fighting…something big!"

Without a second thought, Sango and Miroku dashed toward the sounds of a battle.

Author Note: Review please. I'd like to know how it is. I know its fast, but on my laptop I've got nine chapters and 45,000+ words already and still not where I want to be yet. This is going to be a long story. But I'm trying to develope the characters right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Valadium

Chapter II

"Die damn you!" the miko yelled. Her body was beginning to slow down, blood still poured down her face from the claw marks, making the raven haired woman look as if she were wearing half of a red mask. Sapphire eyes glared at the small elephant sized tan and black dog.

"If you do not kill me, then I will kill you." The beast growled; its green eyes looked helpless even while its maw bared enough sharp fangs to make the miko want to faint.

"Isn't that how things tend to be in this Era?!" she yelled again, frustration evident in her voice, while she dodged another swipe of flaming claws.

"I don't want to kill you, miko." It whined.

"Then don't! No one said you had to attack me!" Kagome screamed, her voice going hoarse. She was starting to get black spots in her vision. If she didn't think it would give her a concussion, Kagome would've shaken her head to clear it.

"But I must! He-who-I-cannot-name says you must die, pure miko! And I cannot disobey His orders." The dog howled. "So if you do not want to die, young one, you must kill me!"

"You don't make any sense." She cried, seeing the creature hurl its body into one last attack, Kagome charged her own with as much power she could muster.

"KAGOME!!" three voices screamed just as the young miko felt the dog's great body impact her much smaller one.

"AH!!" She felt her reiki battle the youkai's jaki, battling for supremacy. It felt like fire lapping hungrily at her body, just like she had seen it do the rabbits at camp. Then all of a sudden it stopped. The jaki was still, as if it were waiting. _'Waiting for what?'_

"My death." The growled words made her blood matted hair blow away from her head, slinking through the grass.

Blue eyes opened to see the muzzle of the dog she had been fighting laying over her shoulder. Exhaustion filled the one sour apple green eye that Kagome could see. "Your…death?"

The orb that she had been studying swiveled down to look at her. "Indeed, priestess." A breath shuddered in the creature's body as it lay on her. "You are an unusual and strong woman, miko. He-who-I-cannot-name has left me for dead. I am free from His vicious rule. But, He will continue to look for you, pure one."

Kagome watched as determination hardened the eye she could see.

"But…He will be looking for a miko and nothing more; surely not an Amazon either."

"Amazon?"

He ignored her question, "Allow me to give you a gift, young one." Another shuddering breath escaped the creature. "Just don't ruin it like I did."

Kagome felt the dog's breathing slowly came to a halt before the pulsing of his heart against her chest stopped, too.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango's voice registered in the miko's confused brain as large tears escaped her eyes. Had she really killed the poor enslaved, beautiful creature?

"Yeah…he's dead. I'm not hurt really." Her voice broke in spots, but she refused to reiterate herself.

"Okay, well wait a moment so we can get it off you." Came the reply.

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes, before she remembered they couldn't see her. "Sure." She rested her hands in the still warm fur. Somewhere in her mind, she was stunned by the silkiness and the scent of warmth and…home. The young miko buried her nose into the thick fur of the beast's neck ruff. Kami, it felt so good here. Like she could just fall asleep and never worry about anything again. Yeah, she could do that. He would take care of her._ 'Who is he?'_ she quietly questioned herself.

_'Tacheal of course._' A little voice whispered back.

_'Oh…okay then.'_ Distantly, Kagome heard her name being called. Slender dark brows furrowed. '_But I don't wanna go anywhere. I'm fine right here.'_ She snuggled deeper into the warmth that flowed over her body.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"KAGOME!!" Shippo screamed with all his might. His body was completely still from shock.

Sango looked up from where she was helping the houshi make a crude device to lift the heavy creature from their friend. If their hanyou hadn't been out of his mind, he could have been there to get it off. Instead, they were left to their own human power, and the creature was heavier than the pushing power between both the taijiya and monk. The demon slayer didn't know what she had been expecting to see when the Kitsune had howled the miko's name, but the dog youkai's skin rippling wasn't it.

"Oh my…" Miroku's voice was hushed. "Sango—"

"Shippo get away from there!" She bellowed. The fox kit hesitated before doing as told. Just as the brunette secured him to her, mahogany eyes widened in surprise as the creature's body erupted in blood…and began to seep into the tiny body underneath it. "Oh, Kami in the heavens."

Miroku felt his senses tingle. The jaki that had been clouding the area rushed toward the unconscious miko. Blue eyes napped open, blood from the demon filling the whites before covering the colored iris'. A silent scream opened the girl's mouth, her back arching from the ground in a way that had to hurt her previous injuries. In a matter of moment, however, it was done. She fell back to the ground.

"Sango, what just happened?" Miroku stepped toward the now quiet miko. Her energies quite low, but they were still humming around her…as was the jaki from the unknown demon.

"I-I'm not too sure." The demon slayer stepped forward, and checked her friend's heart beat. Feeling the strong thrum beneath her fingers, Sango gently picked up the younger, smaller girl. The crying growl from the sky signaled the fire mononoke's return. "Your timing is perfect Kirara."

Mindful of her injuries, Sango arranged Kagome on the back of the giant cat. The taijiya slipped on behind the unconscious one. Shippo clung to the leather clad shoulder.

"Where are we going Lady Sango?"

Exhausted cinnamon eyes bore into the houshi's violet ones. "My old village isn't too far. I need to look through some scrolls. I may be able to get an answer from there. Kagome-chan can rest. Will you be okay running?"

At the nod of his head, Sango motioned her familiar into the sky and toward their destination._ 'After all, I need to confirm what that youkai was. Seeing a rare demon like what I think this is, might not bode well for Kagome. Then again, nothing ever goes well when Kagome and unexpected things clash.'_

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Shippo shifted from foot to foot. The sun had risen on the third day at the Exterminator Village. The air was chilly, leaves turning from gold and red colors to dark browns. Nippon was changing rapidly into a heavy winter. Birds still chirped their happy greetings as animals skittered into the forest, foraging for a few precious pieces of food. The Earth seemed joyous despite the weather.

Emerald eyes slowly drifted from the open door, a portal to the brilliant day that would be perfect to play through, and came to land on the peaceful face of the young miko laid in the shadowed part of the hut.

Kagome had yet to awaken.

With a great sigh, the Kitsune turned from the door and made his way to the sleeping woman. He sat near her head, paws gently smoothing raven locks away from her face. Somehow, he managed to disregard the way it was silkier than normal, straighter than usual. He ignored the way her face looked a bit more angular, her features sharper, eyes slanted a tad more, lips fuller. He didn't bother to notice the way her scent was changing from lavender to a warm, spicy vanilla. He didn't care to tell the others about the faint curling and jagged silvery marks slowly deepening, and gaining color on the left side of her face where Inuyasha's claw marks had healed into white scars on the same cheek.

No, Shippo didn't want to acknowledge these things because if he did, it would mean Kagome was changing. And when she finally woke up, she wouldn't be the same Kagome. Not his Kagome. He didn't want to acknowledge the shift in her powers and her aura. The way the air in the hut seemed to crackle with lightening sometimes, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

The Kitsune stayed by her side, even as the sun reached its zenith and began its descent on the perfect day. Suddenly, the girl tossed her head to the side, toward him. Bottle green eyes widened as black hair parted and revealed triangular pink lined ears covered in fur the color of her hair. Hurriedly, Shippo smoothed the strands of silk to cover the horrid appendage.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

The kit shouted in surprise, leaping in the air to face the voice. Miroku's purple robes shifted in the breeze. Behind him was the demon slayer who had taken charge since 'The Accident'. Helplessly, he watched his male friend take in the miko's appearance.

"Shippo?" Sango stepped into the hut, squeezing around the monk. She watched the young demon shake his head, looking down at the floor boards.

Violet eyes moved from the fox demon to the unconscious woman in the shadows of the room. Miroku noticed the child refused to turn to look at the sleeping onna. He turned back to her, narrowed eyes not missing any detail. A breeze swept through the hut, rustling a few stray scrolls and picking up strands of Kagome-sama's hair. There was a flicker of warm pink, and suddenly the monk's throat was dry. "Oh, great Buddha…"

"Houshi?" Sango questioned the purple clad man, wondering why he and the child were acting more strangely than since they had arrived here. The demon slayer felt her senses tingle, a chill running down her spine. Mahogany orbs turned to look at the woman who was the sister of her heart. In the back of her mind, she knew something was going to happen. Something big; it was building in the atmosphere. And the girl from the future looked so peaceful.

Then everything happened at once. A swell of jaki enveloped the hut, rushing over the taijiya like the heat of a summer breeze, brought the monk to his knees with a surprised cry and gently hugged the red haired Kitsune just as the north wall of the building exploded sending splinters and planks of wood flying. But none of the debris hit them.

Shippo found himself being thrown to the floor, head smashing on the boards with a loud smack. Blinking the fuzziness from his vision, the kit was struck speechless by the creature looming over head. With one fore claw pinning the Kitsune down, the figure of a Dragon easily filled the opening. Murder was written in those orange eyes and Shippo watched the creature as it drew air into its powerful lungs before releasing a bellowing roar that shook the fragile hut.  
The air pulsed with the same power that had caused all to hold their breath.

Sango didn't even have time to pull Hiriakotsu when the massive beast attacked before the rustle of material came to her ears off to her right. Mahogany eyes widened as they unwillingly left her foe and looked towards the sound. Sango watched with a smile on her face as the miko stood a little shakily to her feet. "Ka—" Lids fluttered open. What were supposed to be deep sapphire eyes were the color of blood. The smile died, "—gome…"

Everyone's attention was on the ebony haired woman. Those garnet orbs blinked, sweeping the destroyed structure before landing on Shippo and the creature that held him down.

Miroku clapped his hands over his ears at the roar that made his chest vibrate. The monk wouldn't have believed that such a sound had come from a tiny woman as Kagome if he hadn't seen it himself. Before he could blink, said woman dashed straight toward the Dragon with inhuman speed, lightening visibly crackling on her skin and around her. Violet eyes widened as he watched a small fist rear back before striking the scaled creature perfectly on the snout. The head of the monster flew backwards just as the black haired aggressor landed on her feet gracefully before dropping to one hand, and twisting her body around to gain momentum and kick her opponent in the chest.

There was a sickening crack before the giant body of the overgrown lizard promptly exited the hut, a snarling Kagome leaping after it.

The strange phrase he had heard from the futuristic miko "Elvis has just left the building" suddenly popped into Miroku's mind before he brushed it aside and followed Sango out the rubble of the once quaint hut, tagging Shippo and pulling the kit into his arms on the way out. For once, his eyes did not stray to the female taijiya's backside as she ran ahead. Quietly, he marveled at the distance the fight had progressed. Not two minutes ago, it was in the heart of the village. Now, however, they were chasing the contenders passed the gates of the village. Just outside the wall, Miroku watched with no small astonishment as the tiny form of Kagome easily battled the now fully transformed Dragon.

She was fast. Faster than the human eye at times and because of her size, she was able to slip right through the creature's talons. The miko aggressively attacked the beast with her bare hands, and it seemed more than enough combined with her speed. For a moment, the monk wondered why she didn't use her purifying energy. _'She doesn't seem to be much of a miko if these abilities are anything to go by.'_ A swift panic swept him up as he remembered the ruby glance of her eyes. How were they supposed to stop this? They didn't have a handy subjugation spell for the girl like the one on Inuyasha.

The sound of a heavy crash broke Miroku from his dark thoughts. The body of the great Dragon was not moving. But something else was.

Kagome neatly leapt up and landed on the side of the dead beast. Bloody eyes seared into him before flicking to the demon exterminator beside him. She dropped gracefully to her feet and began making her way towards them, violence pouring from her small form like nothing they had ever seen before.

Miroku brought his staff up in front of him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew at least some of what she was capable of like this. "Stay back, Kagome-sama. I'd rather not have to hurt you." He bluffed.

Something sparkled in her ruby eyes as she paused for a moment before resuming her slow advance. One side of those full lips curled upward slightly.

Amusement.

She was amused by what he said because she knew what he knew: she wouldn't be the one likely to get hurt. Another flicker of panic rose up in his chest, this time accompanied by fear before he pushed those back. Less than ten feet away, she stopped. Miroku watched in dread as the woman seemed to be looking back and forth between him and Sango before landing completely on the taijiya. A dainty foot scuffed the ground before dashing toward the older onna.

"No!" he wasn't fast enough. Kagome had the brunette on the ground, Hiriakotsu between her and the red eyed seemingly former miko. But it looked as if said ex-priestess was smarter than a lower class youkai. Blood stained claws grasped the edges of the bone boomerang and tossed it harmlessly aside. Before Miroku knew what he was doing, he raised his staff to strike the occupied Kagome.

In a strangely gentle way, the raven haired girl grabbed Sango's upper arms and rolled them away from the now aggressive houshi. A warning growl was tossed his way before the now angular, tanned, delicate face leaned down to bark at the slayer. Tiny claws bit into the monk's shoulder.

"Miroku stop!" A growl laced the Kitsune's voice. "Sango don't struggle!"

A ruby eye glanced up at the Kit perched on the angry human male's shoulder, before barking at him and turning back to the woman pined underneath her.

Shippo was pleased to see both humans listen to his words. Trying to ignore the strangeness of the younger girl barking, the Kit gathered his thoughts. A wise spark lit his emerald eyes. "Kagome is trying to assert her dominance like most canine-based youkai." He took a deep breath and jumped down from his place with the houshi. "Now, don't struggle and don't panic. Slowly, present her with your neck and wrist."

Sango immediately stomped on her panic as she listened to the Kitsune. Mahogany gazed up almost meekly into the blazing red above her. Almost being the operative word. Releasing a growl of her own—to which she saw the corners of Kagome's eyes crinkle and her lips curl slightly—the taijiya tilted her head to the side and maneuvered her left wrist to the younger girl's face. Almost instantaneously, Sango felt the tension in the body over her own leave, and a warm nose nuzzled the side of her face before doing the same to the center of her chest. "What is she doing?" she whispered to Shippo, feeling a strange warm sensation where the demon girl had laid her head.

"Marking you as favorite or beta." The Kit answered, green eyes flickering as he watched the raven head lift, her mouth drawn to the pro-offered wrist. A pink tongue dashed out and bathed the pulsing joint, "There she scent marked you as pack."

Sango nodded. These were terms she knew now. However, she was surprised at the gentleness of the girl-turned-youkai as the garnet eyed Kagome helped her to her feet, a small clawed hand on her arm, a glint of what looked to be concern in the bloody depths. Mahogany eyes looked slightly down at the girl. To anybody else, Sango would've just said she was fine, but right now, Kagome didn't understand Japanese or anything remotely…human. With great care and no sudden movements, the exterminator leaned forward and rubbed her cheek on the smaller woman's collarbone, the back of her head fitted against the slender column of the ex-miko's throat. A low rumbling growl that sounded suspiciously like a purr made the chest below Sango's face to vibrate. It was the sound of approval. With one last nuzzle, Kagome stepped away. Her bestial eyes locked onto the small Kitsune.

Without missing a beat, Shippo averted his eyes and presented his neck and wrist. He went limp as soon as those bloody claws picked him up. When she bathed both is cheeks with her slightly rough tongue, Shippo almost cried. He barely recognized her accepting him as pack until when the air felt cool on his wrist. He chanced a look at her red-gems before burying himself into her chest. Her hands were gentle around him. He was finally home.

Shippo didn't dare argue when he put down. Instead he looked toward the monk. Seeing the way Kagome eyed the golden staff in his hands, the Kitsune spoke up. "Miroku, it would be best if you make yourself as harmless as possible. You tried to harm her when she was claiming her beta, the second in line to lead the pack. The way most canine-based youkai see it, that's a bad offense. Loose the staff. If she's a little rough, just go with it. Don't make her need to be more aggressive than she will be. To make her ease down, whimper a little, if it gets too bad."

Instantly, Miroku set his staff down and went to take a step forward away from it when ruby eyes narrowed, feet parted slightly, and Shippo and Sango began hissing "no" consecutively, their hands held out in front of them. The houshi paused with his foot halfway through its motion.

"Moving forward is a challenge to her, houshi-sama." Sango explained quickly. She licked her lips, taking notice that Kagome had moved to block the priest from both her and Shippo. "I suggest you move back and start that whimpering."

Seeing the aggressive stance his friend was in, Miroku dropped to his knees and let a long whine escape his lips. The demon Kagome took pause. The monk quickly whined and whimpered again, and presented his neck and both wrists. Miroku felt small and rather insignificant as the tiny form of the ex-miko slinked toward him with unbelievable grace and muted violence. And feeling that soft body colliding with his bigger frame, he felt the steel hard muscles under that deceiving softness. The violet eyed houshi felt fear rip through him as the distinct feeling of sharp, lethal fangs pressed against the skin of his neck. Suddenly he felt the girl shift and before he knew it, Miroku was flipped to lie on his stomach, rump in the air. Belatedly, he heard Shippo utter an "uh-oh" before Miroku felt those fangs catch the back of his neck again. With no small amount of confusion, he was aware of Kagome draping her lean, but small womanly body over his much larger one.

"What is she doing?" the taijiya's voice was puzzled.

"Humiliating him." The kit answered solemnly

Miroku heard the words before he felt it. Kagome crashed her hips into the man's backside. Alarmed, Miroku sought to straighten himself. But this only caused the demoness to tighten the hold on his neck, push his shoulders down forcefully with clawed hands, trap his legs with her stronger ones, and pull on the skin between her fangs.

_'Humiliation'_ Miroku thought as he felt tears gather in his eyes as his head was pulled back with the sharp teeth, exposing his neck as the woman's hips ground into his ass with suppressed aggression. Yes, this was humiliation, but it was also a female dominating a male. The beast that was Kagome was telling him as the only current male that it would not be wise to try to remove the controls of the pack from her. This was a matriarchy, and any male that didn't understand that would get the same treatment.

Miroku whimpered his understanding. The degrading movements against his backside ceased and the monk was wholly grateful. But before he knew it, the fangs that had been threatening, slipped into the skin. This combined with the feeling of claws on both shoulders sent a wild keen erupting from his lips. He was surprised to hear a replying one.

_'I'm sorry'_ it repeated over and over, never saying the words, but the emotion behind it was moving. Even as he felt her remove the sharp point of her natural weapons, Miroku could still feel the burning on the back of his neck and on his shoulders. But soon, it turned into a soothing burn. One that helped calm him down.

Feeling the miko-turned-demon turn him to his back before pulling him to his feet, somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware at being amazed of her profound gentleness. But there was something wrong with this. Wasn't there? Ah, yes. Miroku was forgetting the fact that youkai females were notoriously known to be less forgiving and a little more prone to violence than males of any demon species. Demoness' were the darkest side of the youkai population. That was why there were hardly many to begin with.

But as he was contemplating this, violet eyes searched the angular tanned face of his now demoness alpha. He watched as those bleeding eyes searched his own face, too. Garnet orbs soft with concern even as Miroku's gaze landed on the black, pointed slightly long dog ears perched on top of the woman's head. Both appendages trained on him, looking for any ailment. Tiredly, the monk only smiled kindly as he presented her with his wrist again. Without pause, the woman who was now obviously Inuyoukai bathed the pulse point with her tongue.

And yet, despite the reputation dog demoness' had, his friend was still as compassionate and gentle as she had been as a miko. Or maybe it was in spite of it. "However," Miroku spoke, a smile still lighting his tired features. "You are violent…especially as a lover." He joked, voice filled with fake exasperation.

Her eyes crinkled, and her response was a bark.

Yes. She was the same Kagome.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The day was slightly cold. Soon they would get shorter and grow even colder. Threaten the ground with blankets of snow and force him to return to his den. But it wasn't for another moon cycle or two until the freezing flakes took over the land. Until then, he was free to roam as he pleased.

A frightful sneeze made a pointed ear to twitch.

_'Or not.'_ The demon Lord thought. Turning, gold eyes locked with the brown haired little onna. He tuned his superior senses on her. Chocolate orbs looked up, innocently staring into his porcelain like face. A gap toothed smile split the child's chapped lips. He could almost see the surfaces of the flesh split slowly.

"I'm okay, Sesshomaru-sama." The child grinned again.

_'Shouldn't that be a little painful?'_ He wondered silently, eyes narrowed on the skin as he watched it break apart in a few more places. 'The ningen ability to feel some things extensively and yet be oblivious to others astounds me at times. Perhaps that is why they are so versatile?'

Regardless, the inu Daiyoukai managed to grunt a noncommittal reply to the child, telling her that he had indeed heard her. Turning back to the path in front of him, the demon Lord easily maneuvered around the stones, leaves and roots on the path. The day continued without much interest. And except for the moments when Jaken would squawk at Rin for doing this or that, the small group was rather silent.

It wasn't until the sun was setting that Sesshomaru had felt the disturbance in the air. Off closer to the east, more in the center of Nihon than the Eastern Lord's domain really, there seemed to be an explosion of immense jaki. Golden orbs narrowed on the outburst in the distance. It had felt strange. However, it had not been malicious. It was simply angry.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, the inuyoukai debated going to investigate the power swell. But instinct told him that he should not leave his group that far behind._ 'Very well,'_ The great dog demon thought, gold eyes glittering in the falling sun. _'You have escaped this Sesshomaru for a while yet. Do not expect to go unknown for longer than a moon cycle.'_ "Jaken, we will camp here. Build a fire for Rin." He instructed as the fresh scent of a rabbit caught his attention. The girl had not had meat for a couple of days and she would need to store her strength for the coming winter.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." The imp bowed and began doing as told.

Rin smiled at the retreating back of the white clad youkai before she hopped toward Ah-un to play with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies:**

**Snappy Burns--** Hey, thanks for the review and the suggestion. I didn't realize I did that. Thanks a lot! Well, the only problem is that I've already got nine chapters written, so bare with me until then, please. I'll try to remember in the newest chapters that I'm righting.

**SugarOo--** OMFG!! You are the most dedicated to this story!! MUCH CYBER COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE TO YOU!! Thanks for the support! Because of you, I've updated so fast on , so now I've taken to your suggestion to post here. What was the other site you wanted me to post? It started with a "D" I think...sorry, my memory isn't that great unless it really pertains to my story line...XD

On to the story...

!!

Valadium

Chapter III

Another night was upon them. Except this time it was Miroku unconscious in another secured hut, not Kagome. Shippo sighed, eyes once again looking towards the door. She was out there. He could hear the dangerous growls and snarls that resounded in the empty Slayer village and the surrounding forest. But those were her noises. She was protecting them. The Kitsune smiled as her aura washed over him. She was strong enough to keep them away with merely her presence in the area. Kagome was powerful. Even in her basest form with humanoid skin, she was strong. It was a miracle; a fledgling youkai with full grown powers. Her instincts must be strong. A blush heated his cheeks as he remembered what she had done to the currently unconscious monk.

Definitely canine.

Shippo settled himself next to his friend. She was powerful alright, but her mortal body wasn't finished with the transition. The Kitsune could tell, because after they had submitted to the dominating inu demoness, the beast had not receded. Blue eyes were still bloody. The markings he could see shadowed under the surface of her skin had not become visible to his human companion's eyes yet. Not to mention the object of her heritage was missing still. She had known of the danger threatening her friends, even unconscious she had known, and she had somehow managed to ruse the new beast to control her body and eliminate the threat. Afterwards, the beast took them as pack; creating a bond to allow it to know when individuals or the whole were in danger. That was the sole purpose of being a pack. A pack meant home, it meant safety. Both of which Shippo never really had until Kagome. When he had first met her she might have been human, but she protected him as a mother to her child. And now…now she had accepted him as a pup and son of her pack. Not necessarily as her own child, but as a pup to be raised by the group.

And there was nothing else in the world that could make him happier.

Night had swallowed the land, taking the little bit of warmth the sun had offered. Normally, Sango would have been getting comfortable at a camp fire or, as of lately, in one of the huts at her old family village. However, she didn't think these circumstances fell under the "normal" category. Cinnamon eyes watched as the white haori of her guide confidently walked on the path to the hot springs, both ignoring the gore coating their clothing that had come from dismembering the Dragon of anything valuable: scales, horns, teeth and bones. The creature in front of the taijiya was normally known as the young miko Kagome. That is, until recently when she had somehow gotten turned into a demoness. Every once in a while the tiny body of her friend—and now her pack alpha—would let violent growls and snarls rip from her.

Sango shifted her boomerang weapon of choice on her back. While she knew this new Kagome was pretty damn strong—strong enough to bring down a Dragon with bare hands!—there were other things more dangerous than overgrown lizards that roamed the lands as of late. "Like Naraku." She muttered aloud.

The figure in front of her turned to let a bloody eye glance at the brunette over a shoulder. The ruby orb narrowed before falling back a few steps closer to the human. Her walk altered slightly, reacting to the older woman's apprehension. This, oddly, made the taijiya relax. "Thank-you." Sango mumbled. To her surprise the demoness nodded.

Five minutes later the humid sulfa scent invaded the exterminator's nose, and the duo walked into the immediate view of the hot springs. She watched as the dark haired miko-turned-demon thoroughly scented and searched the area before stripping herself of the gore splashed clothing, showing the world the tiny body that housed such an immense and indomitable spirit. And now that spirit was youkai. Sango set down her weapon and easily removed her slayer outfit, before following her friend into the warm waters. It felt like old times when the two girls would bath to release pent-up stress, curse and wonder about the guys and other things girls talked about. Cinnamon eyes closed, feeling the waves in the water from Kagome's movements. Apparently the young woman was still fastidious about her cleanliness no matter who was controlling her body. The waves were almost furious. The taijiya opened her eyes to watch the former miko. What the girl was doing, washing and scrubbing like a mad-woman at her body and clothes, was expected. However, it was what was happening to the tiny body that made Sango gasp with surprise and to an extent, delight.

Slowly, a hard ridge cut itself under the demoness' arm, over her thin shoulder and behind her neck before going back over the opposite shoulder under another arm only to meet back up with the other end at the base of the dark haired woman's spine. The ridge stretched itself to the surface of her skin so the slayer could see that it was actually pieces of bone. With a ripple of skin, the ridged loop of bone pulled itself from the inuyoukai, only staying connected to her at the base of her spine. Before Sango's very eyes, tendon, sinew, ligaments and black fur grew. Orange-tan coloring was the last thing that bloomed on the underside of the ebony mane.

_'This is it.'_ The taijiya thought, brain remembering everything it had researched in the past couple of days. _'The object of her heritage. She_ is _an Amazon Inuyoukai!!'_

Quickly, Sango looked toward the woman's angular face. Sure enough, there were markings, curled around the silver scars from a certain inuhanyou. They were green, so dark it could have been black, and flowed from her hairline in graceful and demonically jagged sweeps like an artist had drawn swirling lines on her face with varying sizes of brushes. They licked all the way up to her eyebrow and even down to her jaw with a flicker.

The furry mane of the Amazon must have split near the center of the appendage, because two tails slithered over her shoulders and fell into the water. This action let Sango see the extent of the girl's markings. The demonic artist strokes continued over both shoulders after flowing from the nape of her neck, before creeping down her spine, ending a little over mid-back. It was beautiful, but it was a weapon on its own. Amazon Inuyoukai were like the jungle cats that use their spots to blend in with their environment. The native, but very rare, youkai were the same way with their markings. _'Or that's what the scrolls said.'_ Sango thought almost excitedly.

The smaller woman suddenly stopped. The taijiya waited for a moment, unsure if something was wrong. Did Kagome smell something? Was there something coming near them? Youkai? _Naraku_? Inuyasha's hated older brother? The inuhanyou himself?

_'Oh Kami, Inuyasha's going to be pissed.' _The huntress thought with no small amount of apprehension and fear. Miroku, Shippo and herself had accepted Kagome as Alpha, what would the silver half-demon do? Lose it and fight the former miko? And despite the girl's instincts, Inuyasha had two hundred odd years of living experience, and five using the Tetsusaiga. While Kagome's power was amazing, she was technically a pup. No experience.

Sango was distracted by the sudden explosion of jaki swirling from the tiny demoness. She could practically see the dark green almost black aura with wisps of ice blue whipping around the raven haired female. Then, just as quickly as it came, it sunk back into the inuyoukai. The tattooed back seemed to expel a breath before taking another deep one before her spine went rigid. The taijiya sat up. Okay, that confirmed it. Something was making her alpha edgy. She felt a tingle of fear grip her heart. Had Inuyasha found them already?

"Stop that."

Said heart almost stopped. Had she imagined it; that rough growling voice that sounded so familiar but slightly strange? "Wh-what?"

The small woman suddenly turned around to face the older, taller woman. Sango watched as the whites of her sister's eyes slowly faded from pink. Ice blue eyes cut into her. "I said stop that horrible smell, Sango."

The slayer felt her fear dissipate, surprise making her jaw drop slightly before excited happiness took her over. "Kagome!"

Said woman smirked, her lips pulling back innocently to show menacing fangs in her grin. "That's better."

Sango couldn't stop herself, she knew that it was probably a mistake, Kagome in all probability couldn't control her instincts and might lash out. With a cry, she flung herself at the smaller girl. The solidness of the futuristic ex-miko's body was strange compared to how soft it had been before. With only a little bit of hesitancy, Sango laid her chin on a thin, frail seeming shoulder.

"It's okay Sango." By the sound of Kagome's voice, she was finding it strange to get the hang of talking with deadly teeth in her mouth. A slender clawed hand ran through dark brown hair. "You're mine. You are pack. My beta, my sister."

A strange warmth enveloped the taijiya's heart. She quickly nuzzled the demoness' collar bone before pulling away.

Cinnamon gazed into icy blue.

Sango smiled. Yep, it was still Kagome. Despite their now cold color, those youkai eyes glittered with laughter, warmth and a merriness that her human sapphire ones held. Kagome now was the same as Kagome from before; with the exception of being a rare youkai. Sango watched the petite woman-child get comfortable in the water, twisting her now extremely long hair into a thick rope and laying it over her shoulder. A look of discomfort contorted the tattooed features of the demoness.

"Ugh," Blue eyes looked down at the two tails curling around her, "that's gonna take some time to get used to." She smiled when her taijiya giggled.

"I can only imagine. However, Kagome-chan," the brown haired woman grinned, "perhaps your balance will be better."

Kagome blanched. "I hope so. Kami forbid a clumsy demon to replace a clumsy human. I don't think I could ever live it down."

Their giggles died down, allowing a silence to creep in.

"So tell me," the ex-miko started, eyes looking down into the waters at her reflection. "What's going on?"

"From what I can tell, you've been turned into an Amazon Inuyoukai; a race of demons that have been rare for almost a thousand years in Nippon." Sango sighed.

"So, you mean this isn't reversible?" The fledgling demoness' lip trembled, her eyes sad.

"Would you want it to be reversed?" the slayer questioned. "I'm not saying that I prefer you as human or demon, but honestly Kagome…it doesn't seem like you're any different from before. Not to mention how powerful you seem to be."

"Yeah, I suppose," winter eyes away into the forest. "but…Inuyasha."

Sango could have sworn she had seen red. She smashed a fist into the surface of the water. "Who cares about Inuyasha, after what he did to you!" The older girl crossed the space between them, her hands grabbing the Amazon's upper arms gently. "Look, no matter what happens Kagome, I'll be there. I'll support you, and so will Miroku and Shippo and Kirara. If being a demon makes you happy or if you want to search for a cure, it doesn't matter to us. I'm just saying look at the possibilities to both sides first, then make your decision. Don't worry about Inuyasha," she trailed a finger tip over one of the scars, "especially after this."

Thoughtfulness entered those demon blue orbs. It was a moment before she smiled, flashing fangs without thought. What would normally look menacing on any other simply looked cute on the young onna-turned-demon. "Thanks Sango."

The exterminator smiled brightly before settling back into her spot. "Don't worry about it. Now, tell me what the last things you remembered from that night."

Kagome's delicate brows furrowed. "Well, I remember Inuyasha slapping me, wounding my cheek," she touched the silvery scars, examining them with her claws. "My back hurt, I know my skull was cracked; my hip was probably fractured too. I remember running into the woods, following a deer trail. Then something happened."

A pained look took her marked features, "I don't remember what it was. Then I was fighting. It was a dog I'm sure, but it was so big. Not as big as Sesshomaru though. This one was tan and black. He kept saying the weirdest things. He didn't want to kill me, he said, but that he had to. Something about a man he couldn't name had told him to kill me. Then he attacked one last time. I was so tired and hurt, but I knew that if I didn't give it my all, he would kill me. I remember him on me, something about someone left him to die. Then about looking for a miko, and never an Amazon. So is that why he turned me into a youkai? Because whoever is looking for me is only looking for a miko?"

Sango nodded, "So it would seem. He turned you into a demon to protect you, Kagome."

Blue slitted eyes filled with tears then, "And he died on me. He died turning me. The part of me that was human says that I shouldn't be upset, that he tried to kill me! But this thing inside me—the beast—is mourning. Oh Kami! It's like when my father died all over again!"

Sango watched muscles ripple in a wave down slender shoulders, and forearms as the raven haired demoness clenched her hands. She waited patiently as the girl got herself under control again. "Then I heard you and Miroku and Shippo. But I was so tired. His body was still warm, I slid my fingers into his fur. Jeeze, it was so silky, and—and it smelt like home. No—better than home. Everything went dim, and I tried to wake up, but Sango you have no idea how good it felt there. Then there was nothing except for a few seconds of pain." She sniffed, a claw wiping away her tears, and looked up at her friend, a small smile on her face. "His name was Tacheal."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Said girl laughed sadly. "Don't worry about it Sango. He might have turned me, but he wasn't that important to me. Not like a real father. And besides," Kagome sighed, "it looks like I'm staying demon."

Cinnamon eyes gazed at that face, "I'm glad, as long as you are happy with it."

Bringing black talons up to her face for inspection, Kagome smiled. "It'll just take some time to get used to. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Miroku to have to go through all that submission only for me to become human again."

"For your position, it was necessary Kagome-chan. Females aren't usually alphas of a pack. You're going to have to be harsh when you discipline, or else no one will take you serious." The taijiya informed.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now tell me about these Amazon Inuyoukai."

"Truthfully, there's not much we do know. They're not exactly native to Nihon, but are distantly related to the Inuyoukai of the west. These Amazons are jungle dwellers, rumored to live in a far off land."

"There's only one place they could be from: the Amazon jungles of Brazil in South America." Kagome smiled proud her geography class was finally paying off.

"I suppose you would know. To us, we know nothing of this South A-mar-ee-ca. But the point is, Japanese don't know much about their powers, these demons from foreign jungles. Basically, we're going to have to play this by ear, Kagome. We know nothing of your magic, your power, and only a little bit of your abilities."

"What do you mean a little bit of my abilities?"

The silence was tense for a few minutes as Sango gazed into the water. "You took down a Dragon single handedly."

Surprise reflected in ice blue eyes. "Dragon, like Ryuukotsei dragon?"

The slayer looked up, her mahogany eyes looking tired, "Not dragon youkai, Kagome, I mean Dragon as in _Dragon_."

"Oh" was the ex-miko's intelligent reply. In her mind she quickly executed the voice that reminded her how much stronger the Dragon was compared to a dragon demon. "Well then…" _'What am I supposed to say to that? Pat myself on the back? Say that I couldn't possibly do that? Boast about my new strength?' _"Fuck." She finally decided on.

Both girls blinked at each other for a moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter. Slowly, they calmed down. Kagome rested her head on the edge of the hot spring. "I'm surprised I'm not freaking out about this. One day I'm human, the next I'm not."

"Why should you be? Life goes on no matter what you are. Events happened and now it cannot be reversed, the beast has settled. The best we can do is adapt, learn our lessons and move on."

The demoness smiled at the slayer's wisdom. "I'm screwed aren't I? I'm going on twenty, human for those years and now I'm suddenly youkai."

Sango stared at the younger girl. "How does it feel?"

Kagome opened her eyes to look at the stars. Her vision zoomed in, letting her see the brightly burning bluish white stars closer than the small twinkling things that she remembered. She could hear the rapid thumping of an owl's heart who was currently hooting sixty feet away. The weight of the twin tails behind her was new and not really uncomfortable. Sango's scent of mandarin oranges was light to her now powerfully enhanced nose and the hint of her own vanilla scent mingled with the taijiya's made the ex-miko want to grin with pride.

_: Our beta. Ours. : _The beast rumbled in the back of her head._ : She is human but she belongs with us. Always with us. :_

"It's different." She began, finally answering the woman's question. "If the beast had not controlled this body before I regained complete consciousness, I'm sure that having so many senses expanded at once would have hurt and the ability to get so much information from hardly anything would be confusing as hell. But it's all so amazing, already the beast has acclimated my body and brain to all the flow and run of so much. If it were taken away now, I'd feel bare, blind, and senseless. The best part, now I suppose, is that I'll be able to help the group more."

Sango chuckled.

"What?" the human turned youkai questioned.

"Oh, Kagome, silly girl; we're not just simply a group of mismatched travelers anymore." The slayer felt the now familiar warmth heat her chest on the inside that made her so happy. "We're a true pack now; your pack. And you have no idea how good that makes all of us feel. I feel like I have a home now. I do. And it's where ever my Alpha goes."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, and Sango watched those black ears flicker to her. The tiny girl looked cute, slightly predatorial in the way she had absolutely stilled all movements, but still cute. Suddenly the fledgling demoness offered her heart stopping smile. Pride lighting her angular features. "Thank you Sango."

The hot spring stayed comfortably quiet until the moon was almost to its zenith. Kagome called to Kirara to take Sango back to the other two of the small pack. When the slayer turned worried eyes toward the raven haired Amazon, Kagome laid a clawed hand on the fighter's sturdy shoulder. "Trust in your Alpha."

The taijiya nodded before allowing her familiar to lead her back. Kagome watched her beta until the trees became too dense. Heaving a sigh, the winter eyed woman gracefully pulled herself from the warm waters. At the edge of the hot spring, she peered down into her reflection for the second time that night. What looked back at her made a horrified keen start in the back of her throat.

The scars were horrendous, even if they were only slightly raised and otherwise smooth. The first one started just under her eye in the soft skin beginning in that hollow before curving over the top of her high cheek bone. The second one was the longest, it started closer to the top crevice of her nose before traveling the first's path up and over directly on top of her cheek bone. The next one was fortunately just outside where her smile crease was made. The fourth and last was the shortest, a good inch behind the third's starting point, and started level with her lower lip before curving over her jaw. And then there were those markings.

_: Proof of our powerful blood! :_ the beast growled.

_'Hai.'_ Kagome soothed. The dark lines were indeed beautiful, but the fact that they showcased and swirled around but not touching her scars made her unsettled for some reason. Quickly, the Amazon pulled her long bang in front of her face before taking a black colored claw and shaping her strands to hide the hideous left side of her face. Surely the splash of markings on her right temple would suffice in telling other demons who she was? That's what they were anyway; forms of identification. No demon had the exact same marks. Only those who belonged to the original bearer had similar distinguishing scores.

Feeling another strong tug at the back of her mind, Kagome took one last look at her reflection before pulling on her clean but slightly damp white and black outfit. Quickly she set out away from the village, and followed the trail of her magic deeper into the woods. Silently she wondered what she had done now.

_: Merely provided for us. We are young despite body. Must have help. :_

After that, the beast stayed fairly quiet and it made Kagome wonder what kind of damage control she'd have to do. _'Damn. This is already proving to be hard and something tells me that this is going to be the easiest part! Who knew being demon was demanding.' _She pouted into the night but continued following the scent of her beasts' final act of being in control last.

At last she landed in a clearing that was blooming with moon flowers. Within two seconds she knew something was wrong.

"Why is my scent in this place? I've never been here before." Delicate brows furrowed and she scented the clearing again but only picked up spicy vanilla and the moon flowers.

A vicious growl ripped through the air and Kagome swore she had the crocodile hunter screaming "Danger! Danger!" in her head. Just as she was beginning to act on her instinct to take flight—although she had no clue how she was supposed to fly—she found a huge hand gripping her neck and slamming her back into a tree that shook with the force of her attacker's strength.

"So this is the slip of a youkai who did it." The voice was a deep bass, and carried the rough growling of an angered canine youkai.

Eyes squeezed closed, Kagome managed to wheeze, "Did…what?"

"Bring me back to life."

Ice eyes snapped open. She was completely confounded at the pale face that lumbered over her graced with one blue stripe on each cheek. Gold eyes looked amused at her complete surprise while that beautifully handsome face expressed anger.

_: INU-NO-TAISHO!! :_

'INU-NO-TAISHO!!'

Kagome's mind and beast shouted.

!!

Author's Note: HAHAHAHA!! I did it again. Damnit, and I said I wouldn't give another freebie chapter. Okay, so I want at least ten reviews before I update again...unless I get antsy and give another freebie. Okay, anyway...Inutaisho eh? What is he doing back from the dead? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter, and in order to do that, you NEED to REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Valadium

Chapter IV

_'You knew! You knew what you did! So why are you acting like this?!' _Kagome screamed in her mind at the simpering beast lying in the back of her mind. The animal continued to whimper.

Being face-to-face with the former Lord of the Western Lands who was known to be great and terrible, Kagome was not surprised to find herself diagnosed with a terrible tremble that made her bones rattle. Meanwhile, her brain was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out HOW this bloody well happened. And still yet, she couldn't keep her eyes away from him—not because she couldn't believe his beauty, but that she hardly believed THE Lord Toga was alive and not ten feet from her. But there he was, sitting legs akimbo on the ground ten feet from her, mocking her with a shit eating grin that was wa-ay familiar to her by way of a certain inuhanyou. His eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter as he watched her.

Finally Kagome broke down. "How the hell did this happen!?"

He tsked, "My, my, such language from a lady."

A growl of irritation fell from her lips, "That'd be due to your son."

His silver brows furrowed, "Sesshomaru?" the deep voice was truly confused.

The Daiyoukai's response made Kagome pause completely before throwing her head back and laughing. Calming herself, the Amazon cleared her throat. "Ah-haha, no. The youngest, Inuyasha."

Those brows shot up. "You know Inuyasha?" His voice was quiet.

Kagome suddenly felt like a jackass. "Um…well, I thought I did. I've been traveling with him for over four years."

The poor guy looked so confused.

Kagome sat herself down, mirroring the large youkai. "Do you know how long you've been dead, Inutaisho?" His eyes hardened. "I've been with Inuyasha for almost five years, estimated he's between two hundred and two hundred-and-ten-years old. You died at his birth."

"By the Kami." The inuyoukai whispered, looking as if he had a sudden headache. The silver haired Daiyoukai put a hand to his head. Kagome gave him a pained look. She had thought her situation was bad, but she couldn't imagine being in his place.

"Would—would you like me to reverse this somehow?" she asked quietly.

The deep barking laughs startled the ex-miko. "That would be impossible now, Kagome-chan."

"What do you mean and how do you know my name?"

"Why, that is the power of a god such as me." He smirked.

Kagome cut him a disbelieving glare, her lips pursed and a single eyebrow raised. Sniffing discreetly at him, she huffed. "Totally don't believe you, old man."

The Daiyoukai mimicked her expression. Winter blue eyes locked with amber. He suddenly smiled. "You are a strange one."

"So people say." Kagome grumbled.

"Then we'll get along fine Kagome-chan." The Inutaisho rumbled with happiness.

"What does that mean?" she whined, setting her head in a hand.

He laughed again. "You don't even know what happened?" she growled at him. "Your beast brought me back to obviously substitute as your sire. Hn, the powers of the Amazon never cease to amaze me."

Kagome felt her eyes get wide. Pointing a perfectly tapered claw to the older youkai's face, she sputtered, "Bu-but you can't be anything like my sire! You're Lord Toga the Inu-No-Taisho of the Western Lands!"

He offered a sad smile. "Dear Kagome, in life I had been that…I was Lord Toga of the House of the Moon, ruler of the Western Lands. But after death of two hundred odd years, I am now Toga, sire to Kagome of the Amazon Inuyoukai. I no longer smell like I had. I am covered in your scent and these blasted moon flowers." Like a pup, he childishly ripped a handful of the flowers up and flung them away from him. "No, I am no longer the Daiyoukai that died a Lord."

He reached forward to clasp her hands in his great ones. Kagome marveled at the warmth they emitted. "My duties are now to the woman who revived me to be a father she deserves."

She bit back the tears that formed at his words. "No offense or anything, but why you? Why not Tacheal, the youkai that forced this on me?"

The former great Lord hummed, "Perhaps because the Fates knew that you had much to learn beyond what he could teach you. Your beast was not the one who hand picked me. Your magic and the Kami are the ones who saddled you with an old man such as myself." Gently, a clawed hand pushed back the bangs that covered the left side of her face. He growled in disapproval. "You hide what should be your pride."

Inuyasha's words on that night flew across her mind. "No, I hide what is my shame."

Toga's eyes darkened. "You are ashamed of yourself by what a supposed friend did to you? You survived it and because of him you crossed paths with something that made you stronger. Wear your scars with pride and reveal your marks with honor. Never be ashamed for standing up for yourself or what you believe in."

The young demoness nodded. "Still…how do you know my name and what Inuyasha did to me nights ago, but not that I've been with Inuyasha for the past years?"

The former Western Lord chuckled. "There are many things I know now. When I was resurrected, I was given your memories from your first day at kindergarten and how you hated it, memories of your human mother pregnant with your brother Souta—and did you seriously think he was your baby doll to play with?"

Kagome turned beet red, and Toga gave another booming laugh before he continued. "When you offered to reverse this miracle, I learned of your adventures with my former life's youngest son. I now know it all. The magic of this ritual made sure that I would know you as if you were my own daughter. It is a very intimate process to bring one to life with your brand of magic and intentions."

Kagome blinked, hastily drinking in the information. "I see. So you didn't have a headache?"

The demon snored and shook his head before continuing, "No, I didn't. It was merely the...uncomfortable sensation of suddenly having memories. However, the bond isn't currently permanent. If we both wish to keep this like a true sire and pup, we must complete the ritual before the moon sets."

A quick glance to the silver orb confirmed it to be more than half way in its descent. A flash of panic stabbed her gut. She had a chance to actually have a father! What matter was it that she was only given the chance as a youkai? "Do we have enough time?"

The inu Daiyoukai smiled brightly, "Of course we do."

They sat for a moment before Kagome looked down and sputtered. "Um…I don't know how to complete it."

Toga laughed deeply. Kami he had never laughed this much in so short a time when he was last alive. It had to be the girl. She was a very happy spirit and made everyone around her feel the mirth in her soul, youkai or not. "Oh, pup, you make an old dog like me feel so young again. But come, scoot closer, and I will guide you."

Kagome shuffled closer until her knees were touching Toga's shins. Gods she felt super small next to him. She focused again when he leaned forward to set their foreheads together. Flowing with the sudden rush of instinct, she slipped her clawed fingers into the mane of silver silk to set the tips of her claws on either side of his neck at the base of his skull, her thumbs barely resting just in front of his elven shaped ears.

He smirked, "The best part about an Amazon Inuyoukai is that your instinct will hardly never lead you wrong in almost any situation because it has the ability to adapt to the situation unlike other youkai who run strictly on the 'fight or flight' and 'family' instincts. Somehow Amazons' instinct take all possible elements and outcomes and give the best answer." Toga explained as he mimicked her, his thumbs brushing the edge of her delicate jaw because of his larger size. "Okay, this is the part where you search for that connection between us and instinct should tell you what to do again."

Kagome nodded once before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. In her mind's eye she depicted a third person's view looking down on her body and Toga. Reaching into herself and finding her essence like another world tucked away in her body, she searched for the connection. Minutes passed before a flicker of color caught her eye. _'That's it!'_ she mentally exclaimed after bringing the navy blue thread with flickers of dark green connecting from the center of her being looping around Toga loosely four times, into view. She had a moment of 'what now' before a cold sensation rippled up her spine starting at the tips of her tails, and sitting at the base of her neck, spreading inside her chest and expanding. Suddenly, without actually thinking, she began feeding that cold ripple of energy and sensation and simply _her_ into that thread that connected them.

Slowly the navy color turned dark green.

When the moon sunk past the horizon, twin howls shook the forest with the news of their success. Sire and daughter were united in family.

!!

The fourth morning brought Miroku to the world of the conscious again but there was a terrible ache in his shoulders. With one hand massaging what he could, the monk sat up and looked around the hut. Shippo was sitting near the fire, calm but fidgeting, jade eyes glancing at the door every few minutes. Sango was pacing on the other end. The poor woman looked terribly irritated and worried, chewing on her lip and thumbing her short sword. Miroku said the first thing on the tip of his tongue, "Where is Kagome-alpha?"

Violet eyes watched as the Kitsune smiled slowly and even as the huntress turned toward him, her tension suddenly fled.

"I am here, Miroku."

To say that the monk was surprised to hear the tiny woman's voice would be an understatement of his lifetime. The shoji door to the room suddenly slid open revealing the raven haired miko-turned-demon. He quickly took in the ice blue eyes clear of blood and the face designed with demonic swirls and the jagged silver lines of her healed scars. This was his alpha. Still the woman he had known for the past four years, so the twinkle in those winter orbs said. Unbidden, a bright smile split Miroku's face. Following the gentle nag in the back of his mind, he tilted his chin to his left shoulder baring his neck, he greeted, "Alpha."

The booming laugh that came from beyond the door made the kit squeak, the taijiya thumb her katana open and the monk to tense. "You have trained humans! Pup, you _are_ amazing!"

Kagome herself looked a little perturbed, but amusement could be seen tilting the corners of her lips. Stepping toward the monk of her pack, she laid a hand on his exposed neck and patted an aching shoulder with the other, "Well done, Miroku."

For some reason, the fact that Kagome's touch made the pain go away did not confuse or surprise him. It was just a fact of her power as dominate and pack leader.

The Amazon inuyoukai stood and walked closer to the door where a dark form was lingering. "Pack," she began feeling only slightly silly, but giddiness filled her heart. "Meet former Lord Toga who had been Inutaisho a little over two hundred and six years ago."

The youkai that stepped into the room made the hut feel small. Long silver hair held in a high ponytail fell down is back, jovial gold eyes took in all three members of his daughter's pack. Suddenly, the Kitsune jumped up and made a little jig. "You're Kagome's new sire! _That's_ why I felt magic late last night!"

Kagome settled her winter eyes on the kit. "Give away _all_ my secrets why don't you?"

Shippo grinned at the demoness. "Aw, don't be like that Kagome."

She stuck out her tongue as a reply. Childish? Hell yeah. Did she care? Not one bit. Ice blue eyes happily snuck a look up at her 'father'.

"Hold on," Sango stepped closer, mahogany eyes on the form of the once famed dog general, "how did this happen?"

Kagome told them, Toga helping every once in a while as he played with the kit who had scuttled into his lap upon sitting down next to the fire.  
"So shouldn't Lord Toga go back to the west?" Miroku questioned, confusion clearly writ on his handsome features.

"He can't." Kagome began before Shippo interrupted.

"He's not the same from when he died first. He reeks of Kagome and he has the marks to prove him of the Amazon Clan." The emerald eyed little youkai explained and pointed to the now familiar dark green swirls curled around the navy blue stripes on his current jungle gym's cheeks before disappearing into the Daiyoukai's hair.

"You are smarter than an average youkai, young Shippo." Toga praised.

The kit's chest puffed in pride. "I try."

"But what does this mean?" Sango asked.

Kagome turned to the slayer, "It means he is now my adopted father. He will teach me what I need. It means he belongs to me just as much as you, Miroku and Shippo do. Toga is pack."

While it seemed the huntress had finally accepted the answers, Miroku was still struggling with his curious questions. "Wouldn't he be Alpha or beta at least?"

"No," the Daiyoukai growled. "This pack is a matriarchy. Kagome stays Alpha even if she was to turn back into a human this instant and Sango-san would stay beta. Their spirits are just too strong to _not_ take over the group as the leaders. I'm actually surprised Inuyasha stayed makeshift Alpha as long as he did. I am currently just a dominate male to help my daughter, until she finds a suitable mate to take my alpha male status."

The explanations and conversations wound down after that. Afterwards, Kagome took Shippo to hunt down a few rabbits for the morning breakfast, leaving Miroku mediating to get his body and spiritual powers back into harmony after the bonding Kagome had put on him. Toga and Sango had taken to throwing insults at each other (bickering like children in Kagome's opinion) and had escalated into sparring in the middle of the village proper.

When Amazon and Kitsune came back the Daiyoukai and slayer were talking about weapons and the abilities of using certain demons' bones and other materials. Miroku was busy stirring a pot hanging over the fire inside the hut.

"Cooking duties?" Kagome questioned; a grin on her face.

"Sango helped, then told me to watch it and wait for you to bring the rabbits back." The monk shrugged, watching as Shippo laid four winter hares on the floor and eyed the deer over Kagome's thin but strong shoulder.

She quickly flashed a smile at him before taking the buck outside again. Taking her kill behind the hut, she easily skinned the animal and delicately removed the proud rack of antlers. "Amazing that if someone would have told me that I would be skinning a deer and cutting it up a week ago, I'm willing to bet I'd have thrown up." She mumbled eyeing the dark red hot blood that coated her claws. Removing a chunk of meat from the buck's rear end, Kagome collected the skinned animal and rounded back to the front of the hut.

Only Toga was sitting there this time. Golden eyes narrowed on the deer she carried. Placing the kill in front of him, Kagome kept the antlers and the piece of meat she had taken. "Here. He was that straggler we lost form the herd last night. I'm sure you didn't eat your fill either. This should be enough."

The older inu chuckled, "Dear pup, I'm going to get fat and spoiled if you keep this up."

Kagome giggled, "It's my duty as alpha."

"I'm glad you know that." He finally remarked after examining the large deer. Seeing the missing piece he pouted, "And you took the best part."

She smirked, "And _that_ is my right as alpha." Hearing the older youkai grumble, she entered the hut. Kagome felt proud of herself. _'Old man zero, Kagome one.'_ The Amazon thought as she scanned the hut. Miroku was where she had left him, stirring the stew, Shippo took the liberty of pulling out a coloring book and some crayons to keep himself busy while his most recent playmate was eating. Sango was busy skinning and cutting up the wild rabbits Kagome and the kit had caught. "I didn't expect you to do that."

Sango hummed, a crinkle appearing between her brows. "Toga-san said it was one of my duties as beta." The taijiya looked up at her friend. "I'm not one to shirk my responsibilities."

While Kagome has happy that Sango would be a good beta, she grumbled. _'Old man one, Kagome one. I suppose I'm not the only one he's here to teach. I have a pack, but they're human. The brand I gave Sango and Miroku can only go so far. They don't have canine youkai instincts.'_ She snorted, _'I'm only lucky to be Amazon or I'd be SOL on this too.'_

Before settling down, she went to her bag to store the antlers for later, and quickly diced up the meat she had taken from the buck, dumping it in the pot on her way to her seat. Sitting down in front of the fire, feet tucked underneath her bottom, the former miko marveled at the difference from being human and now youkai. She felt basically the same about her morals. She didn't like to kill but she knew the necessities of doing so: nourishment and protection which both came down to survival. That's what she did, survive. And now as a youkai that was the number one rule ingrained in her mind. The second was family, pack. Feeling the brush of auras from the four members of her pack, Kagome purred to herself, furred ears twitching in mirth.

Reaching behind herself, the Amazon demoness gathered the raven hair that pooled behind her. What had once been mid-back was now floor length. She pulled the ribbon that kept the silky mane of hair in a pony tail at the nape of her neck. She found it amazing that excess jaki she emitted easily kept the ends of her hair off the ground, making it swirl behind her ankles when standing. _'It's strange to have my body do things that I would never think of until I did something to make a fool out of myself. To think, I probably would have tripped over my own hair a million times since I've been in control. Ugh, how embarrassing!' _She felt her face heat up from the imagined incidents.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku's voice interrupted the inu demoness' thoughts.

"Hai, Miroku?" she swung her gaze to her inquirer.

"I was thinking. Now that you are a demon, and obviously not miko, how are we going to hunt the Shikon no Kakera?" the monk looked slightly worried. If Kagome couldn't sense the shards, that meant she couldn't purify them which meant no one could. Sango looked up from finishing off chopping up the last hare.

"Eh, well…" Kagome paused, choosing how to say what she knew before she decided on just plain saying it. "Don't worry about it. I still feel a residual amount of my reiki. I can sense the shards. In fact, they seem to call to me stronger now."

"But couldn't that just be because you are youkai, and they are calling for you to corrupt them?" Miroku hypothesized.

"Iiee. Kagome-chan still has the scar on her hip." Both the monk and young inu looked towards Sango in surprise. "What? We bathe together."

Miroku waggled his eyebrows and grinned, "This is true."

The slayer blushed brightly. "Not like that _houshi-sama!_" She threatened him with the knife she had used on the rabbits. "I was just commenting on the fact that the scar is still there. Kagome-chan's body is still the body that the Shikon-no-Tama came from. She was just enhanced, not given a completely new body. From what I learned of the scrolls on Amazon inuyoukai, their magic that turns a human or hanyou into a youkai doesn't work that way.

In Kagome-chan's situation, the blood that soaked into her body made it stronger before working its way into her blood stream and evaporating the human blood. Maybe the demon blood was able to take on the powers Kagome had in her human blood."

Curiously, said demoness lifted a hand for her examination. The creases and wrinkles were the same. The only things that were different were the black talons tipping each finger, and the solid feeling of her hand. Searching inside herself she looked for a spark that wasn't her new jaki. When she found it she was slightly perplexed. What had once been pink was now light blue. Tugging on that spark, she coaxed it to channel into her hand like when she had been human. A sensation, like marching ants made her skin tingle and her claws to feel strange. She pushed more of that power into her appendage.

The room gasped when that tiny hand was engulfed in a blue flame before it slowly turned into a healthy orange-yellow and red fire.

Curious again, the inu demoness turned to her left hand and focused on her jaki. Faster than the reiki, her fingers wiggled as ice came from her skin, breathing cold waves of air into the immediate area of her hand.

"Kaji," Sango looked at the reiki induced flames on Kagome's right hand, "aisu." The exterminator examined the ice covered left hand. Cinnamon eyes focused on Kagome's face. "Your right eye is orange."

Miroku whooped in joy. Lady Kagome could still call on holy power! They were not lost after all!

"So the powers of ice and fire are in your control?" The deep cords of Toga's voice made the younger inu turn toward the hut entrance.

"I suppose so." She answered; her voice in awe. "It was hard to call the fire."

"As it should be. It is the force of your left over reiki which could harm your body, that's why it turned from holy energy to natural fire before you held it for too long. If you were to channel it through something other than your body, it would keep its holy form." The Daiyoukai sat down next to Shippo who had looked up to watch his alpha. Toga, too, watched as both powers faded from her hands as she lost concentration. The Amazon examined her appendages as the former Lord spoke again, "Might I suggest we visit Totosai?"

Sango mentally shook her head, trying to restart her brain. "Actually, I was going to ask you when we were starting off again? You are obviously well, and I have collected all the scrolls on Amazon inuyoukai I could find, I thought you or Toga-san would like to look through them."

Kagome rubbed her right eye, suppressing the urge to giggle at the tickling feeling of the warm power leaving the iris. Absently she nodded to both her sire and beta. "Yeah, we'll get going as soon as we can. I suppose we _do_ need to head towards Totosai first though. I need a weapon, I guess. I really don't want to constantly be in personal contact with people I kill. Gross." her featurs twisted into one of disgust.

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Chilly pale blue eyes leveled on the robed man. "What about him?"

The monk cleared his throat and subtly bared his neck. "I just mean that, eventually, Inuyasha will catch up to us. What are we going to do?"

_'What's wrong with me?'_ Kagome thought angrily. She knew exactly what was wrong. For a moment, Kagome had a thought that Miroku was rejecting her as alpha…wanting to go back to the inuhanyou. _'That's stupid. Miroku doesn't want that.'_ Eyeing the column of the holy man's neck, the Amazon answered. "We'll cross that bridge when it appears. Until then, let's not worry about it."

"What if," the once quiet Kitsune spoke up, fear coloring his voice. "What if Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome?"

"Hn. He won't be able to." This answer surprisingly came from Toga.

Kagome studied the Daiyoukai. With his face shut-down, eyes hardened and posture rigid cold stubborn determination, the young demoness was completely reminded of Sesshomaru and what _he_ would do when they crossed paths. Because unlike Inuyasha, the current Western Lord would remember Toga, if not by scent, he would know him by sight and jaki. She briefly remembered her first encounter with the former Lord, now her adopted sire.

_'Like father like son.'_ She thought, a frown marring her lips, fingers tracing her throat.

!!

Author Note: So, Toga's role was kinda unexpected, but cool I think. Hell, I'd love to have a father like him! Now, I require only ten more...or maybe fifteen? Can you tell I'm hungry for reviews? I hope this story is going well, I love writing it and its coming out faster than anything I've ever written before. AWESOME!! So, what will the Tachi do now? Head to Totosai?

**Reviews Required: 20**


	5. Chapter 5

Valadium

Chapter V

By the time the sun was at its peak, the band of fighters set out towards the volcanic mountains in the north. This time they were a human short, but two strong inuyoukai well enough made up.

_'This has really changed things.'_ Kagome thought, feet carrying her swiftly across the ground. She glanced up to check on her pack. Miroku and Sango were riding on Kirara, and Toga had taken Shippo and her bag, flying on the winds of his jaki. Only the Amazon herself stayed on the forest floor and about fifty feet ahead, keeping their path clear of demons. She was anxious about getting to the demon metal-smith. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind. And after what her new otou-san told her about an Amazon inu youkai's instincts, she was going to follow them to the tee. _'I'm not just the shard detector any more. I can hold my own. Hell they are_ mine_ now. Shippo's right. If Inuyasha was mad with me as a_ human _simply moving the group's location…'_ Kagome absently curved her fingertips over the smooth scar tissue on her left cheek. She growled, eyes flashing red.

_: That hanyou can TRY to upsurge us. We are rightfully ALPHA!! : _The beast spoke for the first time since last night.

For some reason it seemed to really hit the last part of her that was trying to be human still.

_'Oh by the Kami! I'm a DEMON!!'_

She stumbled in her progress, but quickly caught herself. She hurriedly held up her hand to stop Toga when she felt him tense. "I'm alright." She mumbled. "Does anyone need to stop?" Kagome heard the Daiyoukai repeat the question to the monk and taijiya, and also heard the affirmative. She come to a complete stop and turned to watch the fire neko and inuyoukai land. Turning to her human companions, she pointed to their left. "The river you saw from the sky is only twenty feet in that direction."

Shippo took the water bottles from the leather bag Toga had been carrying and hopped away with Sango after shooting Miroku with a look as the monk made a step to follow.

Miroku froze seeing the glance from the small Kitsune. The houshi turned to face his demon companions. "I must stay here?"

The elder youkai chuckled. "You must appeal to Kagome. Show her that you acknowledge her dominance and that she can trust you. Then you can demonstrate your effectiveness in holding your own."

Violet eyes shifted from golden to wintry blues. She looked normal: lips slightly curled up into a ready smile, stance loose and non-threatening. "Kagome-sama knows that I'll follow her to the end of the Earth if need be. I do not wish to follow none other."

The laugh that spilled out of the former mortal's lips was like the tinkling of chimes. "Miroku-sama, I consciously know this, but to my beast you tried to do something without my permission. I would rather save you from a predicament like yesterday. And I also know that you would do anything that Sango-chan does. You are loyal to her through and through whether she knows this or not.

But you are my beta male, Miroku. That's a big position, and even a great risk for me to give it to you. You have no animal instincts to guide you, or any teachings about youkai like Sango does. But I trust turning my back on you, because you have the pack's best interest in mind and I have fought with you for four years. Don't make me do something that might break you. I would never forgive myself."

Her pink tinged eyes were pleading, and Miroku noticed something he had missed before. Her shoulders were proudly thrown back and ears flat against her head. She was seriously fighting her beast. "It seems there is a lot more that I must learn." Miroku said, hand rubbing a now burning shoulder. "But essentially, I cannot do anything without your expressed permission, correct?"

"Anything," Kagome stressed. "But yeah, you get it."

The rings on his staff jingled as he switched hands to rub the other side. "So why does this not apply to Toga-sama especially if he is your stand-in alpha male?"

Kagome frowned, watching the monk shift uncomfortably and massaging his shoulders where she knew her brand was spread across. She came to Miroku's side. "Is that better?"

Surprise colored the priest's face before he smiled. "Hai, arigato Lady Kagome. But I suppose you won't answer my question?"

She smiled back, fangs glinting in the light. "It's not my question to answer."

Purple eyes turned back to irritated gold. "I would love to say that this old dog bows to no one," the inu Daiyoukai grumbled, "But I'd be lying and would have to supplicate to my alpha…again. Normally, the sire would be pack leader, but I was 'adopted' as a sire and she had already established herself. I wouldn't have been able to win short of killing her and that would go against the best interests of the pack and even my instincts to protect my pup.

"However, I have right's as her sire, but they only go so far. This isn't my pack and to be honest, I have no interest in playing for alpha. From what I understand the group has been matriarchal and formed around Kagome-chan from the beginning."

"That's right," Sango called, emerging form the trees, Shippo hanging onto her shoulder like an orange blob of fur with green eyes. "None of us would be here without her. Kagome's our glue, the center of the pack. And _that_ will be why Inuyasha will be back. As an inu, he has always felt the need to dominate Kagome as a human."

"Because she was weak enough to let him." At the indignant growl from beside him, Miroku instinctively ran his fingers through the hair in the horsetail. He examined the strands as he continued in his epiphany. "Not spiritually, Kagome-sama, just that you really couldn't stop him physically; and he knew this. I suppose instinctively, he did. And he feared you learning how much control you actually held. That's why he was pushy and rude towards you."

"You mean hot one minute, then cold the next." Kagome simplified.

"If you mean caring, then harsh, yes." Toga answered. "It would be his human blood that makes him feel insecure if he felt the need to dominate Kagome constantly. Full-blooded inu's only assert their dominance, and then take down rebels or those not submitting. We don't lord over anyone unless we're given reason to."

"So my not knowing what to do and things, is giving Lady Kagome reason to 'lord' over me?"

"Basically." The young woman smiled at the monk. "But at least you're learning. The basic rules are asking before doing and knowing how to submit. I'll let you know what I expect you to do, and right now that's just reinforcing what Sango does. I have a feeling this group is going to get larger. We've always been popular."

"No, people are just attracted to you, Kagome." Shippo smirked from the taijiya's shoulder. The inu demoness shrugged before ordering everyone to drink their fill of water, passed out snacks and waited for everyone to take care of their needs.

"If we speed it up a little, we can get to Totosai's by nightfall." Toga pulled on the leather bag, and waited for instruction from Kagome.

Monk and huntress saw baby blues harden, her delicate but angular face serious as she seemed to measure up everyone. "Otou-san, take Sango and Shippo." She turned to Miroku. "You'll come with me. Touching should strengthen our bond, help you to learn about pack."

Miroku nodded, "Though, I don't suppose you can carry me on your back, hm?"

"And _not_ look like a fool? Please." Kagome laughed before curling both tails around the man who was a full head taller than she, cocooning him in black and orange-tan fur. She gently lifted him from the ground. "Is that okay, Miroku?"

He settled his hands in the warm silken and thick fur. "Aw, and to think I was actually looking forward to riding on your back." He scratched his temple and laughed nervously at the look that screamed 'pervert' on Kagome's face. "But hai, this is good, my Lady."

The Amazon inuyoukai nodded and looked back to see Sango settled on a broad shoulder of the great inuyoukai, his arm slung over her legs to keep her seated. Shippo was half hiding in the mane of silver, and little Kirara was snuggled into the other side of the youkai's neck. They looked cozy. Unconsciously, the smaller inu bought her cargo closer to her back. Feeling the monk gently pull her waterfall of black tresses over his own shoulder to rest his cheek on her neck, Kagome sprinted forward; a blur of black and white across the land, a silver and black streak following her.

!!

"Let me get this straight," the old demon scratched his head, grey eyebrows slanted over bulbous eyes. Kagome repressed the urge to growl. "Inuyasha attacked Kagome. She ran off and a strange youkai, which turned out to be a foreign Amazon inuyoukai, exploded on her. Kagome transforms into an Amazon dog demon and single handedly kills a Dragon. Then claims a Kitsune kit, a monk and demon exterminator as pack. In a last fit of instinct Beast-magic, she calls Lord Toga from the dead to be Toga of the Amazon. Now you," he pointed to the petite inu, "want me to make a sword for you. And you," he pointed to the elder inu, "want me to make a second sword for her. Is that right?"

Kagome, having a sudden urge to be a jackass, quickly quelled it and nodded. "Sounds about right. So can you do it?"

The metal-smith huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course I can do it. I just need the materials."

Snagging the leather bag, the blue-eyed demoness pulled two fangs the length of her forearms from the depths. "These I got from the Dragon." She handed them over. "I'll also require two of my fangs to be commissioned into this sword."

Totosai blinked at Kagome, seeming to be thinking. "You said you have the ability of fire from your residual reiki and ice control with your jaki?"

"Hai."

The grey haired demon nodded. "And you, former Inutaisho?"

Gold eyes burned at the title, "One of my claws commissioned as Ichijinittou."

"Ah." Eyebrows arching, Totosai and Toga sat quietly, a silent conversation bouncing between them.

Kagome looked back and forth between both elder demons before her aggravation rose too high for her control, "Stop the silent convo and let's get on with it!"

Miroku snorted, which made a chain reaction and soon the cave was lit with laughter.

"Ah," Toga sighed, "Just like a pup."

Kagome felt her cheeks burn, and she snapped her mouth shut with a click of fangs. "Look, the longer this takes the longer I'm unarmed with other people who are depending on me. Plus I have to train with these things, too. We keep forgetting that little Miss Suddenly Youkai has never held a sword before. So can we please take this a little more seriously."

"Well, I have a request as well." Sango sobered up and unwrapped her scarf from a bundle of dark green scales. "Make her some armor. I didn't have the tools at my village to play with Dragon scales."

"_Sango_!!" Kagome squeaked, drawing out the woman's name, hands dragging down her face.

"What?" the slayer admonished. "You're a rare demoness, Kagome. And you are also small. Not to mention being alpha of a pack. You'll be surprised how many fights you're going to be in just because of those factors alone, minus the jewel shards. Face it, you'll need armor."

Sango calmed the younger woman with a nose to the demonic cheek, rubbing the soft tip across the smooth line of a scar.

Totosai hummed to himself. "Well…two swords and armor would take any other sword smith three days. Come back to me tomorrow night. I shall have your armory completed, Lady Kagome. But first," the old demon pulled out his pliers from behind his back, "whose first?"

Kagome and Toga gave each other painful looks as the metal smith cackled evilly.

!!

_'If looks could tell.'_ An amused tilt curled the corners of the fledgling demon's mouth.

Sun up was about an hour away. Morning birds were already chirping as the night animals began bedding down to sleep the day away. Kagome had never been a morning person, but to watch as drool slowly flowed from the gap in the elder inu's mouth, she was okay with being up so early._ 'Yeah, I can totally hold it over his head later.'_

Before long, rays of light began to creep over the horizon. She had decided earlier that she would let them sleep in. Last night had been long and they deserved rest. Besides, there was nothing to do now except wait. Sighing, she listened to her senses. No threats in the vicinity.

Frowning, Kagome picked a small daisy not to far from her. She twirled the flower between her thumb and index finger. _'Damn. This is a perfect opportunity to meditate or something.' _The demoness plucked a petal, _'Hm, to meditate…not to meditate…to meditate…not to meditate…to meditate.'_ She glared at the petal-less stem. _'How dare you not have one more stinking petal? Stupid weed.'_

Tossing the green useless stem over her shoulder, Kagome took one last glance about camp before closing her eyes. Evening out her breath, she carefully began to shut down just enough of her senses to send her into a peaceful meditation.

She focused.

Finding the sphere inside herself colored dark green with the wisps of pale blue, Kagome took time to center it before checking out the three threads that represented bonds. The once scraggly thread that was Miroku's had strengthened considerably with his constant touching last night. Sango's glowed a brilliant auburn, signifying her position as beta. It pulsed gently as Kagome "reached" for it. Beneath her spiritual hand, the thread was smooth and made her feel reassured. The next cord was her green-black that tied Toga to her. He had been right. He _belonged_ to her. If she so wished, she could snap the line before he could start replenishing his own life force. But that would also harm her, seeing as she took him as her sire. Although, he had instructed her to break the bond if something were to happen…

Kagome backed away from the bonds and focused on her essence, her jaki. Slowly she began diving into it, whispering to it to divulge its secrets. It wasn't long before she found herself in a long dark corridor make of the swirling demonic power. Again, she whispered to it sweetly, wanting to know the things she was capable of, the ways she could manipulate it. Two forms became visible from the other end of the corridor, walking towards her. Kagome briefly thought of the twilight zone before quelling the insane urge to hum the theme song.

They came into her vision clearly, the fog of her power washing over them like water on a duck's back. One was obviously a dog. It being many times bigger than her, she had no clue how she knew it to be of the canine variety. The first thing she noticed was that it had long pointed ears sitting on its slender but well sized head. A long muzzle, long legs, deep chest, and a nubbin for a tail. It was a slender dog, built for running, hiding…surprising. Mostly black, it had dark orange-tan stockings on its front legs, and a streak of it down its nose. A thick ruff of fur protected its neck and the front of its chest like an impenetrable armor. Studying the creature again, Kagome cocked her head to the side, _'On second thought, it looks like it could be a Doberman pinscher…on steroids.' _She laughed, _'Cute but dangerous.'_

Turning towards the next form, she couldn't figure out what it was because of what looked to be more images on top of it. Slowly they separated, the ghost forms becoming solid. The base form was a bronze cat, muscular and sleek, its fur printed with her swirling marks. This one also had the same thick armor of fur around its neck and down the chest. Beside the four-legged neko stood the same creature; only this time it was on two legs and had more human-like arms. _'Like a were-cat or something…'_

Ice blue eyes were drawn to the next modified figure of the neko, only to become speechless. There, right there in this black corridor of jaki was a humanoid form of the were-neko. It was Kagome's height, five foot three inches, except her double was covered in the bronze fur. The demonic tattoos were in the same placement, however; cheek, temple, shoulders and down the back. The figure had no raven hair though, as it was still an animal in the face.

_'Holy crap, I'm cat woman!! Beat that Halle Berry.'_ Kagome laughed, _'Oh Kami, how bizarre.'_ Still chuckling to herself, the fledgling demoness began to back out of the corridor of dark jaki…or at least tried to. Her exit was gone, blocked by another wall of her essence.

_'What the…?!'_ Immediately, she went on the defense. The forms were coming closer and pale winter orbs watched as all four tried to circle her. She snarled at them in warning. _'Now this _is_ ridiculous! Being attacked in my own being by the forms I'm supposed to be able to control! What the fuck?!' _She cursed.

Everything seemed to pause. Was it something she said?

Control.

_'Supposed to control.'_ Instantaneously, Kagome tried to suppress them, anything to make them back off and to keep her form from feeling like prey. She tried to gather and manipulate the jaki that was surrounding them, tried to visualize it in her mind, only to no avail. _'Damn!'_

They were moving faster, muscle gleaming in waves of pure physical power from under bronze and black fur. Kagome roared at them, pushing her feet into a wider stance, she felt her claws unsheathe fully. They snarled back, ivory teeth flashing with a stunning brilliance in the darkness. A fur covered human hand reached for her, and she grabbed that wrist, pulling the creature towards her only to bring up a dainty foot and kick the animal in the side, throwing it back down the corridor.

Just as Kagome was about to praise herself for her swift instincts, what felt like a semi truck struck her side, sending her pain receptors on overload. Somehow, the former miko managed to keep her feet. Ice blue eyes fell on amber orbs in a black face.

_: You aren't a demon yet, girl. :_ She heard its deep gravelly voice as the large inu pressed forward, his shoulder pressing into hers. _: Your resistance is failing. :_

Kagome snarled, recognizing his voice, and braced her feet into the floor, before pushing back. Her left shoulder blossomed with a bone deep ache, skin bruising where her elbow was tucked into her ribs; Kagome reached out with her right hand and grasped the dog's throat. She slipped to the left and tugged with all her might to heave the attacking creature around then over her shoulder and back down the corridor like the last one.

She wasn't prepared for the head butt coming from the broad forehead of the bronze cat. The four legged neko followed her sudden flight. _'They're playing dirty.'_ Kagome thought, lips pulling back to bare her extended fangs.

_: You expect all your opponents to fight fair? : _This voice was female and condescending. _: Naïve cub! Then you shall DIE!! :_ The green-golden eyed neko opened her jaws wide, ready to sink her sharp teeth anywhere in the small fledgling demoness.

Kagome growled. _'I refuse to be pushed around by my own beasts!'_ Something in the small woman snapped. Wrapping a hand in the fur of the creature's neck, she pulled hard on the blue flame inside of her. She was rewarded with pitiful simpering. Rolling her knees to her chest, the Amazon found purchase on the neko's underside with her feet and gave a jab of power using her momentum to bring herself to her feet as well. The bronze cat flew to meet the inu and the humanoid neko. Three down, one to go.

This time she was ready for anything underhanded. As soon as she felt the brawny arms try to go under her armpits to disable her, Kagome fell to her hands and used her feet to aim for the bent knees. A human-like paw grabbed her hair, and the demoness rebuffed with a one, two punch to the throat; the hand that had her strands swiftly let go to grab at its larynx, the gold-green eyes bugging out slightly. Kagome felt a malicious smirk curl her lips. _'You want dirty? Fine. I'll show you I can play in the mud.' _She grabbed a muscular bronze shoulder and thrust her knee into the biped cat's stomach, causing it to fall to its knees, and didn't delay in fisting her little hand in the fur on the back of its head and running the feline face into the same knee.

The wind whispered, and a black ear twitched. Kagome fell to her stomach, and pushed herself backwards through the wide legs of the human-cat. Using her new strength, she pulled herself up to her hands, using her powerful legs to wrap around the cat woman's throat. Heaving her legs back into her starting position, Kagome lay on her stomach again, her furry double on her back. Claws bit into tender thighs. The inuyoukai growled before using her upper body strength to twist the rest of her body plus her enemy around in a circle before again removing the human-cat from the scene.

She paused to catch her breath. Her blood was pumping, rushing through her body with such a ferocity she was amazed she hadn't spontaneously combusted yet. Senses were heightened, and the amount of pure fun she was having was marvelous! No wonder Inuyasha was always itching for a fight! But instinct made her descend on the pile of fur, claws and tangled limbs.

_'Submit.' _She growled, claws flexing.

Amber and gold-green eyes looked up. The giant inu stopped trying to detangle himself from the neko. _: For now, girl. You will need to learn how to fight as an Amazon. No one on this continent can teach you how to do that but us. :_

Winter blue eyes glared down at the pile of beasts. _'You're the beast of Tacheal.'_

He growled out a laugh, muzzle opening and snapping shut._ : Only but a shadow of that one. With you I will be much more. WE will be much more. But in order for that to happen you must continue to train with us here. Give me your word. :_

Kagome shook her head. _'You will tell me what is going on before I make any kind of deal.'_

_: Smart, that one. :_ The bronze four legged neko remarked. _: What do you want to know, cub? :_

_'Why did you attack me?' _She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. For a moment, she almost reminded herself of her mother when she did something wrong. Stifling a giggle, Kagome glared at the beasts who were finally separating themselves.

The black dog sat back, _: Merely trying to give you a lesson on how we Amazon's fight. :_

Kagome snorted, _'You mean dirty?'_

The neko lay at her feet, coaxing the demoness to sit down. _: Our people are very small, cub, we do what we can to, shall we say, level the playing field. :_

Both dog and cat snickered.

The inuyoukai crossed her ankles and sank into a cross legged position on the swirling floor. Her hand sought the fur of the beast near her. _'Yeah, but won't our true forms make up for that?'_

_: Even for true forms, we are small, Kagome. :_ The dog sighed. _: Our only true advantages are how quickly we can change form, and our compact bodies. Because we are small, we are naturally fast; faster than our Western Inuyoukai cousins of Japan. Another thing that makes us known in the demon world is the fact that we_ do_ play dirty, as you say. :_

The bronze cat nudged the girl's knee affectionately, _: That is how you will be a great force in this land. You have knowledge of many tricks that only those of our size can perform. You will eventually be able to bring down even your famed Inu-No-Taisho one day. Especially if you can manage a partner in like size. :_

_'Yeah, but that's really dirty, tag teaming like that.' _Kagome pursed her lips, fingertips rubbing the base of a pointed ear.

_: Dear pup that is what it means to be Amazon! :_ The inu laughed, his mirth making the floor vibrate.

She shook her head, a smile curling her bowed lips. _'Okay, question. What_ is_ an Amazon anyway? I mean I see two base forms, one an inu and the other a neko. What's up with that?'_

_: Nearly millennia ago, there was a faction of inuyoukai who were forced to leave the lands of Nihon. They eventually found themselves in the dense jungles of a foreign, but great land. There, knowing that these demons were not native, was a clan of cat spirits. They were felines of the jungle, born from the very heart of it. The dog demons and the jungle cats made a pact. In return for giving them knowledge of the land and how to survive, the spirits required bonding with the demons. Thus Amazon dog demons were born. We are dogs, but we are also cat in some ways. :_ The neko lazily said.

_: Like to climb and relax in the shade? That's the cat. :_ the dog growled jovially.

_: Sometimes have the urge to be obnoxious? It's the damn inu. : _the she-beast replied haughtily back.

Kagome laughed. These two were crazy. _'So basically, I'm a dog with cat tendencies?'_

_: I suppose you could say that. :_ He yawned, pink tongue curling out in a stretch. The black and orange-tan dog turned to go back down the corridor. _: The pack has already been awake for some time, Kagome. You may wish to go back now. I believe they are beginning to worry. Just be prepared the next time you visit again. :_

_: Until next time, cub. :_ Bronze neko gave a tender lick to the demoness' cheek before following the hound, her two upgraded form trailing her, slowly becoming ghost-like again.

Kagome watched them disappear into the fog of the demonic power. _'Talking about inner adventures, that was a strange trip.'_ She thought.

Before anything else could happen, the inuyoukai began making her way out of the corridor and away from her ball of power. Gradually, her senses came back to her. The scent of cooked meat came to her, the sounds of a fire popping not too far from her made her eyes open.

"About time, pup."

Winter clashed with gold. "How long was I meditating?"

"I'm not too sure. When I woke up, you were like that. Sun just began descending not too long ago." Toga rumbled from his position leaning against the base of a tree.

Kagome looked around. Sango was lying next to the fire, her nose stuck in the chemistry book. The feel of thick robes next to her made the demoness turn her head, only to see Miroku very much in the same position she was in, his left knee touching her right one. He was deep in his meditation. A tuff of red showed her that Shippo was curled up asleep in the houshi's lap.

"So what happened?" Sango's voice was hushed slightly, but curious mahogany eyes looked at the Amazon over the flames of the fire. The taijiya dog-eared her page and set it down before twisting herself into a sitting position, ready to hear the younger girl remark on her inner adventure.

Kagome told them everything; from the perusal of the bonds to her conversation with the beasts in the dark corridor.

"Wow." The slayer responded before repeating herself. "Wow."

Kagome sweat dropped, "Yeah, it was kind of mind boggling. Its like they know everything."

Toga laughed, "Of course they do, pup! They are your beasts; knowledgeable in the Clan you come from. It would be wise to listen to them and learn what they have to teach you." The Daiyoukai snorted, "And they are correct about dishonorable fighting. Little devils are known for it. 'Leveling the playing field' they say, ha! As if. Did you know that their form of martial arts is so strange to us that we can't counter it?"

Kagome smirked, watching the elder inu get so worked up. "So do they do a lot of this…" The young inu rose into a crouch before she contorted her features and yelled, shaking the palms of her hands in his face, arms tense ready to fight. She laughed when the former Lord's eyes got wide and he leaned away from her as quickly as possible.

"It's not funny, Kagome. That _is_ what they do! A lot of _yelling_ and a lot of _shaking_." His gold eyes were wide. The Daiyoukai growled when she continued to giggle.

"How do you know they do that?" Sango asked, hushing her mirth behind her hand.

A sour expression crossed the inu's marked handsome face, "When I was young, before I officially took the title of Inutaisho, I roamed the world. I had heard about my distant cousins going to a far off land and I wanted to see it. When I got there and met the foreign demons—how would Kagome say it?—I had a bad experience. Needless to say I left there with a great respect for smaller demons of the canine variety."

Kagome howled with laughter, tears escaping her eyes. "Now _that_ is hilarious!" she wailed some more before finally calming down just enough to make out another sentence, "The great Inutaisho, scared of a few demons hardly taller than five feet!"

"Well, I suppose if you say it like that…" His words only made the Amazon go off again. "Stop that, Kagome. It is under a demoness of your status to act like that."

"Keh, status my ass…I'm from a Clan that sleeps in the trees and hardly wears any clothing. My people know crazy underhanded skills to bring down demons more than three times their size, and we love the jungles. I'm actually from five hundred years in the future, but since I've been in control after my accident, I feel like Japan is strange to me now. I've taken two humans, a Kitsune, a neko fire mononoke and a resurrected Western Lord as pack. Not that I would ever trade any of my friends, I have to say that if my so called 'status' isn't fucked to hell by now, then I hardly think I should be worried about it."

The group was silent.

Toga looked away, turning his gaze towards the forest, studying the trees and anything else besides the petite inu. Sango bowed her head and stared into the fire, her voice was quiet as she broke the tension, "Well I suppose we won't have to worry about you trying to constantly gain power like most youkai of your class."

Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't _want_ power. I just want to be able to finish the search for the jewel shards and to protect you guys better. I'm fine just being good ol' Kagome. I realize that I'll never be able to go back to my time now. If being here feels strange, imagine how I'll be in the twenty first century? One word: awkward." She dragged the syllables out with a smile. "So I'm sorry, but ya'll are stuck with me."

Sango smiled slowly and nodded. "I'm sorry for your losses, Kagome-chan."

The girl's smile faltered, and she looked toward the moon, "Me too. Sure I'm going to miss my momma, and Souta and Jii-chan. But I'm a demon now. I'll make it my goal to see them again. If we can ever get Inuyasha back in his right mind, I'll have him take letters to the shrine." The demoness turned back to the slayer with a fond expression on her features, "You never know. Perhaps in the future I'm in the kitchen telling my family my story, only by then I'll be five hundred years older."

The Amazon heard the heart to her right pick up speed. Turning her head, ice blue met violet. Sango looked up, noticing the houshi had finally ventured from his meditation.

"Um," he started, seeing all the eyes on him. "Was there something I missed?"

Kagome gave a fanged grin. "Not much. C'mon. It is night again; I'll fill you in on the way to Totosai's cave."

Toga gently took the still sleeping kit and watched as Sango and Kagome put out the fire and the houshi gathered the pack's belongings. Soon they were ready to leave.

!!

Author's Note: NEWEST CHAPTER...Maybe no, maybe so? How was it? Kagome's beasts are kinda weird, but they do play a big part, their different forms I mean. And if anyone has seen THE RUNDOWN with The Rock, remember the rebel fighters and how they took him down? Yeah, that's what Toga meant. A lot of yelling and a lot of shaking. Anyway, SESSHOMARU will be showing up in a few chapters. But I NEED MORE REVIEWS. Or...I could just update because I'm antsy about people reading it. That's a bad quality, but I really want this story to be enjoyed. I promise it to be one of a kind. devilish smirk AND CYBER CHOCOLATE AND COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Please see the note at the end of the chapter, it involves some serious information pretaining to Kagome and Inuyasha's problem. Also, the bonds thing: The only reason she has a bond with a youkai like Toga is because he needs something to make her his daughter and to help him restore his life force. Sango and Miroku are bonded to Kagome because they are humans. Shippo doesn't need one, his only bond to her is as a child of the pack, and that's not directly to her.

Valadium

Chapter VI

"Don't use it like a sword, Kagome."

Said demoness scrunched her face, "But it _is_ a sword, chichi-hue."

Gold eyes rolled to the side, "Yes, I know that pup. If you would let me finish, I was going to say you should use it like an extension of your arm." The former Inutaisho gracefully twirled the plain sword in his hand. "You have to use it like you would your fingers," the tip of his blade carefully sliced every other petal from a nearby flower, "You have to think of it as if there were muscle and tissue making it move just as surely as your arms or legs."

Dark trimmed brows furrowed, watching the larger inu. Winter eyes looked down at the two bladed sword in her hand. "But it's difficult."

"It _will_ be difficult, darling. The Nibaikiba is two blades in one pommel. No one in the whole of Nippon has a sword like this."

"No one in their right mind, of course." Kagome peered at the sword made from her own fangs. It was the Nibaikiba; the two fanged sword. "Why did Totosai make it like this anyway?"

"Because when you master it, it will be a testament of your strength and prowess in the battle field as an honorable demon of Nihon." The silver dog demon answered, ignoring her snort at the honorable part. "Don't you want to be a defined one of a kind, Kagome?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips. "If I've learned something here it is that being special brings trouble."

Toga sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "We've digressed. Let's get back to your lesson, pup." He stalked behind the fledgling demoness. Towering behind her, he gently held the hand that was wrapped around the black wrapped hilt. Adjusting her hold, he squeezed her fingers as if imprinting their shape on the sword. "You hold it like this. Bond your hand to the hilt, let your wrist and the flexibility of your fingers become another joint in your arm."

Kagome nodded, trying to memorize the feel of it beneath her soft hand. "So you mean I have to use it like I would chopsticks?"

"Exactly." He smiled, "Except, these chopsticks are a bit longer and they don't help you eat oden."

"Mm…oden." Kagome felt her mouth water, before she sighed. "I'm going to miss oden."

Toga chuckled, moving her thin wiry arm, showing her basic movements, letting her get used to the feel. "Well, the sooner you get this down, the faster everything can go and before you know it, Inuyasha can get you some oden from Okaa-san."

The petite inu nodded one last time, eyes hardening in determination. "Let's do this."

"That's my girl."

The rest of the morning passed as the Amazon quickly picked up everything the former lord tossed her way. Soon, Toga had nothing to teach her. The rest was up to her technique and skills, and all of what he saw showed promise of a great warrior in his girl-pup. She was amazing with the sword, natural, despite her apprehension of learning the weapon.

"Just remember, Kagome." The Daiyoukai started sternly, "The Nibaikiba is not just a sword; it is a part of you."

The ex-priestess twirled the double fang experimentally again, a smile on her face. "She's my ridiculously long pair of chopsticks."

The inuyoukai hummed in amusement, "If that is what helps you, then so be it." He began walking towards the edge of the clearing. Coming to a stop beside a pile of black, dark-green and white armor, the silver inu turned back to his raven pup. "Tomorrow we will get you acclimated to wearing that armor of yours and get you to do some sword play in it."

Kagome scrunched her nose at that. She looked at the pile of custom-made Dragon armor. The part of her that was jungle loving, the-less-clothes-the-better, and a dirty fighting neko said that, that armor was not going to be comfortable to be in. The rational inu that dominated her mind said that it would be needed. Still…that didn't mean she had to like it. "Hai, chichi-hue." Watching the elder demon turn back to go to the small camp just a few meters away, Kagome called out again. "Send Sango out here please. I want to spar with her."

Toga nodded absently, hearing his daughter's words as he weaved through the trees. When they went to Totosai's last night, Kagome had taken her sword with care, but with confusion. The Nibaikiba was obviously not what she had expected. She had been expecting just a sword, sure one that was made from her, but not an overly special one. The elder inu sighed. He could tell last night that she had been dismayed at the sight of her armor, also. But she did not complain, only had quickly ushered them from the mountain with haste, saying that something big was going to happen. This morning, the petite pup had awoken him hours before the sun was daring to rise.

The former Inutaisho looked down at the white hilted, no pommel, short sword tucked into his sash. Because Kagome had expressed her wishes to train with the Ichijinittou, Toga had denied her request and kept to use himself. Oh, he would give it to her…after she learned to accept the Nibaikiba.

Elven tipped ears picked up several "Hiiiyaaa" s and grunts from the clearing he had left. And just as the camp came into his view, the sound of roaring fire came into his ears, like a yell from a jaguar. Toga stopped, and turned half way back. He was about to return to his Amazon pup when he heard an amazed, "That was so cool!"

It seemed she was already learning that her sword was quite agreeable to her techniques and skill. Perhaps it wouldn't be long until the Ichijinittou would be rightfully in her hands. Toga smiled and walked into the camp's fire light.

"Konnichiwa, Toga-sama, is Kagome-alpha still practicing?" the houshi questioned upon the Daiyoukai's arrival. Miroku handed the elder inu a skinned, uncooked rabbit.

"Hai," Toga answered, stripping the rather large winter hare of pieces of its side. "She asks that you, Sango-san, go spare with her."

The taijiya looked up from her much beloved book. "She wants to spare with me?" Mahogany eyes questioned the resurrected dog demon, "Is she any good?"

Toga chuckled, "I think she can give you a run for your money, demon slayer. Since before the sun rose to now, I have taught her everything my father taught me. She did excellent. I was surprised she picked it up so fast, despite her discomfort with the double bladed sword. Give it your all, Sango-san."

The brunette nodded before she dog eared her page and removed her kimono to reveal her customary black leather suit. She tied her hair up into a horse tail high on her head. Checking her sword and hoisting Hiriakotsu on her back, Sango followed the tracks of the elder inuyoukai.

The exterminator paused before entering the clearing. _'Toga-san said to give it my all.'_ She thought to herself, humming gently in her mind, eyes locked on the figure of the petite demoness who was standing in the middle of the soon to be sparring field. Her sword was sheathed at her left hip, telling Sango that her opponent was primarily right handed with this weapon. She doubted the girl had tried to learn with her left hand. Still, the Amazon stood there, butterflies landing in her hair, and a bird common to the area sat on her index finger, twittering at the inuyoukai. Sango carefully circled around to her friend's back. Checking to make sure she had enough room, the taijiya unhitched her bone boomerang, prayed silently that Toga was right, hauled it back and let it fly towards the unsuspecting girl

It happened in a flash, she could barely believe it even after seeing it with her own eyes. One moment, Kagome was giggling with the bird and butterflies, the Hiriakotsu hurtling towards her. The next, the demoness turned, her hand zipping out towards the great flying bone. Sango watched in amazement as the inu snagged the strap, and redirected it back at its owner, only slightly higher than the brunette's head. The slayer reached up and grabbed the boomerang's handle, letting it fall back into its resting place.

She reassessed her opponent.

Sango was at a disadvantage. Kagome knew all of her attacks, while Sango didn't know any of the Amazon's moves. _'Well then,' _Sango huffed, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips, _'sword play it is.'_ She made a show of throwing the Hiriakotsu to the girl. Just as she thought, those ice blue eyes followed the huge weapon, not paying any attention to the taijiya running in its wake, with her sword drawn.

Just as Kagome was about to reach out to catch her friend's weapon, senses screamed. Unsheathing Nibaikiba, the demoness used the flat side of one blade to twist the Hiriakotsu up like a shield, its momentum and Sango's attack pushed her back slightly. "Well that was different." The slayer's genuinely surprised voice sounded between them.

"Tell me about it." The inu replied, stunned by her action, also. Feeling her assailant shift slightly, Kagome leapt back just in time to miss a thrust meant for her stomach. Dropping to the ground, the Amazon twisted herself to sweep the feet from under the other woman. Sango caught herself on an extended arm, before blocking the downward stroke of the demonic weapon with her short sword.

Burning mahogany met electrifying ice blue.

Dropping flat to her back, Sango grunted as the demoness pressed onward, causing the human to use both hands to brace her hilt. Curling her legs to her chest, a booted foot kicked out, aiming for the smaller female's knee. Kagome cursed and leapt back, trying to shake off the blow.

_: We sure beta doesn't have some Amazon blood in her? :_

Kagome snorted at her beast's comment. It would seem a lot more of her essence was trickling through the bond to Sango than she had first thought. The taijiya sure was playing dirty. The demoness smirked. _'Just means she's definitely_ our _beta.'_ "I was sure that Toga had instructed me to be an 'honorable demon of Nihon' today. It would seem someone's playing against the rules…and this time it's not me." She said in a sing-song voice.

Sango offered a grin that was more of a baring of teeth; impressive…for a human. "Let's face it, Kagome," She lowered herself into a crouch designed to be either defensive or aggressive, "playing dirty is in your veins. You can't get rid of all of it."

The demoness dashed towards the taijiya, feinted to the right before shooting to the left. Hiriakotsu met Nibaikiba; the sword gouging two perfect scores into the bone. A clawed hand reached around, fast as a striking snake, and tore into leather and flesh of a shoulder, intending to teach her beta a lesson. Sango cried out before using the boomerang to push her attacker away.

Kagome skid to a stop yards away from the slayer. Feeling a tug on her center—her jaki rejoiced on being called upon finally!—and ice eyes watched at the bloody claw marks seemed to slurp the red liquid back up and the skin healed effortlessly. No sign of damage ever being done, the only evidence was the torn suit. Both girls stared at the spot.

"Wow." Was the only word spoken before mahogany eyes looked up, a glare in them.

"You'll pay for that." the brunette threatened, the short sword pointed in the Amazon's direction.

"Oh really?" the demoness grinned, fangs flashing in the light of the setting sun. "I'd like to see you try."

The battle started anew.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Night fell on the land once again. Crickets chirped, owls hooted and the fire popped merrily. The forest looked ethereal as the cold swept through it, rustling leaves and making trees groan. High in the sky the moon was almost full, but even human eyes could see the chunk missing from the right side of it. Another three weeks before the night of the new moon would be upon them.

Miroku sighed and adjusted his robes. Turning his gaze back to the fire, he extended his hands towards it, trying to warm the appendages up. He sorely wished Sango and Kagome were back already. When they were near, he hardly felt the chill of the night air. _'Perhaps it is because we are pack now. . .' _Violet eyes glanced at the large form of the former Inutaisho. _'But he is pack, and I'm not any warmer.'_

Golden eyes looked up as the monk sighed for the second time in as many minutes. Darkness had fallen near two hours ago, the houshi had begun shivering when the chill set in before sunset, and sounds of fighting had ended a little over an hour. He knew for a fact that Kagome and Sango had gone to soak and bathe, to remove the grim and sweat of a satisfactory spar. But the nearest hot spring was a good ten minute run for a youkai from here. Obviously, the alpha had carried her beta. Toga settled his gaze and hands on the tangle of Kitsune and neko asleep in his lap. An affectionate smile curled his lips slightly.

Robes rustled and another sigh was issued. The former lord looked up to see the priest shiver violently before scooting closer to the fire. "You know, inu pups curl together into a pile to keep warm, the mother and father surrounding them."

Violet orbs turned to look at the inuyoukai. Brows furrowed. "I am sorry, but I do not see how that information pertains to me."

Toga chuckled. "It pertains a lot to you, young man. You see, a pack of inu are a lot like parents and their pups. The 'parents' in this case are the pack alpha and beta, their mere presence will keep the lower ranks of the pack warm. You are feeling the cold right now because Sango-san and Kagome-chan are currently absent. But don't worry, priest, they'll be back any minute now. The stronger your bond with your alpha gets, the more resistant you'll become to the elements of nature." The inu explained. "But in the mean time, come closer over here. While I am not your alpha, I generate more heat than needed, and the proximity of your pack-mates will help ease your consciousness."

Miroku nodded and scooted closer to the Daiyoukai. Sure enough, warmth spread down his shoulders in a way that fire couldn't. The houshi reached out tentatively to pet Kirara's head and stroke Shippo's tail. That mere action helped soothed his nerves enough for him to close his eyes, and drift off to a light slumber.

This was how the Amazon and beta found the few members of their pack.

"The sparing was good?" Toga whispered enough for Sango to hear. Both ladies nodded as the taijiya uncurled herself from her position from her alpha's back, the black tails loosened their hold before slithering up and around slender shoulders to connect together to make an ebony mane of fur behind the demoness' neck. Gold eyes watched as Sango pulled out two thick blankets from Kagome's bag. Gently, she switched the neko and kit from his lap to Miroku's before securing a blanket around the trio. Propping Hiriakotsu against the tree behind her, she settled in back to back with the houshi, the other blanket around her shoulders.

"G'night." The slayer mumbled, obviously worn from her mock fight with her alpha.

Toga smiled fondly at the sight, before his eyes moved to Kagome who was feeding the fire more wood to keep it burning. She was a beautiful demoness, not physically gorgeous like the majority of the youkai females he had seen, but her beauty came from within. The Inutaisho regarded the Amazon with the eye of a courtesan and sighed silently. If she were to go to courts, she would be mocked for her imperfections, and the scars wouldn't even be the tip of the iceberg.

"What's wrong Chichi-hue?" her voice was soft as she unwrapped a skinned rabbit Sango had saved for her from earlier in the afternoon. Black claws made quick work, dicing the meat into cubes to pop in her mouth like popcorn. Winter eyes looked curiously at the silver inu.

He sighed again, a tired look in his golden gaze as he studied her. A small smile twisted his lips, "Nothing to worry yourself over, my dear. It is nothing but the musings of an old man."

Something deep in those white-blue orbs gave a hard glint, like a chip of steel, before she nodded and turned back to her meal. She reflected on what she had told Sango during their bath. Glancing at the elder youkai, Kagome took in the sharp masculine lines of his face that nearly bordered on absolute beauty. The strong but almost delicate sweep of his marks over defined cheek bones and manly jaw; the just right amount of cushion to his thin lips, and the femininity of his pointed ears and impossibly long hair for a male of his status and accomplishments. _'Former status and accomplishments.'_ Kagome reminded herself with a frown. With that thought, she came to her decision.

"Yanno, I was talking with Sango-chan about something." She started before chewing a few bits of meat, allowing for a pause as she stared into the fire. The Amazon felt sun-like orbs settle on her.

"About?" The former Western Lord prompted as the silence stretched, minutes passing them like the blink of an eye.

An icy eye flicked to him. "About the problems of having you here when Inuyasha comes back."

Surprise bloomed on the Daiyoukai's face, "I thought we had agreed that I would leave when the pup came back."

Kagome analyzed a cube of red, red meat. It was perfectly cut, with few threads of fat running through it. Sniffing it, she could tell by the scent alone that it was going to be juicy, while texture said it was a piece from the hare's rear, usually the best meat on most herbivore animals. She tossed it into her mouth, reminding her of how she used to pop M&M's just like that. Quelling the urge to giggle insanely, Kagome focused on her sire. "I have decided that because you have a new life," she went on as if he hadn't said anything, "That you might as well have a new identity."

His face went blank. A look that the younger inu had come to learn meant that he didn't know what to think. "And what would that new identity be?"

"I was thinking something like Shiro, or Ryoto. Maybe Migoshi or Takshiro; Hagaku even." The Amazon waited, watching his face as she playfully skewered pieces of meat on all of her claws. She could tell he was thinking; could practically hear the thoughts flying across his calculating mind at more than a hundred miles per hour. Kagome watched curiously as he nodded to himself.

"A name is just a name. It is the person that makes the name. Besides the long ones are just dreadful," he growled with a smirk. "And I had a grandfather named Shiro, it would be too suspicious taking that on...so Ryoto it will be."

The inu demoness smiled beautifully for the elder demon, "Ryoto it is." She licked three blocks of rabbit off of different fingers. "However, we'll have to do some modification. You still look like Toga."

The former Inutaisho watched the intelligent woman he called daughter as she played with her food. "What kind of modifications, dear heart?"

Kagome looked up, a wicked glee making her eyes seem white. "The kind that will make you look like Ryoto for real."

The newly renamed demon gulped at the look she gave him. Her humans were correct on one thing. If Kagome looked scary as a mortal, she was positively terrifying as a demon.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

The wind was sweet. It smelled of a crisp coolness, the toying scent of soon to be blooming sakura flowers, and of the distinguishing scents of his pack-mates. The closest one that filled his sensitive nose was the refreshing aroma of vanilla and moonflowers. Emerald eyes studied his chosen perch for their early morning travel. The smiling honey orbs were still the same, beautiful masculine face, broad shoulders and muscular six foot eight frame still the same. But, oh my, were there so many changes.

Long silver hair was cut short to merely the middle of back, creating a wavy curtain of hair to fall around the Daiyoukai's shoulders if not pulled into a low horsetail. The dark green markings nearly swamped the once prominent blue slashes; maroon eye coloring was replaced with licks of the Amazon scores. Claws were even tattooed with the designs! Gone was the armor that had once distinguished him as a member of the House of the Moon, and even the white silks. They were replaced with dark green silks, brocaded with the icy blue petals of moonflowers. Black sash with the same print as his silks tied around his waist, showing his position in the Clan; and the short bladed Ichijinittou tucked into it.

"What are you staring at kit?" the being under him rumbled.

Shippo caught himself before the squeak spilled from his lips. Digging his tiny claws tighter into the cloth under him, the Kitsune stuck his nose up and turned in the opposite direction. "Just making sure it's you and not someone else."

A golden eye flicked to the red haired fox, a slight curl to the corner of his lips, "And just who am I, Shippo?"

Emerald eyes widened, seeing the fault in his line of thinking. The kit grumbled as the Daiyoukai chuckled while vaulting over a fallen tree, keeping the snapping threads of long raven hair in his immediate vision. "So what do I call you?"

"Who am I now?"

Shippo's face twisted, "Toga?"

"That's who I had been." The elder inu gently admonished, flicking the fox's nose with a careful claw. "Who am I _now_?" he repeated.

"Ryoto," Shippo scrunched his nose and rubbed a paw at it trying to remove the sting, "Kagome-alpha's sire and alpha male to our pack."

"And who was Toga?"

"The _late_ Toga-sama was the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." The red haired youkai smiled smugly to himself, "But he's been dead for a couple of centuries."

"Hai, he has." The demon smiled, showing brilliant teeth and sharp fangs. Drawing in a deep breath, the inu felt lighter, like he was free. _'No more courts, no more duties to people I don't know. My only responsibility is to Kagome and our pack. No more fights for power. No more scouting for rebellions or worry about espionage and assassins. No more being lord.' _If he was the type of demon to whoop in joy, he would. It was a good thing he was the type of demon.

Sango and Miroku laughed, sitting atop Kirara, as the eldest member of their pack shouted in happiness. "I suppose he is finding liberation in this new life as a new demon." The houshi smiled.

"He deserves it." The slayer responded, also watching as the massive inu caught up with their alpha and twisted her around. Soon daughter and father were playing a form of tag. "I think that's why the Kami had Kagome's beast call him."

"Ryoto, hm?" Miroku sampled the name again. "Well, it sure is a far cry from 'Toga'."

"It's perfect; as long as we don't draw too much attention from people that could have known him from his first life, we should be fine."

Miroku frowned, sharp mind thinking fast, "That's going to be a problem when Inuyasha gets back with the pack. We all know who cannot stay away from him for too long."

Sango let a human growl slip from her lips, "Sesshomaru."

"Eventually he's going to show up, and then what? He'll see through Ryoto's modifications easily. He would probably be the only person who would recognize his father's jaki signatures."

"Well," the slayer started, watching the two inuyoukai frolic around, Shippo's laughing echoing up to them, "just like Kagome-chan said, we'll wait for that bridge to come. And besides, Ryoto is not his father. He is Kagome's and this pack's."

Violet eyes studied the taijiya's hardened mahogany orbs. Kagome's words echoed in his mind. _"I need you to reinforce what Sango does." _Miroku nodded, "If that's what you believe, I will support you, Lady Sango."

Sango glanced at the houshi over her shoulder. Seeing the determination in his eyes, she nodded, once up, once down. "Arigato, houshi-sama."

Kirara roared a soft cry before descending at the Amazon inu youkai's signal. Sango gripped the tan fur tighter, squeezing her legs closer to the mononoke's body as trees brushed past them. She felt the giant cat's legs coil on impact with the grassy ground. Mahogany eyes peered into the foliage of the forest, looking for either inu. Just as she was about to call out to her alpha, a hand slipped over her mouth. Glaring over her shoulder, Sango's eyes widened. Miroku's hand was on her, but Kagome's hand was over the monk's lips. The demoness put her index finger to her mouth. Ryoto appeared over her shoulder, the Amazon's armor in his arms. Sango nudged Kirara to turn towards the two inu. Grabbing a lock of ebony hair, the taijiya pulled the woman's triangular ear to her mouth.

"What is wrong?"

Ice blue eyes locked with brown and the demoness spoke so softly, Sango thought she didn't quite hear right, "Inuyasha is getting closer." With that said, Kagome moved to her silver haired sire. Taking the pair of black hakama, she dashed behind a tree and in less than a minute came back with them on. They slung low on her hips, the bones showed prominently against her tanned skin, were slightly baggy on her thighs before forming to her calves tightly starting at the knee. Gone was her white haori, replaced with a long black strip of material that came around her back, crossed diagonally over her chest, binding her breasts, before wrapping around her neck and tying off. With her black mane wrapped around her shoulders, the petite inu looked bigger.

Ryoto quickly came to his daughter and helped strap on the spiked armor that covered her right thigh from hip to knee, as she bent and clipped on the dark green dragon scale calf armor. She waved a slender hand over the black designs that mimicked her marks on the outer edge of the demon armor, sealing the metal to her. Kagome used a buckled strap that wrapped around the crux of her left thigh to hold Nibaikiba.

"Here, Kagome. I think you're ready for it." Ryoto rumbled quietly, pushing the Ichijinittou into her small hands.

"Ichijinittou…"she marveled at it before her eyes hardened, "The Ronintsurugi."

The elder inu chuckled, "Is that what you'll call it? The master-less sword?"

Kagome blinked at him. "Why not? The wind cannot be mastered." She answered, wrapping another buckled strap around her right thigh and sheathing the shorter plain white handled sword to it. She watched as her sire came forward with the last two pieces of her armor that would shield her currently exposed torso and breasts.

They only had a second's warning.

Black dog ears twitched. Winter eyes widened, before showing unbelievable strength by pushing Ryoto into a thicket of bushes along with her remaining armor. Turning on her bare heel, she leapt over the mononoke and her passengers. Sango watched in disbelief as the Nibaikiba blocked a powerful downward slash of the massive Tetsusaiga. Angry golden eyes peered at her from the safer end…the end she had once been behind.

"You really are a traitor."

Delicate brows furrowed, "What are you talking about now, Inuyasha?"

The inuhanyou pressed forward managing to make the woman to skid back a few inches before she dug her clawed toes into the ground. "You went and became a demon just to piss me off. Well, guess what, you succeeded bitch!!" Kagome growled leaping to avoid the wild left to right slash. She parried a strike. "Then you took the bonzo and Sango. Against their will I'm sure! You took my pack!"

"Is that what you think? Baka hanyou." She spat before going on the aggressive. Using Nibaikiba with her right hand she locked the destructive fang in the twin blades before using her left set of claws to rip open the silver half-breed's thigh. He howled and jumped back. "It was because of you that I ended up like this." A wicked smirk graced her plush lips. "Perhaps I should thank you, Inuyasha. Besides, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama were not forced into submitting to me. I am their alpha by choice!"

Inuyasha roared and brought the Tetsusaiga over his head. Kagome reared back and let her tiny fist fly, knocking the enormous fang to the side, "You wield that thing like a club." She whispered in his ear as she landed her armored knee into his gut. The sound of his breath leaving his lungs was music to her ears. He fell to his knees before her; a dainty foot pushed him to his back and grounded him. Kagome leaned down, foot on his chest. "Just submit, Inuyasha. No one will think differently of you. You'll be the bigger person if you do it. You'll have a pack. You'll be with us, like family." She looked down at him, gold eyes angry as he tried to recover. But even as he struggled against her hold, she saw those honey depths melting. Just as the demoness was reaching down to rub those silver puppy dog ears she so adored, her senses screamed.

She leapt back and bent backwards, her torso becoming level with the ground, just as a sword came from nowhere; but she wasn't fast enough, like everything was in slow motion. Kagome winced as she felt the tip of the blade score diagonally across her lips, lower right to the upper left. Winter eyes registered cold gold before ears twitched at the thunk of a bow string being released. She was barely able to twist her lower body up and over before the edge of an arrow grazed the bridge of her nose, effectively cutting the long portion of her bangs that hid the left side of her face. Then time sped up again, as she twirled tightly and landed on cat-like feet.

Kagome quickly brought her double bladed sword up, blocking a long blade. Ice blue orbs looked down. _'So this is what its like to be face to face with Tokijin.'_ She thought distantly. Looking up the demoness almost faltered at seeing the handsome face of Sesshomaru so close to her. She thought she would faint when his lips curled up.

"You are the creature this Sesshomaru felt three moons ago. Hn." He pushed harder. Unlike the hanyou, the Western Lord was able to push the petite inu further, easier. "Where do you origin?"

"What does it matter to you?" She growled, fangs glinting in the pale sunlight. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a gold light flicker at the tip of his other hand. Feeling her memory go 'oh shit, whip', Kagome dropped to her left hand and put all of her power into her legs to kick like a mule at his knees. She felt her heel connect, and golden eyes narrowed before he gracefully leapt back, Tokijin cackling, pointing to the ground in his relaxed grip.

"Dishonorable."

The demoness huffed, twisting to her feet, "I do what I can to survive. Besides, you're much bigger than me, I've gotta level the playing field a bit." She smirked.

Those perfect lips curled again, evil sword raising, "Amazon inuyoukai."

Kagome smiled sarcastically, "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner here!" _'What is wrong with me?! Taunting Sesshomaru?! That's like a death sentence. But its like I can't control what my mouth says!'_ She freaked internally, watching as the inu Daiyoukai's frozen suns narrowed further. On the outside she bent her knees, eyes watching his every move. Ears twitched hearing the swish of wind to her left, Kagome drew the Ronintsurugi. The wind sword met with Tetsusaiga. She growled, cursing Inuyasha under her breath.

"Don't forget about me, wench! I still need to kick your ass." The hanyou shouted.

"This is not the time, Inuyasha!" she quickly glanced at him. Feeling her mistake, Kagome roared ferociously.

"Never ignore this Sesshomaru." The maroon marked youkai hissed dangerously.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha backwards, turning back to the more dangerous of the brothers. She quickly deflected Tokijin, but his weight pushed her arm back closer to her body. The Amazon felt trapped between the bodies of these two males. Kagome snarled and snapped her head, using her lengthy hair to slap the full blooded Western inu in the face like a whip. It succeeded is making the demon move back, only to start attacking for real.

"This is the perfect time, Kagome!" Said hanyou tried to keep the demoness from moving him, but it was proving difficult with her strength and his brother's pressing attacks. He watched as the former miko grit her teeth, struggling to keep up with Sesshomaru. Blood slowly trickled down her face in a tiny river, droplets falling off her delicate chin to land on the exposed tanned skin of her chest, shoulders and sometimes her rippling stomach. Her hand and sword was a blur, fending off the equally blurry Tokijin. Even his hanyou eyes couldn't keep up. Inuyasha clicked his fangs, removing one hand from the hilt of his sword he swiped at the girl's hip. Amber orbs widened in surprise as she shifted away from his attack without looking then kicked out at Sesshomaru's ribs before slamming her elbow into the dog boy's face.

Inuyasha clutched his streaming nose, watching as she twirled the odd two bladed sword, a word whispering from her lips, and ice sprang up around the dog demon, capturing him quickly. "Shit…"

Kagome turned to the hanyou. "Submit, Inuyasha. You'll have nothing to worry about." She looked up to see the figure of Kikyou at the edge of the battle field, confusion evident in the miko's stance, "Kikyou will be well taken care of, as long as she submits as well." Thick brows shot up in surprise, a silver ear flicking backwards toward the miko. The former priestess, glanced at the ice encased Sesshomaru, noticing the glow of acid green and the scent of wisteria slowly overpowering her ice. What could she say to make him be _hers_ so she could exact revenge... "Just, please Inuyasha. Be my brother."

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop. Honey eyes traced the silver scars on the side of her face. Guilt filled him at the sight of half of her beautiful features destroyed by his thoughtlessness and greed. The fact that he had done that, he had destroyed any hope of her having a mate if she couldn't attract them with her beauty, and yet she was _begging_ for him to stay with her…to be her brother…to be _pack_. She would even go so far as to caring for the woman who he had taunted her with. One thing Inuyasha knew at that precise moment…Kagome was stronger than she had ever let on.

The hanyou bent to his knees, sheathed Tetsusaiga, lowered his gaze and bared his neck. His actions were louder than his words would ever be. He felt more than heard the petite girl come to him, before he felt the softness of her lips on the crown of his head, "My dear brother, my pack." Warmth like he had never known flooded him from where she whispered her words, and flowed to chest, trickling down his spine. And suddenly, it was like she was there. _In_ him…soothing him, telling that it'd be alright, that there was nothing to fear. That she would take _care_ of him and the miko.

Inuyasha looked up, a prickling sensation at the back of his eyes, just as the iced form cracked and large chunks went flying. One of which was hurtling towards Kagome's back. He opened his mouth wanting to warn her, but nothing came out. Instead he watched in horror as she merely smiled at him. Time slowed down, and the red clad boy watched as this petite girl-turned-demon turned and sliced the lump of ice in half, a roar spilling from her lips. He felt his chest vibrate from it.

For the first time, Inuyasha actually looked at her. Not as a twenty-year-old woman from five hundred years in the future, or as a miko, or a shard detector or now as a demoness. He looked at her as Kagome and he saw just how powerful she was in spirit, and mind. Now as demoness, she was the epitome of female strength in body. Dragging his eyes from the gloriousness of the small inu, he gazed at the tall form of his half-brother.

The pale demon snarled, suppressing his surprise at the sound that had come from such a small girl. He knew exactly what she had said though. She had warned him to stay away from her pack; the little inu had meant it too. Sesshomaru shook off the remains of ice that clung to his form and let his eyes truly look at her. She was all of a little over five feet tall, barely came to the middle of his chest, white-blue eyes flashing, tanned flesh exposed from the waist up, her breasts covered with a black material. Her right thigh was armored with vicious looking spikes, and in her slender hand was a sword that both perked his interest and made him scoff. She was a feisty thing. He recalled his disgrace of a half-brother calling this demoness 'Kagome'. His sharp memory brought forth the image of a clumsy raven haired onna that was hopelessly miko with sapphire eyes and ungodly revealing clothes.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist at her, his gold-green whip flashing into existence. She didn't flinch as it struck her across the shoulder, leaving a sizzling wound. He had to admit, this demoness did look strikingly similar to the woman-child that had followed Inuyasha around like a puppy. Her raven hair was much longer, human sapphire eyes changed to youkai baby blues. She was still the same petite size though. His eyes roved over the left side of her face. The silver scars reeked of Inuyasha, marring her beautiful features, but it was the dark green marks that sparked his curiosity.

"You were once ningen." He remarked.

She snorted, "So he does look outside his own vanity. Glad you noticed."

"Your sarcasm is highly unbecoming, bitch."

"That coming from you, Sesshomaru, I'll take as a compliment." She smirked at the frown that stole his lips. "By the way, your frowning is highly unbecoming, asshole."

Ryoto looked on from the branches of a tree. He felt his breath hitch when he caught the first look at Inuyasha. The boy looked so much like his mother it almost hurt. But he shook away the phantom pain of loosing a love that did not exist in this life. Seeing his heir he noticed the difference two hundred years had brought to the young lord. The former Inutaisho sighed, watching as his current pup had not only succeeded in getting the hanyou to submit to her, but was also pissing off Sesshomaru. He could see it in the strain around the white clad inu's eyes. Ryoto didn't know if he should spirit Kagome away, or laugh his ass off as she mocked the boy. He knew most of what Sesshomaru was capable of, and not much of what Kagome could do. He only hoped that he could save her in time if something went wrong. Ryoto loved her. She was his pup, his child. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to the girl.

The inu Daiyoukai watched as, with Inuyasha safely out of the fight and properly submitted sitting in the grass, Kagome easily kept up with the Western Lord. She kept him on his toes, too. Ryoto grinned, he never thought he would actually root for the girl to 'level the playing field' as the Amazon's say. But with this youkai, he knew she would need it. Because Sesshomaru was much faster than the Western inuyoukai Clan was known for. That problem lay with the heir's mother. _'After her, I never thought to see another inu from the Amazons.'_

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Author's Note: YES!! SESSHOMARU IS IN THE HOUSE!! Woot Woot!! And is Ryoto insinuating what I think he is?! I think he might be! And those of you who are probably thinking that Kagome accepting Inuyasha as pack as ignoring his transgressions against her, you are WRONG. I'll go ahead and give you an insight to her mind: Kagome is extremely inu...meaning she believes that she can't punish him until he is hers. And the first step in him being hers to punish, is by taking him as pack. Remember, she loves the kid like a brother, but her beast is wanting revenge. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Under any circumstances, I do NOT own Inuyasha & Co. Only the storyline.

Valadium

Chapter VII

Kagome glared uneasily at the pale inu before her. She was tired, not immensely so, but enough to feel like she was dragging slightly. Oh how did she wish to find a hot spring and a nice comfortable tree branch to sleep sprawled across on. She fought the urge to do just that, and hardened her resolve. "I think there's something you forgot to mention to me."

Golden eyes widened and lips twisted in a grimace. "Now, Kagome, don't be like this. How was I supposed to know that he'd show up so soon?"

A tick appeared in the demoness' right brow and Sango backed up a step, silently wishing that she was back with Miroku who was babysitting a hanyou and an astonishingly living miko.

"_Well_?!" she growled out between clenched teeth.

"'Well' what?" the inu Daiyoukai mimicked Sango, also wishing to be back with the houshi instead of here with a surprisingly frightening Kagome. _'This is ridiculous. I'm not afraid of my own daughter.'_

"Well aren't you gonna tell me now?!" the petite inu blew up; livid with a particular youkai by the name of Ryoto.

Said youkai's eyes widened almost comically, _'On second thought…perhaps I am.'_ "Oh you mean that Sesshomaru's mother was an Amazon?" he said in a small voice.

"Yes, that is_ precisely_ what I mean!" She clipped. "Why didn't you see it fit to tell me this sooner? Not that I was expecting to beat him, but I would have been less surprised at least. All of my beasts and you always stress that my speed and size is my advantage. Well, obviously not in this situation! He's almost three times my size and was moving_ just as fast as me_, in case you didn't notice."

"No, actually he's a fraction of a minute slower than you." Ryoto automatically slapped a hand over his mouth. If he could kick himself, he would. His comment only brought more fury to the Amazon.

"Well then, next time I'll remember that little fraction of a minute when he's using skill many centuries older than me and a body many centuries older than me to push me around. Because, yeah, he's a fraction of a minute slower than me! I'm sure that I could always just run circles around him, hoping to dizzy him to death!" Hearing the snort of laughter that came from her beta, Kagome closed her eyes even though her body was still posed in a threatening stance. She dropped her finger that was demonstrating her running circles, and propped her hand on a hip. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out and counted to twenty backwards. She thought back not even thirty minutes ago how the smug bastard had leaned over their crossed swords and whispered in her furred ear that he had business to attend, and that this wasn't over. Like that, he traded one more blow with her and then turned, sheathing Tokijin and calmly walking away, leaving everyone in the new clearing their battle had made confused as hell.

Kagome rubbed her temples with the index and middle finger of both hands. Things were getting complicated and she hadn't even begun on the subject with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Somehow she had attracted the attention of the hanyou's powerful elder half-brother, this called for some serious comfort food. "Ugh, I need either some oden or ice cream. Which ever comes first."

Sango laughed gently and patted the demoness' shoulder, "It'll be fine, Kagome-chan. Whatever happens, happens remember?"

The Amazon nodded, "Sure, sure." Looking up, she gazed into the worried amber orbs studying her. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry, Chichi-hue."

His massive large hands wrapped around her, rubbing her back. "Its okay, Kagome. Sometimes you're going to have to put this old dog in his place…which you did very well. But, I think we need to focus on the situation at hand."

"Yeah, I know…Inuyasha and Kikyou." Kagome mumbled into his haori. "I think I know why she's alive though." She ignored the curious stares from both the elder inu and the taijiya boring into the back of her head. "When I meditate, I've been noticing that I don't have a human soul. I think that when I transformed, the half of the ningen soul I held went to her."

"When the halves bonded again, she became human." Sango finished, curiosity in her voice. "Metaphysical chemistry and science really is strange; especially how it transforms a clay body into a living, breathing human one."

Kagome laughed. Only Sango would be thinking of science at a time like this.

"If it makes you feel better, Sesshomaru is the only one in the world you ever have to worry about when it comes to speed. He is the only recorded hybrid of our factions."

"And how do we know that there aren't more of them after you died?" the Amazon questioned.

The former Western Lord sighed and shook his head, "It's a long story, Kagome-chan. Just know that my first mate was the last breeding female of the Amazons, and she died more than five hundred years ago." Ryoto looked down at the young woman, her eyes full of questions. "Now, let's get back to our favorite houshi, shall we?"

Kagome nodded before disengaging the much larger inu and beginning to trek back to the clearing. A lot of things were going through her head, the biggest one though was the knowledge of the great Sesshomaru's heritage. _'He spouts all those things about hating Inuyasha for being a hanyou, and look at him. He's just a hypocrite, because he's a hanyou too. I don't care if he's a full blooded youkai; his parents were two different species.' _The former priestess halted her thoughts as she stepped into the clearing. Wide amber eyes looked on her person with guilt and astonishment. But that wasn't what surprised her. Winter eyes watched as the taller chocolate eyed miko stood so fast she nearly stumbled and swiftly came to stand in front of the demoness. She didn't stand for long. Kagome's eyebrows arched in surprise as Kikyou folded her legs and kneeled before her, her head lowered.

"Please forgive me, Lady Kagome."

If she didn't have demonic hearing, the young woman was sure she wouldn't have heard the soft admission. The Amazon didn't reply, and the white and red clad miko shifted uneasily.

"I realize that I have made some…horrible transactions on you in the past four years. I realize that I have tried to sabotage you at every turn. I know that I was a shame of a priestess when that hag brought me back. And I still cannot but be just a selfish person to ask for your forgiveness, my Lady."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha only for his honey gaze to flicker away. Shame and hopefulness surrounded him. She turned back to her once incarnation. The petite inu smiled softly and kneeled before the now living miko. Reaching forward, she tilted the pale woman's face up with a claw to her chin. "Do you love him?"

Surprise filled those deep brown depths before they misted over, "I always will."

The Amazon nodded, "If you are to be his, you will be pack. I ask you now, Priestess Kikyou, will you submit to the rule of this Kagome, an Amazon Inuyoukai, as your alpha?"

"Kikyou…" the rough voice called her name softly, his clawed hand reaching out. A barking growl coming from the smaller woman had the hanyou shutting up quicker than a sit command.

"Do you know what it means to be pack and accepting Kagome as alpha, Kikyou?" Sango's voice was soft but lined with steel.

The miko shook her head, her tresses whipping around her shoulders, "I am afraid not. I am a priestess, not a demon slayer. Forgive me."

The brunette smiled, "I can't fault you for that. Our jobs have the same end result, but we go about doing it different ways. Pack for canine based youkai means a family. To lead a pack there is an Alpha, the leader. In the case of this pack, we are a matriarchy because Kagome leads and I am beta or formally known as the Omega, the second to rule. In a pack, the alpha's word is law. We trust her with everything we have. In this pack, Kagome is our home."

"I…I understand, I think." Kikyou replied softly. She turned to the raven haired demoness that kneeled before her. She could hardly bare to look upon her. To the miko, this strange youkai that had once been her reincarnation was beautiful. Her stance screamed power, her aura and eyes commanded respect and her face shined with kindness. Kikyou traced the silver scars with her eyes. She remembered when Inuyasha had run back to her, disbelief in his voice as he told her what he had done to the girl. At the time, Kikyou had been neutral about it, but distantly feeling smug than anything else. Now, staring at the former miko, she couldn't help but think that it enhanced the sense of her strength and beauty in a strange way. She smiled at the demoness. "I, Priestess Kikyou submit—"

"Kikyou!" The hanyou cried, "Do you realize that if you continue with this, you'll always be ridiculed by humans. They'll think you to be a whore of youkai!"

The raven haired miko cocked her head at the hanyou, gazing deeply into his golden eyes before she turned back to Kagome. Chocolate and ice blue locked. A black clawed hand caressed the mortal's cheek, a tiny smile curling the plush lips. Kikyou nodded and smiled. She turned her head back to Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha, and if it takes submitting to the Amazon Inuyoukai Kagome, taking her as my alpha, in order to be with you then I'll do it."

Inuyasha continued to stare at the two most important people in his life. He watched as the smaller woman smiled brilliantly before placing both her clawed hands on the older woman's face. "Tilt your head, Priestess Kikyou. In order to acknowledge my dominance over you, you will bare your neck." The miko did as told, and a soothing rumble permeated the clearing. Kagome gently pulled the woman forward and kissed the crown of her head just as she had done with the hanyou.

The Amazon gracefully rose to her feet called out, "Pack."

Ryoto emerged from the shadow of the trees, Sango stood and gave her alpha all of her attention, the jingle of the rings from Miroku's staff sang softly as he rose to his feet from behind Inuyasha and Shippo pulled the hanyou to Kagome, sitting him beside Kikyou. The two lovers looked at each other out the corner of their eyes.

Kagome smiled at the four members, "My beloved friends, my pack…I introduce to you Inuyasha and Kikyou. They are pack."

Both hanyou and priestess felt a warmth tingle down their spines at the demoness' voice of approval.

Sango sighed for the twentieth time since after the celebratory dinner Kagome had insisted on. The demoness had taken Inuyasha out to hunt with her; something Ryoto had explained was a great honor to allow a lower member of the pack to hunt with the alpha. They had come back with three deer, all of them bucks, a string of fish, two pheasants and a family of winter hares. She had been surprised, surely only six people wouldn't need so much meat. By Kami had she been wrong. With two fully grown inuyoukai, a young Kitsune, a fire mononoke and a hanyou, the three humans had just enough meat to satisfy them. Each of the inu received a deer, Kagome obviously getting the biggest, and a chunk of the best meat from the other two's dinner. Kirara had more than half of the fish, and Shippo took one of the birds. Sango was surprised at how much meat she and the other humans had eaten also, but Kagome had reassured them that it was because of their bonds with the Amazon who had a large appetite. It was to be expected.

But after the amazing dinner that their alpha had demanded she fix herself, there seemed to be tension between two golden eyed males.

The slayer sighed. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Amber eyes flicked to her quickly before turning up to gaze at the demoness who was lounging on a tree branch of an oak tree that dipped down low to the ground. She looked like a cat, bonelessly stretched across the bark, the black mane he had seen during battle had split into two tails that twitched curiously every couple of seconds. Her ears, so much like his own only longer and more pointed though in a thick and soft fashion, swiveled at the sounds of camp, one of them constantly trained on the conversation Miroku and Kikyou were having. None of this bothered him, because he knew these people. That is, except for the massive demon that was settled against the trunk of the tree Kagome was resting in.

"No one still hasn't explained who he is." Inuyasha finally spoke, pointing a finger at the silver haired, golden eyed, devilishly handsome inu who wore the marks of what he was becoming familiar with as those of the Amazon Clan, and specifically Kagome. His regal haori and hakama also showcased the petite demoness' colors of dark green, ice blue and black. Inuyasha looked back up at his alpha, aware that Kikyou and Miroku had paused in their conversation, and found those strange ice blue eyes looking lazily at him.

"What is it you wish to know, brother?" her voice was quiet, but the hush of the camp made it easy for everyone to hear the tired inu.

Inuyasha swallowed, "Who is he? What is he to the pack? Where did he come from?"

A smile slowly spread across the marred features of the Amazon, "Inuyasha, his name is Ryoto and he is my sire. He acts as father not only to me, but to the pack. Ryoto is old, so I'm not sure where exactly he came from. If you want to know, ask him." She cut her eyes at the male demon below her.

The hanyou cocked his head to the side. "Sire?" he sniffed at the old man, "But he smells like you, not the other way around. If he was your father _you'd_ smell like_ him_ wench."

"Kagome-alpha, if I may speak?" The monk asked the former miko. At her nod, he turned to face his comrade. "The situation around Kagome-sama's transformation to a youkai are blurry, Inuyasha. The youkai that did this is dead."

"He died to protect her for some reason." Sango added before allowing Miroku to go on.

"Right. However, she is but a fledging, so her brand of magic and the Kami brought Ryoto to her."

"By a way that we can't understand, including why him and not another because that's just how metaphysics work." The slayer once again helped.

Miroku nodded, grateful that the wonderful woman had helped insure that the hanyou wouldn't ask any questions about _how_ he came, "Ryoto is here as her father, her adopted sire. They have a bond just like all three humans in the pack have to her, but theirs is stronger. Apparently, Ryoto knows everything about Kagome, from the time she was born all the way up until he came to her."

The silver haired half-breed shook his head, absorbing so much information almost hurt! "Okay, so he's her adopted father. Got it."

"If you don't mind me asking," Kikyou's docile tones sounded, "but where do you come from, Ryoto-sama?"

The elder inu smiled at the miko, "I hail from the Western Lands like any inuyoukai."

"You are native, yet you serve as father to a foreign demoness." She speculated.

"Hey!" said foreign demoness shouted good naturedly. "My species may be foreign in this land, but I as born here thank you!"

"Five hundred years in the future, wench."

Kikyou smacked the hanyou as the Amazon growled. She bowed her head, "Forgive me of the mistake, alpha, I was merely thinking aloud."

Kagome giggled, "You don't have to be so formal, Kikyou. We are pack. Anyway, I think Inu-baka will always refer to me as either wench or bitch. Though, I suppose it'd be okay to call me a female dog now, eh?" She chuckled again before resting her head back on her folded hands.

"Yeah, the bastard called you a bitch, and you didn't bite his head off for it!" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome bared her fangs at him, "And what exactly did you want me to do? He has more experience than me. You think Sesshomaru would've just let me throttle him because he called me something that I am. I'm not blind, Inu-Yasha," she separated his name with a hiss, "I am a female dog demon. I am a bitch. I am THE bitch of this pack."

Her eyes roved the camp. Sango and Miroku looked up at her, understanding deep in their eyes. The petite inu twisted into a sitting position on her branch, her face stony. "Actually, Inuyasha, I believe its time we have that talk…away from camp."

The hanyou's face tightened. His nervousness almost physical.

Wise gold eyes peered up at her. Ryoto watched as the raven haired Amazon jumped from her perch and landed gracefully on the ground. He saw the determined glaze in her eyes, the grim set in her lips and the tension around her eyes. She was getting ready to do something she didn't want to do. Those blue eyes landed on him and he closed his own orbs, letting the words that would condemn his past life's son spill from his lips. "Do what you need to."

Author's Note: Um...wow. I know, I know. Short chapter. Sorry, but I had to separate this into two. The next chappie is going to be...well, kinda angsty. But I really did like writing it. Anyway...I'm gonna probably hand out all my pre-written chapters now, because I'm working on chapter Nine. I think things are going to start slowing down a little bit...or whatever. Anyway, the reason for Inuyasha's unease of Kagome when she says that they've "gotta talk away from camp" is in the next chapter. You get to see into what happened when they went hunting. Let me know how you liked this. Review please. Cyber cookies to those who've reviewed so far!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Under any circumstances, I do NOT own Inuyasha & Co. Only the storyline.

Valadium

Chapter VIII

Kagome carefully stepped around branches and other obstacles in her path. Her mind was carefully not trying to think of anything. But every time she thought of the hanyou following her, she couldn't help the reddening of her eyes. She had accepted him as pack, but he had to make up for past transgressions against her. This she had told him when they had gone hunting.

+Flashback+

_"Kagome?" His voice was hesitant, unsure. His unease spilled from his being, crashing into her like the waves of the ocean against a cliff face._

_She relished in it._

_Opening her eyes, said demoness grunted her acknowledgement to the hanyou. She had already scented out a herd of deer, the only thing they were missing for dinner. Turning halfway to see her hunting companion, she took in his features. He was handsome._

: Perhaps we can destroy them like he did ours. :_ The beast growled. Kagome didn't answer it as she contemplated this half demon. She liked him, really. He was a good friend when you got past all the insults and gruffness. But she couldn't let him get away clean for what he did to her. She watched his lips as he called her name again, and she absently felt the burn of the new silver scar that Sesshomaru had left across her own. For some reason she couldn't be angry at the elder inu brother. It was her mistake that she had been too preoccupied with his younger sibling. "What Inuyasha?"_

_His eyes widened and he looked down, staring at his toes in the grass. "You know that I'm sorry, right? I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know how greedy and possessive I was to be alpha. I knew that the others looked up to you…hell even I did, still do, and will continue to. But in my mind, a human girl from the future shouldn't be alpha. I guess now, there's nothing I can do about it, short of trying to kill you, and I don't want to do that."_

_Rage burned in her ice eyes, "But you're okay with hurting me."_

_His head shot up, "Kago—" He was interrupted by how close she was, but with every step he took backwards she took one forward until he was backed into a tree. Her marked face took up his entire vision and her breath felt like cool silk sliding across his cheeks and down his neck. A sudden spark of cold dread entered him and it was then that he realized, as a demoness, she scared him. Fear, like a ghost, worked its fingers around his guts, playing with his stomach as it twisted before curling around his throat and squeezed, making it hard to breath as this creature with silver scars that reeked of his scent stared him down despite her shorter height._

_"Let's get it straight, Inuyasha," a growl lined her voice, making her seem almost godly in his eyes, "what you have done to me in the past was wrong. You have no idea how much you have destroyed of me. And believe me when I say that you will pay. In time, you will pay for it. Maybe not all of it, but I will make sure you endure something equally as painful as what you have made of my face, honor and pride."_

_"What about Kikyou..."_

_A growling laugh bubbled from her throat that didn't match the cold revenge in her eyes, "I promised I wouldn't hurt her, but you will suffer in her stead."_

_With that, the petite inu turned away from him and continued on her path, tracking the last meat items for the three inu of the group. Inuyasha watched her saunter away, her body moving as if she had muscles in places other people didn't. He felt a sob catch in his throat. 'I really messed up.'_

_"Come Inuyasha, or I shall leave you out here." Her deceivingly soft and kind voice called back._

_The hanyou hesitantly followed, making sure to do as his alpha told him._

_+End Flashback+_

She glanced over her shoulder, making sure the silver haired half-demon that had been with her since she had stumbled into the Feudal Era was still following. Kagome scented the air a she stepped into a clearing. She studied it, letting all of her senses feel it out. Her eyes caught the sight of a burnt area, showing a fire had once been there not too terribly long ago. She walked forward another couple of steps, passing the scorch marks, until she came to a section of the ground that was stained red in what looked to be a puddle. Her beast growled in the back of her mind as she knelt, balancing her weight on her tip toes. A questioning stare burned into her shoulder blades, and a frown tugged at her lips.

"Don't you recognize this clearing, Inuyasha?" she inquired quietly, her claws threading the grass that refused to grow on the red area. Kagome turned, a knee falling to the ground, "Well, don't you?"

Inuyasha stood there, just were he was supposed to be, on the other side of the fire marks. His eyes locked on the red stain that had been branded into the earth. What was she going on about?

Suddenly a snarl ripped from the former miko's throat, and she was standing before the half-breed. She picked up his hand, her fingers solid and strong, "You're supposed to do this." Stretching his right arm out, she brought it in, his claws absently following the path of scars on her left cheek. The atmosphere in the clearing suddenly became freezing. Realization dawned on him.

"No."

Her eyes hardened, "Yes." She tossed her body, and Inuyasha was astounded to see that it was exactly like what had happened on that night as he watched her back hit first before her head smashed into the ground. A sick feeling came over him, seeing her twist onto her right side, her face positioned in accordance with the stain. Her mouth twisted into a combination of a frown and a smile, the end result was wickedly attractive. "This is the place I was last truly human. The place you made your worst betrayal to me as a friend and protector."

She stood up, her grace astounding, but in the hanyou's mind it was all wrong. No, she was supposed to struggle to get to her feet, and rightfully so, he had heard that night how the sound of bones breaking had filled his sensitive ears._ And he had not cared!_ Inuyasha whimpered, closing his eyes as the small inu cradled his face in a delicate hand, but a hand that could crush even his demonic skull nonetheless. He could _feel_ it. The hanyou opened his mouth.

"Shh," she cooed, "Don't say anything. I know what you're going to say, and you know how I feel about it. Nothing can be done without a price, Inuyasha. And you have yet to fulfill the payment."

He nodded, that damned prickling sensation at the back of his eyes again, "Are you gonna take it now? The payment?"

Wind played in the branches of the trees, reminding the two that winter was almost here on the tips of their tongues, a reminder that they could taste though they hardly concerned themselves with the changing of the seasons. Not now, not with this between them. He watched her, slowly bringing his honey orbs to lock sadly with her cold crystal eyes. Retribution and sorrow swirled in her irises like flurries of snow. Her face was slack except for the tightening around her eyes. Plush lips parted slowly before her voice hard and quiet slipped out, "Yes."

As the moon sat in the sky, stars twinkling brightly like starved fireflies, a pained scream echoed through the forest. Over and over, until the voice became too hoarse and the pain became too great.

Miroku forced himself not to let himself feel sorry for the missing hanyou, but he did force himself to watch the miko bawl into Sango's chest as the slayer soothingly rubbed circles on the older woman's back, and rocked her. He understood his alpha, probably the best out of those present. The monk also didn't fault her for what she had to do. But his respect in Inuyasha grew when he watched the silver haired usually immature hanyou follow Kagome into the woods. And it rose with every scream that resonated in the night. _'Perhaps, this has matured him.'_ Violet eyes never strayed from the two mortal women.

Standing, he made his way to them. Sitting to face the taijiya, he leaned forward and rested his cheek on Kikyou's shoulder, trapping the raven haired woman between two supporting bodies. That's when he heard it, the words that were spilling from the miko's lips, "I understand, I understand, I understand."

Miroku laid a comforting hand on her other shoulder and joined Sango in rubbing her back. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe he wasn't the one who understood the alpha the best. Maybe it was the priestess who was the former incarnation of their precious but aggressive alpha who knew, truly knew.

His nose was pressed into the leaves and dirt, no wonder he couldn't get the mustiness out of his senses. The dry swollen thing in his mouth that he was normally aware of as a tongue, flexed. Kami, he swore he could taste the smell. The body draped across his back shifted and he groaned brokenly as he felt the wounds flare in agony as she moved away. The mustiness of the forest floor was overpowered with the metallic scent of blood._ His_ blood…

Tanned skin came into view, and he opened his eyes further to watch as his tormentor stood before him in all her glory, her skin glowing in the moonlight, muscles rippling under it. Her extremely long hair easily spilled over her shoulders and covered her ample breasts, but their perk and round shape was easily seen. "Ka-gome…" his voice broke as he rasped her name. Although his body was in no condition to appreciate the view, he was curious. Curious enough to try talking. Her winter eyes turned to him, blood streaked her front in a pattern that he was sure would match his back. "Nah so modest any more, hm?"

He meant to say it in a joking manner, but his voice was so horrible he was sure he failed. For the last four hours, he had tried to be mad at her. Tried to work himself into loathing her for what she was doing to him. But no matter what, he couldn't do it. He had deserved this. Her eyes warmed as her lips did that frowning smile. She lay beside him with her right cheek pressed into the ground and stared into his face. "Does it hurt too bad, Inuyasha?"

He snorted, pain turning it into a wheeze and wearily blinked, "Just a scratch, bitch." He lied.

Her face smiled at him, but her eyes turned sorrowful knowing of his not so careful deceit, "Of course."

"Didn't answer meh question." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it with a whine.

"My body is just a body. There are thousands of them in the world. That's what youkai believe, especially the Amazon. One of my beasts is a chip from the youkai that changed me, he told me that those in my Clan hardly wear anything because of the climate and the sheer comfortableness of it." Kagome explained quietly, her eyes studying his altered features. She had crafted the marks of the Western Inuyoukai royal Clan onto his face. Only these were her signature color tattooed with the poison she had twisted her jaki into. She traced the careful lines that started on his cheekbones and curved over the slope of his jaw, glanced at the splash of color on his eyelids before letting her claws dance over the intricate demonic details she had carved into his flesh that trickled from temple to chin, tickling the outline of his face. It was the same on both sides. She had even managed to be real careful on his ears. Kagome petted the hanyou, running her dark nails through the tussled strands, avoiding the currently sore appendages that rested on the top of his head. "Oh the horrible things you let me do to you, Inuyasha."

A golden eye opened, "Don't tell me you're goin' soft on me now, bitch?" He managed to direct an arm to flop towards her. It was his right one, his sword arm, covered in bites that still held pools of blood in their deep indents. Kagome let her gaze fall on the stripes that curved over a muscular forearm that matched the ones on his face. She curled her legs up before propping herself up on an extended arm. She studied his back, his most recent torture…but not yet the last one.

"I wish I could get you a mirror." She finally spoke, holding out her hand as if to touch the still bleeding art she had branded him with. After much deliberation, she set the small appendage on the well defined but currently mauled torso. She heard him sigh and the beast in her head purred. Her touch would always relieve the burning…

The hanyou growled, "I'm glad someone's going to enjoy seeing them."

Kagome rumbled deep in her chest, soothing the male. "I'll tell you something Ryoto told me. These are now your marks Inuyasha. Wear them with pride and honor."

"Do you believe that?" His voice was soft and thoughtful, an eye studying the damage done to her beauty. "Seriously?"

Kagome covered his back with her front again, the pain she could feel from the forming bond with the half-demon lessened. Her breath smoothed over his neck that was now missing his once famed subjugation necklace. The demoness had removed and destroyed it now that her hanyou had something more permanent to bind him to her. "The circumstances of my marks are unfortunate, but I don't regret them. They made me stronger. And I meant it when I said thank-you, Inuyasha." The hanyou gave a noncommital grunt.

He sighed, almost comfortable. The only pain now that he was in contact with Kagome again, was in his ears, the most sensitive part of whatever on his body she had touched with her claws. "Then I will, too." Feeling her stare burning into the back of his head, he continued, "I'll wear them with pride, because the best person that's happened to me gave them to me."

"You know that there's one more thing to do tonight, and then the last act with the whole pack, right?" she whispered into his warm white hair.

"I know."

"Are you okay with this, Inuyasha? After this happens, I can't undo it."

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes locked onto the red stain that was not too far from him. "Will it make everything better?"

She nodded, "It will."

"Then I'll do it. I've done a lot of bad things before Kikyou and you, Kagome. Being a slave will only be another notch on my belt." His voice was hardened with resolve.

"I promise it won't be too bad." She nuzzled between his shoulder blades before sneaking further up and moving his thick hair to one side to expose the thick column of his neck. "Lay your forehead on your hands, Inuyasha." He did as told and Kagome took a deep breath. Did she really want to do this?

_: Its not about what you want, :_ The sound of her beasts soothed,_ : Its about what is right. :_

She struck like a snake, catching the uncovered skin and sinking her fangs in just as her black claws slipped into his flesh on either side of her mouth. Kagome forced her essence into those entry points.

Inuyasha screamed.

Author's Note: So was his punishment good enough? I hope I've stood up to all of you guys' expectations on that...or at least most. I kept racking my head for a good enough punishment. Yes, Inuyasha is now her slave...but its not going to be all bad. He's got his low status in the pack, and he still has to withstand a 'Humiliation Trial' in front of all of those people, not to mention all of my glorious readers!! Poor Inu-baka. But...oh! What's this? Sesshomaru in the next chapter?! You gonna have to wait for a couple of days...unless I happen to get it done tonight. Anyway, I'm hoping to finish this story before college starts up again, and that's going to be in October.

Author's Note( Edited 9/11/2008): Um...about finishing it before college starts again...LMFAO!! dead pans Yeah right. It has been brought to my attention that this is going to be one loooooooooong fucking story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Under any circumstances, I do NOT own Inuyasha & Co. Only the storyline.

Valadium

Chapter IX

Snow was going to start falling tomorrow. He could taste it on the wind, and in the way the clouds gathered and roiled. Soon, he would have to take her back to the den, where it would be safer for her. Perhaps then he could sort out this new mystery…

"This Sesshomaru is surprised." His baritone voice was quiet, as if he were afraid to disturb the silence of the night.

"I'm sure that's something highly unheard of nowadays, hm?"

The pale demon lord turned from his view of the land on the top of the cliff to locate his visitor. Gold eyes narrowed on the green clad figure that was lounging on a low tree branch. The newcomer grinned at him mischievously. There was an air of comfortableness and leisure that surrounded the massive demon. Sesshomaru quelled the urge to sigh, reaching a hand up, he tucked a few strands of silver moon blue hair behind a pointed ear. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What? No, 'Hey Dad. What, are you serious! You're back from the dead!'" The silver haired handsome inu mused; eyes sparkling as he realized how much his new daughter had an influence on him.

Cold gold eyes narrowed sharply at the demon that could not be his late father, but his jaki said otherwise. "Do not make me repeat myself, Toga."

A dark eyebrow arched, "Really? I suppose you have grown a lot more since my death."

Sesshomaru sneered, "Like you wouldn't believe."

The former lord gazed at the stripes that had deepened from the red he had known to a dark maroon. "So, Daiyoukai of all Nihon…how'd that happen?"

"Like all things happen." The younger inu replied. "You have yet to answer this Sesshomaru's question." He eyed the lounging youkai and sniffed, strong nose detecting the spicy vanilla that surrounded the demon that looked like his dead father. While one side of the younger inu said it was impossible, the side that had paid delicate attention to his mother's teachings centuries ago said that, if an Amazon had anything to do with it, it was possible. "Does it have something to do with that insufferable girl?"

The elder inu's face twisted into a sour expression, his lips thinned into a grim smile, "Lately, she's involved in everything. She's the center of it all."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. The old man was speaking as if there was something that no one knew of yet. He frowned as his ear twitched at a lingering shriek out in the distance. "And you are here while she is out there, committing torture to your beloved hanyou of a son." The demon lord noted the tired expression that over came the smooth lines of the short haired inu's face.

"He's not my son anymore, Sesshomaru." Light gold met with cold darker gold. "And for that matter, neither are you."

"You would try to disown me?" he snarled.

The former Inutaisho chuckled, "As if I could, but you see, lad, I'm not of the Taisho blood line anymore. I was brought back to life to be the sire of a young Amazon Inu demoness you crossed swords with earlier this day."

The silence crept on for what seemed an eternity before Sesshomaru turned back to gaze at the lands. "Who are you?" He felt a strange pang in his chest. Here was his father, his great Sire, and yet the infamous Daiyoukai was not _his_ any more…

"I am called Ryoto, father to Selva-cão Higurashi Kagome of the Amazon Inuyoukai Clan." The inu replied with a grin on his face as he saw the confusion in his former son's eyes. "Her surname, Selva-cão, means jungle dog in the Amazon's native language."

Sesshomaru mentally stored that bit of information away. He quelled the urge to sigh and rub the area between his eyes as he felt the beginnings of a headache. "Why are you here?"

Ryoto opened his mouth before closing it, not knowing what to say exactly. Finally he sighed and turned his gaze away from his former heir. _'Gods he looks so much like his mother. She wasn't really a beauty to our native courts, and Sesshomaru sure isn't handsome compared to Nihon's standards, but last I remember he wasn't wanting for female attention.'_ "I came here to ask a favor of you. Kagome is a fledgling; she hasn't been in the demon world but for a few days. She's doing well but she needs help. I know of no one else I can trust with my baby girl."

Sesshomaru curled his lip. "You wish for this Sesshomaru to train that vile woman." When there were no words to negate his statement, he turned and walked back into the woods, past his former father. "I refuse to lower myself that far." He paid no attention to the snarl from the demon behind him.

"You will regret that decision, boy."

"This Sesshomaru regrets _nothing_." The white of his regal clothes disappeared into the dark.

**DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.**

"Ah! Hold on, wench!"

Kagome balanced herself on the tree branch she had just landed on, delicately clawed toes digging into the bark. She looked over her shoulder at her cargo, ice blue eyes softened at the sight of her half-breed biting his lower lip, a trickle of blood flowing from where a fang had pierced the skin, his eyes squeezed tight. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing…but _shit_," he cursed vehemently, "Your tails are fuckin' boney as hell!"

Kagome frowned slightly, "Miroku didn't complain when I carried him like this."

A thick dark brow arched, "Well Miroku didn't have his back turned into canvas by someone's claws, did he?"

Concern heated the wintry eyes, and she carefully reeled the hanyou closer with her dexterous appendages. Opening her left arm, Kagome brought the currently bare chest Inuyasha to her side. A part of her smiled gleefully; she knew that from this day forward, he would never wear a haori again. She loved viewing the designs on his back, the stripes poisoned on his skin and the silvered scars of her bite marks raining down his sword arm.

"Wha?" the golden eyed boy was truly flustered when her slender arm curved under and around his rear like a steel band, easily propping him up against her. He looked down into her face, well aware of his feet brushing the cool demon bone of her shin armor. "What are you doing Kagome? Has somethin' happened to your head?"

She crossed her eyes to watch a clawed finger poke her nose before she snapped playfully at it with her fangs. "What does it look like I'm doing, Inuyasha? I'm carrying you."

"I ain't no bitch to be carried like this." He squinted his eyes at her.

"No, of course not. But I could say that you are _my_ bitch." She smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye.

Inuyasha let a hand creep up to the back of his neck. He could feel the heat of her brand underneath his calloused palm. For some reason it made him relax into her grip. Tracing the complicated tattooed brand that swirled around the fang marks with clawed fingers, the hanyou gazed down into the demoness' glittering satisfied orbs. "Okay, I give, you win."

"Of course I do," she giggled, "I'm Kagome!"

Leaning his larger frame into the smaller inu, wrapping his arms around her neck, Inuyasha sneered playfully, mocking her, "'Of course I do, I'm Kagome!' Keh." He felt a swift pop on his backside and he yelped at the unexpected punishment. The hanyou could feel blood pool in his cheeks, "Kagome! That's _embarrassing_!"

Her only reply was to chuckle before rebalancing herself and taking off again, easily maneuvering them in the dense forest. Kagome took a deep breath of the wilderness, enjoying the near semblance of what her beasts told her was home. Soon the scent of their companions entered her sensitive olfactory system. A tension deep within her loosened as she caught moonflower, mandarin orange, spring leaves, pumpkin and old scrolls all wrapped delicately with her own spicy vanilla. She dropped to the ground ten feet from camp, never wavering in her hold of the half naked hanyou. A rustle of bushes to the right made said hybrid look up from resting his cheek against her neck. Both gold and blue eyes watched as the bush shook again.

"Pew!" The familiar form of a small Kirara carefully stepped out, her crimson eyes shimmering with worry and content.

Kagome smiled at the two-tail mononoke. "No, that's alright, Kirara. I've got him. Thanks anyway. What are you doing out here?" The small youkai meowed again. "Ah, I see. Where was Ryoto to do watch duty?"

Inuyasha volleyed between the inu and the neko, watching as the fire familiar gave a cute grunting growl, flicked her left ear out and proceeded with a feline shrug. The order perplexed the hanyou, and he shifted back to the girl who seemed to know what the cat had said. "Wha'd she say?"

"She said when he came back he smelled like your older brother," Kagome narrowed her eyes, "But that he was angry."

The tanned silver haired half inu stiffened. "Why'd the old man go see Sesshomaru for? He ain't two timing us, is he?" Anger flashed in those golden eyes.

The former miko projected calm into her aura and their bond, "No, Ryoto wouldn't…not to mention he can't. I think that he was just doing something he thought he had to do. Don't worry about it."

"But Kagome…!" Inuyasha shut his mouth with a click of fangs at the look his master and alpha had sent him out the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Kirara. Please, accompany us back to the pack. There is business to take care of before we can head out."

A cold chill trickled down his spine and white ears flattened against his head, Inuyasha whimpered and tucked his head back down into his former resting spot against her neck. _'This is stupid,'_ He thought to himself as a shiver shot through his body, _'I could go through all that fuckin' torture of hers last night without much fear, but the prospect of doing this in front of the_ whole_ pack is terrifying as hell.'_

"Its okay, Inuyasha." She soothed, rubbing a hand on his back, trying to ease the faint trembles. It was odd to see the rough hanyou like this. _'Maybe he's only like this now with me because of last night.'_ She hypothesized. "But we need to do this. You're male, and the others need to see you being put into your place. Don't worry too much. I did it to Miroku, too."

At hearing the monk going through it, the shakes slowed before ceasing completely. "The bonzo was actually okay with gettin' humiliated in front of Sango like that?"

"Well, I don't really remember too much of it," Kagome started before the golden eyed hanyou lifted himself from her again, his brows furrowed.

"Oh well that just helps, doesn't it."

"Hush now," she popped him on the backside again, smirked at his yelp and the pink dusting his cheeks, "Anyway, like I was saying, I did remember the scent of his acceptance and of his shame. But he hasn't questioned his masculinity, I suppose. He's still Miroku and I haven't sensed any change, either large or small. You just have to remember that its not like I'm taking away your pride or anything that makes you a man, Inuyasha, me and my beasts are just—"

"I know, asserting your dominance." He finished as they stepped into the encampment. The silver haired dog boy felt his ire rise as five pairs of eyes landed on them. Kirara mewed at the feline inu demoness before bounding off to her mistress' side.

Kagome rubbed her thumb on the back of her hanyou's thigh trying to sooth him as she made eye contact with her beta that was currently the base pillow for two other people. The Amazon laughed noticing that, while the miko and monk were wide awake, they weren't showing signs of unhanding their pillow. She smiled at the quiet humans before she called out, "Kikyou, grab some soap and a washcloth from my bag, and Shippo, if you could be a dear and restart the fire it'd be much appreciated."

Inuyasha clung to the demoness' sturdy but slender shoulders as she carefully set him down on the ground. He hissed slightly, feeling the waist of his hakama rub the lowest designs on his back. "Thanks, wench." The golden eyed boy muttered in a sigh, and grumbled when she merely kissed the crown of his head and ruffled his hair playfully. He looked up to see Kikyou sitting beside Sango, a washcloth in her hand, and Miroku sitting on the taijiya's other side and slightly behind her. Eyes narrowed in curiosity at the hand from the brunette that silently claimed the monk's left knee. Now that was interesting.

Rather quickly, it occurred to him that they were waiting. Even Ryoto, the bastard, was lined with the females, sitting on the other side of Kikyou, Shippo sitting in his lap, green eyes wide at the silver haired hanyou and the demoness standing at his side. Inuyasha sighed. _'I went through last night, surely I can do this.'_ He glanced up to his left, eyes trailing up the curvy muscular runner thighs clad in her tight hakama, past her hips and exposed torso except from the strange breast bind, and finally to her slitted baby blue eyes.

Inuyasha carefully leaned forward and caught himself on strong arms, before deftly stretching himself out and uncrossing his legs until he was on all fours. With a small grunt, he delicately rested his shoulders on the forest floor with a cheek on the back of one hand. Tilting his head to the side, exposing the column of his neck, the inu hanyou was hyper aware of his ass in the air and the woman standing completely motionless at his left ankle. He was sure that if during his birth he had been granted a tail or whatever the hell it was that his father and the bastard of an older half-brother had, it'd be tucked securely between his knees right now. There was a rustle of bare feet sliding on leaves before he felt it.

Golden eyes closed, reveling in the warmth that came from the body that had slid in behind him. As slender strong clawed fingers grasped his hips, he told himself that it would be just like yesterday. Last night she had laid on top of him and truth be told…it felt kinda good. He gasped when she draped her petite form over his larger one. Her aura and beast enraptured body practically oozed lazy domination, her lips gently nibbled a marked ear before finding their way to the pulse throbbing in his neck. Inuyasha fought the groan as he felt those plush pillows drawing back to bare her fangs against his skin, her nose pushing away his hair as she drug those dangerous teeth to the back of his spine. Hot tingles raced through his body as she came in contact with the slave mark. A clawed hand fisted, and the hanyou bit is lip to keep from groaning as his alpha carefully sunk her fangs in. Then she began to move, and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Chocolate eyes watched in fascination as the silver-white hanyou was being dominated by the petite demoness. Bringing the hand that was clenched around the cloth up to her mouth, Kikyou bit into her knuckle. Sango and the monk Miroku had explained to her that when the two inu got back Kagome would have to display her dominance over the hanyou in front of the whole pack. The miko understood, after talking to the slayer about the functions of the alpha and a pack. But she hadn't banked on the fact that watching her former reincarnation doing this as Inuyasha whimpered and groaned would turn her on! To think, the miko Kikyou getting hot watching her half demon lover get dominated by another woman. Preposterous!

She tried to muster the anger, but Kikyou couldn't. Instead, a voice in the back of her head whispered to her, wondering if perhaps Inuyasha would like it if the chocolate eyed miko were to do this to him. At that thought, said miko fought to slow her breathing, and calm the blood that had rushed to her cheeks as she felt the sudden rush of liquid fire burn low in her belly. But she couldn't take her eyes from the scene.

Winter eyes were washed ruby red as Kagome laid claim to the male beneath her. She jerked, swiveled and slammed her hips into the hanyou's, scenting arousal around him, but she dismissed it. That wasn't what she was looking for. Emitting a hair raising growl, she dug her claws into the skin of his waist. Then finally, at long last, the sweet, sweet scent of submission curled around them with a taint of shame. Kagome ceased her movements and whimpered. Unhooking her claws she rubbed the back of her knuckles on his ribs in a soothing motion while she carefully slid her fangs out of the thick skin at the top of his spine.

Kagome licked the marks, "Don't be ashamed. Not about this." With that she removed herself and nodded to Kikyou, "I'll be back with some water so you can clean him. You are mates-to-be, I expect you to act like it. Shippo, I'd like that fire now."

The little Kitsune nodded and scrambled out of the eldest inu's lap. "Right, Foxfire!" Bluish-green fire burst from his tiny hand, igniting the fire pit into a cheerful cackle again.

Kagome smiled at the small fox before grabbing a pot usually only used for cooking and dashed to the nearest source of water. Hesitantly she approached the burbling creek. Shaking her head, the Amazon stepped forward and dipped the pot into the water. Her reflection stared up at her from the surface of the clear running liquid. _'Can I live with this?'_ Kagome touched her face, pads of her fingers gently brushing the scars and green-black markings. _'Can I live with what I did to Inuyasha?'_

: Why are you questioning yourself? :

She frowned, _'Because I'm unsure, I suppose. Is that a crime now?'_

A bestial sigh echoed in the back of her mind. _: There's no need to second guess yourself, pup. There's no real harm done to the half dog. You made his carvings and the slave bond with love, not hate. Any youkai who comes in contact with him will see it. You have ensured his survival rate higher than it had been. :_Kagome clenched her eyes from the sight of her troubled features. _'That's not what I want for him. He learned his lesson. . . did I really have to go so far?'_ The sound of the cat's voice took the place of her inu beast. _: You must trust yourself, cub. Trust that this is for the best. You have done something wonderful for him, he knows it, why can't you? :_

'But how? I carved him up like some barbarian! I made him a slave to me! If I give a command, he must obey like some common house dog.'

: Will you really treat him as a slave? As a possession to do your bidding? :

"I don't know…" Kagome whispered, lightly smoothing her fingertips over the surface of the water, feeling it run under the palm of her hand.

_: Use this bond to the fullest, Kagome, make something of it. Teach him things that an alpha would. :_ The inu soothed.

"Like what?" She asked aloud. The first thing that flashed in her mind was how he had attacked her yesterday morning with the Tetsusaiga. Her words came back to her: _"You wield that thing like a club."_ the beast suggested softly.

: Perhaps how to properly use a sword of such power. :

The small inu demoness chuckled, detecting a hint of disgust in his voice. "I suppose I could. Then we could learn together." Kagome nodded to herself, watching her reflection smile softly, causing the scars to shine softly in the pale morning light and effectively making her face seem to give off an ethereal glow. A sigh escaped her as she stood up, brings the pot full of water with her.

"Yeah, I think it's about time to get on with life. So what I'm a demon now. So what if Inuyasha has my slave mark on him, it's not like I'm going to abuse him. So what if I've made a pack. It's good to have family and friends you can count on for anything. And now…well now I'm the backbone and leader of this pack. If anyone has a problem with it, they can suck my big toe."

Hearing her beast snort in the back of her mind, she grinned to the forest before dashing back to her people, her family. Her pack.

**DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.**

Green eyes happily scanned the camp. So many things had changed; for better and for worst. But he learned quickly that that was the way life went, and the best way to continue on was to take it in stride and go with the flow.

It was dark now in the forest but the fire popped and yawned with deadly grace in the pit as the Kitsune picked up his crayons and books to put them in Kagome's rucksack safely before searching for a spot to rest. Sensitive ears could still pick up the sounds of a mock battle in the next clearing. _'Kagome and Inuyasha are still going at it.'_ He sighed. _'I hope they'll be back before I fall asleep.'_

After four months since the group had gotten Inuyasha back, the members of the pack tried to keep a semblance of a routine. Primarily, they still searched for jewel shards and with both a former miko and a trained miko, it was easier. But Kagome never pushed them too hard; she always made sure they were well rested and cared for. Every two weeks she made sure they spent a night or two indoors with some home cooking and comfortable beds. Even Inuyasha thanked her for her nurturing.

Shippo rubbed his eyes as he approached Sango. While it was customary for the young kit to say good night to his alpha first, she wasn't here and her beta would have to do. The taijiya looked down at him, a smile on her face. "You bedding down, Shippo?"

He nodded with a yawn, waiting patiently for the brunette to finish polishing a long gash from her boomerang. When her arms opened, he leaned in for a strong hug, enjoying her scent with his nose buried in her collarbone. "'Night night, Sango. I'm sorry about your arm this afternoon."

Mahogany eyes smiled down at him, and she smoothed a hand over a long pink welt that ran from her shoulder to mid-forearm that had been a bleeding mess she had gotten from a fight after lunch. "Don't worry about it, Shippo. Kagome's healing powers work great through the bond. I have to say, it's great to be pack with a demon of her status."

The kit gave a final snuggle to the slayer, relishing the motherly kiss to his head before bouncing sleepily to the next person in the rank line. Miroku's violet eyes shined and he reached out to fondly ruffle the unruly red locks. "Goodnight, Shippo."

He didn't even have to search for the miko, and didn't startle as pale hands gently picked him up and hugged him close. The warm scent of lush pumpkin enveloped him making the Kitsune practically melt. He contemplated going to sleep where he was. _'Nah…Ryoto-jiji might get jealous.'_ Shippo smirked to himself. Instead he relished in the warm embrace of the chocolate eyed priestess. He still remembered when she had joined the group how much he had resented her. But just like everyone else, she had worked hard to win him over. And win him she did. About two moon cycles ago, Kikyou had boldly told off a village miko who had tried to harm Kagome.

Flashback

_"You vile, dirty bitch!" Muddy grey eyes darkened with hatred and the miko whose face should have been pretty turned her fine features into lines of snarls. "You ruin the name of miko. The once famed Shikon Miko turning into what she should be destroying! We could look past your few demon slaves, but this is unacceptable."_

Shippo reeled back, shock painted on his young face as he shivered in his favorite massive silver inu's arms. How could they say that to Kagome? She had saved them from certain death many times over the years. Sure she had been human the last time they were here, but how did being demon change her? Couldn't they see that the former miko was still essentially the same woman she had been? He looked over to his alpha. Her distinguished features were smooth, a sad up tilt of her lips and gleam to her light blue eyes. Inuyasha stood behind her to her left, clawed hand gripping Tetsusaiga's sheath, and Sango stood still beside him on Kagome's right side.

The miko bent down and plucked a rock from the ground which was plenteous with them. Horror grew in the Kitsune. Were they seriously planning to stone the kind demoness? He took another glance at the petite inu. She was motionless, muted sadness still played on her face. And she stayed that way when the first rock struck her temple, even as another smashed into her unmarred cheek. When the third rock crashed into the devious designs of her other cheek, everyone was stunned when a human female cried out. Surprised eyes watched as the fair skinned Kikyou ran forth and stood in front of Kagome, her taller form easily hiding the majority of the small inu. The tragic miko's eyes glared wildly at the crowd of villagers and their resident holy conductor.

"You dare to strike the most powerful miko since Midoriko?" she challenged.

"That's no miko you are protecting!" The priestess laughed. "Or could you not tell from her hideous face."

The raven haired Kikyou gave an impressive snarl for a human making the groups of villagers take a step back at her show of aggression. "Kagome-sama has retained her miko powers in demon form. She has done many great deeds for this village, what more does she need to do to prove herself?"

"What she needs to do is be vanquished! And that, as a miko yourself, is something you should have done once in her presence!" The grey-eyed woman shouted before hauling her arm back to throw another of the hard minerals, this time ten others did the same.

A roar escaped the once silent Amazon, "You will NOT harm my pack!" Pushing Kikyou behind her, Kagome drew her Ronintsurugi and twirled the blade in lightening quick arches. Moments later, she stopped only to have every one of the pebbles lined up perfectly in front of her, the tip of her blade posed just before the first one. Winter blue eyes were lit with a flame of fury.

"I can deal with your verbal thorns and your attacks upon my person, but once you attack one of those under my protection you violate your vow of honor in my eyes." Faster than the human eye, she came to a stop in the village miko's face. "Despite what you may think, I am still the Kagome that came through here less than three moon cycles ago. If you refuse to believe that then don't you ever call upon this group to save your pathetic skin again."

With one last bare of teeth and a grunting growl, she was back in front of her pack, her aura popping and crackling with lightening. Kikyou glared over her former reincarnation's shoulder. "I am proud of my alpha, and I wouldn't ask for another. Kagome-sama has been good to me, the least I can do is stand up with her against vile bitches like you."

End Flashback

"Will you stay up for a few more moments, Shippo? I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha will be back soon." Kikyou's voice was soft as she rocked him from side to side.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and yawned again, "I'll try. Hey, how close are we to Edo anyway?"

"I think Kagome said we should get there tomorrow night." Ryoto's deep voice answered. Gold eyes peered at the miko and Kitsune fondly. The fox child had grown in the last couple of months. The inu speculated that it was because he had a fully functioning pack to rely on now. The boy now came up to his alpha's waist, his face showed signs of maturing and his red hair had calmed down somewhat to now hang to his shoulders if not restrained. "Inuyasha will have to make a trip through the well for some supplies."

Kikyou nodded and opened her arms to allow the green eyed demon child to crawl out of her lap and into the silver inu's where he normally slept. She had to admit, the first few weeks of being with this ragtag group of demons and humans, seeing the fox sleep with the dog was strange. But she came to realize that Shippo was highly fond of the massive demon and that he thought of Ryoto as his grandfather.

"Good night Sango-kaa-san, Miroku-otou-san, Kikyou-kaa-san." His voice was laden with sleep, and the miko watched as the kit snuggled his nose into the crease of Ryoto's knee. "Tell Kagome-alpha and Inu-otou-san I'm sorry I didn't stay up."

Sango smiled as she felt said Amazon's presence just behind her. She watched her sister and alpha step carefully over the fallen tree she was perched on. "Don't worry about it, we're here. Goodnight, Ship." The demoness soothed the kit.

"Yeah, runt." Inuyasha grunted as he stepped into the light of the fire and sat next to Kikyou. The hanyou watched as the kit fell soundly asleep. Tetsusaiga was pulled from his sash and placed to lie beside him. A chocolate gaze lingered on her lover's permanently bare chest before looking up into his amber eyes. She lifted an eyebrow as if asking '_did you ask her?_'

The carved hanyou nodded before reaching over and snagging her hand in his. He rubbed a clawed thumb over the knuckle of hers, '_She'll think about it_.'

Winter blue eyes locked on the red headed youth currently cuddled up in her sire's lap. Oh how she envied the kit sometimes. Of course, she could probably sit beside the inu and gain comfort from his presence, but she couldn't let herself do that. It would look like a weakness. She sighed and shifted her gaze to the silver-white hanyou and her former incarnation. Kagome watched as the miko asked Inuyasha if the sparring went well, and he answered telling his lover what kind of tricks their alpha had showed him.

The Amazon looked away, turning she draped her body over a fallen log, the same one Sango was sitting on reading one of her books; Hiriakotsu leaned against the wood at the taijiya's feet, the faint scent of the oil used to polish the massive weapon tickled Kagome's nose. Soft though slightly calloused fingers found their way to the black furred ears and Kagome felt a purr well up in her chest.

He had asked her for permission for them to mate.

An ivory fang nibbled gently on her lower lip. Of course he had asked for permission. It was considered rude to do something without an alpha's guidance. He certainly had proved himself to the pack, and strangely enough it was by letting Kagome take the lead while he fiercely protected the humans and tried to let them do what they needed to do. Not an easy task, mind you. She stifled her chuckles. Especially considering whom the humans were; Kikyou, his miko lover and a woman as determined to be in a fight as Kagome, Sango a fully trained taijiya and his alpha's strong headed beta, and finally the sly warrior monk, Miroku with his staff and wind tunnel.

Oh, Kagome knew what her answer would be to him. The question was would she be making the correct decision? Four months had gotten her used to them, had set her in her ways with everyone of her pack. Kikyou and Inuyasha were important factors of the pack. And the hanyou could not be parted from the petite inu for an extended amount of time, lest the tattooed marks from her jaki begin to peel and burn from his skin, threatening to melt his body into a puddle of Inuyasha goop. That was something she would have to fix and soon. Who knew if some event took the half inu from her presence for over a week? She would have to get with Ryoto and Sango to do something about this.

The humans she wasn't so worried about. With their bond to her they had access to her power allowing them to heal as fast as her, reaction times more than tripled, and even their senses increases. And while it made her own healing capabilities slightly sluggish, the bonds allowed her to sense things through them in times of danger. With Kikyou in the pack, not only was there a strong enough female force, but their holy powers benefited each other by being near.

Apparently, Kagome had more than just remnants of reiki; there was a well of it deep inside, calmly shifting underneath her boiling and flaring jaki, just waiting to be tapped into. But Kagome, for now, could only transfer the holy power into one of the fangs of Nibaikiba. If she conducted it from her body, it became fire. Kikyou, however, could dip into her alpha's reiki and become a conductor for it, only because of their former incarnation/reincarnation bond and of their present demon/human one.

But was this enough to fully accept the former undead miko? To allow this woman who had once held a grudge against her mate with her most prized possession? Because, technically, that was what Inuyasha was. He was her slave, and while most demons would treat him like crap because of that status, she treated him as if he were her own pup, her own golden egg. Because of their bond, he would be forever tied to her bloodline. That is…if she ever mated.

_'Highly doubtful.'_ She snorted to herself. "I'm going for a walk. Send for me if there is a problem."

Kagome leapt into the woods after seeing Sango's nod, not staying to see the confused and worried eyes of an inuhanyou and a miko. She concentrated on the feel of her muscles bunching, coiling before releasing their strength like a powerful spring. Power flowed through her body, allowing her to move like a well oiled machine. Chilled air rushed into her lungs, numbing them as snow fell decorating her hair and mane. This would be the last snow for the long winter, and she wanted to memorize it until next year. Crystal blue eyes lazily scanned her surroundings before she decided that she was far enough away to complete her moody thinking. Kagome dropped from the trees to land next to a boulder sitting near a path. While it looked like a place that would make pondering a challenge, she sensed that no one had traveled the road for a while, at least since winter started.

Sitting on the large rock, she felt her mane bisect and slither down her shoulders, allowing two tails to flop behind her, and she almost immediately missed the warmth. Kagome rotated her shoulders, groaning as she heard resounding pops, before situating her limbs into a comfortable pose. One leg extended down the side of the boulder, the other bent at the knee, her heel lightly touching the back of her rear, the corresponding forearm perched heavily on said risen knee. The other hand rested limply on her thigh. She continued her thoughts from her last moments around the camp fire as if there hadn't been a thirty minute break between.

_'If they mate she will become my possession too. It would not put her in a place of power; informally or formally. In all actuality, staying away from Inuyasha gives her more status than being with him. After all, he is merely a slave, albeit a well cared for slave. If she meant any harm, this would not be the way to do it.'_ Kagome felt her brows furrow and she raised a clawed hand to smooth the crease away, trying to help keep the headache she could feel coming stay away. _'Urgh! Why is this complicated? It should be simple: Inuyasha and Kikyou love each other therefore they want to be eternally mated. What's so hard about that? Nothing, see Kagome, you're just being paranoid for no reason.'_

The Amazon inu sighed. She was doing this a lot recently: always second guessing herself, ever since taking the hanyou's submission. Was she making the right decisions for the pack? Truthfully, at times, she didn't think so. "And here I thought Amazons had a strong sense of instinct."

"They do."

Winter eyes darkened and lightened at the same time. She looked over her shoulder not wanting to believe who was coming down the road. "Great…and here I was hoping it was the tree that said something. My luck must be running out." She seethed.

"Luck has nothing to do with our crossing paths, miko." That cold voice was laced with a touch of amusement.

"That's ex-miko to you, buster."

"Would you rather this Sesshomaru call you demoness? Or perhaps Amazon?" The golden eyed Daiyoukai asked; his lips twisted into a bitter smirk.

"I'd be totally ecstatic if you'd call me by my damned name." She said, eyes staying glued to the Western demon lord. He was unpredictable, and also a hybrid of her race. That in it self made him dangerous not only to other native youkai of Nippon, but to her as well. The only thing that could possibly save her would be having swifter feet…even if only by a fraction of a second. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

Those sun burnt eyes darkened, "Don't presume your being important enough for this Sesshomaru to remember such a trivial thing as your name, bitch."

The barest scent of something sour made it to her nose and she grinned, flashing her fangs, "Don't play me, pretty boy. Have you forgotten we're both inu here? There's no need to lie; you know my name. And don't think you can just ignore my question."

The pupils of his eyes expanded at her nickname of him, something that fascinated Kagome, but she tamped it down. Now was not the time to find things about Sesshomaru that was interesting. He was dangerous. "You are nervous around this Sesshomaru."

"No really? Of course I am. I'd be more worried if I wasn't." She narrowed her eyes. Silence passed between them. "Look, if you're not going to tell me why you're here, at least lemme know if I should expect you to attack. Besides, I was here first, and I rather like this boulder."

The elder inu shifted; his eyes boring into hers. A smirk flirted with the corner of his lips. "You are safe from me this night, Ka-go-me."

A chill raced down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. The petite demoness watched as the silver inu walked over to a tree ten feet from her and elegantly sat down at its base, a knee propped up and a stripped wrist settled comfortably over it. "Fine…whatever; just don't bother me."

"Hn."

With one last glance towards the Daiyoukai, Kagome settled back into her thoughts. Surprisingly, the silence that ensued for a while was easy. For some reason, the Amazon was able to focus better. Perhaps the demon lord was good for something. _'Yeah, by making me come to a decision. I wonder if I could kidnap him? Tie him up or something and stuff him in a bag? Then take him out when I need to think.'_ She chuckled at her thought. For whatever reason, it seemed the dog demon helped her anchor her fleeting thoughts.

"Why do you travel with humans?"

The deep voice startled her, making a dainty hand fly for the hilt of her double bladed sword without thinking. Smoothing her palm from the weapon, she looked at the silver haired demon out of her peripheral vision and processed his question. Was this the reason he had bothered her? "Why not?" She shot back.

Golden eyes turned to her. "Humans are filthy; they are short lived, weak compared to youkai and hardly have any skills."

_'Figures._' Kagome shook her head. "They are my friends. They've been there for me since the beginning. When I was human, Sango and Miroku protected me until I began learning how to defend myself. Even then, I was no pro. Fighting wasn't my thing, so I needed saving a lot. Now, I'm demon. Now I've got my chance to hold them up. I can pay them back for all the help they gave me. Besides, they don't have to worry about short lives anymore. And while, yeah they are human, they do have skills, and they aren't really weak."

"You have explained your reasoning behind the taijiya and monk, but not the miko. This Sesshomaru was under the impression that she was your rival for my half-brother's attention."

She grinned, "You are a couple of years late and a few yen short, pretty boy. The only love I hold for Inuyasha is that as a brother. And for a short while, Kikyou and I really didn't get along…hell if not getting along means she's tried to kill me, then yah! But he loves her, so I can accept that."

"You have made them pack." His voice was surprisingly quiet, almost thoughtful. It occurred to her that the stoic demon was curious about the ragtag band of fighters and what held them together. Kagome felt her face soften slightly at this being she was able to see a peek of. He was trying to understand something that didn't make sense to him. "Why? Why take a miko who had tried to kill you, a houshi who can't keep his hands to himself, a reject taijiya and a half-breed as pack? Is there something you know that by taking these nobodies as pack you can gain more power?"

Kagome couldn't decide if she wanted to growl at him or if she wanted to sigh. She settled for cocking her head to the side, "I didn't take them as pack to make me more powerful…actually having them has weakened me, you can say. But I have them because they have no one else. Every one of them has tried to kill me in some way or form. Inuyasha wanted to rip my throat out when I first woke him up from the sleep spell, Shippo had tricked me, Miroku nearly sucked me into his Wind Tunnel, and Sango was blind with grief and revenge. Kikyou was another matter, but hardly different.

"We have formed bonds that transcend the physical. We became brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, confidants and protectors to each other. We lean on each other as events happen, for better or for worse. That's how friendship works. That's how pack works. You wouldn't be a different case either. No matter how many times you have tried to kill me, I would take you as pack too."

She had watched as a light grew in his eyes. A dawn of understanding, she mused. But as she saw her information sink in, his face drew shut; eyes darkening on her as he clicked his tongue and stood to his full height. Even at their distance, Kagome could feel his weight, could feel the spark of anger and the heat of arrogance. "You could never have me as pack."

The Amazon felt her plush lips twist into a bitter mix of a frown and smile. "Never say never, Sesshomaru."

**DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.DL.**

Author's Note: Yeah...so...Review please. How'd you like Kagome's speech about being "brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, confidants and protectors"? Remember it, because it's going to be a big speech later in the story.

I don't know if anyone's noticed, but Kagome's powers seem slightly sexual...or maybe I should say "sensual", despite the family bonds. I'll just put it down, for those who are going "eww! nasty!", that its because of WHAT she is: an Amazon. Ever seen drawings or pictures of Amazonian women? They seem really sexual...I want that for Kagome BECAUSE of how she looks and how other demons will view her face for what it is: unattractive. But in all reality, despite the scars and marks, people will come to see it as a beauty that no one can recreate.

Okay, now I'm babbling. Just REVIEW please. Tell me how it was. The next chapter is kinda fun. I had to do it. Its going to show Kagome and her human family (or rather just Souta) and how they communicate now. It'll showcase a BET between Kags and her little brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please see the Author's Note at the bottom when your finished for explanations and a chapter 11 preview. Thanks!!**

Valadium

Chapter X

"It is great to have ye back. I hope ye travels were well?" Keade asked as she deftly put together something for the young group to eat. They looked tired and hungry. At least that was something she could give them: food and a place to come home to. She was an old lady, never having children herself, so she supposed that they were her children in a way. It had been going on four moon cycles since the last time she had seen them. After they had rounded up her now living sister and the silver-white hanyou, they had come back to her, and she had accepted them. So what if her futuristic daughter and the girl's adopted father were demon? Speaking of which…

"Where is Kagome?" Her good eye scanned the many faces before landing on the golden eyes of the elder inu youkai.

"Last we saw, she went to the well with Inuyasha." Ryoto answered the elderly human woman.

"She made the decision to not go back through, did she not?"

"Hai, Keade-sama, but I don't think my pup is actually accompanying him. She is merely impatient to receive the letter from her ningen mother and to have some homemade future cooking, probably oden." He chuckled.

"That would be our Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled, sitting beside his favored taijiya. "She has been sending Inuyasha back here any time we come within a couple of days demon travel. I know she is conversing with her little brother through letters, too. She said that they are currently in a game."

Kikyou turned to look at her pack brother, "What sort of game, houshi?"

"Every time I ask, she just starts glaring and mumbling under her breath before flopping onto a tree branch." The navy and violet robed man smoothed his fingers over his chin, "I do wonder, though, what would get our alpha into a mood like that."

"Over a stupid game?" The gruff voice came before the red hakama clad hanyou stepped into the hut. Inuyasha felt his carved exposed skin prickle at the cool air of the night, missing the warmth of his alpha's closeness. But she was five miles away, back with the well, eating her bowl of oden and busy with the three envelopes he had brought. The hanyou dropped the replenished bag next to Sango. "That's everything Kagome's mom gave us. Now what's this thing about a game you guys are talking about?"

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

"Urgh! Gahf fhammit!" She swore through her last mouthful of oden. Kagome paused. Replaying what she had said and giggled. She really needed to curb her foul language, even if unintelligible. _'It's not like it's my fault. All cursing is courtesy of Inuyasha…the bone head.'_ The inu glared at the lined paper in her clawed hand. What she really wanted to do was bang her head on the wood of the well. Or perhaps give Souta a good noogie. Yeah, that sounded better. Besides, she really shouldn't take her anger out on Inuyasha when it was her little brother who was pissing her off.

Kagome re-read the letter and sighed. The little imp had won.

Back when the group had come back after all of the latest incidents—Kagome turning demon, Ryoto becoming her father, and Inuyasha submitting to her—in order to keep Souta from depression of not seeing his big sister again they had struck a bargain. Well, more like began a game, if you will. If Souta could gain his black belt in karate before Kagome could get ten jewel shards, Kagome would have to pay for his first car and…the damned little devil…pierce her own tongue. The Amazon didn't mind getting her brother, who was only four years younger than her, a car. She had enough gold from her travels and in modern times the things she sent to her family ended up being worth lots of money without sending the gold.

It was the piercing that made her uncomfortable. Why would she want to do such a thing? Why put a needle through your flesh? She didn't even have her ears pierced for Kami sake. Kagome shuddered, fingertips feeling the warm velvet of her dog ears. But Souta had insisted that she do it because it was one thing she really didn't want to do short of walking up to Naraku and having a pleasant conversation with the dark hanyou.

So naturally, Kagome had tried her best to gather the required amount of shards. She looked down at the jar around her neck. Too bad she had only gained nine since the bet had started, which was good for only four months of fighting and traveling. But still…

The petite inu glared down at the contents of a package envelope. She knew from what her brother had said in the letter— gloating about his victory—that inside the tan package was a camera, and the sterilized things she would need to complete her side of the bargain along with instructions. In all actuality, she wasn't too worried about hitting a vein and bleeding out, she was demon after all. Her beloved jaki would cauterize the wound quickly before too much blood escaped. The problem was thinking about a _needle_ going through her _tongue_. That should hurt, right? _Right_? Her brain said of course it should, its going through a _muscle_! In her little brother's letter, he reassured her that the piercing studio he had asked had said tongue piercing was one of the least painful.

Kagome snorted.

_'Well,'_ She thought, _'Might as well get it over with and send him the picture. I'm sure he's waiting by the well prancing with glee at my pain.'_

(**Author's Note: ATTENTION: I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL PIERCER!! DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!! I got mine done by a professional Studio!! And if you want one, so should you!!)**

The Amazon opened the package. Setting the camera on the lip of the well, she pulled out her devices of self torture. Taking her time in reading the printed instructions, Kagome ignored the gloves Souta had provided for her and picked up a small black marker, a five by seven mirror and a body clamp that he had provided. She wasn't worried about germs or infections, being inuyoukai gave her healing properties in her saliva itself. Propping the mirror up, she stuck her tongue out and aligned the mark with her nose and the indent of her lips. She made a dot that was barely an inch from the tip of her tongue. Slipping the appendage back into her mouth and resting it against the back of her teeth in a natural position, she opened her jaws and looked at the black dot in the mirror. It didn't look off.

Kagome picked up the clamp and stuck out her tongue again. Using the mirror she aligned the instrument with the dot, making sure it was okay on the bottom as well. Plucking open the package for the needle, she rolled the tip delicately in some of her spit to make sure it was clean. Using the mirror yet again, she set the point on the marker spot…and paused.

She blinked. Was she really getting ready to pierce her tongue?

The fearless part of her thrust the needle down quickly before she could convince herself not to do it. Kagome blinked again and looked down at her tongue as best she could. Hold on…was there really a needle in there? Checking her reflection, she acquiesce that, yes, there was. _'Strange…that didn't hurt at all.'_ Acting on autopilot, she picked up the piece of cork and stuck it on the end of the needle so as not to hurt herself as she reached for the sterilized package of the barbell.

She examined the little piece of metal. Carefully twisting the ball off, she felt her eyebrows lift. The threading was inside the little bar…Souta wasn't kidding when he said he thoroughly researched this. Apparently, she remembered from his letter, the internal threading was to help keep swelling down. Making a noise in appreciation, Kagome carefully put the ball-less end to the top of the needle and pushed down. The corked metal fell into her lap and the barbell slid through. She quickly flipped her tongue up and screwed the ball on.

The inu sat there.

_'Oh my god I just pierced my tongue!'_ Winter eyes widened and she looked off into the forest, as if checking to make sure no one had been there to watch her. Glancing back at the mirror she slipped her tongue out and stared at the bar of metal through her tongue. _'Hey…that was kinda fun…Doesn't look too bad either…'_

_: You do know that body modifications like this are common in your race? :_ The beast in her mind snickered.

"Oh no, I'm not doing this again." Kagome hissed aloud. Balling up all the evidence of what she had done, she called her reiki into her hand and waited for the metal to finally melt through her fingers and splatter onto the wood of the well. It hissed slightly. Letting the holy power turned fire seep back into her skin, Kagome picked up the camera, held out her tongue and a middle finger and took the Kami forsaken picture Souta had required. With a growl, she carelessly tossed the digital soul stealer into the dept of the well, the familiar blue light flashed for a moment sending a wave of magic over Kagome before it settled down.

Not five minutes later the magic came back.

Curious, the petite demoness looked down into the portal. Seeing a scrap piece of paper, she carefully climbed down the shaft about half way. Feeling the time magic tingle at her heels, she used Nibaikiba to flick the paper up enough for her hand to catch it in mid-air. Leaping up to retake her previous seat, Kagome read the words written in her brother's scribble.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Young dark blue eyes stared at the beams of the roof that housed the well. It was amazing that almost six years ago, this place used to scare the crap out of him. It was a freaky place to be, the well house was. But he wasn't worried about it, even with it being dark outside, and with the little lantern Souta had brought with him, sitting innocently on the edge of the well, casting its light around him and into the darkness of the time portal. No Souta wasn't worried at all. Because even though she was five hundred years in the past, Kagome was with him. He was confident that if something were to happen, she'd know, and she'd come despite her reservations of coming back into the modern era.

The well house wasn't scary any more. How could it be when this was the one place that led to his sister? Besides, why be scared of demons coming out of it? Kagome was a demon now…surely she could beat anyone's ass. Even Inuyasha told him about his newfound cowardice to face down Kagome.

Souta smiled.

Kagome was scary as a human. No doubt his sister was even scarier as a demon. And because of her new status, she could do things she was scared to do as a human. He was happy to see that she still disapproved of piercings though. It was something he could taunt her with.

The flash of blue light from the depths of the well brought the teenaged boy's attention to it. Seeing the silver flash of the camera's body, Souta used the roped ladder to climb down and get it before resuming his seat. Turning it on, he switched to playback mode and flipped through the few pictures he had taken before sending it to his sister. There it was, the twelfth picture. It was the first time he had seen an image of Kagome since she had left four months ago human. Souta had never seen her as a youkai, and he couldn't help but see the marked features of his sister and be in complete awe.

She was beautiful.

He wondered why in all of the letters he had asked about her face she had simply called it horrible, when it was artistically amazing. Now he saw where the designs on his idol hanyou came from. But he was pleased to see that it looked way better on Kagome. Souta couldn't help but notice how fierce but feminine they made her. Finally, he noticed the picture itself.

"Oh my god, Kagome!" He laughed. "I hope Mom never sees this! She'd write out a lecture and make Inuyasha give it to you!" Souta allowed a calmness come to his face and tried to mimic his mother's voice, "'There are things ladies should and should not do, Kagome Lieya Higurashi, and giving your little brother the bird is a No-no!'"

Busting up again, he pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket along with a pen. With an evil cackle, he wrote the one thing that would probably piss off his big sister the most.

LMFAO WANNA BET AGAIN?

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Author's Note: I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL PIERCER!! DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!! I only know(ish) how to do this because I got mine done not too long ago, about two months now. Not to mention that Kagome didn't sanitize her hands or the tools (except in her own neutralizing dog demon saliva) like a human should. Anyway, aside from trying to convince people not to pierce their own tongue by themselves (seriously if you want to get it done, have a professional do it), I thought this would be a little fun, though a few people might believe this to be a little retarded. Hell, I can't believe I wrote this. But she needed to get it done, and it would be stupid to see Kagome break her vow not to go back to the future, not to mention having puppy earred, fangy, clawed, tailed, and marked Kagome in Tokyo. Now doesn't that sound worse than what I wrote here? God, I hope so.

So, anyway, sorry its so late, but my computer was being a douche-wazi and I'm still suffering from a double inner ear infection. I'm still working on chapter eleven though, and Sesshomaru, our smexy demon, hits it off well. So, don't forget this chapter because Kagome having her tongue pierced will have a purpose later. And no, its not just for sucking Sesshomaru's COCK either...hehehe...but, it has a role all on its own, that adorable little piece of metal.

Chapter XI Preview:

Another discovery he had made was that a certain Amazon inu demoness had sparked his curiosity. She was strange, that Kagome girl. Certainly, she held the power to be of equal status as he, but she did not hold the knowledge or the wisdom to use it correctly. _'It seems my former sire was correct.'_ The inu Demon lord mused, golden eyes staring unseeingly at his desk littered with important documents. _'She has full grown powers, but she is just a fledging. No experience. But her drive is what keeps her going.'_

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "No fuckin' way…"

"What is it, Kagome-sama?"

"That rat bastard!" She screeched watching the figure that had entered the clearing of her battle slay the slowly dieing creature. When the ground was within twenty feet, Kagome flipped and fell gracefully to her feet. Putting Miroku down, she growled and pointed a black clawed finger in the direction of the familiar white figure. "You douche bag! That was _my_ kill! How dare you?!"

"Kagome-alpha…" the navy robed monk tugged at the thick braided hair, eyes wide at the being standing before them. It seemed he had faced death not just once today, but twice! _'This is way over my daily quota.'_ He grimaced.

"I see your humans know their place in your pack." The baritone voice remarked as he flicked blood and gore from his sword blade before tucking it back into his sash.

"Watch your mouth, Sesshomaru, before I wash it out with soap!"

"You go too far, bitch." The inu Daiyoukai warned.


	11. Chapter 11

Valadium

Chapter XI

There were many things that Sesshomaru had discovered in the past week. The first and foremost disturbing of them all was that he, in fact, did _not_ know everything. It was an unsettling discovery, as it was bound to be, but the way to his realization was enough to raise the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

But that was another thing. The next discovery was learning why anyone would _not want _to strive to be stronger. In fact, understanding why someone would rather be weaker was startling to the young Daiyoukai. The concept of friends was not one that he knew. And only now, even at the age of seven hundred and twenty-two, he was experiencing the tip of the ice burg of being pack. As far as he was concerned, the human child and his retainer were his possessions. He was honor bound to protect them. And if there was one thing that Sesshomaru knew, was that he had honor.

Another discovery he had made was that a certain Amazon inu demoness had sparked his curiosity. She was strange, that Kagome girl. Certainly, she held the power to be of equal status as he, but she did not hold the knowledge or the wisdom to use it correctly. _'It seems my former sire was correct.'_ The inu Demon lord mused, golden eyes staring unseeingly at his desk littered with important documents. '_She has full grown powers, but she is just a fledging. No experience. But her drive is what keeps her going.'_

Before his curious conversation with her no more than five days ago, he had wondered what her drive was. What kept her going? What gave her the strength to claim not only his great sire as her own, but his half-brother, three humans and a Kitsune kit as pack? She admitted herself that with the humans bonded to her she was weaker. Of course she would be. Humans are greedy by nature and one of the things they are greedy about is power. Which lead to another realization by the demon lord: youkai are also guilty of this. He and his late father were prime examples of this. Of course, Sesshomaru had surpassed Toga by claiming the title Demon Lord of Nippon.

_'Hn, I digress.'_ The inu shook his head before settling his jaw into a large clawed hand propped on his desk.

But the girl's drive, yes, he had found it out. Or rather, she had told him. It seemed that even though she had once been human, she had instincts not much different from an inu, and becoming demon only strengthened them. She built a pack around her, a network of people that were closer than just being allies before her change. She actually _felt_ for them. And her feelings allowed her to bond with them once she was demon, giving to them her power. Sculpted eyebrows shot up at this. She had _gifted_ her demon abilities to them, and they had _accepted_, not because of greed but because of this friendship they shared.

Was this friendship concept stronger than he had thought?

Apparently.

But she admitted that she was weaker with these bonds! Then how was she so strong as a fledging? The Amazon inuyoukai were, by all means, not a weak race but she seemed to be the epitome of his foreign cousins. She poured her whole being into her tasks; her heart, her soul and body. Perhaps that was where he was coming up short; the fact that she fought for something other than treasure, glory or power.

Her drive, yes that was what he was getting at, was her pack. She felt indebted to this creatures, and they to her. They served each other, she had said. They took care of each other, willingly let her lead them, willingly submitted to her and shunned their own races. Golden eyes widened. The houshi, miko and taijiya of her pack would never be able to enter human society again. They knew this, and yet they stayed and bonded. Because…because…because why?

He quickly plucked a clean piece of parchment from his desk and picked up his burgundy quill, dipping the tip into the pot of ink. Her words came to him easily as he stared at the wall, allowing his fingers to flow.

_"We have formed bonds that transcend the physical. We became brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, confidants and protectors to each other. We lean on each other as events happen, for better or for worse. That's how friendship works. That's how pack works. You wouldn't be a different case either. No matter how many times you have tried to kill me, I would take you as pack too."_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes halfway, remembering her voice as she lectured him in her soft tones, her confidence and surety clear even in his memory. He knew she was trying to will him to understand. The inu set his quill down and stared at his neat script, willing himself to memorize the words. Was she really that forgiving? To accept so many people who had tried to take her life, to turn them around and take them as her very own pack?

The demon lord sighed, using his thumb and index finger to pinch the bridge of his nose before rubbing the spot between his eyebrows. Because there was another thing.

All that he now knew of this Kagome completely went against everything that was a demoness. Especially one of the inu breed. Not to mention being Amazon because their females had been known to be highly aggressive, but she was no where near as blood thirsty as the tales of the foreign demoness were. That was the second thing that mystified Sesshomaru about the miko-turned-demon. She was—dare he say—rather sweet for a bitch; even with her cutting wit and scathing remarks. The only demoness' who were not murderous, raving, savages were mated females and females of the elemental breed; because of the excess of elemental bitches, they were used as concubines across the country.

But she was different. Sesshomaru grunted. Yes, she definitely was. Something nagged at the inu's mind. Something nearly lost deep in the recesses of his brain. He waved it off, getting up from his seat behind the desk that was lost underneath paperwork. Perhaps it was time to find some sleep. Later, after he made some kind of dent in the tedious work that for some reason or another needed his attention, he would find the woman who paraded around as a demoness. There were many things he wished to know, and apparently most of the things he was curious about, she knew most of. _'It is strange that a demon over seven centuries old is seeking out the elusive knowledge that a bitch has who is barely over two decades.'_

He felt his lips soften, a corner lifting as he curled elegant, deadly fingers behind an elf like ear tucking silver strands of hair away. Gold eyes found themselves interested in the grain of the hardwood floor he was walking on, feeling his physical body become slightly distracted. _'The world is most peculiar in the way it works. Perhaps there is something this Sesshomaru is destined to learn from the girl.'_ The demon lord nodded to himself as he opened the grand doors to his personal rooms and entered.

****

Kikyou huffed and waited for the dust to settle, breathing through the end of her sleeve. With her other hand, she reached out feeling for her guardian. Fingertips came into contact with thick warm slightly course hair. For a moment she marveled at the new silkiness that was coming to it courtesy of his master, before she tugged hard twice.

"What woman?" his gruff voice was low.

The priestess rolled her eyes and smothered the small smile that was threatening her lips. "I got a look at it before it went underground, it has three shards all clustered in the head segment, tell Kagome."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

Kikyou felt her face go bland, "Because I'm not nearly as loud or as good at it as you are, Inuyasha." She listened to him snort in amusement before relaying her message in the barks and yips of inu. Hearing the replying growls and barks, she did smile.

"She said—"

"I know, 'Thanks, Kik, I had been distracted' then she said, 'Damnit Miroku! Stop tugging on my hair!' And it sounded like she bit him." Kikyou calmed herself before she giggled.

They had been split up when the worm demon had attacked. Inuyasha had grabbed the closest person, Kikyou, and took off a few meters back. He was sure now that Kagome had Miroku and the kit, and from hearing Ryoto talking with Kagome, the male inu had Sango. The pack had gotten to where they spoke in the dog demon language when in battle, because their enemy couldn't understand and therefore wouldn't hear the tactics and strategy being conversed about. The major plus for the humans was their bond to the alpha. While it was sometimes hard for them to actually speak it, they could understand it fairly well.

There were a few noises Kikyou couldn't discern, and she felt the silver-white hanyou go still before the sound of fabric shifting caught her attention. The hair in her grasp drooped a little.

"Get on my back, Kikyou." Inuyasha ordered. The priestess reached forward, feeling for the warm bare skin of the half inu's shoulder knowing that he was kneeling before her but her chocolate eyes couldn't see through the unsettling dust. The ground started to rumble and shake just as she was hooking a knee to a slender hip. "No time woman!"

The golden eyed hanyou reached back and caught her other thigh before surging forward into the sky, ears swiveling; searching for the rest of his pack mates. He couldn't stay up in the air for too long before gravity would pull him down. "Location anybody?!" Suddenly a large hand reached out and grabbed him under an arm. Gold met gold. Inuyasha sighed as he was pulled onto the platform of Ryoto's roiling jaki. Sango looked at him from the Daiyoukai's shoulder, her massive weapon still slung across her back.

"What is going on?" Kikyou asked as she removed a few strands of her lover's hair from her mouth.

The eldest demon turned his eyes on her, his features furrowed, "The damn worm was locating us on the ground by heat signatures."

"So where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not scenting his mistress in the higher air.

Ryoto's lips turned down, eye grim, "She's still on the ground."

"And Miroku?" the priestess prompted, not feeling his masculine holy powers anywhere near them, but sensing young Shippo clinging to Ryoto's back, hiding in his hair.

"He's with her." Sango answered her eyes hard. It was obvious she didn't like the situation. "We don't need to worry about them. Kagome can take care of herself. She's an Amazon Inuyoukai. Have faith in your alpha."

"Like hell! She's in danger! We can't just stay here!" Inuyasha cursed.

The slayer's lips pulled back to display the set of eyeteeth she had developed with her strong bond with the ice eyed demoness. A snarl ripped from her throat, eyes flashing a lighter glowing brown, "You dare question your Omega?"

Hearing Sango pull her formal rank, challenging him, Inuyasha lowered his eyes, ears flattened to his head and bared his neck by tilting his chin to his left shoulder, "Of course not."

Eye color deepening back to their natural mahogany, Sango smoothed a calloused hand down her face. "Look, for whatever reason, Kagome made a choice to be down there, and with Miroku as her aide. We all know that his bond to her is the weakest. Perhaps this is a test to help strengthen it. All I know is that Kagome-alpha told me to gather the pack and remove ourselves from the area. She would follow when she cleared the danger."

The hanyou stared down at his feet, hand clenching onto Kikyou's thighs, eyes catching flickers of the jaki wind he stood upon. "So we just abandon her?"

"Upon her orders, yes." Sango eyed the carved inu. She glanced down at the demon she currently sat upon. His hand tightened around her knees, giving her reassurance. "Understand this, Inuyasha, if Kagome gets in a bind, she'll call on Ryoto to back her up. He's the strongest of us all, not to mention her sire." _'Nothing could get past the former Inutaisho. His death two hundred years ago was a lucky shot by some twisted human war lord who killed the woman he claimed he loved…Izoyai. Takemaru wouldn't have stood a chance if Toga hadn't been severely wounded from Ryuukotsei.'_

As his Omega and stand in leader, Sango's words soothed Inuyasha. He wasn't stupid; he could smell the power that radiated from Ryoto…a power that Kagome even seemed to give off to a lesser degree. He nodded to the taijiya, "Alright. But if anything happens I'm blaming it on you not letting me go down there."

Sango smirked, "Sure, sure."

Ryoto chuckled to himself. _'My baby girl's got a highly loyal pack and to think that the human blood is predominating here.'_ The great inu gathered his roiling jaki winds and set a course along the borders of the western and northern lands, sending a silent prayer to the heavens that his daughter's plan would not fail.

~*~

"Fucking piece of shit." Miroku hissed as he stumbled over a rut in the ground.

Kagome threw an amused glance over her furred shoulder at the navy and violet robed houshi. Feeling the hand clenched in her mane tighten, she continued through the thickly clouded air, Nibaikiba held loosely in her grasp. "And they let you in the priesthood with a mouth like that?"

The violet eyed young man felt his lips purse as he sent a dark look at what he was pretty sure was his alpha's back. "First you crack on me about my wandering hand, now it's the words that come from my mouth. I will have you know, Lady Kagome, that my instructors never saw my attention to the female gender, but they are probably rolling in their graves listening to the things Inuyasha, Lady Sango and you have taught me."

The demoness grinned, "Well since Sango and I blame our cursing on Inuyasha, why don't you do it too. It's so much easier that way." Hearing the light shift of robes, she assumed he nodded and fell silent. Taking a few more steps, Kagome stopped and frowned. It had been about fifteen minutes since she felt the rest of her pack take to the skies and leave, but the worm demon had yet to attack. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Kagome unwrapped her long braid from around her throat and let it fall over the top of her mane. Reaching back to lift the houshi's hand to the thick rope of youkai hair, the petite inu slipped her sword back into its sheath before kneeling on the ground. Leaning forward, Kagome pressed a black furred ear between her hands, the tip of the sensitive appendage flicked flat to the dirt road and she closed her eyes to concentrate. Her brows furrowed. There were some strange sounds down there; groans and little creaks.

"Lady Kag—"

"Shhh." She hissed quietly, pleased as he felt silent once more. Kagome tilted her head slightly. Had she really felt that; that little shiver beneath the delicate fur tips of her ear? She pulled up into a frog crouch and stared at the ground, ice blue eyes able to see the small rocks and various debris of nature. There; the pebble between her left thumb and forefinger vibrated and another groan reached her puppy ears.

Kagome reared back and wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist before taking off as fast as she could, jumping high and clear of the dust that had been preventing the houshi from seeing. Miroku stiffened in her hold, and let out a shout. "Please for our sakes, Kagome-sama, go higher!"

Not chancing a glance under her arm, she trusted her pack-mate. But as she felt their upwards speed slowing down, the former priestess snarled and drew up her legs. In a panicked frenzy, she felt her beast look for something Kagome did not know of. As soon as she brought her feet down hard, she felt a swell and burst of jaki that pushed her higher. Hearing the monk emit a sound that sounded suspiciously like a highly squealed 'yes', the Amazon finally looked only to see the worm demon beginning to fall back to the ground, its upward momentum stopping only ten feet from her bare, clawed toes. Kagome shifted her cargo, "Now's our chance, Miroku! Can you use your Ofudas this close to me?"

Miroku grunted as he hastily retrieved five of the inscribed holy parchments before he felt the woman begin to tip. "L-lady Kagome!"

"Its okay, trust me!" She felt her blood creature release the jaki, and Kagome turned them to plummet face first into the ground. "Hurry, Miroku!" The inu felt the surge of holy powers, and heard the singing in her right hand. Ignoring it, she opted to watch the blue burning strips of paper fly towards their mark. The awful screech the demon gave off made Kagome wince, but immediately she could tell that the monk had quelled the majority of its demonic aura and the youkai dust cleared.

As the ground came closer, Miroku clenched his hands into the black and tan fur around her neck. "Please tell me one of your cat aspects is to land on your feet."

"You know what," She cocked her head to the side as if in wonder, "I really don't know. I haven't tried it before now." Kagome grinned at the groan he emitted at her playfully dismal words, but her eyes were still locked onto the wildly thrashing giant worm. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "No fuckin' way…"

"What is it, Kagome-sama?"

"That rat bastard!" She screeched watching the figure that had entered the clearing of her battle, slay the slowly dieing creature. When the ground was within twenty feet, Kagome flipped and fell gracefully to her toes. Putting Miroku down, she growled and pointed a black clawed finger in the direction of the familiar white figure. "You douche bag! That was _my_ kill! How dare you?!"

"Kagome-alpha…" the navy robed monk tugged at the thick braided hair, eyes wide at the being standing before them. It seemed he had faced death not just once today, but twice! _'This is way over my daily quota.'_ He grimaced.

"I see your humans know their place in your pack." The baritone voice remarked as he flicked blood and gore from his sword blade before tucking it back into his sash.

"Watch your mouth, Sesshomaru, before I wash it out with soap! I'm sure your father would be hella angry if he heard you say that out loud, and as a matter of fact, so am I, so keep your fuckin' opinions to yourself!" Kagome threatened, not caring who he really was. It didn't matter because she had a right to be enraged; he took her kill!

"You go too far, bitch." The inu Daiyoukai warned, eyeing the smaller fuming inu. Burnt gold eyes did not miss how the houshi stepped closer to her, a thick braid of raven hair wrapped around the wrist that sported his gauntlet, violet eyes staring back with a mixture of apprehension and wise confidence. Obviously the monk had noticed that if demon Lord had wanted to harm the girl, he would have done so after her remark. "This Sesshomaru's father is gone…taken from me twice in the span of two hundred years. It would do you well to remember that, Amazon."

Kagome watched as the white clad male turned and began walking away. That was all? He just took her kill and was leaving? He expected her to take this lying down, like he hadn't dealt a staggering below-the-belt, one-two punch to her pride and name? Did he not expect her to understand the ways of higher class demons? _'Well he's got something else coming for him, that's for sure!'_ Kagome practically saw red. She didn't say anything, didn't yell or shout or announce a formal duel. She just attacked, swift and silent like her heritage demanded.

It must have been the sound of her braid snapping in the air that alerted him, so Kagome wasn't too surprised to find Tokijin blocking her double fanged sword.

She bared her teeth, giving the great silver lord a handsome view of her slightly too large fangs that tapered into fine, lethal points and rested on the gums of her lower jaw. The Amazon pulled away slightly before making a lightening quick spin to add more force to her strike, allowing her to successfully push her elder ten feet from her. Glaring at him, she made a quick twirl of Nibaikiba. The sound of an enraged screaming jaguar came from the swirling mist wrapping around the twin blades before becoming a funnel of dark red flames aimed directly at the visibly surprised Sesshomaru.

She strained her ears forward, eager to pick up any sound, and the only one she caught was a very soft patter of feet before the visage of a golden eyed Western lord sprinting full tilt at her cleared the fraying form of her attack, the Tensaiga glowing blue at his waist, and Tokijin gleamed wickedly in his right hand

. Kagome met his sword, and with two hands on the hilt of her own, she shoved him back a few inches, enough room to let her dart off to the side, until she felt the harsh jerk of hair pulling at her scalp and she was twirled back into close range. Seeing the silver glint, she threw up her sword at the last minute, and a shriek of metal on metal came from Tokijin glancing off one of the fangs of Nibaikiba. Sliding toward him in a mock baseball slide, Kagome reached up with her free claw and -grimacing to herself- sliced through her hair, leaving him with a good quarter of her braid and the green ribbon at the end in his hand.

Sesshomaru let a smirk flit across his face. So she was willing to cut her hair, a high class demon's pride and joy, in order to keep out of her enemy's hands? Interesting. He dropped the hand that held the braided section of Amazon hair to his side and took in her form. The midnight black hair was slowly unraveling from its bind with no tie to hold it together and the leaks of jaki that she could not control whipped around her form with invisible, but cold winds. However, seeing the waterfall of raven tresses coming down only to her hips did not sit well with the demon Lord. Shaking the feeling away, he waited for her move, his evil sword at the ready.

Kagome stared at him, Tokijin waiting for her attack and a strong length of her hair held carelessly in his other hand. Disgust filled her. Not only had he wounded her pride the first time today by taking her kill, but she let him make another blow by making her remove three feet of her youkai hair. She stood up to her full height and let her mane fall into two tails at the ground, her elaborate chest armor clinked silently as she sheathed Nibaikiba. Kagome snarled at him, "This isn't worth it." Turning her back, ears flicked backwards listening to the sounds of his being, the Amazon stalked back to her pack houshi.

The inu Daiyoukai watched her wrap her tails around the human monk before she looked over her dainty, armor clad shoulders, ice eyes burning through him like acid. For all the world, it seemed like she was leaving. _'It would seem that this Sesshomaru's plan did not work. I have completed my hook, but I need a line to toss it with.' _At that thought, he scowled. "So you will leave with out justice, Amazon?"

Kagome elicited a fierce growl. "You have taken my pride this day, Sesshomaru. However, justice will not be exacted by my hand…but by yours. I expect payment for your transgression."

"You ask for something outside of your power range, Ka-go-me." He narrowed his eyes. _'Take the bait.'_

She bared her teeth, "You deliberately stole my kill! You put me into a situation that called for me to rend my youkai hair! No, Sesshomaru, now it is you who has gone too far! I know my rights, and I expect you to pay up, you overgrown ankle bitter!" Before she did something she regretted, she tucked Miroku close to her and took off after her sire's faint scent trail.

Golden eyes stayed on the spot the demoness and her human pack-mate had just vanished from. _'She played into it better than I thought she would.'_ Sesshomaru gave a haughty sniff, before raising the black braid to his line of sight. Her scent radiated from it softly, and he pressed his nose to it to breath in the quiet spicy vanilla that was unique to the demoness known as Kagome. He reveled at the feel of it: warm and thick like fur, but silky like inu hair usually was. Sesshomaru frowned slightly, comparing it to his thinner moon-silver tresses. Before he could convince himself otherwise, the Daiyoukai tucked the braid into his haori, the warmth of it heated the skin of his chest.

Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru entered the forest again. His plan had worked, now it was time he quit this area and wait for the demoness to cool down. The only thing he regretted today had been taking the small inu's prey. It was wrong, and went against his instincts. But it had been the only way to carry out his plan. _'It would seem that I shall fulfill your latest request, Father…Ryoto.'_

****

"Kagome?"

At the sound of a familiar gruff voice, said female quickly slipped the barbell back into her mouth and grit her teeth. Damn. She had been playing with it more and more as of late, especially if she was angry. And boy was Kagome pissed! She tried to calm down and reassure the hanyou in a half believable voice. But, that wasn't going to happen for a while. She clenched her teeth from the scream of rage that wanted to escape her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" A rough clawed hand reached toward her shoulder. It stayed there for a few seconds before Inuyasha sighed. Stepping into her line of sight, the older inu sought out the clasps, buckles and ties to his alpha's armor. Taking a deep breath he went in for the metaphoric kill. "Kagome, I smell Sesshomaru on you? What happened? Did he do something to you?"

The young demoness blew her top off. "Your brother is the biggest ass itching, egotistical, emotionally constipated, anal dwelling, monkey fucking bastard of all Japan!!"

Inuyasha frowned, but nodded. "I could have told ya that, Kagome."

"No, you know what? He's not even that good. No, Sesshomaru is a cock sucking, come by guzzling gutter slut not worth two yen! What a waste of space and good looks, seriously."

The hanyou looked down into winter blue eyes. "Wow, Kagome. Sounds like I hold him in higher regard than you do. What happened back there for you to say things like this? You used to respect him."

"Keh, respect my ass. It was thinly veiled fear that he would whip my ass from here to kingdom come. But apparently that's not the case any more." Kagome mumbled more to herself. Feeling her hanyou finally lift the top part of her armor that consisted of the flexible shoulder guards and the heavy, spiked upper chest piece, she breathed deeply and reordered her brain. "The worm demon was in my grasp. Miroku had dissolved its jaki and right before I got into a good enough position, namely with two feet on the ground, out comes your rat bastard brother and takes my kill!"

Amber eyes widened. "H-he did what?" _'Why would Sesshomaru do something like that? And no matter how much he says he hates me, he hasn't ever taken my prey.'_

"Then I attacked him. Okay, I admit, not my smartest move ever. I mean, he's a lot more experienced than I am. But, Inuyasha, he pissed me off so much!!"

Inuyasha moved around to her back to untie a few more strings. Gathering her hair to set it off to the side, he frowned. _'I thought it was heavier than that…'_ He looked down to examine it. "Oh, fuck. Don't tell me he did this?"

"You mean my hair?" Kagome asked, barely holding back the tears in her eyes. "Yeah…he did it."

The hanyou grunted. "Well, it's a good thing you don't go to courts. Those ass wipes would be all over you on this. But its okay, 'Gome, it'll grow back and no one will know about it. Just keep it braided and tucked around your neck." He instructed in a rare show of wisdom.

"Yeah, no one but Sesshomaru." She whispered. "I hope he melted the rest of it."

"You mean you just left it there?"

The Amazon lifted an eyebrow at him, "Its not like I was just gonna walk up and take my braid from his hand, Inuyasha."

"Keh, why not? You fuckin' attacked him earlier didn't you? Stupid wench." The hanyou yelped at the sting on his flank, and whined. "Kagome!"

She laughed, the squirming hanyou easily lifting her spirits for the moment. "Oh, calm down, Inuyasha. I didn't hit you that hard. Or are you sensitive on your _booty_?" At the full blush that stained his cheeks, Kagome roared with laughter. "Oh my god! Who would have guessed!?"

Inuyasha grumbled as he dropped the last plate of armor and bent to retrieve it. "Laugh it up, wench. Soon it'll be me who finds out something you don't want anybody else to know."

"Tough luck, Inuyasha, besides…I was just pickin'."

"Yeah, well, pick on someone else for a change."

She rolled her eyes, "If my little brother were here, it'd be him. But since he's not, you'll have to make for substitute." Kagome listened to him mumble to himself before he took off back towards the rest of the pack, her armor in tow. Watching his form disappear into the trees, she looked back off toward the river she had been watching and sighed deeply.

_'Kami, what have I gotten myself into? I just wanted to be a normal girl. I didn't ask for all this crap.'_ Lifting her clawed hands to her face, she rubbed her cheeks roughly, the soft sensitive scarred tissue jolting every time her calluses ran over it. One hand fell, leaving the other to smooth over the finely trimmed hairs of an eyebrow.

"But I'm not a normal girl. I'm a demon now, and this is my life; a life for no hope of a husband or children of my own; a life of fighting and war and rules that apply to me simply because I'm not a lower class youkai. So I need to suck it up and take it like the twenty-first century woman I was once raised to be." Kagome exhaled and gazed longingly at the setting sun. As the wind blew her considerably shorter hair back, the Amazon gently caught it all and began to braid it anew. Removing another ribbon, she tied it back, dismayed to see that her locks only fell to lower back bound as they were, before she loosely wrapped the short length around her neck.

Finally noticing that evening had fallen, she acknowledged that it was time to attain food for her pack. Sniffing the air, Kagome was relieved to scent the musty, mud smell of a boar family not too far in the distance. Not bothering to adjust her tails into a mane, she took off towards the scent of dinner. Like on autopilot Kagome easily took down two males, delicately skinned them of their fur so that she could procure them later as blankets for her pack, and removed the tusks and larger teeth for later uses before heading back to her friends.

"I was wondering when we'd have pork again. I was starting to crave." Sango grinned as soon as Kagome entered the campsite, the firelight reflecting off her lengthened canines. The Amazon met her Omega's deep mahogany eyes and smiled back at her. Although she had apologized to the taijiya for the demon-like changes, she was pleased that the woman had adapted so easily. She took to the heightened senses like a duck to water.

_:: We chose our beta well. ::_ the beast rumbled in contentment, and Kagome nodded in agreement. "I was starting to get sick of deer. Was even contemplating squirrel but I found the scent of boar first, and figured it'd been a while." The marked demoness handed off the smaller pig to Sango, letting the older woman tend to her rightful duties, and laid the other in front of her sire. Gold met ice blue.

"You did not take your portion." Ryoto stated, dark brows furrowing at her unspoken action.

"I thought it'd be a great present. Figured I could say thanks for making sure they got away earlier today and thanks for the progress made today without me." She watched his eyes glitter and accepted the fatherly squeeze to her shoulders. Turning to her pack Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm going for a walk. Summon me if you need me." Seeing Sango nod her head, the petite demoness walked out of the light of the fire and back into the woods.

The exterminator turned back to the boar and continued to slake long thick strips of meat from the carcass with the dainty claws she had acquired from the Alpha/Omega bond. She was silently amazed at how easily it was, and wondered what other changes would occur to her. When she had finally taken notice of her claws and fangs a few days ago, Ryoto, the pack father, had explained that it was her extreme connection to Kagome and that there were probably going to be even more alterations. He had stressed, though, that she was still human no matter what.

"What's going on, Inuyasha? You were the last to talk with her tonight." Sango looked up at the silver-white inu as she speared the strips of meat and set them over the fire.

The carved hanyou watched her, before offering a rolling shrug, "Seems that bastard half-brother of mine is pulling something with Kagome. But it's really not any of our business. As much as I really hate to say this, it's between the wench and the jerk. She can take care of herself."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou admonished, brown eyes widening. It was strange to hear those words come from his mouth; was he the same hanyou that had fiercely protected Kagome as a human? The same boy who wildly fought off the wolf demon, Koga, and any other males who had sniffed around her former reincarnation? Was he seriously about to let Kagome handle his dangerous full youkai, half-brother by herself?

Amber eyes turned to regard his miko, "Kikyou…Kagome is a hell of a lot stronger than me. If I could manage Sesshomaru as a hanyou without this fucked up slave bond to her enhancing my powers, then I know Kagome can do better than me." He sighed, ran a clawed hand through his hair before leaning over and laying his head in her lap. "Just…let it go. She'll be in no danger from the pretty boy, I promise."

****

She ran and ran; feet carrying her as fast as possible. Trees and shrubbery blurring together into a sick blob that even her demon sight couldn't understand. She pushed back the tears of frustration, refusing to even think about the dishonor earlier this day. Instead, she focused on trying to accumulate her jaki under her feet as she had done to get away from the worm youkai, only to no avail. The cold wisps would flutter into existence only to flutter away. Anger gave way to her irritation, leaving Kagome feeling taunt and disappointed in herself. She skidded to a stop, dust and leaves fluttering back to earth behind her.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She clenched her hands, relishing in the feel of her claws biting into the palms of her hands. The events of today and the past five months were starting to build up on her shoulders, making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She could have resisted Sesshomaru's baiting; she didn't have to attack him. Who was she kidding? She wasn't part of Youkai Court, she didn't have to defend her pride and honor in his eyes. The only people she had to worry about were the ones in her pack. Selva-cão Kagome was a free demon; she wasn't tied to the courts. But there was just something about the great silver demon lord that made her act to defend herself and her image. And she had only managed to hurt that very image instead, by rendering her own hair.

_:: He placed you in that situation, cub. ::_ The motherly voice of the neko beast soothed in her mind, the other beasts echoing her gently in the background, whispering to her.

"It doesn't matter. It was still my claws, it was still my pride that lead to doing it." Kagome answered, the muscles tightening and tensing from her fingers all the way up her arms, across her shoulders and down her back. "It was my fault."

But it wasn't just the thing with Sesshomaru that was weighing heavily on her mind. The event of her transformation still bothered the former miko. The abomination of her face, the hunt for the jewel shards, the price of protecting her pack, the decision to be made of Inuyasha's and Kikyou's mating, the instincts of her Amazonian nature were still being new, not being able to see her mother, and the guilt of bringing Toga back from the dead still road on her back.

Now the newest problem of not being able to control her wild jaki into the simplest things was threatening to drag her down. One could not imagine how embarrassing and humiliating it was to not be able to do something a pup would have learned by their fifth summer. Oh, Kagome had no problem funneling her demonic power into attacks that made the former Inutaisho whistle in amazement, but she could not do the easy steps. _'I lack the ability to force it to do what I want because the power is too much, and I am nothing but a fledgling despite all of my power and maturity.'_ The jaki wouldn't flow to her call as easily as it did Ryoto, and even Inuyasha in his jaki enhanced bounding leaps. Instead she had merely ignored it and worked without it, for exception in her ice encasement attack. Mostly in battle she relied on her reiki.

"You must control it. Force it to do what you will it to do."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out in a shudder as she looked up at the sky, she refused to turn to the sound of the voice. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

"You are pushing your luck, Amazon. It is only out of honor that this Sesshomaru is exacting justice by my hand and teachings instead of by right of my sword for disrespect."

If Kagome had been in a better mood she would have sworn that was the longest sentence the demon Lord had spoken to her. However, she was not in a good mood. Kagome looked over her shoulder, iced eyes burning with anger and resentment. "You can shove your self righteous shit up your frozen ass, Sesshomaru. You've proven that you have no morals, and the only sense of honor you hold is as a respect to your old man's lessons."

Gold eyes flashed red, and the tall demon stepped forward heavily. "You have pushed your boundaries, bitch. You speak on what you do not know."

She turned to face him completely, studying his glowing figure, one hand on the hilt of Tokijin. "You know what, Sesshomaru? You're right, I don't know. But what I do know is that you're bitter that Toga died and it wasn't you who killed him. And two hundred years later when he comes back from the dead, you're pissed and green with jealously because it wasn't for you. You wanted to kill him to prove who the stronger demon was. And now that you hold the titles of Emperor of Japan, and General of the West, you want his affections—"

"Quiet—" His voice was hardly above a whisper, but Kagome ignored his almost pleading command.

"You want the dad that you were neglected; the dad that is now doting on a bumbling miko who had found a way to become a demoness like your mother and holds power over the great Lord Toga, your Lord Father who had to show no love to you. And when he came back, he came to you, only it wasn't for _you_, it was to ask you to teach his adopted girl-pup how to control her powers. You told him no, but knew that you would do it if only to make him happy. And you resented him for it, because it put you where you didn't want to be, a place you had been before: the object for his instructions and not his affections.

"You took my kill to maneuver yourself into a position to justify teaching me; to give you a reason instead of simply because your back-from-the-dead father asked. You put me into a position that would piss me off enough to boss you into dealing justice by your own hand instead of by mine, something you knew you needed if you were to pull this off. It worked and now you are here, sure that this would satisfy my hurt pride and your father's request; sure that you had me angry enough that I wouldn't be able to piece together the puzzle, only to find out that I'm _more_ than you imagined."

Sesshomaru glared at her in silence, and Kagome was sure that if looks could kill, she'd be in the eighth ring of hell by now. In the back of her mind, she was well aware of her beasts' hackles raised and their unvoiced wonderings on the demon lord having not attacked yet after her verbal thrashing. Somewhere in her, Kagome agreed with them. By all rights, she should be dead: a puddle of goop at his feet. But she wasn't, and she was not going to back down. Kagome wasn't going to apologize for the truth. He had underestimated her, and that was his fault. If he didn't want to be figured out, then he should have taken a better approach and hidden his reasons better. Sesshomaru hadn't taken into account that she was rather smart as a ningen, and her abilities to focus and sort things out had only enhanced as a demon.

She waited for an action or a reply from him and he didn't disappoint.

Sesshomaru analyzed the petite demoness that had dared to read his intentions. While a part of him was aghast she had disrespected him yet again, and possibly the worst she had done since meeting her, he couldn't help but praise her intelligence. She had figured out what most would not have been able to understand and caused his respect for her to increase. Seeing as she did not flinch nor shrink under his scrutiny, only raised the bar again. Feeling a strange tension leave him finally, the great demon lord loosened his hand from his sword, letting it fall to his side again. Gauging her again, taking in the defiant light in her cool eyes and the stubborn set of her delicate jaw, the moonlight glancing off the scars on her cheek from his half brother, and the thin ones across the bridge of her nose and diagonal across her lips, which he, himself, gave, causing them to shine silver, Sesshomaru let himself appreciate her form.

The newly cut hair, he noticed, was bound once again and curled around her throat. Her skin was softly bronzed from her transformed heritage and the sun of her travels; the dark green markings painted her face, temple and shoulders with fascinating whirls and bold designs; the thick but slender and pointed dog ears gleamed blue black like her hair as they twitched and swiveled on top of her head not unlike his half-breed, half-brother. Twin tails that reminded the inuyoukai of his former father, though in a different color, fluttered in the winds that buffeted the cropping they stood on, and Sesshomaru was suddenly struck with the imperfect beauty of this demoness who defied everything at every chance she received. She had withstood everything since he had come across her as a human with Inuyasha, and she carried burdens that he could not understand but could respect, as a strong, but pup-like youkai, while still managing to be a proud and honorable adult.

Sesshomaru let his posture relax as much as he was comfortable with and, tucking his chin in towards his chest, he bowed slightly, eyes locked on the ground at her tiny booted feet as moon blue locks fell over his shoulders like a silk waterfall. "This Sesshomaru is unable to deny your words. However, it is my intention to follow through with the justice due to you by my hand. For my dishonor to your person, this Sesshomaru asks for truce between the West and the Selva-cão pack."

He watched as her eyes narrowed minutely, could see as she thought it through with the quickness of a decisive leader and good alpha. The demon lord found himself briefly jealous as she easily calculated and factored in all of those under her protection, it seemed as if it all came naturally to the girl, even as a matured pup, where he had, had it beat into him to consider all possible areas of an equation. _'But then, she is a full blooded Amazon. It will come more naturally to her than I, despite my hybrid status.'_

"This is agreeable." Her soft voice echoed in his ears, relieving his odd apprehension. Had he actually been worried she would not accept? Then again, it was her right to deny, and then it would have been his problem to propose another acceptable proposition.

Mentally shaking his head, Sesshomaru deepened his bow by a fraction before rising to his full height. "It is also this Sesshomaru's intention to follow the request made to me by the Daiyoukai Ryoto of your pack. Will you accept this offer, also, Amazon?"

Kagome viciously pushed down the frustration and humiliation for a moment, "My sire only wishes the best for me. If this is what he wants, then so be it."

"Even though it is you who is alpha?" The older inu's brows cinched, and the demoness couldn't help but smile wryly at him.

"Yes, because I recognize his experience and wisdom compared to my limited sources." She paused, relishing in the wind that blew through her bangs and fur, washing over her skin, bringing the scents of her pack from miles away where she had left them safe and sound. "But if you're going to honor my father's wishes, I would rather get started as soon as possible."

He tilted his head in recognition of her request. "This Sesshomaru will make adjustments in my duties." The inu Lord watched as she lifted her head up into the winds, her delicate nose flaring.

"You do that…" She replied absently, feeling the tug of Inuyasha's slave bond on her soul. Face tightening in the slight pain, she covered it carefully with wonder. _'Had I really traveled that far from him?'_ Shaking her head, Kagome turned to the waiting Daiyoukai, "Pardon me, Sesshomaru-sama, but I have been gone from my pack too long this night, and despite the power of my father, it pains me to be away from them at extended amounts of time. I will see you again tomorrow night, yeah? To start my lessons?" When she received a nod, Kagome vaulted over the edge of the cliff face, only waving over her shoulder at the suddenly strange acting –if you called being polite strange—demon.

If he had been anyone else, Sesshomaru would never have caught the slight change in her expression. But even as a demoness, the onna had expressive eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it. However, he had not been able to detect a lie in her words. He was sure she was a good alpha, which meant she was highly protective of what was hers, but Sesshomaru was willing to bet Tensaiga that her fear of not being with them was what prompted her abrupt leave. Burnt golden eyes watched as the small woman-pup took off across the lands, her form a blur as he studied her astonishing progress. _'Strange girl she is turning out to be.'_ He couldn't prevent the small twitch of his lips. _'Yes, there will be many valuable lessons this onna will teach me.'_

And the first was respect.

~*~

A/N: Walla Walla Walla Walla! I'm back. Sorry for the long break, but for some reason it was hard to put the conviction in this one. Oh, I got Sesshomaru's first part done fine and dandy, but it was writing Kagome's _emotion_ for what he did to her. I really wanted to make sure people understood the dishonor he put upon her with this. Also, I wanted to let you guys know exactly WHY he was doing it in the first place. *sigh* The boy is still loyal to a dad he never had. Sad, eh? Oh, well. Tis the life of Sesshomaru and being the first son. So REVIEW please. I really need the...ah...support. I've got my notes written out, but I've been reading some stories lately. Tell me how you liked this chapter. Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Valadium

Chapter XII

He could feel her mounting frustration, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he almost felt sorry for her. He certainly did not envy her situation, and the bigger inu sent his thanks to the Kami for being born as he was. "You must focus. I will not repeat myself again, Amazon."

Sesshomaru watched as one eye slit open to glare at him, "Would it hurt you to call me by my given name?"

"Hn, you learning to master your jaki has no consequence on what this Sesshomaru calls you." He replied; gold eyes bore into her as the demon Lord stood across from the smaller inu. "Use your frustration to force the power and fight it into submission. You control it. Not the other way around, else you become nothing more than a puppet."

The raven haired demoness closed her eyes again at the sound of his voice, and he watched as the cold winds of her demonic power flowed from her being, crashing into him with the force of a tidal wave. "You are not preparing to battle, miko." He grunted, controlling his urge to kill the threat she innocently presented, and absently referred back to her outdated title. "You want to use your jaki to ascend to the sky. Slow the current and manipulate it into something that could physically assist you in achieving your goal."

"Like stepping stones?" He didn't deign the question with an answer, and she assumed that his silence was as close to a yes as she would get. Mentally, Kagome twisted her fingers around the cold, blue winds, allowing only a thin stream to escape her.

Sesshomaru watched as perspiration beaded on her temples, and her slender nostrils flared as she lightly bared her teeth to the night, emitting a snorting growl. Lithe muscles tensed in a wave across her shoulders and down her back, consequently making her stomach tighten and ripple. Mentally he sighed.

She would fail…again.

How long had they been doing this now? Ah, yes, ten nights. Barely two weeks ago, he had offered his proposition and she had accepted before going back to her pack. The first night he had called her to him to begin her lessons Sesshomaru had been dismayed at the presence of another being who turned out to be none other than his half-blood, half-brother. He had been interested not only that the hanyou was running around half naked, but of the markings that scored his back, face, ears and sword arm. When the Daiyoukai had finished examining the boy, he had been surprised to see the Amazon baring her teeth and growling at him. That was when he had caught the scent; the aroma of a lushness mixed with spiced vanilla coming from the very details on the half-breed's skin. She had marked him as hers. Sesshomaru would have almost said it was a slave bond, but it didn't smell right, it was too warm, like affection. But it was what it was.

Of course it had only taken a few seconds to discern this new bond between the former miko and his half-brother. Then he had opened his mouth and out came the thing that made his night painful. _"Slave, Inuyasha? This Sesshomaru thought you would have made it a point to move up in the world. Not fall harder."_

Never would he address the punk again, not if it meant he had to face a certain pissed off, barely five foot three, blue-eyed, Amazon demoness. He had managed to limp proudly from the clearing that night. Who would have thought the girl was very much protective of the slaved hanyou? Definitely not the Western Lord. Sesshomaru had left them with a newfound respect for the girl and her underhanded techniques. If only he had listened to his Lord father when he was a pup; Sesshomaru had never understood the reason the great demon would get a wary gleam in his eyes when he spoke of their Amazon cousins.

Now he knew.

A lot of yelling and a lot of shaking.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru would not be making that mistake again. He had overstepped his bounds and the girl had made sure he'd known it. Violently. Might he retract the statement he had made when he'd said the girl was sweet? Surely he had not been meaning that bitch.

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled. Yes that had been an experience he didn't want to have again. It was the first time in a long time that someone had been able to wound his pride; not to mention his body. But instead of retaliating, he had let it go. Besides, didn't he do something of the same to her not too long before that? As the far westerners say, 'it was an eye for an eye.'

'_Or a hip, knee cap and a pound of flesh for a stolen kill and braid of hair.' _ Sesshomaru grimaced to himself. Faintly, he could feel the new pink skin and re-grown muscles of his right thigh, along with his hip, pulse in past agony. The demon lord swore his left knee wobbled in remembrance, too. _'What the girl lacks in experience she makes up for with shear ferocity and flexibility known only to the Gods.'_

Sesshomaru could have stopped her. But he didn't want to kill her, and her death would have been the only way she would have ceased her attacks. However, he had been completely stunned by her force and technique. Toga had not been joking when he had told him that an attacking Amazon was a beautiful but fear inducing show.

The sound of his name brought the Daiyoukai from his thoughts. He turned the full force of his golden eyes to her.

Kagome sighed. "Isn't there some other way for me to learn how to do this?"

"Are you giving up, Amazon?" Sesshomaru questioned with a glare of his maroon lidded eyes.

A growl from the hanyou echoed in the background as delicate brows furrowed. "No. I'm not. It's just," she ran a hand through her bangs before reaching back and playing with a furred ear, "we've been at this for over a week and I still can't get a hold on how to harness my jaki. Can't we move on to another method, sensei?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her title for him, and felt his lips curve into a small smirk as he heard the hanyou choke from across the clearing. But he understood her frustration. Taking a step towards the smaller inu, the Daiyoukai relaxed his posture slightly, bending his head toward her as he lowered and softened his voice, "It took this Sesshomaru until my fourth spring to completely control what would have taken other pups less than a year. Sire and Mother said it was because of the mixing of an inu Daiyoukai and the raw energy of an Amazon that made it difficult to contain and flex at will."

"So, you're like really fuckin' powerful." Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "Why did you let me hurt you the other day?"

He narrowed his eyes and replied tightly, "You surprised this Sesshomaru." The wonder in her glacial orbs was a little humbling to the great lord. "Take it as a compliment, Amazon. There are not many who can receive credit for taking me off guard."

Kagome grinned at him, obviously pleased with her accomplishment.

"However, control is the most important thing in a youkai's life. If you cannot master it through this, then you will never have it. Therefore your life will be forfeit somewhere in the future should you not be able to contain yourself."

At his words, the former priestess boldly met his eyes. In those cold yellow eyes, she could see the promise of her death should she not learn his lesson. _'But I can understand that. He's the Lord of all these lands; an Emperor who actually takes care of his responsibilities. Sesshomaru would kill me to keep the people who live in Nippon safe.'_ She nodded, affirming her knowledge of his duties, before pursing her lips. _'But I still don't think he has any real morals.'_

Seeing her confidant nod, Sesshomaru straightened and stepped back, taking his original place across the clearing from her. "Again, Amazon."

Kagome quelled the urge to groan and closed her eyes before taking a few deep breathes.

* * * *

"Stupid dog…of all the damn things…fucking slave driver…"

Ryoto looked up from polishing the dainty demon bone and dragon scale armor that belonged to his daughter only to watch said demoness mumble to herself as she dragged herself into the camp. Gold eyes flicked from the raven head of the Amazon to the face of his former hanyou son. Seeing the boy shrug and frown before leaping into the tree above a sleeping Kikyou, Ryoto turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Is there something bothering you, pup?" he finally asked after she sat down beside him, glowering into the distance, off into the direction she had come from.

Baby blue demon eyes turned to the elder inu. Kagome grumbled for a moment longer before sighing, "I'm—" She seemed to pause for a moment before shaking her head and offering a small smile, "No, not really. I'm just being a grouch, I suppose."

He chuckled, "At least you can admit it, my daughter." Something felt off. Glancing at her again, he watched as she stared into the flames of the camp fire, lips pulled into a thin line. Her aura was subdued, something he had noticed as of late, and the layers closest to her were tainted in flashes of a deep black. Carefully he beckoned the girl-pup to his side as he set the armor away. "Come to me, Kagome."

Curiosity sparked in the former mortal. Looking around, she made sure everyone was sleeping before doing as her sire commanded. What she didn't expect was to be pulled into his lap and into his arms, her cheek pressed to the side of his chest.

"Now," Ryoto started, a clawed hand unraveled his pup's bound hair and he struggled to keep his body relaxed as he pet the extremely shortened locks, "tell me what is wrong."

Kagome let the tension in her muscles wash away at the larger inu's acceptance of her cut pride. Breathing deep, she inhaled his scent of moonflowers and vanilla, feeling the warmth of his affection and love. The demoness clutched his haori as she felt his aura tap at hers and sink deep; tasting the turmoil she had kept for the last eight months. "Poppa…" Her voice quiet and strained.

The Daiyoukai distantly felt the prickling in the back of his eyes as he let her sadness and pain and feelings of inadequacy crash down on him. How had she been hiding this? Surely his pup was a much better actress than any of her pack gave her credit for. Ryoto glanced around, before easily picking up his charge and taking a short leap away from the camp and settling down at the base of another tree, hugging the kuro inu to him.

Ryoto was horrified.

How could he not have felt this? She pushed it so deep into herself and left it there, letting the feelings boil and gather. He had thought she had gotten over her transformation. There had been no sign of her denial; how could there been? She had taken on a large pack! _'No, she took to her duties; she did not deny what she was. She just couldn't _accept_ what she is.'_ He gazed down at the tiny pup curled into his arms; the scent of tears she dared not to shed tingled in the back of his throat. _'She still can't accept it, not in her heart. And if she can't do that, then she'll always have pain.'_

He had to fix it. Not because it was his duty—Damnit! He was her _father_! His chest tightened at the thought of her sorrow and anguish. "Baby girl…oh, my baby girl." Ryoto wanted to say something, say anything to help her. But it was all he could do to whisper to her, letting her know that he was with her. He had no idea how broke she was on the inside. But she hadn't been like this as a child, growing up on her shrine home. That he knew. No, it had begun as she traveled with Inuyasha and had continued on through the years and only compounded with her change and the rules and duties that had fallen on her shoulders. What was supposed to be a blessing had come out as a mess for the small woman.

Suddenly, the petite warmth in his arms wretched away from him and Ryoto didn't say anything. It wasn't his place. If she wanted to let it out, he would let her. And he knew that she desperately needed to tell someone. Seeing as she did not have a mate, he would have to comfort her as only a father could.

For many moments she stood there in silence, her back turned to him as she stared out into the forest. Her breathing calm and controlled, unbound hip-length locks made her look like their hanyou's raven twin from behind. "It first started when I broke the Shikon."

Ryoto strained to hear her quiet words, wanting to know what could have his strong girl-pup so internally dejected.

"I saw it as my duty to put it back together, so I decided to travel with Inuyasha to do so. It wasn't actually until Shippo and Miroku joined us that I started to believe his words. _Kikyou would never miss. Kikyou's prettier. Kikyou wouldn't get herself captured. Kikyou's smarter. Kikyou's the better miko. Kikyou's the better _woman."

Kagome took a deep breath, scenting the area and completely disregarding the now familiar scent of cinnamon and burning cedar. _'Let him see me like this. There is nothing to gain from it, and nothing to loose. Keh, between the two of them, they have taken everything from me. Inuyasha tore me down for the past five years. Let Sesshomaru do his worst.'_ The former miko thought, eyes carefully blank.

"It wasn't easy to keep the group from trying to kill each other at first. If Inuyasha wasn't trying to beat up Shippo, then he was growling at Miroku for his womanizing, or trying to pick a fight with Sango. Miroku, of course, would fondle Sango or me at any chance he got. It took a while to convince Sango that it was just the way the monk was. And then Shippo…I was fifteen, and trying to raise a demon child who was in all probability decades older than myself.

Many times I felt my humanity. Many times I felt my mortality. But I saw it as a test. Yes, a test. I had to care for these people, tend to their wounds that were both physical and emotional, because they had no one else left to do so. So in addition to finding the Shikon shards, I was raising Shippo, being sister and supporter to Sango and Miroku, emotional punching bag and best friend to Inuyasha. I tried my best to stand by each of their sides, because lets face it: I was no good in battle. Sure over the years my aim with the bow and arrow improved, but I was useless. _Useless…_"

Ryoto cringed at how she used the term like a curse, and wielded it better than any foul word the silver-white hanyou could ever spew.

"I tried not to be selfish. It wasn't my place. So over the years I went home less and less, until Miroku and Sango ganged up on Inuyasha, telling him that I needed my education so that when I finished my quest here, I could have a place back in my world. I appreciated their help. Kami, did I appreciate it. They allowed me to reconnect with my family, reassure my mom that I was alive and well, and let me care for my family as I struggled to succeed because they gave me the chance.

So I graduated. Honors and privileges to go to any university I wished because of the track scholarship I had worked hard to get. I even did track because it would help here. It wasn't easy learning how to run, but I had decided that if I could wonder Feudal Nihon and fight demons, that I could run track. Many times at those meets, I imagined that I was running for my life; something that I was well aware of doing, something that other people had never done before.

But it wasn't meant to be. I was never meant to stay there. It was just by chance that I convinced the group to move, get a head on the path while he was out with his Kikyou. I was so proud that we had past Inuyasha's expectations for the day and I thought he'd at least be less grumpy than usual. I realize now that I just wanted to be given a compliment. Just once, at least. I knew that he could never see me as Kagome, simply Kagome, and I knew that while he cared for me, he could not give me the love that I wanted. And I was okay with that. It wasn't my place to fight for it. Instead I forced the love I had for him into affection and fondness. But it was that night we had camped, feeling his aura as he came upon us I knew that I wouldn't get that compliment I had been looking for.

He burst into the clearing, and I had never known pain like I did that night. But I was so mad. So mad I couldn't see straight. I couldn't feel the wounds on my face nor the broken cheek bone, couldn't feel my broken pelvis, couldn't feel any of the fractured ribs or my fractured skull. But I did feel the burning in my chest. I'm not sure how I moved from the clearing, but the only thing I could think of was how dare he hit me? How dare he attack me? Was I not a good enough friend over these years? Did I not make enough sacrifices?

I don't remember much of the battle with Tacheal, my real sire. But I do remember how warm it was; like he was licking the wounds of my soul. It didn't work, but it was the thought that counted. I remember I was floating, it wasn't until later that I would figure it out to be the corridor in my soul that houses my beasts. But I was there, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of what I was becoming, unknowingly making a connection to my demons, when I felt a sudden distress."

He was captured in her story, because it was exactly the one he knew. It made his own beast wail in agony, knowing that she did not make any embellishments to it. Topaz eyes watched as the raven inu turned around, finally bringing them face-to-face.

Breath would not come.

Her eyes burned with a fire he had never seen before, her body loose and languid, yet thrumming with energy that was beyond inhuman.

"I was overcome with the need to protect and keep safe. I knew that, for some reason, there was something that I needed to do, something that would take my all because my body wasn't ready yet. Instinctively, I knew." Kagome closed her eyes, letting her memory surge over her senses, remembering the heat and the tightness and the victory of protecting what was hers to keep. "It wasn't until later, after having you by my side as my father and my teacher, after coming to terms that I couldn't take back what had happened, that I couldn't let go of being demon, that I knew I had at least one answer to my questions. Did I not make enough sacrifices?"

The Amazon laughed humorlessly. "The answer is no. No, because there can never be enough sacrifices. I gave up my time for them. I gave up my blood family for them. I gave up my opportunities for them. I gave up my humanity and mortality for them. Because it was the right thing for them. I can give more to them than I can to anyone else.

And now I have given up my pride for them, by allowing Sesshomaru to manipulate me into a position that he could take care of his own purposes because it would also take care of one of mine. It was humiliating…" she whispered, lifting a hand to study the delicate joints and fingers, "to admit that I am full grown, but am a _child_. To admit that I cannot protect my pack, the only family I have left, to the best of my abilities. To admit that I cannot do what even a pup can do."

That was the cherry on the cake. She had endured much in the near six years, but to be presented with the actual fact that she lacked brought all of her human scars into the light. This was where her feelings of inadequacy were spawning from. She was being forced to finally accept the words that had been slung carelessly at her, and it was damaging her youkai mind worse than it did her mortal one.

This was something far more difficult than the lesson he had tried desperately to teach his former sons. She had already learned it, and she succeeded at it better than even he when he had been Toga. To protect was something that youkai needed to learn, but there was no lesson that Kagome had to be taught. She had learned the need to protect as a human, only to have it strengthen as a demon. The petite inu had also learned sacrifice. Oh, had she learned. No, what Kagome needed was something much simpler: love and understanding. Something Ryoto feared she would not receive for a long time; not in the way she needed it. And he felt his heart ache at the knowledge as he watched her look towards the sky, her form silent, as her sorrow fell back into her. The only thing that would help her now would be what Sesshomaru could teach her, and the elder Daiyoukai prayed that it would start the ball rolling to take everyone to their destiny.

* * * *

Ebony strands slipped through his fingers easily, wrapping around the long threads with a fondness he was sure he did not hold nor that he was sure his hands possessed; hands that had seen too many battles to count, and inflicted more pain than he could remember. Yet he sat, carefully holding onto the length of hair that still retained warmth that was otherworldly, caressing the thick, sweet smelling locks with the pads of his fingers and the tips of his claws. Distantly, he wondered if petting the living pride would be just as good as petting the dead one.

Pride.

Gold eyes slowly fell from the sky to the braided length in his hands. Yes, he had her pride, she said so herself. She gave her pride up to him, it was sitting innocently coiled in his hands; the green ribbon gleamed darkly in the moonlight, and soothed his soul. It dawned on him that here he held a piece of her; a piece of her that no one else would get, aside from her pack.

She had given him a small part of her.

A sacrifice.

'_Too many sacrifices,'_ He thought, oddly distant from his thought processes, _'and yet, not enough. Not enough for those you protect, Amazon. But you protect many, do you not?'_ Narrow eyes widened at that thought.

How many did she protect in truth? Thinking realistically, did she not have the best interest of all beings in Nippon by taking the best fighters of all factions— a priest, a miko, a taijiya, a hanyou, and the most terrible and great demon of his time—as pack? She was ensuring the safety of the whole land. And she had manipulated this from the beginning without thought.

Sesshomaru felt the air leave his lungs as if he had endured a sharp punch to his chest. He turned back to the tail of Amazon hair. She was doing what he was responsible for, had been responsible for, for the last six decades. _And she was doing it without thought_. As he smoothed his fingers over the soft strands, he recalled his words to her earlier this evening. In all actuality, he had threatened her, and all she had done was nod and fought to learn basic control of her jaki; fought to learn his lesson.

The strange creature known as Kagome, however, had control. It was just a different brand than the one he or any other demon knew of. It was the complete hold she had on her own fate and those around her, and she knew when to let go of that hold and when to tighten her grip. Just because she could not do things that even pups could, Sesshomaru found that it was not something to hold against her. She was powerful without doing all the fancy things, and she relied on her physical abilities rather than her demon magicks. That was respectable, because the silver inu knew that once she mastered control over her jaki, she would be eligible of Daiyoukai status, something even the Cardinal Taiyoukai would not shake a stick at. For some reason, Sesshomaru found anticipation coiling in his stomach, for what reason he didn't know; perhaps because he sought companionship from another Daiyoukai. One who was not keeping their identity a secret?

"Companionship…" Topaz eyes caressed the heated braid, and inhaled the vanilla scent again as he tasted the word on his lips. Was that his interest in the girl? Truthfully…he didn't know.

~*~

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm SO FRICKING SORRY!!! I didn't realize just how far behind the story was here on good ole Fanfiction(dot)net. Anyhow, if I get any more reviews I get you guys caught up!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Very important and long Author's Note at the bottom. Please read for clarity, AFTER the chapter. Oh, yeah, and *psst* this is the longest chapter yet!**

Valadium

Chapter XIII

_'Where could they be?' _Any other time she did not want to have the pack of odd warriors breathing down her neck they were always there. Apparently when she was looking for them, it would be the best time she couldn't find them. _'This would be much easier if Kanna wasn't away.' _Crimson eyes closed as the demoness came to a halt before releasing a sigh of frustration.

Kagura glared at the twinkling sky, cursing it for her bad luck. Why did she have to be caught so far in the middle? Dismissing her angry thoughts, the Kaze demoness continued her manual search. She really did not wish to go back to the castle. Not until she completed her mission; which she was still debating if she wanted it to take a long time or have it over as quickly as possible. _'Then again, Naraku has been more lucid lately, and I'd rather be there when he's like that than when he's taken again…' _But his lapses weren't a science. They would never know when he'd be okay and when he wasn't…

Distantly, Kagura wondered how her older sister was faring in her quest. Had she found it? Or was the scroll just something that was keeping Naraku in hope that not all was lost; that he was not lost, and that he had not lost them as well?

"KAGURA!"

The demoness whirled away from the flurry of claws and removed her fan from her obi. Turning to face her opponent, she scowled at the fur clad male as she brought her delicate instrument to hide the lower half of her face. "Well, well, to what do I owe this not so pleasant surprise, prince of wolves?"

Arrogant fury flashed in his deep cobalt eyes, "Don't play with me, wind bitch. You're on my territory."

"Oh, really? I was sure this was the Eastern Taiyoukai's lands, ookami." Kagura laughed.

"Goes to show you're the spawn of hanyou filth. You know nothing of demon society…it is well known that my wolf Clans have a treaty with the Phoenix Lord, and I was given these lands as reward for loyalty and strength." Kouga bared his fangs at the crimson eyed demoness. "It's well within my rights to kill you where you stand for trespassing and killing my clansmen!"

Dodging a well placed kick, she flung a swirl of power at the demon as his claws came close to grabbing her kimono. "Keep your filthy paws off me." Kagura huffed; pulling a feather from her knotted hair, she mounted it and took to the air out of the ookami's reach. "I'm not here to fight you, you dolt. I don't even have time to play with wimpy pups today. Tell me, Prince Kouga, where are Inuyasha and his woefully skilled band of humans?"

Kouga glared at the demoness atop the white shaft of downy threads. "Bitch, I wouldn't tell you where they were even if they were twenty feet from here." He growled; his attention in her beginning to wane. It just wasn't as good if she wasn't into it. "I'll warn you one last time, Kagura. Get off my territory and you'll live for another day…until I have the patience to break you in battle."

The Kaze demoness snorted delicately at the ookami's words before taking off towards the North, hoping against hope that the scraggly group was on the Crane Taiyoukai's lands.

Deep blue eyes watched the wench depart before lifting his nose to scent the air and taking off towards the West. _'If Kagura's looking for Inuyasha, then I've got to go warn mutt face to protect my woman…'_

"She cheated, I saw it!"

"She didn't cheat, Inuyasha. Why would Sango-chan do such a thing?"

"The hell if I know, bonzo! But I saw it! Her toe crossed the line."

"It's just a game, dog-boy. You don't gotta get so pissed off about it."

"Shippo!"

Ryoto shook his head and rubbed his temples with a clawed hand. What had possessed him to teach these people an intricate youkai stepping game? Ah, yes, because he had thought it would lighten his daughter's mood that had been so dark these past few days since their father/daughter talk. And it was working, he noted happily, seeing the wide genuine grin on the raven inu demoness' face. Turning to see what held her attention, the elder inu chuckled as he watched Kikyou trying to keep one inuhanyou from trying to beat in the skull of an adolescent Kitsune.

He turned from the scene to look at the figure that stepped into the ring of the camp. Lately, it had never ceased to amaze him how patient the white clad demon was when it came to retrieving his girl-pup for her nightly lessons. "Kagome." Ryoto called, alerting her of her sensei, not that he believed for a second that she hadn't felt the incoming aura of the demon lord.

Crystal eyes looked up as she took the rock from Sango, glittering as she caught burnt golden orbs before she offered a brilliant smile to the tall Daiyoukai. "It'll be a few more minutes, sensei."

Inuyasha shot her one of his disbelieving looks before growling at his elder half-brother; stopping only when his alpha smacked him on the nearest flank. He felt his face enflame, before he whirled on her, seeming to remember the argument five minutes before. "You're gonna cheat!"

"I'm not going to _cheat_, Inu-baka." The petite demoness replied and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't care what everyone else says, Sango did and she's your partner. If one's a cheater, then so's the other!" The hanyou barked, crossing his arms, ignoring the amused snort from his alpha. "So, if you're not gonna cheat…prove it."

Kagome took the second playing rock from the carved boy. "Fine." She huffed and pushed him back playfully by putting her hand in his face. Winking at the taijiya that was partnered with her, the demoness tossed the first rock on the intricate playing grid etched into the dirt of the forest floor, memorizing every square it bounced on, before doing the same to the other.

"Remember, bitch, you can't touch the lines."

Kagome's only reply was to stick her tongue out at the hanyou.

"I'm sure Kagome is well aware of the rules, dog-boy." Shippo sneered as he leaned around Kikyou's form to snub the hanyou.

"Why you—"

"Stop it Inuyasha," Kikyou smacked his chest to punctuate her words.

Violet eyes turned to the half-inu, a strange twinkling lighting them. "Inuyasha, how about a bet?"

"Oh, no way," the mahogany colored taijiya glared at the navy robed monk, "are you going to bet on Kagome and me. Why would we cheat? It's just a game."

Despite her words, the amber orbed hanyou grinned, "Alright, Miroku. If Kagome cheats you have to—"

"I will not let you _bet_on your Alpha's honor." A cold voice cut in smoothly.

Inuyasha turned to the silver demon he had seen way too much of in the past two weeks. Ignoring the urge to growl at the Daiyoukai, he turned his grimace into a smirk, "What? You wanna bet, Sesshomaru?"

The elder inu brother sneered in the direction of his younger sibling, golden eyes harder than their color's name stake, "Do not be foolish. This Sesshomaru does not bet."

"Keh, whatever. It's not like we asked you anyway, bastard."

"_Inuyasha_…" Kagome growled. Noticing she had the attention of her whole pack and feeling the smugness that was radiating from the visiting demon lord, she continued with her order in the same gravely voice of her beast, "_Behave_."

It wasn't that he would never get used to hearing that deep sound come from someone so small and usually sweet as Kagome, it was the double timbre in her voice, the sound of a true Alpha, that made his spine and muscles stiffen under the order issued in it. A whine came from the back of his throat, before he fell into a sitting position as his body tried to shake off the effects of her voice. Remembering how to work his vocal cords, Inuyasha offered his best verbal submission at the moment, "Alright…alright."

Two tones of laughter peeled into the air. The ones responsible: Shippo and Ryoto; the only ones who would find the hanyou's reaction to Kagome too humorous.

"Okay, guys, shut-up." Sango huffed. "Can't we get back to the damn game? It wouldn't do to keep Sesshomaru-sama waiting any longer than he has."

"Sure, sure." The red headed Kitsune ground out between fits, trying to calm himself down. Emerald eyes sought out his grandfather figure, sharing his mirth with the eldest inu before turning to his alpha, "Alright, sorry, Kagome. You can go ahead now."

"I'm sure." She answered blandly, her lips twisting into a smirk before stepping onto the playing grid and beginning her dance. It was sort of like hopscotch, she determined, except not quite like the human skipping game and much harder. _'But then, youkai wouldn't find a game like hopscotch fun at all. No, leave it to a demon to want to test their skills even in playtime.'_The Amazon thought, moving lightly as she came to the end of her turn and swooping down to capture her rocks.

Leaping off the grid, Kagome turned a triumphant grin towards her hanyou companion. "See, Inuyasha? No cheating. Now," she turned to Miroku and Kikyou, tossing the stones their way before stepping into her boots, "Let's go, puppy boy."

Inuyasha carefully 'Keh-ed' and gave his playing rock to Ryoto before taking his spot next to Kagome; arms crossed and expression foul as he watched his rat bastard half-brother turn and look at the petite inu with something indescribable in his eyes. Growling, he stepped forward, feeling the need to protect his unsuspecting leader. There was something strange about that light in Sesshomaru's eyes, and Inuyasha didn't like it. "Back. Off."

Burnt gold leveled with warm amber.

"Your alpha is my pupil, Inuyasha. So I believe it should be you who 'backs off'." The taller inu quipped sharply. Perhaps it was time for another brawl with his baby brother…

The snapping of fangs too close for comfort near his throat warned the demon Lord that the demoness would have none of it. Kagome watched the silver demon take a step from her, his golden orbs burning into her, and she was sure that the slight change to his expression was his 'how dare you' look. Self righteous jerk. "Yes, I dare. You don't threaten any member of this pack; I don't care if Inuyasha _is_your sibling. You have no right to him anymore because he's mine. If you've got a bone to pick with him, you look to me first, pretty boy."

Sesshomaru could see what her eyes were telling him with out any words. _Remember our truce._Well, there went the best stress reliever he had had for the last one hundred and fifty-four years. Unless…

"You shall spare with me, Amazon."

Kagome watched the Daiyoukai walk off towards the nearest open space, her jaw slack. "That arrogant son of a bitch… Hey!" She yelled after him, "What about my lesson, Sesshomaru? I'm not just gonna give up, you know!"

"Then you will strive to use your jaki when you fight this Sesshomaru. Did you not first use it in your battle with the worm demon on my boarders?"

"Yeah," she said, blinking, "But that was by accident. And besides, mine and Miroku's lives were in danger. My beasts instinctively did what they had to."

Gold eyes narrowed, and trimmed eyebrows furrowed. _'Beasts? She calls it in multiples. Odd.'_"Then battle will force you to use your power accordingly."

_'I don't believe this shit. Well…I suppose this is a different method than sitting in a damn clearing and doing jack squat.' _Kagome grunted before reaching for Ronintsurugi. _'Or maybe this is his way for punishing me because I told him he couldn't fight Inuyasha. You know what, that sounds exactly like him.'_

Sesshomaru watched her draw the shorter of her swords, the one that smelt like his former sire, and the one that she only used on him and never Inuyasha. Briefly he wondered why she would not use the katana that seemed to cause less damage than her ridiculous but strong two bladed one on the hanyou. What could be going on in that mind of hers? Instead of letting her get comfortable, Sesshomaru sprinted forward in the same way he would have attacked Inuyasha: fast and unforgiving.

Warm amber eyes watched as the black and silver inuyoukai superpowers fought. The half-breed would have almost said it was brutal, just as brutal as his used to be, but when his alpha danced to the edge of the clearing and issued a few giggling words, Inuyasha realized it was just play… _'Yeah, gone wrong.' _He winced as he saw his elder brother distract Kagome by hurtling Tokijin at her before coming up from the side with his whip, only to watch in amazement as green tattoos seemed to reach across her arm in the split second before the green acid-made weapon struck.

Kagome blocked the evil cackling sword and glanced out the corner of her eye for the owner of said sword. The glimpse of silver and acid green made only one thought flit across her mind,_protect my left side!_She prepared for the lashing pain against her flesh. Seconds later, she glanced down at her arm, at first confused to see her marks reaching all the way down to the crook of her arm. Looking up at the demon lord with the glowing acidic whip curled around him she questioned, "You gonna hit me with that thing or is it just for decoration?"

Gold eyes were focused on the dark green demonic lines that covered the golden skin. "I did." He looked up to see surprise in her face. The inu studied the lines and swirls on her left cheek and in a split second he hurled his natural weapon at them.

Her head shifted to the side with the force of the hit. "You son of a bitch." Kagome growled.

Now this was interesting. Sesshomaru turned his attention from the un-bleeding cheek to her cold eyes that were beginning to turn pink. _I have apparently struck a sore point._Swiftly he sought out Tokijin, only to see where it had landed behind her when the Amazon brushed it aside. Cracking his knuckles, Sesshomaru sprinted back into the fight.

"Well I'll be damned." Inuyasha cursed as he watched the green armored marks retreat to their proper place stretched across her shoulders. The carved hanyou laughed to himself; leave it to Kagome to have a natural armor engraved in her very skin. His mirth only compounded as he saw the whites of her eyes turn color. _'Stupid bastard wanted to piss her off. I hope she puts him in his place like last time.' _

The battle was short and relatively bloodless for a fight between the two inu alphas. Sesshomaru watched the rise and fall of Kagome's chest as she struggled to ease her panting as she lay on the ground, arms above of her head. He couldn't hide the smug gleam in his eyes, and he reveled in the knowledge that he had given the Amazon quite the workout. He himself was easily hiding his own quick breathing. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha walked towards the dog eared demoness and smirked as she growled at him. The warning was clear: submit or go away. A wave of glee swept through the Daiyoukai as he watched the hanyou hesitate before falling to all fours and crawling on his belly to his alpha. But he knew what the half-breed was doing. Inuyasha was a submissive dog, after all.

Kagome didn't reach for him until he touched her side with his nose. Lifting her arm, the former priestess tucked the snowy haired male to her body. Instinct demanded that she show her pack member that she would protect him. He had witnessed her get exhausted in a battle with another alpha and he was checking to see if she was keeping him or handing him over. "I'm still here, Inuyasha. I'm still here."

"Damnit, wench," his voice soft but gruff with tension, "do you know how fuckin' scary it was to see you laying here doing nothing but panting and with _him_not even ten feet away?"

"I didn't get beat," she shifted uncomfortably, "I just stopped fighting, because it wasn't a real fight. Why continue to waste energy if it's not even real."

The white silver hanyou snorted, "Yeah, right. You got beat."

She had him underneath her and her teeth in his neck faster than he could have said 'Naraku'. Her hips crashed firmly into his backside, and she pulled on his neck so hard he feared whiplash. One delicately clawed hand braced her on the ground and the other pressed on his lower belly, making his hips slide against hers. Kagome knew only one thing at the moment, and that was to re-establish her dominance and her position to her wayward hanyou. It didn't matter to her that he was rightfully challenging her status, all that mattered was to bring him back into her control. She growled, "Does this feel like I got beat, Inuyasha? Does this feel like I lost my dominance?!"

Sesshomaru had never seen a female posture for dominance. It was unheard of in the Clans because more often than not, an inuyoukai female was too submissive to hold a position over a male. And males never saw demoness' posture over their own gender, even though it was known to be done so that males knew who was a good strong bitch and who wasn't. It was something that had always nagged him about the Amazon known as Kagome; she was the only female Alpha of a pack that he knew of. Intellectually, Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would have to be reprimanded for his words, but somehow the inu Daiyoukai hadn't actually connected the knowledge of what she had to do to what _she_was.

It wasn't an image that would likely leave him no matter how many centuries passed him by.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the heat that suddenly flared in his loins as he saw her immediate reaction. Her speed was incredible. One moment he heard his half-breed half-brother open his mouth, and the second after his last syllable the Amazon had them on their hands and knees. Golden eyes watched as she ground her hips lewdly into Inuyasha's backside, unable to strictly think in the world of dominants and submissives.

Something clicked in him at the sight of her asserting her status on his brother; something that pleased both sides of his being and at the same time ultimately scared the hell out of him. Maybe it was the musky scent of arousal that he knew was coming from the hanyou, or maybe it was the fact that despite the male underneath her, there was a strong inu demoness on her hands and knees in the traditional receiving position. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru knew for a fact that when the day came for him to search for a life long partner who could push all of his buttons, he knew where to find her.

A lot of strange things were happening, Kagome decided as she watched the sun's first rays peek over the lands from the easterly direction. And she wasn't just thinking about her transformation almost ten months ago. The petite inu slipped the metal stud between her lips and began her favorite pastime of rolling the barbell across the plush seam; feeling it smooth over the diagonal silver scar that Sesshomaru gave her…

That was another strange subject. When she had reclaimed her alpha position on Inuyasha she knew for a fact that he had been watching. How could she have forgotten the burning sensation she got between her shoulder blades every time he looked at her? What confused her though was how swiftly he had left after she let Inuyasha change positions, letting him lick her at her jaw and the corners of her mouth in the inu way of apologizing profusely. It wasn't until later that she had finally smelt the heavy musk of the Daiyoukai's arousal which only confused her more. It wasn't the first time she had to put her hanyou in his place, and each time she had known of not just Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Shippo's arousal but also Sango's and Kikyou's.

After the first time when she had asked Ryoto about it, he had told her that her alpha power was like an aphrodisiac, so it was natural that those who witnessed her dominating someone lesser than her to get aroused. Could it be that Sesshomaru was embarrassed by being aroused at the sight of her performance? It was a possibility. Surly the powerful Daiyoukai had never popped a boner after witnessing many other males dominate those more submissive than themselves. So Kagome could see how he would be pissed that he pitched a tent at her display.

But she was the first female alpha in the history of all the inu Clans. Ryoto explained that while there were female dominants, like Sango and Kikyou, she was the only one to be known with the Alpha power. The power that had been thought only males could wield. Then again, Kagome had never really been normal if one thought about it. _'Falling down a well and ending up in Feudal Japan was only the start of it…'_

Kagome shook her head to dispel her run away thoughts. She had been thinking about Sesshomaru…ah, yes the ideal inu Alpha of alphas (she briefly snorted to herself) had been acting…odd…since she dominated Inuyasha the last time, which was three weeks ago. He seemed calmer, if it was possible, more inquisitive and less violent. It wasn't so drastic a change that anyone else seemed to really notice. If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd say he acted as if he cared a little bit. Especially when she had received her first appendage-through-the-body wound.

She reached up and rubbed at the left side of her chest, and wondered for the umpteenth time why her mother never told her she had dextrocardia.

Too bad they had found out the hard way.

Kagome didn't ever want to see the looks of horror on her friends' faces ever again. They were sure she was going to be dead from having her heart ripped out until they found out she was very much alive with her heart pounding weakly in the right side of her chest. It was the first time that they realized her armor-esc marks were only as fast as her instincts to protect herself. And at the time of the wound, she had been focusing more on seeing her pack safe letting the mantis youkai take advantage.

While Ryoto had dragged her mangled form to safety, Sango, in her rage, had broken the Hiriakotsu on the youkai's exoskeleton armor and tore off two of its legs with brute strength while sustaining minor wounds as she protected her alpha's retreat. Sesshomaru had killed it in the end with an energy strike from Tokijin before taking her from Ryoto and tended to her wounds himself. Kagome somehow knew that he had done it as a way of apologizing for some reason she had yet to determine.

And while she was only touching on the tip of the iceberg concerning the demon Lord's odd behavior, the weirdness of reality had not ended there.

It had been almost a year since they had seen hide or hair of Naraku or any of his close minions; Kanna and Kagura to be precise. She had been sure the spider hanyou somehow knew of her elevated status and would try to goad Inuyasha or Kikyou into turning on her. It was something she wouldn't put past the evil half-breed. Imagine her surprise when Inuyasha actually boasted that the slimy bastard was probably scared of her now! Despite what the suggestion did to her ego, something Kagome didn't really want to owe up to, she was inclined to not believe it was the reason they hadn't seen their nemesis.

Also, what disturbed Kagome was the lack of presence from the prince of wolves. Not that she wasn't happy to be free of overly arrogant and thickheaded males (not that she still didn't have two constantly around her anyway) but she just thought it strange. Usually the group couldn't go a month without Kouga showing up at least once.

It was this morning that she woke completely from her half-rest before the sun was up, knowing that something was going to happen sometime this week that would slow their progress.

The warmth of the early morning sun heated her cheeks, warming the skin that stayed cool with the swirling winds of her jaki. Spring was already touching the lands in its final weeks and before she knew it, it would be summer, marking her fifth year here in Feudal Nihon and consequently her twenty-first birthday. Only this year, it wouldn't be spent with her mother, half-senile crazy grandpa and annoying little brother. It would be spent with a much loved father, two awesome older sisters, two very different but much loved older brothers and her adorable, growing Kitsune kit.

For a moment she scowled, remembering the conversation she had with a certain Daiyoukai the other day when she mentioned her birthday. She was still mad at him about that. The way he had scoffed at her turning twenty-one and told her to be happy when she turned two hundred. Who cared when she met two centuries? Just because she would then be sexually mature as a demon didn't mean that there would be any body to appreciate it.

Kagome sighed, tossing her odd line of thought away before stepping off the high branch she had been perched in, smiling gently to herself as she carefully manipulated her cold jaki into gentle cushions below her feet to set her on the ground with ease.

The new Sesshomaru's lessons were paying off. Perhaps she should thank him later? Nah, it would only make his ego explode out the roof, not to mention let him think that it was okay to let out his sadistic streak on her once in a while. Though Kagome couldn't help but be thankful that this calmer and slightly more relaxed version of the demon Lord seemed to be easier to understand. It wasn't long after what the petite inu called the Sesshomaru Version Two-point-Oh came that she grasped the lessons and began to control her excess power. It still wasn't easy but with an understanding Daiyoukai instead of a pushy and temperamental one urging her on, Kagome had mastered using jaki as launching platforms and "stepping stones" and was moving on to using it to slow her descents.

"Kagome-alpha?"

Glacial eyes whipped to the side, seeking out the body of the voice. At the sight of her red-headed kit, Kagome felt her hackles lower. The animal side of her was pleased, as always, that the Kitsune had used the pack's finagled formal name to get her attention, making sure to keep his gaze off of her own—she noted that he was currently looking at the last little silver scar of her four that clipped over her jaw, the one that always seemed to draw his attention—and waiting for her to recognize him. Kagome gave her best disarming smile, "What's wrong, Ship?"

The green-eyed youth answered with a blinding grin as he finally met her eyes and bound towards her, lifting his arms to circle her waist in a strong hold. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted some time with my Kagome-kaa-san." He answered, settling his head down on her right bosom, something he had taken to doing since the scare a couple of weeks ago. Shippo let a sigh of contentment go as he listened to her heart beat its sluggish but strong beat. He could have purred when he felt her wiry arms wrap around him and her cheek settle on the top of his head. This was what it was like to be completely happy. He had a tight knit family, food every night, a companion in the form of the fire mononoke and a great mischievous friend in the elderly dog demon. Nothing could be better.

Kagome smiled softly as they simply held each other. It was moments later that she finally opened her mouth, letting her thoughts out. "I've been wondering, Shippo, you've been growing pretty fast lately, ever since Inuyasha and Kikyou joined us. Why's that?"

"Well," The young demon paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts and little bit of knowledge, "Papa once told me that Kitsunes who live in smaller families tend to grow slower because a smaller family means less protection and less food meaning it's for the best that young kits stay small as camouflage and the tinier bodies take less food. But kits in a bigger family grow faster because protection is better and food is more accessible.

So I guess even though there's only seven in the family, or pack, all of the members aside from me are warriors and among us you, Sango-kaa-san, and Ryoto-jiji keep us fed with meat every night because it seems like everyone's adopted your need for fresh meat. My body is saying that I live in a really big family, so I'm growing to compensate so that I can soon give back to my community to help for future young."

Kagome thought about that for a moment before nodding, "I didn't really think you're body could judge all of that so quickly. Like adaptation in the snap of fingers. And most of this is simply because I transformed and brought us together in a networking pack?"

Shippo pursed his lips and bit the inside of his cheek for a second, "I guess you don't really realize your demonic influence on the activities in the family, do you?" He looked up through dark red lashes into her face, enjoying the visual beauty of her marks as they swept across her left cheek and spilled from her right temple. Shippo knew that to most people her face was disgusting, but to him the marks and scars only gave her an exotic beauty. He smiled up at her curiously blinking face. "It's okay though. You didn't notice your influence on us even when you were human. Then you made us good people. You transformed not just our lives but of people we met. And now as a demon, even though you push the boundaries of Youkai Society, you continue doing the best for all of those who will accept it."

Kagome frowned, feeling her brows furrow. "I'm not near as good as you believe me as, Shippo. Look at what I did to Inuyasha."

The kit leaned back, surprise etched into his body before his expression softened as if he were the parent soothing a child. "No Kagome, I don't think you really understand what you did to Inuyasha. Before you put hands on him as a demon, Inuyasha was just a bastard hanyou who happened to be the second son to the Great Inutaisho Toga and brother to the current Inutaisho, the latter of which wanted him dead. Now he's more than that."

"But he's technically my slave!" Kagome whispered harshly. "That is hardly a step up, Shippo. No matter the disputes between you two, even you wouldn't wish slavery on him."

"No, you're right; I wouldn't wish slavery on the hanyou that has protected me for the past four years until you turned. But you don't understand how looked down upon hanyou are. They're worse than the dirt under your claws to the youkai in this society, Kagome. When you claimed him as a slave you gave him a purpose and a family, a pack. When you bonded him to you, you shared your power with him making him not only a part of you, but made him stronger than just being a hanyou with his father's powerful sword. You gave him the extra power to back up his youkai heritage.

Technically, he's not a hanyou anymore. A hanyou isn't just defined as being half one thing and half another, it also means that that being has _nothing_. But everyone who comes in contact with him will know now that Inuyasha has _something_. That if he is messed with, there is someone who will seek revenge. And you're power can be sensed through the marks you created on his body. If he, the slave, smells like a tough opponent, then a smart youkai will know that the owner is no one to be messed with. You did him a great honor, Kagome, especially because you don't treat him different from the rest of the pack."

"I—I didn't really realize…just how far…"

Shippo looked up to see her ice colored eyes unfocused as it dawned on her just what she had done to their resident hanyou. He briefly squeezed her to bring her attention back to their conversation. "And that was just Inu-baka. You gave not only me, but Sango and Kirara, Kikyou, Miroku and Ryoto a family made from love, blood-shed and battle. We've all got a place we belong. Yeah, the humans can't return to their society, but you gave them a reason to not need to and even opened your power to them as well.

Sango has the strongest bond because you guys should truly have been blood sisters. She belongs to you as your Omega, your beta, and the traits she got from you reflect the trust and strength between you. Miroku's holy powers are boosted with yours, and he's impervious to jaki and reiki attacks because he holds pieces of your aura in his. Kikyou can actually tap into your well of Miko powers, making her virtually the most powerful priestess in Japan with your consent even though it is you who still carries and purifies the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama.

You have made it to where there are too many benefits to stay with you than to leave you, Kagome, and that's just looking at it in a purely parasitic way. The real reason we stay is because we love you, Kagome. It is the love, trust, strength, courage and loyalty you give us freely that makes you a shining light in the darkness."

For the first time Kagome gazed down at Shippo and realized just how much the kit had grown since she first met him. This was the wisdom that had shone through at the most unexpected times. Her throat burned, threatening to close on her even as she held back a sob, but she managed to give the red headed boy who had managed to become like a son to her a watery smile.

"There's another thing, Kagome." Shippo felt a blush of shame dust his cheeks. Oh, but it was something he felt he really needed to tell her...

She forced her voice to work as she lifted a clawed finger to gently rub at his still child-like round cheek. "What is it, Ship? You know I can't ever stay angry at you."

"I—I…well…I kinda heard you talking to Ryoto…about a month ago." He reflexively hugged her closer when he felt her form stiffen. Very faintly the acrid scent of her anxiety came to his nose. "I know that the conversation was private. I didn't mean to snoop, but you've gotta understand Kagome, it hurts when your depressed! I just wanted to know what I could do to cheer you up. And I think you need to know that you have been and will always be successful in raising me." He looked up, letting her smell, feel and see the conviction and honesty in him. "I am honored to call you my Alpha and, even though you're still so young, my Mother."

Kagome had never known happiness like she did in that moment with the kit of her pack; the kit who was her son. This was how it should be, she realized. Despite all of the strange things, she knew that her and her pack would prevail. They had to because it was all they knew and breathed. Soon she lost herself in the moment with her child, wondering briefly if this was what it was like for her adopted sire.

Mother and child were quiet as comprehension and a new bond formed between them. They did not even notice the teary gaze of warm gold that belonged to their massive inu. Ryoto smiled despite the tightness in his throat and the lingering burning in his eyes. This was the reason she was surrounded by these people. This was the reason she had taken them as her very own. Ryoto understood, and he was glad for the chance that the Fates gave him to experience this mind blowing altercation between not just demons and humans, but demons of different species. There were great things that his baby girl was destined for. Some of which he was not sure he wanted her to experience, but knew that in the end things would turn out for the better for everyone. _'Hopefully that will include Kagome.'_

The only thing Sango hated the most in spring was the rain. _'Always the damn rain.' _She thought; scowling as mud splattered half way up her boots as she trudged after Kagome. For a moment she allowed herself to feel better seeing the matted and rain soaked fur of her leader's mane. The poor demoness looked like a drowned rat if truth be told. And if Kagome looked like a drowned rat, a strange sadistic glee formed when she thought about what the western demon Lord would look like tonight when he came for the petite inu. _'Knowing that bastard, he'll somehow look_ better _being soaked.' _

The slayer's face twisted at that thought and she silently damned the prestigious youkai. Unknown to her, Kagome was doing the same thing.

_'Stupid, stupid youkai and his stupid, stupid prettiness in the rain.'_She growled in her head as she once again caught a glimpse of white and silver off to the right. He was following them, had been for a while really, traveling parallel to them as they marched through the western lands. And once again, her unbelievably fast eyes caught the sight of his pale handsome face with rain drops flowing from his alabaster skin. His lips looked incredibly kissable as they turned up briefly in a small smile, enjoying the evidence of nature. His normally moon blue hair was slicked to his head in a waterfall of dark silver, wet clothes revealing a strong body that screamed sex even underneath all of his armor.

_'Stupid mutt.' _She scowled, flicking her ear madly as water trickled inside. Dislodging the irritation, she flattened the sensitive appendages to her head and frowned at the unfairness of it all. If only her armor weren't as comfortable as it were and managed to keep some of the rain off of her skin, she'd take it off and beat the hell out of it in order to take out her frustrations.

The world was out to get her, she determined after a while. Surrounded by some of the hottest men in Nippon, and she knew very well that she could never have any of them. Kagome sighed, _'Life sucks and I'm gonna need a lot of batteries before I die. Too bad Feudal Japan doesn't take Visa.' _She bust out laughing at her own inside joke, ignoring the strange looks Sango and Inuyasha threw her. Then the thought that no one knew how to make batteries here made her scowl. "Life just _sucks_!" She hissed under her breath.

"What was that, Kagome?" the taijiya questioned.

"Um…I just said there's a village up ahead." Mentally, the demoness wiped the proverbial sweat from her brow. That was close…

"I said I need the complete suit. One room is not going to do it for us."

"I'm sorry, little lady, no can do."

Kagome felt about ready to burst. Or better yet, wrap her fingers around this pig youkai's neck and break it. Sadly, she knew that she'd never be able to get her small hands around the thick fat column, though, and that mad her frown slightly. "Look, I have more than enough money, buster, so that isn't a problem."

"No you look lady, I've told you already—" The youkai trailed off, his beady little eyes widening the size of dinner plates. Kagome didn't bother to look back to see what the disgusting inn keeper was looking at. She could already feel his aura even before he had entered the room, and she also knew that despite being dripping wet, he was just as dangerous looking as he normally was. The demoness sighed; peeved that he had interrupted her negotiation with the keeper. "L—lord Sesshomaru!"

"Whatever she wants," his deep voice seemed to echo in the room, and Kagome could see the shivers that threatened the make the pig demon fall down, "do it."

"But mi-milord!"

"Her pack is important to the Western Lands, and you will treat them as honored guests. Do I make myself clear."

Kagome huffed, feeling the demon lord leave before he even got confirmation from the fat lug. She did, though, find great amusement in the way the keeper scrambled quickly to the back room and fetched a young servant. When he came back, he bowed deeply, "If there is anything else you need, Kagome-sama, send her back to me."

The petite inu frowned as she watched him practically shove the frightened girl at her. Kagome caught the servant gently and with one last piercing glance stepped through the thick material that closed the entrance room from the outside world. The Amazon turned to get a good look at the shivering servant. She was demon that was for sure, in a decent two layered kimono that accented her turquoise eyes and deep brown hair. Kagome offered her best reassuring smile, already used to the way this girl flinched and tried not to stare at her face like so many others. "What is your name?"

The little demoness looked hesitant before she bowed again, "I am called Desukia, my Lady."

"That is a lovely name. Tell me, Desukia, what is it that makes you so uncomfortable in my presence?" Kagome asked.

The servant girl shifted slightly, "It is just that you are obviously a warrior, my Lady, I can tell from the swords and elaborate armor you wear proudly. Yet from what I can sense and see from your ears, you are an inuyoukai."

Kagome waited for her to continue, but when it seemed as if she was finished, the inu prompted her, "What of it, Desukia-chan?"

"Well," the girl seemed to fidget again, "Inu demoness' are well known to not be fighters, my Lady. And to see one that is a warrior and is accompanied by Lord Sesshomaru as well, ano…"

"I see." Kagome sighed before allowing the truth to flow from her mouth, despite how painful some of it was, "I am not just another inu demoness, my friend, and I am not involved with the Lord Sesshomaru. He and I are merely enemies with a truce to satisfy our agendas. I am mateless and will always be mateless." She turned then, knowing that the demoness, even as young as she was, would be giving her a smug look.

It was in the nature of all youkai females to compete for the attention of strong males, and this one had just learned that the strongest competitor in the area was not a competitor at all and never would be, simply because of her ruined face. _'A demoness without beauty was a doomed female.' _With this thought Desukia smiled and followed the warrior woman, ease and grace filling her being again.

_"I am mateless and will always be mateless."_

What was wrong with him? Sesshomaru paced in his sitting room asking himself that very question while ignoring the sounds of squawking and childish giggles that floated around the halls of the fortress. For the thousandth time he questioned the strange anger—no, rage!—that filled him every time he heard her voice utter those condemning words.  
_"I am mateless and will always be mateless."_

The demon Lord stifled a growl and forced himself to think about this logically. He had been feeling all out of sorts since he had witnessed the little female Alpha dominate his half-brother. And while he felt strange to himself, his beast was not putting up a fuss…which told his instincts that everything was as it should be. He knew all of it was settled around the girl. He also knew that if he thought about it, really thought about it, he would figure out why he had seemed to calm down since that night, why he had lost some of his violent urges, among other things. The great Lord felt like he was before his maturity, yet he was still an adult…

Unbidden, he remembered what his former sire said to him months ago.

_"She is, in all actuality, still a pup, Sesshomaru." Ryoto explained._

Without warning, Sesshomaru thought back to his conversation with said girl-pup not too long ago.

*Flashback*

_"What is causing your distraction, Kagome?" The inu Daiyoukai questioned as he saw her aura dance in glee. _'Just for a moment,'_ Sesshomaru thought,_ 'I will let her steer from her lessons.'

"My twenty-first birthday is this summer!" Her eyes glowed with obvious pride that she had survived this long.

"And yet you are still a pup in youkai society." He smirked; getting strange warmth in having her so easily riled up. Sesshomaru reveled in feeling her wintry glare on his person. "Be happy when you reach your second century."

Her deadly expression turned into one of curiosity, "Why? What does turning two hundred mean besides being old?"

The older inu let a small smile curve his lips at her innocent question and complete dislike she shared of the 'old' age. "Understand that youkai do not age as humans do, girl. The second century for a demon marks the age of full maturity and with it the ability to reproduce."

*End Flashback*

Golden eyes widened as his quick mind easily connected the clues. How could this have happened?! Sesshomaru had a brief moment of weakness: wishing he could turn back time and instead of staying to watch her display, turn and leave. If he had, he wouldn't be in this predicament. However, he was and there was no changing it. He had unknowingly made his bed and he might as well lay in it. _'It would seem my body has decided that there are a few centuries to wait. Damn that girl.' _

Sesshomaru cursed, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not hate the onna. Truth be told, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that because he had watched her domination he had lost the majority of his sexual drive. The part that makes any male prone to violence and short tempers. It wasn't her fault that she was the only female to be able to hold the Alpha power. And it wasn't her fault that it was that very thing that did it for him. The very thing that made his mouth water just thinking about it. But her words came back to him yet again.

_"I am mateless and will always be mateless."_

Fury swept through him like he had never known it, tinged with a sorrow he didn't know he could possess. Go figure he would be the one destined to be with the most broken of all females even if she was still just a pup. For the first time, Sesshomaru only wanted to sit in a corner and weep.

Inuyasha had taken her confidence.

Sesshomaru had taken her pride.

But it was Kagome who had taken a piece of the Daiyoukai's heart without either of them knowing it.

Author's Note: OMFG! Okay, so I'm totally expecting piles of rotten veggies and fruits on my door step. I know that Sesshomaru seems really OC in his last scene…hell in this whole chapter, but I just want to let you know, his relationship with Kagome isn't going to change drastically; he's still the cold and aloof demon Lord. He's just calmed down some. I know some of you are going "OMG! Poor Sessy-sama! His sex drive has gone down the toilet! Somebody quick! Get him some Viagra!" but when you think about it, Kagome is a CHILD and grown men should not have intimate relations with a child, even if said child looks and can even think like a grown woman. Sesshomaru's primitive side knows that she's a pup, so he feels the need to guide and teach her because she is his FUTURE. Also, he is NOT IN LOVE WITH HER…yet. And actually it won't be for a while. He just knows that from what his body says, they are DESTINED to be together as a couple whether that includes love or not, doesn't matter to him because she's everything he needs and naughtily wants.

Anyway, now that I've gotten through that… NARAKU, eh? I wonder what's up with him? Yup, yup, it won't be long now until he gets back into the picture. I bet some of you are going "What do you mean Naraku and being lucid and having lapses?" It will all be answered in due time, my friends.

Speaking of time, I know that time is jumping forward fast, but I wanted to make a big deal about how little time really means to them anymore; the humans are practically immortal because of Kagome.

I also wanted to clear up (1) why Shippo was growing up so fast; (2) what was happening on the dark side; (3) the real reason behind Inuyasha's "enslavement" and why the humans gave up their mortal society; (4) the meaning of Kagome and her scars on youkai society. I think I really did a good job clearing up any doubts, hopefully; (5) what her marks really do! Believe me they are important, I want Kagome to seem invincible, but can't be because of her inexperience and simply the restrictions on the abilities (A.K.A the Mark-armor only works if she's focused on protecting herself and her instincts are quick enough to notice a threat); and (6) where Kouga's been all this time. Don't worry, the wolf prince will have a starring role in the next chapter, and you'll see how much the thing between Sesshomaru and Kagome doesn't really change. =(

YOU WILL NOTICE that as the story goes on, Kagome and the others will gain some very COOL abilities, but as always there are reasons that they don't use them all the time because (A) there are restrictions; or (B) there are down sides like…oh, I don't know, it feels really unnatural to do walk through a world of pure darkness. You'll get what I mean by chapter 15.

However, I'm hoping to tie up some loose ends in the next chapter, have some things happen and then be ready to really GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Sorry its been taking me so long to set everything up. Jeeze, I know a whole 13 chapters, but I do have notes, so unlike some fics, I know where this is going! I'm just trying to work out the end now is all. Tootles! LEAVE ME SOME LOVE! THAT GENERALLY MEANS TO **_REVIEW_**! Oh, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.

*JANUARY 31 2013*

Hey guys, I've finally gotten back onto this site and figured out my password (sweat drop). Going to be posting the chapters to catch you up to

Love,

Draco


	14. Chapter 14

Valadium

Chapter XIV

Miroku was glad to leave the luxurious inn the following day. He was almost sad to admit it, if only to himself, but it was the truth. He wasn't glad simply because the inn was located in a demon village; that didn't bother him at all, how could it when he was one of three human members in an inu pack? How could it bother him when he was bonded directly to his former-human alpha?

The monk frowned, shaking his head to rid himself of his last train of thoughts.

Where he belonged and who he belonged to where of no importance because it wasn't the point. The point was he absolutely hated the rich keep they had spent the rest of yesterday's and this morning's storm at. That was saying something about the houshi named Miroku. He loved luxury and everything that came with it, including the servant girls.

But Miroku did not like the servant girl who had tended them.

Desukia was her name, and a name he wouldn't forget. He didn't know why, maybe it was the way she looked at Kagome with smug surety and acted as if she had something over the older demoness, but he wouldn't forget how ugly it made the beautiful young female look. She had flirted openly with all three mature males in the group, even after Sango and Kikyou had gently laid claim in the demon way to their respective males by placing their hands on their waists and knees. Ryoto had been able to laugh it off, saying that he was too old to dally with a young thing that wasn't many years his daughter's junior.

Even still, when Lord Sesshomaru had come to the pack's rooms to let Kagome and Ryoto know that he was leaving for the Western fortress, the servant girl had dared to flirt with the powerful dog. _'Not that he really seemed to notice,'_ Miroku thought with a smile, remembering the way Sesshomaru had only briefly glanced at her before giving his full attention to Kagome and his former sire. Even after the Dog General had shone more favor towards the warrior demoness, Desukia had still acted like she was above Kagome for some reason that Miroku could not discern. Even when his alpha asked her to do something, she used a thin veil of respect to cover her haughty attitude and done as told.

All in all, Miroku was not a happy monk, especially when he had noticed that  
Kagome had not corrected the girl's behavior. _'Then again, she might not have done it considering how Kagome-sama believes something must be hers before she punishes it. Even so, Desukia was only a servant girl. Kagome is an Alpha.' _However, it wasn't taking long for Miroku to understand that the former priestess was an oddity in the youkai world, and that although she was an Alpha of her own pack, she relatively had no title to carry her through her new realm; especially as a woman. Which was why, he speculated, she had a hard time getting them a room despite all the money she had; not mentioning the money the rest of the pack held individually.

The Youkai world was one of titles, then riches. And Kagome had no title except apparently now as a travel companion to the War Lord Sesshomaru.

Miroku sighed, knowing that Kagome didn't want a title, either. She was fine with being in the wilderness now, only going far to make sure the humans of the group were pampered once in a while. _'What she doesn't know is how much her humans are taking to her preferences. I have found that I would rather be out in the forest, sleeping in the cradle of tree roots with my family around me than to be in a village that doesn't want us…all of us.'_

The houshi continued to walk, realizing that he had unconsciously been stepping in the prints that Inuyasha had made, knowing that Inuyasha had inadvertently been stepping in the prints that Kagome had made before him. The thought made him smile slightly. Suddenly he felt the demonic pieces that his aura held begin to shift, letting him know that Kikyou was dropping from her position to walk with him. "I don't suppose you are walking with me to talk about theology once more, are you?"

The miko smiled gently, "While they are always among the best conversations, houshi, I was merely letting you know that Lord Sesshomaru was bringing the lady Rin to us this evening." At his confused expression, she giggled. "It seemed I was right, and you were off in your own little world when Kagome had announced it to the pack. I must say, I'm surprised Miroku. Shippo had made quite the racket."

"I see." The navy robed monk smiled cheekily. "Why is Sesshomaru-sama bringing his ward into our care, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Perhaps the boy is weary of being in two places at once."

Miroku looked up into the familiar face of Ryoto, not as startled as he used to be when the inu would butt into a conversation. He still found it strange whenever the older youkai would call Sesshomaru a 'boy', however. Especially when he knew for a fact that there were documents, even in temples, that placed the great Daiyoukai as a warrior at least six hundred years ago. Briefly, he wondered how old Sesshomaru exactly was. Then the question of how old _Ryoto_ was came to mind.

Warm gold eyes turned down to gaze laughingly at the monk. "Or perhaps it is something else." And like that the youkai ended his piece to the talk and turned to Shippo and starting up a new game with the kit.

Kikyou turned back to Miroku, "I don't think I'll ever get over him doing that."

The violet eyed houshi sighed in exasperation. "It is just Ryoto-sama being… Ryoto-sama." He mumbled under his breath, "Damn mysterious youkai."

"I heard that houshi!" the deep jovial voice commented from ahead.

"Damn _inu_ youkai."

"I thought you had learnt your lesson, Miroku?" the soft melodious voice of their leader rang in the air.

"And what would that particular lesson be, Kagome-sama?" he asked, a mix of being curious and being falsely peeved.

"There ain't no privacy with a bunch a dogs, bonzo!" Inuyasha gave a boisterous laugh that made everyone smile.

"Psh, Inuyasha, you are the personification of 'no privacy'." Shippo grumbled, a smile on his face. "When Kagome was human, she couldn't take a piss without you breathing down her neck!"

The group laughed as their alpha's face turned red enough to match the hanyou's fire rat hakama. Inuyasha turned to the Kitsune, "So what? If it weren't for me you'd all be road kill by now."

"That might be true but you must admit, puppy boy, you like not being in the lead any more." Sango teased as she adjusted the straps that cradled the three pieces of her broken boomerang.

The half-inu's eyebrows rose as if he were going to be honest before he crossed his arms and rearranged his face, "I ain't admittin' to nothin', wench."

"What you don't understand, Sango-san," Miroku began, his lips curled ever so slightly, "is that he doesn't want to own up to how much of a leader he _wasn't_."

Kikyou laughed, "Yes, even in the beginning, he had to struggle with a human Kagome and her 'Sit' command."

"Hey!" the hanyou shouted, becoming slightly annoyed as they ganged up on him, "Kagome's scary when she's angry! Even as a human!"

"That's it boy, let it out now that you don't have to worry about it!" Ryoto roared with laughter and heavily patted the half-breed's back. "All you got is your sword, your woman and loyalty to your pack. There's no need for pride."

Miroku laughed at the expression on his friend's face.

"Pride's got nothin' to do with it…none of you have had to be at her mercy when she wanted to do something her way."

"Then you should have just given in, Inu-baka." Kagome called from the front of the pack, enjoying their friendly bickering, even if some of it were at her expense.

"Keh, not without a fight, bitch." The silver-white hanyou replied with a warm smile on his face as he accepted Kikyou's arm slinging around his waist. "I've gotta save some of my dignity."

Shippo looked at Ryoto, his lower lip quivering as he struggled not to laugh, but seeing the almost same exact expression on his grandfather figure, the Kitsune managed to retort with a rhetorical question before letting out peels of laughter, "What dignity?"

"Hahaha. Yeah, laugh it up you two." Inuyasha said blandly before mumbling under his breath, "Always picking on _me_."

"That's because you're so easy to pick on, honey bunny." Kikyou answered before watching her intended's face screw up.

"What the fuck?! Don't call me _that_!"

Kagome shook her head at the couple's antics before continuing on the path, keeping her senses open. Not feeling the whispers of power the Shikon sent to her if there were any in the area, the demoness began looking for a good place to camp and wait for her demon lord sensei and his adorable ward; hopefully one with a hot spring near. Only the Kami knew how much she wanted to bath from being in that pig's haystack last night. She didn't care how luxurious it was, it belonged to a _pig_. Kagome shook her head as if in disbelief before the slight sulfurous scent of an onsen announced itself to her nose. Feeling the slight heaviness to the air that wasn't due to the rain season, the small inu paced in a wide circle a few times before stopping to watch her pack catch up.

"Are we camping here?" Sango asked as she took in the area Kagome had paced. Their camp was in a space cradled under beautiful trees with low, drooping branches draped in soft green moss and high open roots. The slayer could smell a hot spring not too far from their position and she turned to her alpha with a pleased smile, "Looks great to me. We're going to have to remember this place in the future."

Kagome smiled back to her second in command, "Great. I was figuring we'd stay here for a few days while Rin's with us. It would give us some time to really relax and for her to spend time with her favorite people."

Sango laughed. It had been a surprise to see how well the little girl had gotten along with Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo. But everyone knew that while she loved spending time with the three males, she adored her girl time with the women. "I'm sure you're proud of her."

"Are you kidding?" Kagome asked playfully, her eyes widening and smile blinding, "The way she bosses Inuyasha around is perfect!"

The mahogany exterminator set her broken weapon against a few roots she was claiming for herself, "Okay then, I take that back. You _and_ Sesshomaru must be proud of her."

Just as Kagome was getting ready to reply there was a commotion just outside the claimed camp site.

"RIN-CHAN!"

"Shippo-kun! Miroku-kun!"

"Hello, Rin-chan. It is great to have you with us again."

"Keh. Yeah right, this runt's worse than the first one we had! And what the fuck is that?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT INUYASHA!"

Kagome and Sango stared at each other with wide eyes. "My god, Kagome, she sounded just like you."

"Well, if she's anything like me, then she's not finished yet!"

There was a pause before a yelp and high pitched squeal accented the air with a loud thump following. It was silent for a while, before both women noticed the demure figure of a ten year old girl walking in their direction, her posture astute and elegant for a young human girl being raised by a youkai War Lord. Proudly she carried a rather large parcel held together by strings of twine. "Ohayou, Kagome-san, Sango-san!"

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Both women greeted just as a loud uproar of laughter sounded from the area just outside camp.

"What do you have there, Rin?" Kagome asked as she dug the fire pit, glancing at the package out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh! It is a present for Kagome-san from Rin and Sesshomaru-sama!" The young girl held it out to the demoness.

Kagome looked down at the dirt under her claws and, feeling the youkai Lord's presence close and possibly watching, blushed. "Ah…right, well, could you do the honor of opening it for me, Rin-chan? I would rather not get my new present dirtied already."

The child beamed and tucked the package under her arm again, "It is okay, Kagome-san. It can wait for later, when you are cleaned up from your travels. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru said that Rin can stay for three days. We have plenty of time!"

The Amazonian woman grinned back, "Yes, we do have plenty of time, Rin. Please, get comfortable and tell us what you've been up to since that last time we talked."

It didn't take long to get the young girl chatting about anything she could think of and getting the older women's opinion on it. Kagome could hear her father teaching the boys something new, and talking about manly things. While she couldn't hear Sesshomaru, she could feel his aura not too far away. Nearly an hour had passed when Shippo poked his head in to crow at them. "C'mon Rin-chan, give Kagome-alpha and Sango a rest. Kagome needs to go hunting, the whole pack's hungry!"

The adolescent girl swung her big eyes towards her companions, "Rin has been keeping you, Kagome-san? Rin doesn't mean to take you from your duties."

"Don't worry about it," Kagome replied, "It won't take me long. Go and play with Shippo and the others. We'll be back before you know it." She watched the child think over it for a moment before she ran outside, the package tucked under her arm again.

"You need me to go with you?" Sango asked, surprise etched on her face.

Kagome stood and felt her tails connect again behind her head. "Yeah. Sesshomaru had specifically said that he and Rin were going to be staying with us. That means that I'm responsible, not only for my pack, but for Sesshomaru and his own entourage."

"Is it because he's a lord?" the slayer felt her eyebrows pinch above her nose. Things like this were unknown to her because she was not taught much about higher youkai society.

"No actually its not. He's a more experienced dog with a smaller pack staying with a lesser experienced alpha with a bigger pack. Because I've got the bigger, I must feed him. If he had the bigger pack visiting a smaller one, he'd have to feed us as a 'thanks for letting us take up your valuable space' type deal."

"Um…I understand what you're saying, but I don't get it. Why does he have to do this? And more importantly, why is _he_ doing it? He's a Daiyoukai. He doesn't have to do anything." Sango stepped into her boots and laced them as she watched Kagome respectfully.

The demoness smiled, "Let's just say it's the dog way of having manners. And you're right: Sesshomaru _doesn't_ have to do it. But he's showing respect to our group by _letting_ me feed not just him but his ward, and his most favored pack beast, and he's showing us trust."

"So, when he hadn't been staying with us when he was training you, he didn't trust us?"

"Pretty much; and it wasn't just that, he didn't know how honorable I was. There were many things he didn't know. But he knows them now, so this is why he is displaying these 'manners'. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank-you for enlightening me, Kagome."

Crystal blue eyes touched on the white pristinely clothed body of the demon Lord as she walked from the cover of the tree and saw the package sitting delicately next to his hip. Smiling, Kagome hummed a noncommittal sound to her beta before letting the rest of the pack know that she and Sango were going hunting.

* * * *

Sesshomaru watched the retreating form of the Amazon from the corner of his eye, and felt her aura leave the area. He resisted the urge to touch a hand to his chest and try to sooth the tiny ache that had formed there when he had felt her eyes on his person. He had quickly gotten over berating himself at the tiny things—they happened so often!—and had opted to take this like the mighty demon he was. So he had taken the first step to see if she would ever be receptive to him. The first test was to offer something of value. Even though she was a pup, her instincts would guide her far more subtly than anything else. If her beast didn't want anything to do with him, she would refuse the gift. If she was neutral—the only thing she could be at this point—she would accept it.

He ignored the way his heart beat slightly faster at the prospect of having his answer within the next three days. But just because he found out if she would be receptive or not wouldn't tell how she would be one hundred and seventy-nine years from now. The only thing that would help him would be to cultivate her over the years—years that would fly by for any youkai—and keep in her good graces. And when her two-hundredth summer was upon them, he would have to make himself known to her sexually. Let her see that he was a male and she a female.

But until then, he had acquiesced himself to a life of a little chest ache every time she looked at him or talked about him.

"She still hasn't said anything, has she?"

Inuyasha looked up from his position next to Ryoto watching Rin and Shippo pull tricks on and decorating Miroku, only to lock eyes with his beloved. He smiled softly at her as her words filtered into his head. "Don't worry, Kikyou. Just because she hasn't given an answer doesn't mean anything, except that she's really thinking on it. It shows that she cares, is all."

"Not meaning to be nosey," the elder Daiyoukai's voice rumbled softly.

Inuyasha's face turned sour as he mumbled, "Keh. You're always nosy, old man."

Ryoto ignored the well known jab and continued, "You have asked Kagome something?"

The hanyou turned his nose up and was getting ready to bash the old dog, when Kikyou spoke up, "Yes, we've asked if she would give us her blessing to mate."

"Ah." The handsome dog demon smiled softly at the little miko, "Well then, know Kikyou that the longer it takes Kagome to give you an answer that she's really thinking of the best for everyone, and for once Inuyasha is right, it shows how much she really cares. Be grateful that it is taking this long, it means that you are under the care of a fair and honorable alpha."

"I understand, Ryoto-sama, but I am a human. I do not have all the time in the world."

The big male burst with deep laughter, "Have you not really figured it out without Kagome explaining it, dear miko? You are a pack member of Selva-cão Higurashi Kagome, an Amazon Inuyoukai! You are _bonded_ to her, child! You have until the end of this green planet and beyond. A few months will not hurt you. No, you and every other human attached to you have many thousands of years ahead of you. Do not fret."

"You see Kikyou?" Inuyasha started before he was interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard for a long while.

"MUTT FACE!"

The amber eyed hanyou was barely able to pull his head up enough to let the incoming fist catch him in the chest instead of the jaw. The only thing he knew was air and then a solid tree. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw a booted foot surrounded by white silk. Looking up he glowered at the amused expression of cool gold eyes. Sitting up, he winced as his chest creaked. Ignoring his half brother in favor of locating the one responsible, Inuyasha scowled deeply, "What the fuck Kouga?!"

Miroku quickly gathered the children to him and stayed a safe distance from the commotion. He knew that once it was possible, he would take them to the safest place: either with Ryoto or Sesshomaru. Keeping his eyes on the wolf demon, the monk noticed the extreme rage that was flowing from him. Normally bright blue eyes were darkened to a near black and jaki fluctuated wildly around his tanned, fur covered form. He glanced across the clearing and felt anxiety fill him as he saw Kikyou standing, with a transformed Kirara in front of her, too close to the volatile demon.

"Where is she?"

"What are you talking about you stinkin' wolf?"

"What have you done to her? I can't find her scent and she's always with _you_."

Inuyasha was feeling some major confusion. Had the wolf prince finally went insane? "I'm not followin' ya, wolf. What are you talkin' about?"

"Don't you dare act like you don't know! I can't find her scent and the place where it left off smelt of you and her blood! Tell me what you've done to my woman!"

Something clicked in the hanyou's head. "She's not your woman."

Kouga charged, his anger lending him power and blinding him to the fact that his hanyou opponent was much more graceful than he used to be and definitely looked different. "Is that all you've got to say half-breed?! What? Did Kagome finally admit that she liked my attentions and you killed her for it?!"

Inuyasha dodged the attack, "I admit that I hurt Kagome, but it wasn't for any reason you could understand, wolf turd. And she's not dead!"

"LIAR!" The wolf demon screamed and caught the hanyou on the back of the neck before throwing him into a cluster of thick trees.

Ryoto was barely able to catch his former son before serious damage was done by a formidable oak. Quietly he whispered to the boy, "Call to Kagome. I believe this is something she is going to have to finish." Standing to his full height, the elder demon stood in front of the half-breed slave. _'Damn if it wasn't a terrible time for Kagome to take Sango hunting with her. An Omega would have had enough power to stall this better than even me.' _He thought, feeling his brows furrow in concentration. "I don't know what kind of problem you have with Inuyasha, but you will not take your frustrations out on him until you have the permission of his pack and alpha, boy."

"I need permission from no one! I'm prince of my clan and a Lord under the Phoenix Taiyoukai. Inuyasha killed the one I claimed as my mate! It is my right to have his life!"

Of course he had known of this little problem through the memories received from Kagome, but from what he understood she had rejected the wolf's claim on many accounts. Yet the fool still laid claim on an unwilling female? Ryoto looked at his former eldest son from the corner of his eye curiously.

"You should know, Lord Kouga, your rankings matter not to me in this situation." Ryoto responded tersely. _'Will Sesshomaru not interfere?' _

"Fuck you!"

Everyone was stunned as the ookami attacked the elder demon.

Sesshomaru felt his lips part, and could not help wondering if perhaps his sire could be too rusty to fight such an upstart, but he could not force his body to move and help.

As soon the demonic part of his aura sensed Kouga's movement, Miroku called out for help with his power and voice, "ALPHA-SAMA!"

Dust and dirt littered the air in the area, reminding the pack of their past fight with a worm youkai. Light blue jaki crackled in the area in the form of arching lightening.

Silence reigned stiffly.

"You dare to attack my sire."

If Sesshomaru were the grinning type, he would have had one stretching from ear to ear. The only time he had heard her voice as a threatening Alpha was when he had commented on Inuyasha's bond to her. Oh, the wolf was in_ trouble_!

_'Thank the Kami-sama.' _Miroku thought as he scrambled to pull Kikyou and the children behind Ryoto and Kagome with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nearby. Surely Kagome would put an end to this easily and efficiently.

Kouga snorted air out of his nose to remove the dust and resisted the urge to rub his arms as an unknown jaki prickled against him. As soon as the dirt settled, the wolf prince felt his eyes widen as he took in the tiny figure that was standing guard in front of the massive dog he had been going to cut down. He was transfixed on the waist length glossy black hair and the tanned right side of her face. "Ka-Kagome…"

Long lashes fluttered open to show near colorless blue eyes, and the woman turned her head to face him completely. That's when he saw everything else his mind had ignored: the thick, pointed, black dog ears; the black protective mane curled around her shoulders; the deadly ebony claws; the double fanged sword; and the disgusting scars and marks that nearly covered the entire left side of her face.

Kouga felt like ice cold water had been poured on him and last week's old bone was choking him. This wasn't Kagome; not his Kagome. This demon had stolen her body and made it repulsive. He could smell Inuyasha from the silver scars and now he understood why.

The hanyou had tried to kill the demon as it was taking possession over Kagome's body. Obviously it didn't work. She now had the entire group in her control. A fate worse than death, he was sure, and from what he could smell, it was too late for Kagome. He could no longer smell her sweet lavender mixed with gentle vanilla. Now it was just a spicy vanilla of the body's under laying scent.

"You bitch!" He rubbed his eyes from the tingling feeling. "I'll free them from your control!"

There was one thing that Inuyasha was beginning to feel was repetitive with Kouga was the emotion of confusion. How had the wolf gone from wondering where Kagome was to now wanting to destroy her? The hanyou scratched at his head and leaned over to Miroku who had his jaw open slightly, "Are you gettin' any of this?"

The houshi shook his head, "Nope."

"I don't know how you managed to possess someone like Kagome, and force her kit, Inuyasha, a Hentai monk, a slayer, an old dog and a resurrected miko to become your pack, but I'll do whatever I can to save them from the likes of you!"

Kikyou's brows furrowed and she whispered to the monk beside her, "Where is he getting this from?"

"No idea." Miroku answered, feeling his brows drift closer to his hair line the longer Kouga spoke.

Kagome couldn't help but glance at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. Seeing the almost unnoticeable tremors in the War Lord's shoulders, she drew in a deep breath and let it out in a huge puff that shook her bangs. Turning to the side, she glanced at each of her pack only to see them in various stages of confusion and dumbfounded disbelief. "Um…Kouga, let's get something straight, shall we? I _am_ Kagome."

"You're not fooling me, whore! Kagome was a human, you're a demon."

"How very astute of you."

Kagome glared at the current Inutaisho who had somehow gone unnoticed by the wolf prince. "If you're not gonna help, then stay your ass out of it, Sesshomaru."

"Stop talking, and start fighting!" The wolf yelled, spittle flying as he raced forward.

Kagome rushed to meet him before he got any closer to her pack and their visitors. Pushing out the possible motives for Kouga to be attacking them, she settled into battle mode: nothing mattered but neutralizing the threat and, if possible, not hurting the prince of wolves too much.

She faster than him, but where he lacked in speed, he made up for in anger and shear brute strength. However, the petite woman's calm head was what made her the top dog, especially when he decided to start their fight with swords. _'This isn't working.' _Kouga thought as he noticed the ease in which she swung her unpractical sword with grace and skill that spoke of power and surety. He sized her up again. _'I should have stayed with hand to hand.' _The prince thought smugly as he stared her down. She was diminutive compared to him; surely a demoness would not have bothered to learn hand-to-hand battle. Tossing his katana, sheath and all, to the sidelines, Kouga put all of his power into surprising her with a fast physical attack.

His fist connected with the center of her body, and her tiny form went flying into the trees.

Sesshomaru felt his spine straighten painfully. How dare that wolf pull such an unsuspecting move on his opponent? Cold gold eyes searched the dust and shadowed area the Amazon had disappeared into. Where was she? Surely she would re-emerge to show this punk just how much better she was at throwing fists than she was at sword play. Physical fighting was her element.

He could feel the distress practically radiating from her whole pack, and the worst was his sire. A quick glance to the older Daiyoukai's face told the Western Lord just how much his former sire felt about the girl named Kagome, and he could understand…

A streak of black and tan struck like lightning from the shadows and the raven haired prince fell quicker than any youkai eye could see. Standing above the crater of the wolf was a growling petite inu in nothing but her top and low hakama that were ripped and dirtied. Crystalline eyes were nearly white, and her plush lips hardened into a straight line while her body was tense with unreleased anger. She leapt into the hole and not a few seconds later, the fur clad form of Kouga was tossed out and the Amazon following.

Kagome watched her friend cough up blood, and while a small part of her was worried, the majority of her knew that he would be okay as long as he didn't push her any farther. "You believe that I am not Kagome simply because I am now demon."

"Kagome was a human miko, whore." He pushed himself to his feet and faced her. "And I plan to set her free of you!"

A fist struck, and Kagome dodged, her back level with the ground, before she twisted her spine, dropped her hand to the ground and wrapped her legs around the wolf's waist. Using the momentum she had from the twist she threw the demon from her before coming to her feet again and sinking into a well defensible crouch. "What you should plan to do is listen to me, you thick headed, arrogant imbecile!"

She was beginning to get mentally tired from this. Kagome could understand why Kouga would think that a demon had possessed her, there weren't many accounts of human miko suddenly turning up as demons, but why couldn't the lad calm down for a second and listen to her side of the thing? An idea clicked in her head. "Of course…" She smiled to herself for her brilliancy.

"I'll listen to you when the world comes to an end, bitch." Kouga grumbled as he struggled to pull himself from the branches of a tree. Damn, but if this bitch wasn't kicking his ass! Who knew the broad was as good at physical war as with a sword? But he would try his best to free her slaves for Kagome. He ran towards her once more before dropping to his arms and swinging his legs to pull her feet from underneath her, a move that not many demons knew, and one that was his signature attack.

Lightning quick, she plucked one of his ankles then the world went spinning. Before he knew it, slender arms were wrapped under each of his thicker ones, her hands coming to lock together and rest behind his head and then he was being stretched back while propped on his knees. He struggled and growled, only to find that he had absolutely no leverage in this position. He was on his knees and being bent to the will of the bitch beneath him. Kouga strained to pull away, and only heard the small dog growl before the distinct feel of fangs in the back of his neck made his spine go rigid.

He hadn't felt that since he was a pup.

"Will you listen to me now?" She growled. Not waiting for his answer, Kagome gathered up her jaki, creating a link to her memories of the months past that turned her from miko to demon, before forcing it into the connection she had at the back of his neck.

Kouga felt his jaw drop in a soundless scream as the coldness raced down his spine and through his arms and legs as visions passed through his mind: a human Kagome standing up to a raging Inuyasha who disfigured her with his claws; the fight with a strange inu and his death; the sleeping transformation; Kagome rousing her youkai to save her friends and taking them as pack for safety; Kagome in her new body struggling to be a good and fair alpha. There were good times and there were low times that he saw, but most of all he saw that this demoness was the same Kagome he had known. Except now he saw just was lurking inside of her.

When his mind was his own, Kouga tried to wet his lips with a dry tongue. "Let me go." He commanded; his voice hoarse. When he felt her hold loosen, he scrambled away from her, his head down, thick bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did her plan work? Did he know that she was the same Kagome? The good news was that he wasn't attacking her. His aura, however, still looked dark, and though it wasn't wild anymore, it felt nearly depressing to her. She took a few steps forward, reaching her hand out only to have the wolf prince smack it away. The Amazon didn't say anything; she let her appendage fall back to her side. "Kouga? Do you understand, I—"

"What I understand," he interrupted, "Is that you are a female and the alpha of this pack. I also understand that you took that control and leadership from Inuyasha, the rightful alpha."

Kagome felt her spine straighten, "What? That's not—"

"I also understand that females are submissives to males. They have always been, and will always continue to be." He pulled his head back, scorn in his eyes. "And you dared to immobilize a male alpha who is a lord under the Phoenix Taiyoukai of the East. You deserve those hideous scars, Kagome. If I had been Inuyasha then, I wouldn't have let you get away."

Kagome felt anger bubble up in her. He thought her ruin was justified? He was her friend. He had fought beside her, argued with Inuyasha for her, and loved her. "Kouga I—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, bitch." He turned on his heel, shoulders held proud and square, "By the way, I revoke my claim on you. I don't want a hideous, power hungry whore to be thought of as my intended."

Kagome watched the wolf prince's back slowly disappear.

The forest was silent. The birds did not sing, the crickets did not chirp their merry tune, and the forest creatures did not want to move from their safe burrows. The grey skies opened their arms, releasing a few drops of rain before slowly working up into a full shower. Kikyou looked back at her alpha as she and Miroku ushered Ah-un, Rin and Shippo into the covered den. Kagome's figure was tiny as she stood where Kouga had left her, Ryoto and Sesshomaru standing a good ways away from her and each other. If the miko hadn't been sure, she would have said the scene was too surreal. Both males wanted to touch her, but the Amazon was too far out of reach, untouchable, unmovable. So they stood, two sentries standing depressingly over a wounded, sorrowful goddess.

She stared down the path the wolf had taken, grateful for the rain that mixed with the drops of salt water that were streaming down only her unmarred cheek, one by one like a march of dutiful soldiers. _'I thought he had loved me.'_ Kagome clenched the hand he had knocked away into a fist and fought the urge to keen, _'I'm such a fool.'_

~*~

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's been so long! I remember reading some reviews (on AdultfanfictionDOTnet)about the time it'll take for the smut to happen, but guess what? You aren't exactly reading this for the smut, but for the plot that gets them together. That's what this is supposed to be about. If all you want is smut, then read my other story **_Feudal_**** Love** on the other site.

Anyway, there was a line in here that I believe Sesshomaru said. Something like 'years fly by for youkai'(Oooh, that rhymes!). Well, obviously I'm not doing year by year here people. So that means something drastic is going to happen where there won't be detailed accounts of Kagome's and Sesshomaru's lives until her 200th birthday. Duh, dum dums.

Anyway, hit me up with a **review**. Just to let you know, this story is still going to be a while. Trust me.

~Draco


	15. Chapter 15

Valadium

Chapter XV

Tawny eyes watched the demure figure of the woman closely through the pouring rain. The pale Daiyoukai blinked and turned his gaze to the flames of the popping fire. The incident with the wolf prince had ended nearly four hours ago, and the Amazon had finished her duties to both packs by cleaning and tending to the meats that her and her beta had hunted. She had played silently with the children and spoke softly with her beta outside of even his hearing range. Now Kagome stood outside of the shelter, carrying out her duties to protecting the temporarily merged packs. But something was bothering Sesshomaru. The girl had said she was fine, and she even smelt fine, but somehow the demon Lord knew that she wasn't. Something had changed in her because of the encounter with Kouga. The bad thing was Sesshomaru couldn't tell what.

He reached up to sooth a particularly bad ache in his chest and mentally whispered to his slightly keening beast. The Daiyoukai almost wished he had known her before her transition from human to youkai that way he could understand this newest change in her. Gold eyes lifted to search out the figure that his future would revolve around only to not find it. His spine stiffened and Sesshomaru sat up more, senses flaring open.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and the scent of moonflowers and vanilla filtered through his olfactory. "What is wrong, my son?" the deep voice was nearly nonexistent. Sesshomaru felt a little warmth seep into his cheeks from the realization of what Ryoto had said, and the risk of Inuyasha hearing those particular words. The western Lord didn't say anything, only continued to search for the small silhouette.

"Ah. I see." The older demon breathed. Warm, honey pools peered out into the dreary weather, sharp eyes finding the evidence of the being that was his daughter. "Do not worry, my boy. She sleeps better in the trees like the rest of her people; doesn't do so well with her behind on the ground like her Western kin."

Ryoto stared down at the moon-blue head of his eldest, a carefully covered expression on his beautifully aged face. He frowned as he examined the boy. Sighing he sat beside the unmoving and silent current Inutaisho. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, how long have you known now?"

"Of what do you speak of…Father?" The younger Daiyoukai felt his pupils widen as he finally caught the movement of hair swaying in the light breeze the rain made. There she was…

"Do not act as if you do not know, boy. Tell me how long you have known about your intended?" Ryoto felt a snarl creep into the undertones of his voice.

The Western lord flicked his cold golden eyes to his former sire before once more searching out the female demoness in the woods. Silence reigned for a few more moments as Sesshomaru felt a deep anger begin to rise in the older Daiyoukai. "Three days."

Ryoto turned forward, eyebrows raised and anger dissipating. "Only three days…I must say, Sesshomaru, you are taking this quite well for a demon with your known tendencies. I am surprised. But refresh my memory, son, what did she do in the past three days that made your beast choose her?"

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. What was with all these questions? That was why he and this old dog had never really gotten along when he was alive. But perhaps he would amuse the elder youkai. "The last time she dominated Inuyasha."

The former lord furrowed his brows and glanced sharply at the pup. "Sesshomaru, that was almost a month ago. I asked you—"

"You asked me when I was aware of the fact. Not when it had happened." The younger dog demon snapped. They were quiet and Sesshomaru was almost a little happy that he still seemed to not have lost all of his grouchiness. _'Correction: I am irritable because she is not in here and she has yet to open the package.'_ The parcel at his side seemed to get heavier as he acknowledged it. He sat back once more with a nonexistent sigh. Hopefully Kagome would return to normal in the morning, and perhaps Rin would be able to coerce the Amazon to open the present. The more he thought of it, the more he felt a near anticipation build up. For the first time he could remember, Sesshomaru longed for the moon to fall and the sun to rise.

Ryoto smiled lightly as he felt some of the tension leave the younger demon. "Patience, Sesshomaru. Have patience. She has gone through much in her short years. So much as happened, and quite frankly, not all of it may be repairable."

Frosty golden eyes peered at the shorter haired inu. "Of what do you speak of, Ryoto?"

"All that I'm saying, son, is that you must get to know her for herself. Get behind the walls she has set up, see the demoness for who she really is." The elder demon patted Sesshomaru's shoulder before getting up and moving towards the fox kit and the neko youkai.

The demon Lord felt his brows furrow. _'Know her for herself? How does one not know Kagome as she is? She keeps her inner being pinned on her shoulder.'_ Deciding to put his former sire's words off for another day, Sesshomaru settled back in against the wall and contented himself with watching the slow sway of a tail in the shadows of the trees a head.

Ice blue eyes snapped open as she felt the slow seep of lazy morning energy wash over her body. Kagome yawned widely, fangs bare to the world as a cat-like tongue slipped around them with an easy grace, despite the metal barbell that speared it. Scratching lightly at her bared stomach, the Amazon rolled herself off the thick branch she had perched herself in the night before. Feet touching ground and knees absorbing shock, crystal orbs took in the darkness of pre-dawn, a feeling of renewal creeping into her body, nearly able to rid her mind of the happenings between Kouga and herself last evening. At that thought Kagome cringed.

_: Ookami was a fool. His loss.:_

The demoness heard her beast rumble before she felt the unmistakable sensation of luxurious fur rubbing against the inside of her being. However, what was a strange thought was actually a comforting feeling. Gazing towards the Eastern horizon, Kagome let go of one last drowsy yawn. _'Well, suppose its time to get to work.'_ She thought to herself. It didn't take her long to gather breakfast, which consisted of enough meat for all the demons and her humans, then some fruits and fibers for Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. When she was done, the sun was peeking over the horizon. She sighed to herself. _'Time to get back.'_ Even though she was mentally cringing at the pitying faces she was sure to be greeted with, Kagome couldn't help feeling soothed about being with her pack. Being surrounded by them would help to remove the lingering feelings of filth that Kouga had left her with. With that thought, she swept her kills over her shoulders after securing the fruits in her haori top and knotting it around her waist, and took off towards camp, her steps lighter.

Sango was worried. Sitting at the front of the hollowed out tree trunk, the demon slayer felt a keen welling up in her throat, a sound that she knew would call to her alpha. But no matter what she felt, Sango wouldn't guilt Kagome into coming to them. She knew that the Amazon would have to come back on her own, she would have to come to the realization that just because she was alpha, didn't meant the pack couldn't sooth and protect her in return. _'Not everything's about responsibility, Kagome.'_ Sango thought, mahogany eyes watching as the sun shone through the trees. Something dark suddenly shadowed against the fiery orb, and Sango felt the presence of the pack's half-inu at her side. A specific warmth grew in her chest, and she stood, the tense lines on her face relaxing. Stepping out of the trunk, she pushed the protection of the draping vines out of her way and continued towards the awkward looking shape, Inuyasha silently following her.

Sesshomaru watched as the Taijiya stood once the half-breed came to a stop at her side. All night, after his talk with Ryoto, he had been contemplating the girl's pack once again. He still found it strange that they held together so successfully. The daiyoukai decided though to figure out each of them individually, starting with the demon slayer, Sango. The human was Kagome's Omega formally, and beta. In the Amazon dog pack, Omega stood for 'the end' as in the protector of the rear, whereas in the wolf packs Omega was the lowest ranking member. If the Amazon pack functioned the same way, Inuyasha would technically considered as the omega.

_'But the Amazon are strange creatures and are in no way related to Ookami.'_ Sesshomaru reminded himself. Looking back at the Taijiya, he considered the slayer's abilities and acquiesced that she was, indeed, a good Amazon Omega. He had also seen first hand how strong her bond with Kagome was. One could see it plainly as the foreign features on her face. The newly acquired claws and fangs spoke for themselves, but her healing was the greatest of the humans and she was just as resilient to the changing weathers as her alpha. The cold didn't bother her and the rest of the pack benefitted from her attachment to the demoness.

His thoughts were halted as the familiar shiver of contrasting heat and chill slithered down his spine. Sesshomaru saw the slayer calmly walk from camp, Inuyasha two steps behind her and visibly twitching with pent-up energy. Looking ahead of them, golden eyes caught sight of a small but awkward looking form shadowed against the rising sun.

Kagome.

The beta stopped in front of the Amazon who had two plump doe slung over her shoulders, four fat hares dangling from strings around her waist. Kagome smiled at something the slayer said, and Inuyasha scuffed his feet on the ground, eyes downcast. Brows furrowed on the dainty face before her expression shifted to a near anxiety, her hands coming up to sooth the Taijiya and half-breed. The older inu watched as she touched foreheads with her beta before laying Inuyasha's head to the side and brushing her lips to the back of his neck.

Something in Sesshomaru tightened in him to watch her do that; to see how she moved so comfortably around them. He lowered his eyes from the scene and found himself looking at his ward curled up with Ah-Un. If he remembered correctly, Rin could have passed as Kagome's daughter when she was human. For a flash of a moment, Sesshomaru felt resentment against the former miko. She was not a born youkai and yet she had the Alpha power. She was young beyond words, yet controlled a large, and healthy pack. She also had freedom from responsibilities besides to those she cared for. To top it off, she had something in common with his ward, and seemed to inspire deep feelings in the girl for she wouldn't stop talking about the demoness anytime she could.

Golden eyes widened.

Could this be jealousy?

_'This is preposterous. The Amazon is my future and this Sesshomaru won't tolerate such things against her'_ He felt his heart skip a beat as Kagome locked gazes with him when she set her cargo down. _'…Even from my own person.'_

Breakfast was a quiet but comfortable meal, unlike the previous evening's dinner. Rin thanked Kagome profusely for the demoness' thoughtfulness on getting her favorite nuts and berries, as well as Ah-Un's fibers. Sesshomaru took his rightful privilege and ate his meal next to the Amazon, his being warming as he discreetly watched how she ate with her left leg curled in, her right bent, un-booted foot flat on the dirt ground and corresponding elbow propped on her raised knee. She laughed as Sango and Ryoto began their bickering, and managed to tell the entire group about Inuyasha's bashfulness of being spanked. Kikyou was only happy enough to prove it as soon as the bare-chested hanyou got up to slake more meat from one of the doe. His face burned as he turned and squeaked his mate-to-be's name.

Kagome swore she heard even Sesshomaru chuckle quietly at his half-brother's expense, but when she looked to confirm it, she was only met with an intense golden stare. Sure enough, merriment was dancing softly there, along with something else she could discern.

As the meal wound down, Ryoto took Sango and Miroku out to spar. Inuyasha chased Shippo around the area his Alpha marked, and Kikyou sat giggling at Kagome's side as the demoness allowed Rin to plait her now knee length hair.

It was the first time Sesshomaru could actually say he had enjoyed eating with other people. It was nothing like the stately affairs at court or even the more comfortable events when his mother and father were alive. Cold orbs flashed to the elder inu who was busy laughing at the two humans he was sparring with. Sango leaned over the houshi inquiring to his health and apologizing over and over for accidently hitting him with the business end of her overly large boomerang.

When Toga was alive and Lord, while he had been a relaxed demon, he was nowhere near as comfortable and playful as Ryoto was now. Toga was able to successfully combine being laid back and being a great, powerful ruler. Sesshomaru studied the old daiyoukai from where he sat next to Kagome. Was this what it was like to not have any worries or responsibilities? He wondered, not seeing any of the hard lines of stress on Ryoto's smooth face that he could remember Toga's having. The tall inu blinked before searching for his half-breed half brother. A thorough scan of the hanyou's didn't show any of the stress marks that had been present some months ago before the drastic change in the ragtag pack. Quickly, he gazed subtly down into the small demoness' face not a yard away from him.

Those lines were present on her delicate, scarred featured. Then again, if he thought about it, Sesshomaru was positive that they had been there when she was human. He felt a sudden ache as he noticed that. The tiny Amazon shouldn't have those faint lines, somehow that seemed very wrong to the daiyoukai. Absently, he felt his fingers tighten on the parcel hidden in his sleeve.

Perhaps now was as good a time as any to test his future?

Golden eyes watched as Rin went to the river for fresh water with Inuyasha guarding her… a plan formulating quickly in his mind.

Brown eyes sparkled as she skipped alongside the hakama-clad hanyou, her little hand clutched tightly around to of his bigger and calloused fingers. She had been happy to go help Inuyasha get more water for an early evening meal, and had even followed his directions on how to get the liquid into the large curious objects he called 'bottles'. Despite her arguments with the half-inu, Rin adored him and she knew how sweet the brash, marked male could be. But as soon as she saw the silk wrapped package resting innocently next to her Sesshomaru-sama, Rin smiled brightly, knowing just what her Lord wished of her to do. After giving her temporary guardian's fingers a squeeze, the child promptly let go and ran full tilt toward the parcel. Miraculously, she somehow managed to safely deposit the water bottles next to Sango, scooped up the silk present and was able to sit gracefully down in front of Kagome in a matter of seconds, leaving a startled hanyou, and demon slayer in her wake. With a blinding smile, Rin carefully presented the package to the Amazon.

Kagome was able to quickly shake off her urge to allow her jaw to slacken and shacked it up to the young girl's existence with a Daiyoukai for the majority of her young life. Feeling a little self-conscious as she felt everyone's eyes on her, especially the molten gaze of the demon Lord who was gifting her, Kagome fought the urge to run and clean her hands before touching the beautiful cream colored silk. She couldn't, however, stop the internal wince at how the rough calloused pads of her hands dragged slightly against the exquisite fabric. Allowing a talon to easily slice through the twine, the small demoness carefully folded back the silk to reveal the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Made of sterling silver enforced with demon bone, the lovely metal was encrusted with two fair sized onyx jewels that twinkled darkly at her from both sides of an aquamarine. And if it weren't for her exceedingly sharp eyes, she would have missed the crescent moon engraved into the light blue jewel. However, she never would have missed the braided lock of moonbeam hair that dropped with a deceptively tenderness underneath the middle gem, and easily melded into the polished metal. The ensemble was a breath taking choker style necklace that nearly made the Amazon want to cry.

Barely able to keep her mouth shut, she took in each detail in under thirty seconds. So it was no wonder why Sesshomaru was highly confused when she grasped the necklace almost reverently in her hands and walked off into the surrounding forest without saying a word; her tails curling under her arms and over her shoulders to connect behind her neck. The Daiyoukai gracefully unfolded himself and followed; his beast strangely quiet in the back of his mind. When she stopped, Sesshomaru realized that they were just out of hearing distance, but close enough that Kagome would easily be alerted if anything went wrong.

Silence was deadening between them. Gold eyes bore into her nearly bare back, interrupted only by the simple once crossed black chest wrapping, watching as a few toned muscles twitched and moved under gilded skin. He was unsure of the situation. The way she held the necklace told the youkai that she did not hate the gift. However, seeing that her mane was crafted around her, it showed that she wasn't exactly…relaxed. So Sesshomaru did something that was rather uncharacteristic of the stoic inu. He began the conversation. "Is the necklace not to your satisfaction, Amazon?"

"I can't accept this…Sesshomaru-sama."

Said youkai felt as if ice water had been doused over him. She…could not…accept?

Could not or would not?

He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. Was the metal not to her liking? Citrine eyes critically examined the color of her skin realizing that the color had indeed gotten darker in the last weeks. He realized then that gold would have complimented her better, but he could not deny the utter attractiveness of the contrast that the silver made against her sun kissed flesh. Or perhaps were the jewels not precious or delicate enough? The daiyoukai did not even want to acknowledge the possibility that she had simply denied him thus denying him his future. For once his beast had chosen a female, he would be unable to have another.

Seeing the ripple of muscles across her slender back, Sesshomaru allowed his intense eyes to slide over her face. Seeing her beautiful big ice blue eyes set above her tanned and scared cheeks, the inu felt something in him panic at the thought that she had denied him. Sesshomaru was, after all, rather plain looking compared to his Sire and other demons of the court. It was always said that he took more after his mother…

Kagome turned to face the tall inu, the pad of her thumb brushing gently over the braided lock of moonbeam. "I don't know what you're playing at, whether you're trying to repay me my honor and repair my pride or maybe subtly pitying me, but its cruel Sesshomaru." Her voice was thick with emotion. "I do not require anything from you, demon Lord, and although I am unsure of the reason behind this, I will tell you one thing," Cat-slit eyes watched her intently, noticing how her proud shoulders suddenly slumped, her jeweled eyes flat and haunted. "I do not deserve this gift. Especially not from the Daiyoukai of Nippon."

Her words echoed strangely in his mind, and his thoughts skidded to a halt. Seeing the way she was holding the necklace, he briefly mulled over his next words. "You want it."

Blue eyes burned, tears gathering but whether she was holding them back or they simply could not fall, Sesshomaru didn't know. A sense of desperation crept into her. "I do not deserve it!"

He as almost taken aback by the sound of her Alpha timbre being used with an emotion that he had never heard any use it with: grief. The startled look in her suddenly wild eyes showed that it had taken her by surprise, also.

Silence overwhelmed them once more as he watched her turn her gaze down to the custom crafted piece; a piece that Sesshomaru knew would fit her perfectly (if the stubborn woman would just put it on) for he had, had her neck in his hands enough times to know the exact size of the deceivingly delicate column. Her lips twisted into that frowning smile that he was beginning to feel uncomfortably familiar with.

"You do not know me."

An instantaneous anger flared behind his eyes. "This Sesshomaru has trained you for the better part of a year." He very nearly dared her to deny that.

The strange smile grew into a sneer that somehow achieved a sense of self-disgust. "And yet you do not know the person who had mysteriously appeared with your awakened hanyou brother, or the person who had aided in severing your left arm. And you certainly do not know the woman who first sported these scars."

Those usually welcoming youkai eyes suddenly became very alien to him. Very…human. It alarmed him, and Sesshomaru found himself extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know if he should hide those eyes so he could not see the warring feeling of self acceptance and reject all at once, or to continue looking as if he could help her by witnessing it himself. And then it came to him…

The sudden noise caught both inus attention, and Sesshomaru recognized it almost immediately. A blur of green, pink and cream kimono and violet robes halted at Kagome's feet, and the image that sat before the two youkai was startling. The beta keened and whined at her alpha, completely ignoring the Daiyoukai. The tortured expression in cinnamon eyes was explained when the houshi, who was only clothed in his black kimono, reached forward and flipped open a fold of his violet robes, exposing the bundle in Sango's arms.

A familiar face peered ghostly out at them, deep brown eyes terrified and pleading.

"Kohaku…" Kagome whispered, fighting the urge to vomit at the scent of his poisoned, dead blood and numerous open wounds. Final death was not far from him, and every being in the vicinity knew it.

Sesshomaru felt little attachment to the Taijiya boy who unwillingly served under the vile hanyou Naraku; he only knew that Rin cared for him at a point. Keeping his gaze intent on the demoness, he was struck by the tired calculating expression on her face and he knew, as she stood above the dying boy, that she could be a savior or the final harbinger of death. A slender clawed hand tightened around the sleek form of silver, and she did the one thing Sesshomaru wasn't expecting.

"Unwrap him." She growled.

The Daiyoukai's nose tingled with the scent of a new magick rising from the Amazon. The demon slayer was quick to do as commanded, trust evident in her smooth movements even though he could tell that the human had no idea what her alpha was going to do. Lightening arches rose upon her skin, and in one swift move, Kagome slipped the choker around her neck without fastening the clasp to the form fitted ring. He knew then that it wasn't that she didn't want the gift, but she felt she couldn't accept it. Curiosity grew in the demon Lord when he watched as she lowered herself to the ground, pushing the boy's legs apart until she could sit on her shins between them.

A dainty, sword calloused hand reached out and touched the young demon slayer's knee, the streaks of lightening popping gently between them at the contact. "Kohaku…"

Frightened and fading brown eyes locked onto her face. He couldn't remember if he knew this strange demoness, but Kohaku did know that the way she said his name seemed familiar. Somehow, even though she was soothing, she frightened him. He flicked his eyes toward the ivory inu to the right. Even more than that one. When he numbly felt her fingers squeeze his knee to get his attention, he gave it.

"Doest it hurt, Kohaku?"

"Not anymore…but…I'm going to die." He rasped, a deep gurgling heard as he spoke.

Cat-slit ice eyes suddenly became like steel, and as she lifted herself over him, Kohaku felt just how intimidating she was with that black mane curled around her. "Do you wish to live?" she asked.

Fading eyes searched the face above him. There was strength and honor there, courage and selflessness…but the one thing that called to him was the fierce humanity in those youkai eyes. Kohaku let a gentle gurgled sigh escape him, handing himself over into this strange demoness' care.

Kagome quickly recognized his acceptance of her and began to work fast. Bringing her hands up, she clasped the sides of his head, desperately ignoring the blood that coated one side, and placed her forehead to his. Sensing how close the reaper was coming, she didn't even try to slow down the build up of her jaki. Sensitive ears picked up the sloshing of blood pooling in ripped lungs as the boy tried to scream as her aura pressed down on him. When she was satisfied with the amount between them, she leaned up and tore a wound into her forearm with her fangs before pressing it to his mouth and forcing him to accept the spicy, dark maroon blood. As soon as she felt him swallow three times, she returned her hand to his head and placed their foreheads together once again. This time, she forced her jaki into his body along with the instinctive magick she had summoned.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he felt her power swell and stream, the epicenter focused entirely on the boy Taijiya. Soon it didn't take long until the burbling screams gained strength. Surprise sparked his gilded gaze.

The Amazon was transforming the dying boy. She was gifting a mortal with more than a bond, or a position in her pack. Kagome was sharing her blood and planting a seed of her power to grow in the young slayer. And technically, if this ended as the boy being an Amazon, which Sesshomaru was sure it would, and then he would be her child in a manner of speaking. The demon Lord couldn't help but thinking then: was this how the miko became the demoness she was? Did she go through this same ritual of sharing blood and power?

Suddenly the clearing was quiet once more. The boy was still under the demoness' form, limbs not struggling anymore and voice silenced by slumber. And although he still looked like a mortal, it was easy to feel the demonic aura that now pillowed over his healed frame. No longer was there a feel of death in the air. As Kagome moved from the young Taijiya, Sango leaned in to gather her brother, lips planting sisterly kisses to his face.

The Daiyoukai watched as the drained Amazon warily clambered to her feet, bracing herself against a tree for support. She paused for a few moments, gathering her breath as she watched the two demon slayers before her hands reached up to pull the necklace from her throat.

"I can't accept this Sesshomaru-sama." She said, blinking, effectively hiding the war that he could see within her self just as well as she had done for the past year; replacing it instead with a tired sternness. Her clawed hand extended shakily, the necklace cradled carefully within.

Sesshomaru continued to level her with his molten stare. With one quick flick of his eyes to the boy on the ground and then to the silver gift, the inu turned on his heel, heading away from her and but also away from camp. "Keep it, miko."

As the demon Lord continued to walk, leaving her behind him, he did not see the trees he passed, nor did he worry about Rin and Ah-Un. If he had left them with any other Alpha, he would have marched right back. However, they weren't with any other. They were with Kagome. And…

The image of her bent over using her brute force of power and magick to save a boy she barely knew burned itself into his mind.

…And he trusted her to see to them. Because despite her self-war she was honorable and compassionate and, golden eyes gazed sightlessly into the sky…she was completely deserving of his faith in her.

Besides…Sesshomaru thought back to his revelation before the excitement of the boy slayer…he couldn't help her. That thought hurt. It hurt a lot more than he thought was necessary. The only thing he could do to help her now was to give her space and to learn about her. Remembering what Ryoto said to him just last night.

_'I must learn who Higurashi Kagome is…not Selva-cão Kagome.'_ Golden eyes burned with a cold fire.


	16. Chapter 16

Valadium

Chapter XVI

Rin had not been worried when her Lord did not come back with Kagome. Instead she had busied herself in helping Sango and the houshi to make Kohaku comfortable so that he could heal. She had watched as the pack alpha had removed the purple shard that had once been giving the boy life and placed it with the others they had collected. Even the young girl could see just how drained Kagome-sama had been. That night, the tired demoness slept in the comforting circle of her pack-mates, with Rin tucked into her body, Ah-un's next to her, and Kohaku within easy reach. Somehow the young human knew that it was to show her that they could protect her.

The little girl had no doubts about Kagome-sama and her pack, just as she had no doubts about her Lord master.

Soon, a day turned to two and then turned to a week before turning to nearing a moon cycle, and still her lord had not come for her. She loved the fierce Amazon demoness like a big sister or, dare she say, a mother figure, and she had many comforts while traveling with the large group of mixed demons and humans, but the only thing that rattled her bones as the days dragged on and the nights got shorter was that Lord Sesshomaru was not with her. The only thing that calmed her was the silver necklace that constantly sat wrapped around the petite inu's neck since the day after her Lord's abrupt departure.

Soon, as summer was coming to an end, Ah-un heard the distinct call of their master. He waited nearly impatiently as their human charge said her good-byes and after she and the things she had collected while with the Selva-cão pack firmly on his back, he took off. In a matter of two hours, human and dragon were once more at the Daiyoukai's side. And Rin knew, as soon as those sharp golden eyes landed on her, that something had changed in her Lord. There was a quiet smoldering fire that lighted the depths of his eyes, energy in his soft, graceful steps that she had never seen, and something that shot up the spine of his back that made him seem taller and more lordly than anything she had ever witnessed.

"You are different, Lord Sesshomaru." She said from the back of her dragon friend.

The inu had tilted his head slightly, the action reminiscent of an actual dog. A silver brow rose as he regarded her and the extra things that saddled Ah-un since nearly a whole season ago. He also noticed the new, light-weight, summer kimono that clothed his ward, her old one peeked out from one of the over stuffed saddle bags. Gold met brown once again, a nearly nonexistent, gentle curl to his lips. "Indeed."

Childish laughter broke the warm summer night air, and Rin flung herself from her mount and clutched her Lord's leg in her traditional way. "Rin– I mean, I am glad to be back, Sesshomaru-sama."

Cold eyes melted as he looked upon her, his clawed hand ran through her unbound hair twice before he patted her head. "Yes."

"Hold him down, Shippo!" the order roared through the air from the direction of the pack alpha. Pale blue eyes briefly glanced inside the loose center of the circle every one of her pack mates made around the two young pups. Upon her order, she saw the kitsune split him self into three other bodies to apply their strength to each flailing limb of the young Amazon hanyou. It seemed that Shippo was just powerful enough to control the slayer-turned-hanyou.

Seeing that Kohaku was secured, Kagome turned her full attention back to her fight after feeling the distinct coolness of metal sliding down her skin and the clang of a sword off of the protective silver necklace. She smiled. Go figure that Sesshomaru wouldn't just give her a regular piece of jewelry. It was also an active armor. '_Dear Kami, a demon after my own heart.'_ She thought briefly with a sarcastic smirk and a mental snort. Turning, she let her thoughts slide as she felt Nibaikiba slice through a pesky kuma youkai. Soon, it wasn't alone, and the four others quickly followed it to death's door between three inus and the two human fighters.

Kagome let Ryoto and Miroku deal with disposing the bodies and turned to the sounds of a kit struggling to hold down the boy slayer. Crystalline eyes locked with chocolate, "Tell me."

"The rage is severe, but it looks like he's trying to keep from transforming completely." Kikyou explained as she pulled her softly glowing hands away from Kohaku's temples. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Looks like your blood is proving to be extremely troublesome and yet provides the boy more strength to handle it somewhat effectively."

The petite demoness snorted. "Do I hear a hint of envy, Kikyou?"

The miko winced before bowing her head as Kagome knelt next to her and the young slayer. "No, Kagome-alpha."

The inu blinked at the older woman before smiling softly, "You're worth more to us as you are, Kikyou. Never forget that the humans in my pack are what make the demons stronger."

The chocolate-eyed woman glanced down at her hands. A slow smile found its way across her lips as she looked up at her alpha. "Right."

"How's he doing?" the elder slayer questioned as she moved towards her brother, mahogany eyes narrowing on the tight grip Shippo and his clones had on each appendage. Each kit's face showed signs of strain as the Amazon hanyou flailed and resisted. "These fits, they're getting more violent aren't they?"

"Actually," Kikyou began, her hands glowing once more as she placed them gently at Kohaku's temples again, "it might seem like it on the outside, but he's getting better at controlling it."

"But he continues to go berserk whenever Kagome gets attacked. I don't understand that." Sango bit her lip in concern.

"Well, isn't that something an inu pup does when they're still young? Become possessive and protective of their mother?" Miroku rubbed at his chin. The bodies were taken care of rather quickly between the monk and the Daiyoukai.

"But Kagome's not the runt's mom, Houshi." Inuyasha scowled from his position standing over Kikyou and a Shippo.

"Let me finish, Inuyasha. I'm merely speculating. Since, Lady Kagome planted a seed of her power and forced her blood into Kohaku-kun, in youkai terms she is technically his mother. It's also known that inu chil—ahem, pups—become immensely possessive of their mother unless the father corrects the behavior, right?"

"It sounds plausible, Houshi-sama. Another factor is that Kohaku isn't a natural hanyou so his body and mind are fighting with the instincts." Kikyou responded as she soothed her hands over the young slayer's forehead, before pulling away as Kagome came closer and took her place.

The inu demoness sighed as she felt the struggle slowly fade from the tense boy. "How are you feeling, Kohaku-kun?"

Shippo let out a weary breath before letting his magic release as he felt the change in his newer pack mate. He sat back next to Sango and Kikyou and watched as the slayer-turned-hanyou tried to speak only to go into a coughing fit.

Kagome helped to ease him on his side, and didn't say a word as he half crawled into her lap, limbs trembling and exhaustion darkening the skin around his maple colored eyes. She petted his hair and let her tails unhook from around her neck; one of the thick furry appendages fell across his back, the heat soothing the stressed muscles.

"I'm fine, Kagome-sama." He whispered from the place where his cheek was laid on the side of her thigh, a hand curled up next to him, claws tickling his jaw line. "Just tired of this happening."

"Keh, you'd figure that after three months you could find some kind of control, kid." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome leveled a glare at the elder hanyou, before reaching to rub at the chocolate-black furred tips of Kohaku's ears. "Have some courteously to the situation, Inuyasha. Kohaku didn't have the luxury of three days to get settled in like I did. He wasn't born into it either, like you. I'd say he's doing pretty damn good for being thrown into it as suddenly as he was."

Inuyasha harrumphed before deciding to take a seat next to his intended and keep his trap shut.

"So," Sango began after a couple of minutes of silence, "are we going to camp here for the day or continue on for a another hour or two?"

The former miko sighed and glanced at the sky, noting its position being three-quarters through its path to the West. "No we need to keep going. Fall is setting in and we haven't found a shard in over a month. We might as well get back to the village as soon as possible. If we go until sundown today, then we'll make it back by tomorrow night."

For next couple of minutes, the pack reorganized for continuing their travel. Kagome let her hands stop their motion and patted the boy-slayer's back.

"I'm sorry to keep disappointing you, Kagome-alpha." Kohaku mumbled from his place, not ready to get up just yet.

Delicate brows furrowed and the petite inu youkai gently gathered the boy to her chest. "No, Kohaku. There's no reason for you to apologize. This is something beyond your control. And you aren't disappointing me, for Kami's sake. I'm just glad you're alive. We'll get over this little rut. I promise. And when its time and I think you're ready, I'll track down my sensei to help."

Maple eyes turned up to study his alpha's face, hope lining the glowing depths. "Do you really mean it, Kagome-kaa-san? I'll be trained by your sensei? He has to be the best then if he's yours."

The Amazon smiled brilliantly for the troubled hanyou. _'Of course sensei was the best. He's the Daiyoukai of all of Nippon.' _The kuro inu bit her lip, worrying it with a fang as she helped Kohaku up and settled him on her back. _'Or at least I hope Sesshomaru will help. He helped me didn't he?'_

After getting the all clear from the rest of the group, Kagome took off at a reasonable speed, relishing in the air flowing through her dark locks that had finally reached the length it had been before the incident with the silver Daiyoukai so many months ago. 'Has it really been over a year since I became this?' She asked her self.

Her birthday at the end of the summer had come and gone, and for some reason Sesshomaru's words had carried with her. She wasn't as ecstatic as she had been about turning twenty-one, but the pack had celebrated nonetheless. And if truth were told, she had set her sights on two hundred. Not because of sexual maturity and all the jazz, but because she realized just how hard it would be for her in her unusual situation to get to that age. In just a year since she had turned youkai, Kagome had already come up against males that were determined to kill her simply because they could sense she had the Alpha power. And then if it wasn't that, it was the Shards that still hung around her neck. Sango had been right. Being female, small, an Alpha, and having the Shikon Shards were such a dangerous mix of traits.

The kuro inu sighed.

She was actually lucky to have the armor that her beta had commissioned for Totosai, and the necklace around her throat.

_'Speaking of this necklace,'_ Marred featured tightened as dark brows furrowed deep over icy eyes. _'I haven't seen the cocky ankle-biter in almost two seasons. Still can't figure out why he gave me this thing either.'_

Not that she was complaining about it, for the strange piece had protected her on several occasions, but Kagome still didn't think that she deserved such a present from the Daiyoukai especially after learning what it did. However, after being on her throat for over four months, she was thankful and not necessarily sure if she'd take it off now. She had decided that for whatever reason that cocky dog had thought of, Sesshomaru had given her something and it felt nice for someone to do something for her without wanting anything in return. Or at least, even with her insightful instincts, she couldn't determine anything of significant value that the silver Western Daiyoukai would want from her.

_'I wonder where he is?'_

Towards the south, past the tangled forest jungle lands of the Anaconda Taiyoukai, was a dark rocky shore where a spackling of islands could be seen by any youkai with good eyesight. It was an area of Nihon that few demons lurked. The sky was always dark, the air quiet and the waves angry as they broke over the edge of the mighty land, ready to take any being to their demise in a watery grave. A dark aura covered the mass of islands like a cloud of disease and hungry insanity.

In a long abandoned castle on one of the islands, red eyes flew open in the darkness of the room. They were unseeing as the figure's back bowed, lids squeezing shut as a wheeze slipped from between chapped bitten lips; the only sound of his pain. In any other condition, it was said that the figure was quite handsome, in a dark, disturbing way. Hands clenched under the layers of blankets that covered his body, claws sinking into the soft flesh of his sweaty palms and blood so dark, it was nearly black, stained the coverings.

A softer figure sat at his side, dainty claws that could only belong to a female ran through waves of the darkest ebony, carefully brushing the strands of hair away from his face. Magenta orbs not too unlike the male's gazed concernedly at the laying figure as his back came back to the pallet, chest heaving in great effort to get oxygen into a body rocked with spasms and rough tremors.

"Naraku." The whispered word fell softly from red slick lips.

Crimson eyes opened once again. Exhaustion could be seen there just as easily as agony and the small spark of hope. "Your sister?"

Kagura let her eyes explore the planes of the hanyou's face, could see how he tried to depress the pain, keep her from seeing it and how much there was. Truthfully, she was amazed at how lucid he was, despite the pain. In his alternate state, she constantly wished he were in pain, could feel the struggle of trying to stay himself. But not like this. Not as he was now. Without that thing clouding his mind, making him something different, the Kaze demoness would never wish this on her maker, her father.

How much more could he take before he broke? Sure, there was no doubt that the hanyou was strong, immensely so, but after fifty-six years? It was only in the last five that he had been able to fight, to struggle, and his reward for having the strength to battle back this thing was pain so sever Kagura couldn't imagine it. Feeling a draft sweep across the floor, she reached forward and pulled the blankets up to his chin and finally, she shook her head in response to his question.

No. Kanna was not back yet.

She watched as his head turned away from her, his body seizing. If she weren't a Kaze demoness, she would've swore a sob had torn from his throat.

Maybe it had.

"Kagura." His voice was husky from disuse and pain and something else that nearly closed his throat. "Find them." A blood stained hand slipped out from under the blankets and laid over her smaller one.

_Please_.

She sat for a while, simply gazing into his bloody stare. Underneath all of his fight and suffering with it, there was still a flicker of something wonderful and refreshing. It was a single ray of light for his current existence. Hope for him. And hope for them, too. Kanna and Kagura. The wind sorceress looked down at where his hand swallowed hers on the dilapidated flooring. Ignoring the blood that made their skin stick together, she put her other palm over his; her throat closing and eyes hot.

_I will._


	17. Chapter 17

Valadium

Chapter XVII

Kikyou couldn't help but watch on, amused, as the eldest Taijiya kneaded dough like her life depended on it. The tip of the brunet's tongue was sticking just out and to the side as she concentrated on the task that Keade had given her. It was their second night back since having been out of the village for two seasons, and the gray haired miko was determined to have a well-prepared dinner for the pack that called her place home. Of course, she couldn't make the feast on her own, however, and had enlisted the help of everyone except the two Amazons who had split once Kagome had made sure Keade was healthy and doing well.

Kikyou smiled once more as she saw Sango's houshi lean over towards the female from his station at the cauldron, and whispered something to her causing the beta to blush prettily. The miko turned her head to look out of the door, brown eyes caressing the tanned skin of her chosen hanyou as he split wood for the cooking fires.

Life was perfect for her. She had a family, the majority of it being youkai, but it simply didn't matter; she had her love and a way to stay with him for an eternity; and she had a purpose. What more could she ask for? Chocolate and amber met, heat sparking on contact. Well, perhaps in the future…children? Honestly, Kikyou had never thought about it. As a miko, one simply didn't have a lover, or a family of her blood. _'But Kagome's proven to us that we can have our Kami given powers _and _our happiness. One doesn't have to completely forgo one for the other. Honestly, that knowledge makes me feel more powerful than ever. How many miko believe they are stuck such as I did?'_

"Kikyou, are you ok?" Sango asked, mahogany eyes concerned. The slayer watched as the miko seemed to startle out of her thoughts, chocolate eyes clearing before focusing outside the door. "Hey! Where did Inuyasha go?"

Kikyou glanced in the direction where the inuhanyou had been doing his chore, only to see a neat pile of wood stacked high and no sign of the carved male. She shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe he went to check on Kagome?"

A sour expression remolded the beta's features, "Just like him to skip out on chores."

"Why does Inuyasha get to skip out on chores?" A forsaken groan came from the other direction of the hut, and both women looked over to see a pitiful kitsune practically covered in dough, "Its not fair!"

The hut exploded in laughter.

Ice blue eyes watched as the young hanyou shifted through Tai Chi stances with a deep blue ball of energy. Superior eyes watched for any mishaps in his form, however, so far Kohaku seemed to take to his youkai powers much easier than she had.

_'At least something that came from me is going right.'_ She scoffed to herself with a self-depreciative smirk. In truth it was a very fortunate thing that Kohaku had not inherited the pack alpha's initial problem of accessing jaki. Kagome didn't know what she would have done if she had to force the young boy into the type of training that her sensei had put her through. Learning in the heat of the moment, either you got it or you got hurt. Needless to say, she got hurt a lot.

But Kohaku had been hurt enough in his short life. Kagome frowned before shaking her head slightly.

He could call it forth and that was the most she could hope for at this point in time. However, as far as he was, Kagome was lucky she could help him to begin refining his technique in wielding his power. It was a little ironic how Sesshomaru had taught her to flow like water. However her power wasn't water. Not exactly. _'But Kohaku,'_ Icy eyes crinkled as a smile turned her pouty lips upward, _'his power is water in its purest form, and it should flow with a grace that is always in perpetual movement.'_ With that thought, she reached in and halted his movement.

"You're doing good. Just remember to keep it smooth," Kagome bent into the same stance, and proceeded to mimic his moves, calling forth the light blue cold of her power forcing it into a near liquid state.

Mahogany eyes noticed how the demoness' movement was confident and graceful, lacking the awkwardness of a child. It wasn't that he was clumsy, he had trained to be a slayer for all of his life next to his sister, but he was unused to the power and sheer ability behind his new body. Sometimes he couldn't help the almost jerkiness of his torso in relation to his legs and arms. He watched the correlation of Kagome's hips with her shoulders, noticing how her legs simply put her into motion, but her torso is what drove her into the direction she was seeking, before sinking into stance and tracing her movements with his own body, focusing on the way he moved before bringing forth his jaki.

Molten gold orbs silently watched as they worked; simultaneously flowing through the motions of Tai Chi. They almost looked like twins that way, and he wondered what kind of fear they would strike into their enemies with not one, but _two_ Amazons to deal with? He smirked.

Sharp eyes caught the glint of silver against deeply tanned skin and the beast inside of him purred with content. She had accepted their gift. Perhaps not immediately, but over time she had. If he were the type, a grin would have split his face in half. But he wasn't the type.

He wasn't the type to show such emotion outwardly. But he was the type to contemplate the female he was tied to for the rest of his life. He was the type to want to know of her origins and her past; to know what made her who she was today. Sesshomaru let his fingers glide over the braid of ebony hair hidden away in his kimono, and felt satisfaction over the new bump and softness that he knew came from the small willowy clipping of a cherry tree he had weaved into the youkai hair. Oh that tree on the hill over looking the village of Edo gave him so much information, whispered warmly in his ears as he lounged in its boughs.

It was such a strange life force, smelling like what the Amazon demoness had been like _before _her transformation deep underneath its bark. Of course, it took the Daiyoukai a while before he found such a treasure, wondering the lands for nearly a moon cycle before setting aside his disgust of the human village to take a closer look at the forest that was his brother's names stake and the place that the Selva-cão pack always returned to. And how long had he stayed there, simply sitting and listening, and basking in the warmth of power and life that was _Kagome_? It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. To think – the tree could even hide his aura! That level of peacefulness was something he had never had. His return to the outside world was only because the tree had nothing more to whisper and was content to sigh in contentment and fill the wind with faint ghostly chiming laughter.

A spiced scent drew the Demon Lord from his thoughts abruptly.

"Sesshomaru." It wasn't a declaration, like in the past, but a whisper of question. What was he doing here?

Liquid gold met crystalized amber, and for a moment the elder dog wondered at the new difference in his half-brother's eyes; multifaceted, like shattered glass, shimmering not too unlike his master's power. Sesshomaru sent a sparing glance at the Amazon demoness who was practically mediating in motion with her blood hanyou. Just how powerful was she? He had a hunch, but did _she_ even know? The probability of that was slim to none.

"Well?" came the impatient response from the silver inu hanyou not twenty feet from him, tapping his bare clawed foot against the ground in typical agitation.

"Little brother," Inuyasha almost started at the edge of warmth to the Daiyoukai's voice as he watched the Amazons, "this Sesshomaru has come for the report about his diligent, if not rebellious, pupil."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Gone for practically two seasons without a word to Kagome, and then you finally show up and demand to know about what's happened lately? The nerve of you." He clenched his hands together and stepped forward slightly, fully prepared to correct this demon on his little transgression against the female alpha. But a little voice in the back of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Kagome) warned him against the course of action.

Melted golden eyes locked on him. "You forget your place, hanyou." The deep baritone voice chilled once more.

The red clad inu shook his head slightly and stepped back, his mind clearing. Was it the same disdainful remark Sesshomaru had always used? Sure, but the meaning was different now. Although it was disrespectful between alphas, Kagome and Sesshomaru had always had a slightly unconventional relationship, and her entire pack knew that. Even though they were both alphas, and on some equal grounding, Sesshomaru felt responsible for the young demoness, and Inuyasha knew that as soon as his little alpha stepped up to take training from the Demon Lord.

"You bast—" He was interrupted.

"Sesshomaru?" The Daiyoukai's name was spoken once more, but this time with a near joyous key to the voice of the one who uttered it.

Kagome gazed across the clearing of the well to see both siblings standing just inside the cover of the forest. She couldn't help but smile a little at the way Inuyasha scowled at his elder brother with his arms crossed over his bared chest. And the elder inu—she struggled to breathe as their eyes met, those gilded orbs were so _intense_—looked well enough though his time away from her had been the longest since he began training her. But there was something about him now, something that made him seem even more focused than she remembered about him; focused and light? Yes, he seemed _lighter_. '_I wonder what that's about.'_ She mused as she stepped closer, aware of the distance between herself and Kohaku who had seemed to freeze in his spot behind her. She paid no attention to it.

When she stood an arm's length away, a large elegant striped hand reached out to brush lightly at the silver metal around her neck, "You wear it after all."

A sardonic grin stretched across the demoness' lips, "Yeah, well, the owner of this trinket vanished on me and I didn't have any other place to put it, you see. Besides, it has quite a nifty ability and seems to fit just perfectly, so I thought well why not?"

He smirked. _'Still a little spitfire.'_

She smiled, her features lighting, and eyes crinkling in joy. "Welcome back." Her smile nearly split her face at his reply.

"Arigato…Kagome."


	18. Chapter 18

Valadium

Chapter XVIII

Midnight tresses so dark black, they were highlighted with blue in the moon's gaze were swept haphazardly to the wind; each strand dancing as if they could mingle with the stars. A single pair of crystalline eyes observed the heavens for a long heartbeat before being covered by eyelids tipped with long, thick lashes creating half-moons like dark halos against the supple sun kissed skin that swept across the high cheekbones of the owner of those incredible eyes. The owner, a demoness of human origins, slowly drew the sweet night air deep into her lungs, holding it for a moment as if to savor the scents that came with it, before exhaling smoothly and silently. Bowed lips slipped further downward into a settled frown, a motion that seemed inconceivably at home on the beautiful, but scared face of the Amazon inu youkai.

Kagome stared across the land from her perch on the hill that over looked Edo, the same perch that was quickly becoming known as Shelter cliff by the villagers and many who simply passed by. _'Which is news to me._' She leaned back into the comforting embrace of the only tree that sat on the cliff; a miracle cherry tree that had been brought to life by her wayward miko powers going on two years ago. She had never questioned the how's or why's of what had happened that evening she had sat on this very same cliff, waiting on Inuyasha to escort her to the village, and Kagome did not intend to question it even now. The miracle of life, any life, was not something to take lightly. True, it was an odd life, this cherry tree that vibrated with her magicks and faintly, she was told, smelt of her before the transformation, but it was a life after all, and the heavens and fates do not explain themselves, especially when asked. A truth that she had learned in the days that followed the birth of the tree. But that was not what the demoness was contemplating. Oddly enough, she could care less of the wonderment of this place that had spilled from the demon's eyes that told her. She was intrigued more about the demon him self.

Taisho Sesshomaru, an inu youkai of awesome and terrible power. Lord of the Western Lands and Daiyoukai of Nippon. Teacher and sensei to Kagome, and practically nothing short of a God's power could probably best the infallible Ice Prince.

Currently, he sat in a hut on the edge of the village she looked over, sleeping with the closeness of her pack and reduced to little more than human strength.

The Amazon demoness winced to herself. Even in the space of her own mind it sounded horrible. Probably the worst part was that for all intents and purposes, when he had first approached her earlier in the day, she could not tell of his shame. His jaki still swirled about him, ready to be of use, but denied an outlet. Her first reaction was to storm off and exact revenge on the being that had done this to her friend. But his proclamation that, that being was now dead curtailed some of her anger and yet increased her worry. If the death of the caster of this trickery had not reversed it, then what would? Her next thoughts were why he had sought her and her pack out. Did he not have a castle and a staff of healers and magic workers to find him a cure? _'But if any would be challengers caught even a faint whiff that he was not up to perfection…_' The lingering thought made the frown on her face deepen.

She lifted her face up into the wind as it buffeted the cliff once more. Sesshomaru had sought her and her pack out. For protection. Kagome peeked up into the heavy and strong limbs of her tree. Knowing of its properties, he had come to this very place to seek shelter until the Selva-cão pack made its way home, since he could not track them down to the best of his abilities. No, even his superior sense of smell was greatly limited. But while she was flattered, Kagome had come to this place to gather her wits. Feudal Japan was a vicious place where the strong survived and conquered all. She didn't even want to think about demon politics and how many youkai sought to see the Daiyoukai's carcass before them.

Kagome was suddenly finding herself in the role of bodyguard for the most feared and power demon of all time. She sighed. "How do I find myself in these positions?"

Nibaikiba gleamed in the soft morning light that filtered through the leaves of the trees, playing gently in the eyes of the tall silver demon lord who travelled behind the female alpha. The other members of the pack enclosed him within their ranks so that he was their middle. Last night the hanyou had protested loudly against the demon Lord's presence, blurting out to the entire pack at how dangerous it would be for them to house the helpless Daiyoukai before Kagome silenced him and bade that he keep his mouth shut until she told him to open it again, the alpha magic coercing the slave marks to carry out her order. It was then that she informed the rest of the pack at how dangerous it would be, and Sesshomaru had a sudden flash of fear that she would deny him refuge. But he remembered her words from the night before, and the way her eyes burned with a cold fire, a spark of determination he had not seen in her face since she was human.

_"Despite the danger, I feel that it is our duty- nay, an honor! - to give the Daiyoukai of Nihon a safe harbor. After all, was it not he who gave this odd pack a chance to have a well-trained alpha? Because of the severity of this situation, I give you all a chance to vote on this decision, however know this, I owe much to him, as one alpha to another." _

Oddly enough, the only vote against him had been Inuyasha, and Ryoto had not voted. Sesshomaru dared not to think upon the bigger demon's decision to not have a say, but the outrage of the carved inu hanyou had been expected. Even now he could practically feel an itch between his shoulder blades where he knew Inuyasha was trying to burn a hole with his multifaceted gaze. _'Nothing you do to me, little brother, can burn in my chest like my shame.'_ Yet despite his lack of power, Sesshomaru kept his head up, arrogant and proud. It had pained him greatly to admit that he needed help, that he couldn't guard himself, and he had waited until the last minute to finally decide that for the sake of his lands and Rin, he had to get help. _'Who better to ask than my future?'_

And he had hid in the safety of Kagome's tree for a week before he _felt_ her presence. He had swallowed his pride once more to tell her his tale. Her anger had greatly pleased him. That she would wish to go out and seek retribution on his behalf was like a balm against his humiliation. It was too bad that he had already killed the deceitful crone. If he had known of her tricksy curse, would he have killed her? He didn't know, honestly. He felt as if in a haze since he had learned of his disgrace, and Sesshomaru was partially grateful. He didn't want to linger on just how weak he was with only human strength to rely on. It had taken him nearly a week to get used to the weight of his armor and that had thankfully been before he had travelled to Shelter cliff. Just how many times had he used the youkai hair in his haori like a prayer piece during that six-day travel? And he was not a demon of prayer.

But now they were traveling to retrieve Rin, and Sesshomaru could only once again pray that Jaken and Ah-Un had protected her to the best of their abilities.

A/N: Thank you for your enthusiasm! Please review.

~Draco


	19. Chapter 19

Valadium

Chapter XIX

Panting. It was all that she could hear, and she wondered whom it was that was panting so hard? Pain lanced up her side from her knee as she tried to stand, only to fall once more into a kneeling position. Blood and sweaty hair was matted to her face and distantly she recognized that it was her who was panting, a vibration of a wheeze rumbling from her lips at the end of each breath. Dainty sword calloused fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword briefly as another bolt of pain spurred up her right side. Sound was slowly filtering back in, and black furred ears twitched sluggishly under the weight of blood and hair.

"Kagome! Kagome-alpha!"

There were people screaming her name, but she didn't pay any attention to it as she fought to stand, bracing herself on her twin fanged sword. Ice blue eyes glanced down at the knee that was blazing with agony only to see that it was blown out, nothing but ripped skin, torn ligaments and raw meat that kind of reminded her of uncooked hamburger. _'Damn.'_ She lifted a lip, baring a vicious canine to show her displeasure. She gazed around, the world a swirling mess of usually recognizable shapes and colors. There was someone she had been protecting, where was he? Where was her charge? A blob of white caught her attention from just out side of her vision.

_'There.'_ She had a moment to wonder if he was hurt, or worse, but something told her that no harm had come to him. She had fought too hard for that to happen. But she won. A wild, fearsome grin stole her face for a moment, '_Fuck yeah I won.'_

The white blob moved as she hobbled closer.

"Amazon." Gold eyes wearily watched the figure of the small demoness come closer to him. She was bloody from her own gruesome wounds, and covered in the blood of her victims. Blue eyes were tinged pink, and her lips were spread in a deranged smile. Barely over five feet and this girl looked like a barely controlled sociopath. She fell to her good knee before him, her hand still wrapped around the hilt of Nibaikiba as it stayed propped up like a cane, the tips of the sword piercing the ground.

"You are well."

The Daiyoukai fought the sudden and senseless urge to back up further against the tree. Was she angry that he was unhurt? No. Golden eyes narrowed. She was practically bragging. "Do you think me a coward, now? Hiding behind the apron strings of a female like a fearful pup?"

She laughed, and it was like the chiming of bells, even as blood welled up and dripped over her bottom lip. "I would never think the Daiyoukai of Nippon a coward." The grin stayed, "I merely point out the fact that even while I am hurt, you are safe my lord. While you came to me for safety a week ago, you feared that I would not be safe haven enough. I show you now, soaked in the blood of my foes, that the only thing standing between you and the ones who want you dead is me. Your enemies are my enemies. Do not forget that."

Gold eyes flicked back to the unmoving forms of four of the most ambitious warriors the army of the west could boast. And she had taken them down. The tension that he had no idea was there, fled from his shoulders. He had feared. Not for his life, but for hers, and then for the people of Nihon. But he had trained her. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, _'I should have known better.'_

The others finally caught up, and the first one on the scene was none other than Inuyasha and Kikyou. The miko moved to aid her alpha. As soon as her feet touched solid ground, she called to the well of reiki that resided in the demoness. As pink radiated from Kikyou, a white shimmer was coaxed from Kagome's skin, as if she had swallowed the moon, her sun kissed skin turning silver. Before Sesshomaru's eyes, the ligaments of her knee was pulled back together, a cap materializing, the raw muscles built back and skin smoothing over as if nothing had happened.

Inuyasha glared at the silver youkai, hatred plain in his amber gaze. "I knew we should never had taken you in." He threw Tetsusaiga to the ground and lunged for his half brother.

Faster than the eye could see, the half inu was rebound and sent sailing back into the ground, fresh blood welling from his lip and nose, cheek starting to turn color. Multifaceted eyes were nearly fearful as the silver skinned figure stood in front of the Daiyoukai. Black hair was picked up by the invisible jaki that surrounded her, until her hair was a thick black nimbus that whipped around her torso. "How dare you go against the orders of your alpha?"

Anger contorted the hanyou's face. "You protect him and he isn't even pack."

The very earth seemed to hold its breath. The hair on the their arms began to stand on end and everyone backed away from the half breed. Shippo whimpered as he huddled in Ryoto's arms; even Kikyou stepped closer to Sango and Miroku.

"Hold your tongue, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nearly whispered, he could see lightening beginning to form under the moonlight glow of the Amazon inu's skin and the urge to practically melt him self into the tree began to escalate. Was this what humans sensed when surrounded by great youkai power?

The bare chested male ignored his half brother. "Even after he has shown how dangerous his presence is, you still protect him. He nearly got you killed just moments ago! That bastard isn't even pack!"

"Hold your tongue, Inu-ya-sha, before I rip it from your skull." Her voice was cruel, lined with the yawning of jaguars and the growls of hellhounds.

"I get it now." Glittering amber eyes narrowed and the older hanyou snarled as he got to his feet, "Its not him, but you who will kill this pack for being too weak to turn him away."

Sesshomaru felt an involuntary noise escape his throat at his half brother's words, however, the sound was swallowed by the screaming escalation of power that surrounded his glowing bodyguard. "Kohaku, Ryoto."

The Amazon hanyou and adopted Daiyoukai stepped forward, unafraid of the power and level of threat that surrounded the tiny demoness, "Yes, my alpha?" they asked in unison.

"Strip him of my grace." She turned her head away from the fear struck face of her first love. "If he cannot follow, then he must leave to find his own place."

"My alpha, please." Kikyou stepped forward.

Ice eyes shifted towards the miko and the chocolate eyed woman fell to one knee, arm crossed over her heart. "Do you wish to defy me also, Kikyou? It is your choice. He is your lover. Perhaps you wish to accompany him?"

A tear slipped past dark lashes and Kikyou fought not to sniffle. Even now, she was being compassionate. "No, my Lady, I wish to never step from your orders or my place at your side, but Inuyasha will perish if separated from your essence because of the slave marks."

"Kikyou…" Grieving multifaceted eyes turned to his lover.

"No, Inuyasha. Do not use that tone with me. You purposefully defied your alpha. Was it not you who warned me that to deny your alpha was to turn away from the pack?" She lowered her eyes. "I have a place, Inuyasha. I thought you had a place. We had all we ever wanted. Why would you throw that away? Is your hatred of Nihon's lord protector worth more than acceptance? Worth more than me?"

His lowered eyes and the silence was answer enough. Eyes of all colors narrowed at carved hanyou. Even the inu lord was surprised.

"Here, Kikyou," Kagome whispered, the yawning of power still lining her words. She cut a long lock of darkness from the nimbus that was her hair. "Take this and braid it around his neck."

Ryoto stepped towards Inuyasha as the miko rose and took the offered gift of youkai hair. It pained him to know that this was his old life's youngest son, but he reached forward with a clawed hand hovering just over the top of the hanyou's white head and began to pull at the coating of power that was Kagome off of the boy's aura. Kohaku stepped closer a moment later and laid hands on the older half-breed's arm before opening his shields to suck in the power of the Amazon. Through him, he could feel it pouring into the deep well that was Kagome.

Inuyasha felt empty. His hearing buzzed and senses felt dulled. And suddenly he realized how much he had gained from being apart of the pack. Numbness filled him as Ryoto and Kohaku stepped back to allow Kikyou closer. She did everything in her power to not touch him as much as possible, and in as little as no time, the heavy braid fell around his neck, heavy and warm on his cold skin.

"My essence is with you. You now have no reason to be apart of this pack, Inuyasha. Do not cross my sight unless you have learned how to follow."

Flat amber orbs looked up to watch the only people who accepted him for the past almost seven years walk away. He continued to watch until the mists of the night took them from sight.

Kagome did not look back, winter eyes stayed on her path. A part of her hurt tremendously for leaving the hanyou behind, but her beasts murmured and purred in the back of her head, comforting the human part of her. She had done what was right, and yet again, she hurt for it. But she was absolute alpha, and Inuyasha had been showing tendencies to not follow her orders. What good was a pack mate that wouldn't listen to her? Could he not understand just how important Sesshomaru was for Nippon?

_'And here I thought the day started off so well.'_ She looked up into the moon, her skin no longer in competition for the glow of the heavenly body. _'When did fate turn so sour?'_

_*Flashback*_

Summer was almost to an end, and the Selva-cão pack rested just off of the road in the cool shade of the trees. Everyone was silent, too hot and tired to speak, and the quiet murmur of the forest was too precious and enjoyable for anyone to break, even Inuyasha. Miroku let his violet gaze slide from the currently peaceful hanyou to the curious sight of two inu who couldn't have been any more exact opposites. He was tall, and shades of white and silver, all royalty and elegant masculinity. She was decked in the colors of the darkest night, shorter than average and in possession of a rough gracefulness that was all female. He had melted golden eyes the color of the sun that owned a coldness that no sun Miroku had ever heard of could boast. And she beheld ice-cold orbs that glittered like a pale blue jewel with many surfaces, if such a jewel could emit a type of warmth that could rival any fire.

Though they had such strong differences, they also had similarities. Both were inu youkai. She of the exceptionally rare Amazonian flavor, and he of the ruling royal silver inu of the west, but few outside of their packs knew that the silver lord was indeed half Amazon, and for all intents and purposes, a hanyou of a different kind than his younger half brother. However, there was one major difference that soundly explained why the smaller kuro Amazon inu was practically attached to the taller silver's side, body on full alert, long pointed dog-ears twitching at every sound around them.

The silver inu, Lord of the West and Daiyoukai of Nippon, was as susceptible and almost as weak as a human because of a tricksy curse issued by a mad old kitsune witch trying to convince him to take her as a mate.

_'He had obviously not taken that very well.'_ Miroku thought dryly. _'Considering he killed her before he was even aware that he had been cursed.' _

The monk continued to watch the two for a few more moments, noticing how Kagome adjusted to even his most minute movements as if it were instinct to guard his body. It was as if she had experience in this, and had been doing it for a long time. A thought occurred to him then. She technically did have experience in body guarding. She guarded her pack twenty-four seven, and had been since her transformation going on two years ago. _'So then what is one demon compared to seven other people to protect among whom are humans?'_

Kagome had other ideas.

_'Arrogant Chihuahua.'_ The petite demoness huffed to herself. _'If he continues to act as if he is in no danger, he'll get himself killed. Its as if he came to me with out really knowing why he came to me. Which could be possible if his beast isn't actively "online," dare I say, in this quasi-human state.'_

She slid a covert glance towards the silver haired male that sat just under the low tree she perched herself in. For the past four days she had stayed within a few yards of the Daiyoukai, no matter what he was doing, and for the most part it didn't seem like he minded. Astonishingly enough, Kagome had found that the silver lord was rather modest, having politely coughed when she had merely leaned against a tree that could easily view the entire area around the hot spring the first time he had bathed while in her care. Strangely, it hadn't bothered Kagome, and that was what had bothered her. There had used to be a time when she would blush at the faintest hint that a male would be less than fully dressed in mere proximity of her being. But even though she had scoffed at him as she turned to give him the privacy he seemed to want, she'd silently mourned the loss of that time of her life. Of course it was to be expected that her modesty was rather shallow now; she had seen all of her pack in various stages of nudity in order to protect what was hers from those who would seek to destroy them. And during the winter, the pack had often slept in a big, half clothed puppy pile, sometimes for warmth, but mostly for comfort and the need for touch.

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. Though, she found that she could never actually clear them when anything she ever thought, lately, revolved around one demon. _'Who seems to not understand what it means for one to successfully guard another's body.'_ She gave up glaring at the back of his head when it was apparent that he could no longer feel the intensity of her gaze as he had when he was full demon. Crystal blue eyes turned toward the road. _'Sesshomaru says he instructed Rin to hide in a safe den two days travel from here. If we can speed it up, we should be able to retrieve her by tomorrow dusk. I think once we have Rin, the tension will lighten up. Everyone loves her.'_

Once she felt that the pack was rested enough, she made sure everyone drank a little more water before they set off once again. Barely more than ten minutes later and without so much as a by-your-leave, four demons descended upon them, decked in leather armor and royal blue silks that marked the House of the West's army, casting a spell of havoc that had made the pack scatter as fire and wind rained down from the darkening skies. Seeing two of the unknown demons who weren't simply keeping them busy, trying to coral the currently defenseless silver lord away, Kagome bound after them and dove into the bloodiest battle she had had of her warrior career, playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the life of her charge and two skilled and much older soldiers.

*_End of Flashback*_

_'Individually, they were not the most powerful I have seen. But together, they were definitely a force to be feared and cunning to boot.'_ Kagome sighed. _'I was barely able to defeat them. And we've yet to get to Rin.'_ Crystalline eyes narrowed unseeingly. She stopped in her tracks and felt the rest do so also. "Sesshomaru-sama and I will continue on ahead of the pack to retrieve Rin. The rest of the pack will continue to the split a head in this road and travel to the east. Sango, take your place."

Kirara jumped down from her perch and transformed, while Shippo turned towards Ryoto, still too small to keep up pace with the rest. Kohaku stepped closer to the front, while Sango mounted her mononoke, waited for Miroku to help Kikyou slide on behind her and took the head of the pack. "Yes, my alpha?"

"Take care of them, my beta."

"As you bid." Mahogany eyes brightened to a flaming light brown as an invisible wind played with the ends of her ponytail. She turned to regard the others. "The Selva-cão pack has heard its alpha's orders. We go east."

Kagome could feel the burning gaze of gold land on her as she watched the majority of her pack take off. Once she was sure they were out of sight she let down her shields. Jaki spilled out of her like a flood, causing Sesshomaru's repressed power to respond in kind but Kagome ignored it and once more her skin began to glow, turning from silver to the deepest black before allowing the wind to wrap around her like a cocoon, hiding her from sight. After a few moments, the power imploded on itself before dissolving. Left in its place was something that was both aweing and terrible.

If Sesshomaru were one who succumbed to the opinions and judgments of the court, he would pity the amazon. Her main body was all blacker than the darkest night, pure muscle of a jungle cat with paws that could easily be the size of his head, and two tails more reminiscent of an inu; all swirling and thick. However, once past the shoulders of the beast, fur began to recede and left the delicate body of a woman, the black mane of her humanoid form surrounding her wide hips in a froth of wispy fur. As he gazed at the creature that was Kagome, Sesshomaru realized that it was simply as if her powers had transformed her lower half, and turned her skin the same color as her fur; such a dark black that it gleamed purple and blue.

Ice blue eyes peered warily at him from behind the curtain of her hair that covered her naked upper body, and he watched as those paws shifted, her rear doing a half skip like a scared horse, prancing to the side in nervousness. It occurred to him that she was worried at his response. True, the courts would see the fact that she couldn't transform fully into an inu as a sign of weakness or impurity, and the thought that they would see it as yet another mark against her sent a sharp pain through his heart.

"Kagome." He whispered, eyes softening. "I have never seen a more beautiful true form among all of the youkai I have seen."

Her smile was almost blinding white in all of that darkness, canines bigger than usual, and her eyes crinkled in her joy, ears pricking up from the crown of her head. New found courage straightened her human spine and she came towards him making him notice just how big this form was. The shoulders of her main body were chest high on him, making her bigger than a horse.

She stopped in front of him and lay belly down, putting her eyes level with his. "It would be an honor to carry the Daiyoukai of Nippon."

A/N: Its not my proudest chapter. But it was the third rewrite *sigh* Anyway, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Valadium

Chapter XX

Summer was leaving fast. The bright greens already beginning to turn into the colors of fall, and while he couldn't smell it as well as he used to, a chill could be sensed in the air as if a premonition of the winter they would have. In fact, the entire pack was currently camped in a large meadow enjoying the last of the summer sun as they waited on their alpha to return from a certain blacksmith with provisions for the quickly approaching cold season.

Gold eyes watched his little girl as she chased after the kitsune kit, her kimono inches above her knees as she ran through the flowers, unbound hair flowing behind her in an attempt to be more like her Kagome-nii-sama. But she wasn't exactly a little girl any more when approximately the age of eleven and the fox hardly constituted as a kit either. Sesshomaru sighed.

He had gone soft while in the protective presence of the petite inu. He knew this. But she had made so many sacrifices, one of which he constantly kept in his haori. So why couldn't he make a few? Besides, once he had his powers back under his control, he could go back to being the cold demon he was known to be. Until then, couldn't he live in this happy little world where he could simply watch his ward play?

The sudden presence of his former father and the rest of the Selva-cão pack mates at his side said otherwise. While he couldn't feel it, the actions of the others told him that danger was approaching, and quickly.

"Rin."

Immediately the young girl made her way to him, the kitsune not far behind, except he was subtly on guard, jade orbs watching the sky and narrowing on the woods. Before he knew it, he was ensconced in the midst of the pack, the looming power of Ryoto at his back; holy power tinged with darkness to his left, the monk; pure radiating reiki to his right, the priestess. Even the kit stood in front of him, standing now little more than his waist, but in front of the boy was the cool level headed Amazon hanyou just off set to the right behind the slayer who blazed with mahogany fire, power washing over his skin that gave even him a taste of something that was her and mostly what was the girl's alpha.

The meadow that they had just been enjoying was suddenly darkened with hostility and maliciousness.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice slithered across their skin, leaving a feeling of slime and filth. The adults resisted the urge to wipe at what ever skin they had bared, but Rin whimpered as she sunk further into the warmth of her Lord, rubbing at her arms and neck as if trying to wipe away invisible threads of a spider's web. Even Kohaku shifted uneasily.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes across the clearing. There was no body or actual form that he could detect with even his limited senses, but there was unmistakably a presence that darkened the eastern edge of the clearing. Not even the sunlight seemed to be able to penetrate through the darkness that had gathered there.

"This doesn't feel like Naraku." The priest mumbled, trying to ignore the way the fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms prickled.

"No," Kikyou choked out, "this is much worse."

Echoes of laughter vibrated on a frequency they couldn't exactly hear but rather felt. "How astute of you…miko." The darkness swelled as if taking a deep breath. "Mmm, yes, you smell like power and innocence. But I sense you belong to another? What's this? A female!"

The pack stepped back as the darkness grew increasingly dense, the edges expanding outwards to curl outside of the trees, and in its wake, left foliage dry, brittle and dead.

Sango felt the thundering of her pack's hearts, and despite everyone putting on a brave face, she could sense their fear. Whatever this thing was, she knew she wouldn't be able to last long against it if it so chose to attack. But seeing how cords of evil were slowly snaking across the ground, she could only think of one thing as her mind went blank.

She growled.

What she didn't expect was for the rest of the pack to shift forward, teeth bared, and the deep rumbling warning to escape everyone's throat at the same time. All tones and pitches could be heard, allowing the sound to roll across the ground as if the music of boiling thunder could combat the darkness that threatened to come closer. It stopped as if their warning was pure power. The thing tried again to advance, only to no avail. Their sound intensified until streaks of ice blue lightening began to appear across their skin.

No more were they individuals, but one; one body and one mind with a single purpose.

"How…curious." The voice amused to itself and Sesshomaru, collected in the center of the cacophony of thunderous growling from the unified pack, could sense a certain apprehension from it as it drew back.

The demon Lord harrumphed to himself as the large body of his former father bumped him, urging him to step forward as the pack decided that the dark presence wasn't moving fast enough. Golden eyes looked into the amber of Ryoto's to find anything that was the elder Daiyoukai's self, only to be stunned to see multifaceted orbs glowing electric blue as he stared blankly ahead at the eastern edge of the clearing. A check to his left and right, and Sesshomaru was amazed to see the same thing in faces of the priest and miko. He could only assume that the rest was true of the Amazon half-breed, the kitsune and the girl slayer.

_'Interesting indeed.'_

Slowly, Sesshomaru felt the tension loosen from the group as the sun gently warmed his face once again. However, the others didn't move. Heads swiveled and glowing electric eyes narrowed as they all searched for dangers while staying in a protective circle around the weakened demon Lord.

Moments later and the sounds of the forest began once more. A few more moments later, and the silver inu felt a hesitant tug on his sleeve. Looking down gold clashed with deep brown. A dark brow lifted in question.

"My lord," Rin started before breaking their gaze to look around at the demons and humans that surrounded them, "They're so quiet. What's wrong with them? What are they doing?"

He didn't answer immediately, taking time to simply watch the individuals of the Selva-cão pack and thinking over his words. "There is nothing wrong with them, Rin. They are merely protecting us. They are the very essence of what it is to be 'pack' at the moment. Enthralled in the very power of their alpha. This Sesshomaru is sure that their unanimous fear has called to her and made it quite easy for her to over take their very bodies. As if the very intimate connections they have to her are like the strings to a puppet."

"And she is the puppeteer."

The demon Lord glanced down at his ward as she gazed around at the others with amazement. "Correct."

"Its highly invasive, though. I would rather never use it again." The chiming tones of the Amazon came from above as she descended into the clearing, the tops of the trees swaying with the force of her entrance, a frown planted on her marred face. She was burdened with a large deer skin sack, her skin and hair dusted with grey and even Sesshomaru could smell the stink of sulfur and volcano ash on her as she drew closer. "Its quite a headache to hear everyone's thoughts at once. Like bringing their minds into yourself as you take over their bodies."

"Its like a really cool out of body experience though." Shippo was the first to recover, shaking himself as if to rid his mind of Kagome's control, before flashing a smile at Rin and her guardian. "C'mon Rin, lets go play while the adults deal with the adult mess!"

Kohaku was the next to begin moving on his own as Rin slipped passed him.

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched the kitsune run off nearby. "He is a strong kit to have shaken off your power so easily."

Kagome merely grunted as she set her cargo down and began to pat the ash from her tails. "Perhaps. But I'd like to think that children have stronger minds than adults. They're not so easily shaken by the outlandish stuff like the older ones are." She grinned at him. "Their minds are more equipped to take it in stride and keep going. Something probably to do with their imagination capabilities."

Miroku could be heard groaning as he rubbed his neck and swallowed thickly, "Great Buddha, the human throat was never supposed to emit sounds like that."

Kikyou and Sango finally awoke with harsh coughing as if to punctuate his sentence.

"Sorry guys, here," Kagome dug around in the supplies bag before withdrawing, a bottle of water in her black clawed hand, "drink this."

There were a mumble of thanks in return as Ryoto shivered before he stretched as if coming from a long nap. "So, is anyone else wondering what I am?" the big white inu asked. Orbs ranging from violet to ice blue turned to look at him. "What the fuck was that thing?"

Kagome's lips turned into a grim line. "I don't know, but I could feel its hunger for Kikyou."

"Was it Naraku? A new incarnation?" Sango piqued, her hand coming to rest on the white clad shoulder of the miko, as if to protect the woman.

"No way." The priestess said, finality in her voice as she took comfort from the warm hand of the pack beta. "Naraku has nothing on this thing."

"Agreed." Kagome added, nodding in confirmation. "It didn't feel like lust for Kikyou herself, but more likely due to the fact she's miko. A desire for the holy power she has."

Miroku frowned, chin captured in the fingers of his left hand as he thought. "I wonder, then, if it was a good thing that Kagome-sama herself wasn't here." He looked up at the ring of adults before coming to rest on the petite inu herself. "Miko are easy to spot, not just because of the traditional garb, but because of their power signatures. While Kagome-alpha is demon, she is also in the possession of a mass amount of reiki, in case anyone forgot. Its where Kikyou actually quadruples her power."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at this, looking from the monk to his Amazonian bodyguard. _'I was aware of the reiki, but not that she had that much. If that is true, then this demoness is also one of the most powerful priestess in the land. How ironic.'_ He smirked. "Clever, monk. Are you to say, that if this entity is craving miko power, that he will eventually come after not only the priestess in your pack, but your alpha as well?"

"It could very well be." Miroku answered, his violet gaze calm as he locked with cold golden. "I just hope that we never have another run in with this creature."

Silently, everyone agreed.

Cerise eyes widened in surprise. '_How in the great depths of Hell…?'_ The feather under her nearly toppled her over in her absence of control. She quickly snapped out of it and concentrated on staying airborne.

Kagura had finally found the miko she had been looking for, for so long. And she found out why it had taken as long as it did. The miko was priestess no more. '_She is youkai, but what in name of all things bloody _is _she?'_

For a moment the wind witch was so excited about her find that she nearly ran off to tell Naraku, thinking it would bring him great cheer to have finally found Kagome. But she became hesitant. What if she told her father, and that _thing_ learned of the situation as well?

_'No. I can't tell him yet. She is our last hope.'_ With a longing glance over her shoulder at the beautiful foreign demoness that Kagura _knew_ was the Shikon Miko, the kazi witch urged her feather away from the group and towards the call of her elder sister.

The sky was darkening as the land began to fall into the quietness of night and from a low hanging branch of a sagging tree her ward had chosen to sit under, Kagome watched Kikyou as the priestess helped Sango and Miroku set up camp.

It had been two months and some weeks since she had dismissed Inuyasha from their group, and the easy to smile if slightly reserved miko had fallen further into her self, causing Kagome to worry about her former incarnation. The demoness felt a pang of guilt for causing the older woman undo pain. _'I wonder, if I had granted their wish to mate, would Inuyasha still have disrespected my orders? Or would he have realized that for the best intentions of his mate, he had to follow my will despite his personal feelings?'_

She couldn't help but feel that, yet again, she could've possibly messed up. In the back of her mind she felt the inu that was a part of her deceased sire shush her, telling her that the hanyou had been on the road to disobey her since she had decided to study under his Daiyoukai brother. His accusation that she would utterly destroy her own pack had been uncalled for and highly insulting, passing the line as being unforgiveable.

Kagome sighed. '_But how do I fix this?'_

_:: Give her the comfort she needs and remind her that she made the right decision to stay. :: _The growl echoed through the corridor she imagined her beasts to reside.

She sat up to straddle her branch, eyes showing resolve and irritation before leaping down from her perch. She wanted to get away for a few moments. Crystalline orbs met with gilded honey and she nodded, hearing Sesshomaru rise behind her as she turned towards the forest. "Kikyou? Could you ready the camp for dinner? Sesshomaru-sama and I will be back with meat soon."

Hunting with the Daiyoukai turned human was a strange affair. Over the months, Kagome had beaten herself black and blue in guilt over little comments that usually referred to scents and sights. Both of which were things that he did not have the luxury of any more. However, he wasn't completely useless, and they had both learned that if Kagome corralled animals towards him with her superior speed, he was good enough with a bow to strike them down. In fact, the subject of the bow was perhaps one of the only things Kagome found she could teach the much elder Dai. In all of his training and experience, she had found that he had very little practice in archery. While he understood the weapon in theory, he was vastly incompetent in practical use.

Kagome stifled a giggle as she thought of the first arrow he had fired while in her presence. The great Sesshomaru had missed the large buck by a good two yards to the left. She distinctly remembered seeing his attention wander off towards the sky in vague irritation and embarrassed dismissal of his failure the moment she had gaped at him in disbelief. Unrivaled swordsman and master of practically every one-handed blade and mace in the world, he could boast. Archery, he could not.

To say that teaching a Daiyoukai many centuries older than her was interesting was probably one of the most understated comments of her lifetime. However, she had learned why he was a great warrior: he was a very quick student. Kagome had only taken the time to practically squeeze his left hand and the shaft of the bow together as if to make them one item, twice before he learned to never stray from the correct position. She huffed. And to think how many years it had taken her to figure it out on her own? _'Granted I was human and the bow was my first experience with a weapon, but, damnit, that's not the point.'_

Just outside the circle of camp, Kagome passed the ivory bow and matching quiver to the snowy colored Lord as was customary. Except this time, she also handed over a short sword. It wasn't very different from her Ronintsurugi, with exception of the cloth wrapped hilt and the color of the blade.

Sesshomaru lifted a single brow quizzically as he inspected the ebony handled katana. It was light, so different from his past swords, including the lack of a pommel and the crimson sheen that reflected off the ebon blade. "What is this?"

He heard the Amazon snort, "Most people often refer to them as swords, but—" The human Daiyoukai cut a glare in her direction and she grinned, "But this one is…very different."

She watched him maneuver the weapon through the air and was still amazed at his skill despite the lack of demonic speed. Kagome realized then that it wasn't just youkai blood that made him graceful; he was just natural. Her ears pricked up when words started to spill from his lips in a quiet awe.

"It is lighter than any blade I have ever come across. And yet…the potential inside of it is enormous." Golden eyes watched as electricity crackled down the blade after slight push from his limited reserve of available energy. Not jaki and most definitely not reiki. "Amazing. It is made for a human."

"Actually, it was made for only one person." Kagome smirked as smelted gold met ice blue, before she turned and began walking off into the forest again. "Let's hunt. I'm starving."

Sesshomaru stared after the petite figure of the demoness in wonder.

She had gifted him. Even though he was much lesser now than he had been. She returned the favor and tenfold. Sesshomaru smirked as he started after her, new blade tucked into his obi beside Tensaiga. _'Jewelry and armor is one thing. However, a weapon is a much different animal, Kagome.'_

The weather was nice for the particular time of year. Birds were chirping quietly in preparation for the season, and the wind was blowing a crisp scent of the snow to come into the noses of those fortunate enough to be able to sense it. However, this season was a tense one for a certain group that traveled the dusty roads of central Japan.

Not many people passed them by, but those who did couldn't help but stare and whisper among themselves, unaware of or uncaring that the group in question could hear every word that slipped from their dry and wind chapped lips. Of course they knew that they were an odd assortment of practically every kind of creature to walk the face of Nippon.

"For Kami's sakes the only thing we're probably missing is a friggin' Unicorn." The smallest inu of the group snapped, ice eyes practically glaring at the disapproving gaze of a woman who strode by their resting place trying to keep up with the strides of her husband and father.

The others of the demoness' large party all flicked their eyes away rom her person as the level of her irritation practically dripped from her words. Even Rin dared not ask her Lord's protector what unicorns were; despite her burning curiosity. But Rin did understand that people stared. She knew that they thought it odd that a party of four humans, a child, two of Holy nature and one of slayer heritage, traveled with a dragon, a fire mononoke and six youkai; a kitsune, a kappa, two silver inu's and an chocolate eared inuhanyou slayer all seemingly lead by a petite kuro dog demoness.

However, only three of the pack knew the reason their alpha seemed so temperamental.

"You see, my Lord, this is the third anniversary of my Lady Alpha's…happening, for the lack of a better word." The violet-eyed monk explained later that night while the Amazon was out hunting with her beta

It was also the first time she had hunted without the demon Lord since she had welcomed him and his small pack into her circle of protection 8 moon cycles ago. It was odd to feel…left behind. Yet there was no other way to describe the feeling that threaded its way throughout his chest. So instead, he questioned the human male, Miroku, about the odd behavior of his little guardian. "I do not recall her acting this way last time of this season, Monk."

A small growl sounded to his left, "Its gotta be because of Inu-baka." The once-dead-miko flinch, and the growing Kitsune frowned before leaning over to nuzzle the woman's chin, apologizing in the most basic canine way. "I'm sorry, Kikyou, but it's the truth."

"Its alright, Shippo-kun," the human miko gave a forced smile and pat the kit's auburn head, "I understand."

"But its been three seasons since Inuyasha was banished. What does he have to do with Kagome-sama's mood, Houshi-sama?" The young Rin asked, curiosity and concern for her friend evident in her warm brown eyes, her hands folded elegantly in her lap as she sat between her Lord and the hanyou slayer around the fire.

"To put it plainly: Inuyasha's the reason Kagome-sama has been a demon for three years now." Three sets of started eyes landed on him, as well as one curious set of gold. Miroku began, a sigh pulled from the very depth of his body, "Perhaps its time for a story. How does Kagome-sama's fairytale books start again? Ah yes…'Once upon a time there was a priestess who fell down a well and awoke to a land very unlike her own…'"

"'This strange priestess made friends with an ill-tempered inu hanyou who was stuck to a tree, and accidentally broke a jewel she was meant to protect. After freeing him, together, the priestess and the hanyou travelled Nippon in search of the pieces. They shared everything: enemies, friends, secrets, happiness and sadness.

One day after spending many, many years together and finding many friendships and allies, the inu had mistakenly wondered off his loyal path to the time traveling girl. The priestess, unknowing of her mistake and believing that her friend would come back to her eventually, took lead of their pack of friends. However, that night, when the inu returned, she learned of the horror that would spring into the camp.

The inu was angry. Furious that she would lead his pack without him, taking them out of the partially safe area that was his lands. He did not see that she had been looking for his praise, that she had been successful in leading the pack further in one day than he could in three. He was so deep in rage that the priestess did not see the attack until it was too late.

With the very hands that had defended her and cared for her, the inu had fatally wounded her, tarnishing the priestess' renowned beauty with a powerful, clawed slap that tossed her like a rag doll; the sound of her bones breaking echoing in the campsite. But despite her wounds that would have killed any other, she rose once more and cursed the hanyou she called friend and protector before running off into the forest.

He didn't know it, but that would be the last time he would see her as the loving, loyal and passionate mortal priestess he had befriended years ago.'"

A pudgy hand patted his cheek, and flat amber eyes met burnt orange of a small hanyou hawkling. "What runt?"

"I thought you said the puppy and the Lady were friends?" the child asked.

"Of course they were. Weren't ya listenin' to the story?" he asked brashly.

"But….but….why would the puppy hurt the Lady? She was only trying to help, right?"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Pft, goes to show that dogs are anything _but_ loyal. Unlike us wolves!" A boy with deep chestnut hair and clear blue eyes touted.

A growl was heard before the storyteller bopped the three quarter ookami on the head, "Shuddup, Tetsu!" Despite the lump on his head the boy grinned at the group's protector, before curling up in the pile of other partial youkai children at the storyteller's side.

"What happened to the priestess?" the hawkling curled up in his lap asked.

"Yeah, did the inu ever see her again?" a tiger hanyou blinking reddish brown eyes at him questioned.

He snorted, "Yeah, he saw her again. But she wasn't a priestess any more." Amber eyes blinked momentarily in thought. "Well, technically, she was. But she wasn't."

Tetsu vented a puppy growl in annoyance, "What do you _mean_ by that?! Was she a dark priestess?"

"No she wasn't a Dark miko! Kagome could never be one…at least _I_ don't think so." The storyteller seemed to drift off, his eyes far away, unseeing of the confusion in the group of children's eyes.

The same pudgy, clawed hand pulled at fire red clothes, "Inu-washa?"

The inuhanyou snapped out of his daze, "What Ai?" The same claws that had once wounded his best friend, softly stroked the hawkling's cherub cheek as she snuggled into him.

A smile lit her face as he said her name, "You're nothing like the puppy in the story. You're a good doggie!"

Inuyasha choked. "Before I tell you what happened to the priestess, do you want to know why I told you runts this story?"

"Mira wants to know." Green eyes flashed behind a curtain of golden hair, a testament to her quarter puma youkai blood. "Mira would like to know why Inu-nii-san told a sad story."

The inu hanyou nodded to her solemnly. Out of the bunch, Mira was the oldest and had once fallen prey to her demon blood, and the emotional struggle. However, unlike Inuyasha, Mira readily accepted the friendships offered to her. "The moral of the story is control." He whispered, his flat amber eyes locking with the emerald gaze of Mira, the ocean eyes of Tetsu that reminded him of Kagome when she was human. Noka, the tiger's eyes, and then the shimmering green, purple and silver orbs of Senzu, a phoenix hanyou the same age as Mira, before settling on the burnt orange eyes that belonged to the baby of the hanyou pack, Ai. "As a hanyou, no matter how much demon blood you have, we need to strive to control it, just as we should control our human emotions."

Suddenly, all five sets of eyes were looking away from him. No matter how young they were every single one of them had seen what happened when a hanyou lost control; even little Ai.

Finally, it was Tetsu who spoke up, "My Okaa-san was hanyou. I used to live in a pack near the North, and one day, we were attacked by another pack. I can still remember her eyes bleeding red. She killed the black wolves, but she also slaughtered our kinsmen. Not even my dad could stop her. She killed her mate and alpha. My own mother would have killed me too if the Phoenix lord hadn't been nearby."

The other children cuddled up to the wolf; petted his cheeks and smoothed their faces against him in comfort. The sight both warmed Inuyasha and made him miss his former pack dearly. But as they slowly all moved, the inuhanyou suddenly found his lap full of a montage puppy pile, and the feeling of _rightness_ made his longing disappear for now.

"Inuyasha?" Senzu whispered, as if afraid to upset him.

"Yeah, kid." Dog ears flicked toward the boy with hair that was in all actuality feathers so black it gleamed blue, green and purple like his eyes.

"Have you ever lost control?" Those kaleidoscope eyes met burnt amber, "Have you ever done something you regret, did something so wrong that you know you could never fix it and wished so badly that you could?"

For a moment Inuyasha was struck hard with concern for the phoenix boy. But he looked at him thoughtfully and answered, "Yeah. I…I killed my best and first friend. And I struck her down with the very same claws that she used to trust would catch her when she fell." He didn't have to see their eyes to understand that their quick little minds easily put the pieces together.

But that was okay, too.

Because, despite their ages, they understood and they wouldn't judge him. A single tear slipped the guard of his eyes and slid into the faded silver patterns that still danced their way along the curves of his cheeks. He ignored it in favor of the comfort his little pack of hanyou offered him.

"So," Noka's voice broke the silence, "what happened to the priestess?"

A vision of long black hair, passionate ice eyes, and wild power carefully contained behind a proud, scarred face and black dog ears flashed before Inuyasha's mind, and despite himself, he laughed. The sound was jovial and boisterous, something that both startled and yet pleased the collection of children. "The priestess's name is Kagome, and she's now the strongest demon I know," Inuyasha smiled, the first one they had seen to actually reach his eyes and make them peaceful, "She's also my Alpha."

"Inuyasha did not turn her into a demon."

"No, not Inuyasha himself," Miroku agreed with the demon Lord, "However, it was practically a direct result of his actions. From what I can gather, Kagome's Sire, Tacheal, wouldn't have turned Kagome if she had been completely healthy."

"This Sesshomaru can see your point, Monk. However, you forget one thing about the miko Kagome." Golden eyes drifted as if remembering something. "As a human, the miko fought much harder and continued to succeed in her endeavors nearly one hundred times more when she was wounded than when she was at full health."

Dark brows sloped low over bright eyes, "So Kagome-alpha is more powerful when she's hurt."

Sesshomaru tipped his head toward Kohaku, his golden eyes gleaming with an appreciative light, "Much more."

"But that would mean—!" Shippo gasped.

"She would have been transformed regardless of Inuyasha's brash interference?" Rin asked.

The lounging silver inu gave an elegant shrug, "Perhaps."

"Sounds like the heavy hand of Fate." Miroku mumbled, the fingers of his right hand playing with the prayer breads wrapped around his left hand, his violet eyes unseeing as he pondered about his friend and alpha. "My next question would be: what are our roles since we are indescribably intertwined with the Lady Kagome?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that something big revolves around this girl." Ryoto stirred from his place around the fire. A large hand firmly patted Miroku's shoulder. "But right now only tow things are for sure. One, despite what fate looms over her we stick together. And second, it's not so much as Kagome blaming Inuyasha."

His honey gaze swept around the camp seeing both confusion, curiosity and for one priestess, realization as deep brown met his with understanding and he nodded to her as she spoke, "Our Alpha misses her best friend."

A/N: In this chapter, I do realize that it skips forward quite a bit. But next chapter will be a big plot bunny where Naraku finally comes back after a long hiatus! Also, to answer a good question someone asked, I modeled Kagome's final form sort of after a sphinx or centaur. More centaur like considering she has a human torso, but a feline/dog main body. One day I'll post all the drawings and sketches of her that I've done. As always, please review.

~Draco


	21. Chapter 21

Valadium

Chapter XXI

"Sounds like a trap." Golden eyes glowered.

"It's an invitation."

"Or—it's a trap." Sesshomaru advised dryly.

Kagome pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the quasi-human demon Lord. Perhaps the extended amount of time in her presence had damaged his brain; creating a malfunction between it and his mouth because she swore that, that last statement was too blatantly sarcastic to have come from the Western Lord. But, with a quick look around confirming that there was no sneaky ventriloquist possibly lurking around, the Amazon huffed, "Naraku wouldn't make something so easily identified as a trap, a trap. It's not in his cosmic-genetic-whatever-make up. Besides, you're the one Kagura told the message to."

Apparently it was Sesshomaru's turn to try his hand at making a sour face. Citrine eyes narrowed in disapproval. "Precisely. You have no idea the context in which she had given it. Do not be daft, miko, Naraku's scheming knows no bounds."

She was proud of herself for holding back the urge to stick her tongue out childishly to his face, instead she barked, "Don't speak as if I weren't there!"

His gaze turned bland. "Taken over by your beast hardly constitutes a cognizant presence, Amazon."

"Yeah? Well next time we're in a battle by ourselves, do try to remember holding back your jaki. You might not be able to use it but apparently its gotta be let out some how, and I don't want to be the conduit next time." She seethed. Frowning, Kagome leaned back against her tree with the mar of pain on her features.

_Damn she hurt._

On the way back from their most recent travel to Totosai, Kagome and Sesshomaru had been attacked. '_Not that, that's new.' _She couldn't exactly remember if it was because of the jewel shards, or for Sesshomaru's hide. And while she didn't care in the least either way, those thoughts scared her. The reasons why her and her pack were attacked were starting to blur and run together in her mind. Not that it exactly mattered. Whoever attacked her, for whatever reason, were going to die. End of story. The reasons didn't matter anymore, and she stopped hearing them a while ago. And that partially scared her. It made her fear that she was becoming numb to taking a life. A fear that made her feel somewhat human still, and that human part of her wanted to know why offenders kept it up even after knowing their plight was futile at best against such a powerful and skilled foe that she presented.

But these were neither here nor there. During the fight, the pent up jaki from Sesshomaru finally burst, and since it obviously couldn't exit the human demon Lord, it found its next best outlet.

Her.

Kagome would never forget the burning sensation of his venomous power forcing its way through her, into her and around her as if trying to suffocate her very essence. It was like Hell on Earth. Then, as its yellow aura made its way toward the bottom of her well of cold, ice jaki, she felt the endless hole that housed her reiki come to life, lighting up her skin like a feudal Christmas light.

She thought she would go insane. Luckily those youkai were dumb enough to have stayed up to that point. The beast that had been Kagome was starving for blood shed. But unlike the western Lord and the Amazon's normally more astute and graceful techniques, the Beast's were awkward and brutal, despite the terrible powers that were housed in one tiny body; the attacking youkai were strong enough to last an hour against her and, due to the uncooperativeness between the combination of both powers and the Beast, the lingering demons were able to wound her severely several times.

It was moments after Kagome had hacked down the final snake demon that Kagura happened upon the scene. Trying to avoid the bestial girl, the wind witch turned to the demon Lord who was, on the outside, coolly leaning against a tree. However, on the inside, the instincts he had been dealing with for the last year told him to stay away from the youkai emitting such power, it nearly made him stagger. The bloodied Amazon, however, did not take Kagura's advance too kindly. A petite, battered body slid between the wind sorceress and the white inu. It had seemed that the small demoness was intent on attacking, when, with much internal struggle, a graceful, striped, pale hand settled on a thin, bleeding shoulder.

"What is your business here, Kagura?"

Cerise calmly met gold before flicking back to the blood filled ones of the inu demoness. "I come bearing a message from Naraku."

She was silently perusing the female beast that was standing in front of the Western Lord like a guard ready to die, and Sesshomaru was almost sure she had forgotten the message. When a deep guttural growl from a thin chest and the cracking of knuckles filled the silent, blood bathed clearing, the wind demoness startled out of her reverie.

"Naraku's message is," talons twitched in impatience as lips pulled back to reveal teeth that Kagura was sure did not belong in a humanoid face. Her eyes widened at the implications of the once-miko's silent threat, "Naraku's message is this: He knows of your plight, Sesshomaru-sama, and he knows how to fix it. Meet me at the Southern tip of Nippon in six days. Also," scarlet eyes flicked back to haunting crimson, "tell the…miko that Naraku sends a plea for her help."

Then she was gone, leaving behind a scent of fear so strong that even Sesshomaru's weakened nose could pick it up. When he was sure the demoness couldn't go after the wind mononoke, the white clad inu dropped his hand from its position. Lightning quick, the raven-haired Amazon caught his hand, a single blood-filed eye peering at him over her shoulder. Sesshomaru knew that he had two choices at the moment: submit and live, or try and fight and possibly die. The sword she had given him some moon cycles ago felt heavy at his side, tempting him.

Golden eyes blinked, drawing himself out of his thoughts. Carefully, he studied the female across form him. It didn't look like she remembered anything. And she had been quite embarrassed when she had finally come to, the pain of riding out his powers and the clash of both of hers sending her into her half-woman, half-beast form. When crimson orbs gave way to crystalline, she had the Western Lord in her arms, obsidian talons resting in silver strands, with his head resting on her collarbone. If her skin had been the golden color of her humanoid form, Sesshomaru was sure her face would have been bright red.

The movement of the Amazon's ebony form rising caught his eye. Her wounds were not all healed yet, but he imagined that she was tired of resting. Paws bigger than his head padded towards him. "Hop on, Sesshomaru-sama. We don't have much time to gather the others."

Standing in that fluid way he always managed despite the lack of demon grace, the Western Lord titled his head up to meet her eyes. "So you mean to fall into his trap, Amazon?"

Resolve hardened her nearly white blue orbs, before kneeling her front quarters to let him slide onto her high back. "It's not falling for it if you already see it."

Sesshomaru nodded to acknowledge the simple wisdom in her words, while absent-mindedly reaching up to scratch at angry red fang marks in the swell of his shoulder under the neck of his haori.

Kagome wasn't too sure who was more surprised. Them at seeing a waiting Kagura at the tip of the mainland a whole two days early, or the wind mononoke herself. One thing was sure though, and it was the shining look of genuine relief in the witch's magenta eyes, before they flicked towards the far off islands in worry.

"Please, Kagome-sama," nearly everyone gasped at the honorific she had placed with their Alpha's name, "Please hurry, I'm not too sure how much longer he'll be lucid this time."

"You're speaking of Naraku." The Amazon stated, and it was understood that she was seeking clarification.

The wind witch nodded, "Yes. Please help him. He is my father."

Ice eyes narrowed, "I thought you hated him. What changed your tune, Kagura?"

" I hate that thing that he becomes," she spat, the flame of hatred heating her eyes. "But he has been better for the past three years, and I think it's because of you…being this." Manicured claws gestured to Kagome's form.

A sense of truth came to the futuristic female. _'How is my being youkai got anything to do with Naraku?'_ Curiosity piqued, black ears twitched forward out of their slanted back position.

Kagura must have sensed a change in the petite inu because she stepped closer. And proceeded to inhale sharply when a twin bladed sword's gleaming tips were a breath's inch away from her throat. _'I didn't even see her move!'_ She mentally screamed. _'The only youkai who I've seen can move that fast is Sesshomaru._'

"I might still be a little sluggish from the fight you happened upon a few days ago, but I promise I can still tear you apart, Kagura." Ice eyes were as hard as diamonds, the iris' seemingly multi-dimensional, "Don't think for a moment that just because I show interest in your story means I'll let you close enough to possibly do damage."

A sudden outpour of chilling jaki pushed the mononoke back more than a few feet. Magenta eyes watched as the double fanged sword was lowered to the smaller female's side, her breathing labored at the pressure of that power on her, even for a moment. A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind.

"We are not friends, Kagura. The only time we have faced each other has been with me on the other side of your Dance of Blades. Do care to remember that, witch."

Thoroughly looking chastised, Kagura snapped her jaw shut and fought to catch her breath. _'At least I know that if she can't save him, that she is strong enough to kill him.' _The mononoke thought grimly. _'But if what Naraku says is true and she has the Darkness in her, then he'll be free from _It_ forever.'_

"Very well," Kagura nodded, "I've hidden him on the islands. I assume your pack has means to carry them over sea."

Kagome dipped her head, and jaki filled the area once more, this time visible, ice blue with streaks of black and yellow starting at her feet and sweeping out in a flurry of wind, picking up her long hair and the loose fabric of her haori under the armor she wore. Soon, the physical manifestation of her power cocooned her and swelled to massive proportions. When the power faded, a slender, graceful black dog only half the size of the Western Lord's true form stood over the Amazon's pack like a sentinel.

Though she was smaller, the once-miko's form was noticeably packed with compact muscles, and paws big enough to demolish small villages. Tall triangular ears gave her slender head an intimidating and fox-ish look, with a mane that started at her breast and moved over both shoulders and around her neck only to flow down her back drawing the observing eye to the long curling fur of her swishing double tails. Eyes the color of fresh blood with blue pupils so light they appeared white gazed down at the woman the creature knew as _enemy_.

Ryoto felt his eyes widen just as surprise faintly wafted off of Sesshomaru. _'I didn't realize how much power she commanded. And so big for just a pup!_' Gleefully he sized up the massive foreleg pressed against him. _'I can't wait until she grows into her paws.'_

Warm amber eyes eyed the giant and very prominent knuckling of her paws and deduced that unlike a mere dog, she had much more flexibility and also retractable claws much like her feline cousins. _'But she has not been able to previously use this form yet. So it must be a by-product of Sesshomaru's jaki outburst.'_

The currently human-like Daiyoukai in question stepped forward, taking lead when the creature who was Alpha lowered her head between her legs to look at them upside down. "The Amazon will transport her pack and this Sesshomaru to your destination, Kagura." And proceeded to turn his attention to the massive form of his protector. "Lady, _Ka-go-me_."

Without much more than a huff, the demoness did as he bade, shifting backwards and laying her belly upon the ground with the group safely in the circle of her chest and forelegs. Immediately Rin squealed and clamored up a shoulder before diving into the mane down the inu's back, "So soft, Kagome-sama!"

Shippo and Kohaku followed, the Kitsune just as energetic, but the hanyou much more sedately. Ryoto laughed, picking up Miroku by the back of the monk's robes making the young human curse, before throwing him onto Kagome's back, and lifting Sango and Kikyou gently onto his shoulder's to jump gracefully up.

Kagura watched the boisterous pack with not a little bit of jealousy. Cerise eyes caught movement from the humanized Western Lord and cocked her head when it seemed as if he were turning to walk towards his dragon steed.

Kagome leaned forward to lay her head on the ground, and huffed, the wind ruffling the silver haired male and his clothes. But it had the desired affect. Sesshomaru turned, gold locking with blood red over the top of her glistening black nose. She growled and he blinked. _'Did she…?'_

Growling again, Kagome tilted her muzzle and fanned the sleek barely there whiskers. Grunting, the Western Lord grabbed one, and with a well-placed foot on another sturdy whisker, he was soon standing on the slope of her muzzle.

Ruby eyes watched curiously as the once-miko and the once-Daiyoukai stared at each other.

The black inu stood, careful of her passengers and the one who slowly walked up her nose and towards the crown of her head. A warm hand caressed the edge of a giant ear before sitting propped up against the ridged object, "Thank you, Amazon."

Without further adieu, Kagome leapt off the edge of the cliff side and vanished from the wind witch's sight. Kagura rushed to the edge, only to see the majestic form of the inu bound across the surface of the ocean, thick sheets of ice forming under her paws as she stepped. "These people keep surprises coming like sweets to a fat kid." She huffed before hopping on her feather and speeding to catch up and over take the bigger demoness' lead.

Kagome's excitement could be felt by all of her pack as she touched down on the sandy beach of the island Kagura had led them to. After making sure everyone had dismounted safely, the extreme amount of jaki that sustained the dark inu's form, suddenly swallowed itself up like a futuristic vacuum leaving the humanoid Amazon in a half formed cocoon of ice on the fine grains of sand.

A smile split her tanned face as she bound up to Sesshomaru. "That was so cool!" Lithe arms wrapped around his armored waist. "It was like having a piece of you inside me, channeling my power into the correct form."

Sesshomaru felt an immense amount of pride for his pupil. "Good, Amazon. Did it feel natural?"

The look on her face paused before drooping slightly. "Well, now that you mention it…not as comfortable as the…other one." She ended slowly, and even with his very limited abilities, the human Daiyoukai could sense her hesitation at speaking of her half woman half beast form in front of the others.

"Do not be discouraged." With that Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagura who seemed too eager to listen to them.

The former time traveler nodded before turning as well, "Alright Kagura, its time to prove yourself. If I so much as smell deceit or a hint of a trap, I have no problems killing you and tearing your body into so many pieces that even Naraku couldn't find them and fuse you back together."

Seeing seriousness in the diminutive inu's eyes, the wind mononoke flinched and felt sweat drops line her brow, _'Sometimes its easy to see the original human miko, but then she says or does something that displays how much she has changed.' _Cerise eyes roamed the tanned, scarred and marked face of the female alpha. _'But I have no doubt that her threats are real.'_ She watched as the pack positioned themselves around the once miko, and yet stayed behind her. _'There is a lot of power in this girl. I just hope it's the kind that will save Naraku.'_ "The compound is this way."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and began to follow the mononoke. "Ryoto, bring up the rear. Kikyou and Miroku, I want Shippo and Rin between you two. This deer path isn't very big, so be on your guard." Ice orbs locked with cold gold before flicking to the newest pommel at his hip. A small nearly inconceivable nod came from the silver haired lord before Kagome trotted into the bushes following the witch.

Sesshomaru had only been able to barely practice with the unusual sword that was a gift from his future, but the weakened demon rather hoped he got to finally use it.

"Kagome." Her name fell from his lips as a reverent whisper.

Although the petite inu demoness was wary of the spider hanyou laying on the futon in the shadows of the great bedroom, she was curious too. For the last three hours she had followed the wind demoness through the dense jungle-like forest on the island until they had reached an old dilapidated manor that seemed to be perched precariously on a cliff side that overlooked a rocky half-moon bay. It wasn't until she got closer that she realized that the otherwise normal looking manor was actually built into the side of the cliff it sat on.

Once inside, Kagura warned the pack that the manor was just as rickety as it looked and that they would have to watch their step. She proceeded to explain that there were rooms that she had crossed that had crumbled beneath her very feet, and as Kagome padded and tested the path through the hallways before her pack, she caught glimpses through shoji doors that verified the sorceress' words. As she was led further into the house, she became aware of the scent of agony and despair until after the final screen door was shifted and she was finally granted the sight of her greatest enemy since the beginning of her excursion to the Feudal Era so many years ago.

Kagome responded, finally, with a curt nod of her head, "Naraku."

Silence consumed the space between the dark hanyou and the tiny demoness and her pack as Kagura politely bowed to the other female and stepped across the room to sit in a corner near her master. The calming sound of the waves crashing against the rocky shore outside the estate sounded distinctly out of place to the Selva-cão pack.

"You have changed much in three years." He appraised with crimson eyes and a strange gentle curl to his lips. His expression wasn't one of lust or aversion like it had been in the past. Somehow, this lone gaze managed to remind the small inu of the look her grandfather had given her the last time he had seen her off through the well.

Fond longing.

She remained quiet and unmoving, sitting perfectly in proper seiza even as she felt nervous shifting from a few members of her silent pack who sat obediently behind her. She knew that if she allowed herself to think any longer on the lingering feelings swelling in those familiar and yet suddenly unrecognizable crimson eyes, beliefs she had thought unshakeable for many years would suddenly be moved; disturbed. One of the foundations she had built her Feudal life on was going to be shaken, and she _knew_ it.

Her crystalline eyes were intense, but Naraku managed to refrain from squirming under that gaze. Flicking a glance to her left he met orbs of cold suns, and yet found that the Daiyoukai's gaze was much easier to meet. He turned once more back to the demoness.

"You have spent nearly six years hiding from me and mine. Tell me, Naraku, why the sudden invitation to meet?" She finally spoke, her voice rumbling with the assertiveness of an alpha inu and the yawning of fierce jaguars. The effect made goose bumps rise along his skin and his eyes to dilate.

"I did not _choose_ to hide from you!" He nearly sobbed, fists clenching as if the mere idea of proposing that he had been purposefully evading her hurt him. "_He_ made me. I promise—"

The Amazon narrowed her eyes as his red ones desperately searched her face, something wild and unrecognizable in those bloody depths.

"Kagome-sama—my _Valadium_!"

Something in her gut jerked and twisted at that word. Like the final switch of a circuit, and the diminutive canine felt something _else_ come alive, awake, and alert from the deepest recesses of her being. A thing that was more embedded in her very existence than even the _beasts_ that governed her instincts. And she wondered how a characteristic that seemed so essential, vital, could be over looked; how she didn't even know that it was missing until an individual who was so miniscule and worthless and unimportant and yet such a major factor in her life for almost a _decade_ spoke to her after innumerous taunts and threats and blood-boiling, soul wounding events he had been the mastermind of directed solely towards her and hers?

Anger warred with confusion in her eyes as she heard, felt and saw the being she had only knew labeled as '_enemy'_ let that blaringly powerful word practically drip from his thin, sick masculine lips. The effect this time was even more potent as it struck her, knocking the wind from her lungs like nothing she had experienced before, and yet it felt as if lightning blitzed through her nerves, like a feudal defibrillator. Even without a mental image, Kagome could feel something dark, and numb raise its head at the very core of her. Something that made the beasts whimper in fear. Another whispering of that vile, strong, precious word had the kuro inu launched forward; sweating palms bracing against the ancient, mildewed flooring she sat on.

Distantly, she was aware of the Daiyoukai and sort-of Daiyoukai behind her trying to control the quarreling cacophonous mess that was now her pack trying to get to her aide, but she found that she could only concentrate on the spider hanyou that was trying his best to crawl towards her from his sweat drenched bedding, agony lining his every movement as beads of perspiration formed on his brow. His eyes were what caught her attention though. Despondency, relief, anxiety, and above all, love shone in his ruby red eyes; eyes that she had only known to proudly show hatred, loathing, greed and a level of maliciousness that was comparable to none.

But she also saw a kindling of the most pitiful hope she had ever seen. A hope that she had seen in various ways, but none so meager and so delicate as the one that shone in his eyes. And immediately she knew what it was that Naraku saw in her as he said that _word_.

Salvation.

She knew he saw the moment she realized what it was that he wanted. And in that moment as _Valadium_ became so heavy on her as if gravity had decided that her insignificant amount of mass was the most laborious thing that existed on the planet, despite the fact that she did despise him as an enemy and that she wanted to loath him for what he was making her do, Kagome fought to reach towards him as the scent of brine sighed through the room. For each tear that slipped his eyes, the Amazon inu struggled to inch closer to him, and for all of the ten feet that separated them it felt as if thousands of miles stretched the distance. Until finally, the now silently sobbing hanyou was collapsed on the floor, and the once-miko now demonic-_other-_savior was able to keep her stance with all of her might standing only as far as her arms could keep her from the floor. Ice blue eyes scrutinized the pale face hidden underneath thin strands of kinked black hair the same shade as her own, and the power of his word made the thing inside her that she knew was not _beast_ nor priestess rumble in triumph at being so close to the one who murmured.

Contempt swallowed, the demoness worked to get the words she needed to out, "Know what you ask of me, Naraku."

The power affected him too, she could tell, as his throat worked fervently yet producing no sound. For the first time since what felt like long ago when _this_ began, a sound other than him and her crossed her attention as cerise eyes nearly identical to those of the man just in her reach flashed outside of her bounds, "Stop! Can't you see this is killing him as it is?! Just help him!"

"Shut-up witch!" Crimson veins so dark they seemed black leaked into the demoness' eyes, something behind her voice that was stronger and even more dangerous than the Alpha. "You know nothing of what you ask!"

Her attention snapped back to the quivering hanyou as cold, clammy fingertips brushed the edges of her fingers and claws, and Kagome noticed that he had crawled the last little bit of way to her, which caused his haori to loosen and slip so far down that she could completely see the spider scar that scrawled the majority of his back, "_Kagome_."

The mere whisper of her name and the relief that etched itself across his pained features at the simple touch of their hands shook that foundation in her once more with an air of finality to it and caused her to shudder and made her decide what to do before she could have to chance to back down. She reached for the nape of his neck and beckoned to him, "Say the word again, Naraku."

He gasped.

"_Say it."_ She growled.

The dark haired hanyou seemed to concentrate all of his power on voicing the words that needed to be spoken that Kagome knew, _knew_, this could be where she saved him and he lived, or she didn't and he would _die_. If she had had the ability, she would have howled at the moment of precise clarity: _this was just like with the dog in the woods that made her into him._

"My…_Valadium._"

The power came to a crescendo; a moment of calm center before what she knew was going to be a ferocious storm as that _something_ rebuilt that shaking center of herself, and flooded her from deep in her gut with terror, relief, numbness, passion, fury and a coldness she could feel it in her bones. Resolve filled her so completely it nearly frightened her but she knew that this was not going to be anything like the incident with Tacheal. _'Not this time.'_

"You are _mine_, Naraku." With a flash her hand reached forward and grasped the back of his neck.

The room exploded in black light and thunderous winds through which Kagome shielded her eyes from the strength of the gales to watch as that very same darkness she felt at her navel reached up through the skin of her arm, turning it the deepest black she had ever seen, and stretched to Naraku's form. It poured down to the bottom edges of the hideous purple scar before it tried to pull back. For a few seconds, she watched the strange darkness as it seemed to try to _eat _the scar.

Horror filled her when she realized that _the scar_ _was fighting back_.

_'He's possessed.' _Jeweled eyes drifted across his face and saw that he was cringing and the scent of his pain had intensified drastically. _'He's been possessed. And this thing in me is ripping it out.'_

She narrowed her gaze and allowed the passion and anger to rise. _'Give up, you fucking bastard. Give up, damn you!'_ More black power poured from her and something sick and twisted that came with this thing settled securely in her belly; satisfaction at seeing her win as the sheer darkness of _her_ viciously decimated and _feasted_ on the thing that tried to keep her newest acquisition from her. A sinister snarl ripped from her mouth as a warped smile stretched her lips, black bleeding into her eyes. "Not this time, fuck face. I let you have the last one, but I won't let you have this one. He has so much potential for a _familiar._ Now. Let. _Go_!"

She opened the channel all the way.

Naraku screamed.

Kagome laughed.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review. Also, if you would like to get a good idea of how I see Kagome as an Amazon Inuyoukai, please visit my deviantArt page, this link will send you directly to the sketch after you replace the.s: art/Kagome-s-face-in-Valadium-354960493

~Draco


	22. Chapter 22

Valadium

Chapter XXII

Small booted feet pounded across precarious wood with angry precision, not even pausing as the ground transitioned to stone and then to hard packed earth under the meadow. She didn't care to notice as she stomped little wild flowers and instead, continued onward brushing furiously past the long grasses that trailed from the cliff to the start of the forest in her haste to get anywhere but her current location. Sword calloused hands angrily ripped off the shreds that was left of her haori and splinters both large and small that clung to her skin and hair, she would have relished in the way the night air caressed her flesh around the protective dragon scale and leather that made up her armored plating if it wasn't for the foreign, shady inner thrill she felt at the sensation.

"Wait." The small dark figure continued stalking away, the only hint that she had heard the voice was the twitching of long pointed ears atop her head. "_Kagome_."

"Wait for what, Sesshomaru?" she whirled around, snow colored eyes angry and still rimmed with the foreign blackness that swirled around her like mist even after the massive explosion that had caused the entire back half of the manor and the rock that had supported it to crumble and fall into the hungry sea below it. She flicked her eyes to the damage she had caused to the decrepit house. Wiping at her dust-covered face Kagome snarled at the white clad inu, "I have no fucking clue what fucking happened back there. I could have killed my entire pack. Every single one of them could have been goddamned fish food right now. And you want me to wait? _Wait for WHAT?!_"

The roar echoed between the cliff and the trees before slipping further into the forest. Kagome paced, her chest heaving and practically vibrating with the force of her growls. She turned her eyes back to the big male. "He's yours."

"I DON'T FUCKING _WANT_ HIM!"

Golden eyes flashed red for the first time in over a year. "Be quiet you insufferable little girl. Have you learned nothing since your mortality was slain?"

Angrily the Amazon inu reached out, hungry black talons seeking pale flesh only to be surprised when in less than a nanosecond she was face down in the hard earth, a large heavy boot pressing down sharply on the back of her neck and reaching as far as between her shoulders effectively keeping her pinned.

Sesshomaru stared down his nose at her, not caring that she was having difficulties breathing through the dusty soil. Golden eyes once more sharp with bestial power watched quietly as the shadows that eddied around her form played in the thick expanse of her raven-wing hair, curling and twisting before turning into nothing but a wisp in the wind only to be replaced with yet more of the shadowy substance.

"Listen well, you insolent heedless pup, because this Sesshomaru will not say it again: Things happen, girl, and there is nothing more you can do but keep going because that i's what the world does. The world will not bow down and wait for those who are weak."

"But he's the enemy." She was finally able to gasp out, eyes squeezed shut as the pressure intensified while he shifted his weight forward.

Pale and once more claw tipped fingers reached down to sample a lock of the demoness' hair and the power substance that seemed to have a life of its own. "It does not take one skilled in your so called 'rocket science' to tell that Naraku was possessed by something much more powerful decades before you even came to this time. Now that you have freed him from it, he is your responsibility."

She struggled to lift her cheek from the muskiness of the ground, aware that it was only because her apparent oppressor let her, crystalline eyes straining to look into his face from as far as her position would allow. "Did you even _see_ it, Sesshomaru? I ate it. I fucking _ate _whatever power was in that this—this _thing_! It's inside me and it was deliriously happy to free him! I've never felt anything like this before." The former miko sobbed, hot tears blurring the scene of the trees in her field of vision.

Topaz eyes carefully studied the side of the demoness' face; pupils dilating and contracting as they surveyed the infinitesimal changes in the planes that made up her distinguishable features and compared them to the last time he had been able to view her unabashedly with the demonic vision he had taken for granted. "What are you scared of, Kagome?"

She shuddered and her hands shook in a pattern that Sesshomaru recognized as something akin to shock. Even as small fists were made to stop the barely noticeable movement, they still trembled against her will. "It felt so natural. So much easier to call than my reiki ever was and my jaki is now. It's like it comes from my very bones and its begging to be used." There was barely a flux in her aura and a sudden swath of darkness stained her skin and flowed around her hands as she opened them flat. "It doesn't need any incentive, doesn't want any particular thing, but its so cold, Sesshomaru. And it's starved." Fingers curled and clenched until blood dripped, only to be caught by the slick shadowy matter where they both could practically hear it slurp the viscous fluid up.

"I won't use it, Sesshomaru." She suddenly avowed locking eyes with the bigger demon. "It can't be used. I'll lock it up. Have Miroku and Kikyou seal it away."

At that the Daiyoukai felt one brow lift as he stepped back and yanked the diminutive kuro inu to her feet, "That very power you now own is what stripped away the constraints of the curse this one was under for thirteen and a half months, Amazon."

She scoffed, "Well at least it has done something worthwhile."

"Do not think so little of such a power, girl. He called you his Valadium," the inu noticed the way she recoiled at the term, "and that is what awoke this in you. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Don't say that word. I don't ever want to hear it again."

A humorless chuckle escaped the demon Lord's throat like the scraping of a well-used blade against thick bone. "The strength of your ignorance continues to astound me. You are a Valadium. A creature made by the very Kami to be the best at what you do."

"And what would that be, you conceited overgrown Pomeranian? A constant fuck up? A freak?" Kagome sneered, her tongue sharp at the continued bruising of her feelings and pride.

"Fool. Use the power of observation your demon blood has gifted you with. You are the one thing you have feared all along, Kagome." His burning golden eyes pierced her deeper than any sword or word ever had. "The Dark."

Orbs the color of freshly fallen snow widened, displaying the aura of black that stained the very whites of her eyes and the skin around them. "Don't say that. Don't you dare say that to me. I'm not evil."

He scoffed, "I never mentioned being evil, Amazon. Yet have you not done horrible things?"

"No, I—"

"Do non't deny it. You have slain nearly half the amount of people that I have yet in a much shorter time frame."

"That doesn't make it horrible!" She yelled, uncaring that he held her mid-air so that they were face to face. Raven colored tails curled around her as if in comfort, the fur seeming to shiver to the trained eye, in fright.

"So now taking ones life is not a bad thing? Tell me, when did this decision occur?" His voice took on an amused lilt that nearly had her snarling.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it."

"Do I?" Sun-like eyes tracked every movement of her face, every emotion that danced in her own eyes. He set her back on her feet. "Better yet, do you?"

She stared at him, face slack with fear, disbelief, and sadness. "What have I become?" Her knees buckled and she fell, her gaze landing sightlessly on a fern that was perched at the edge of the cliff closest to them, its long leaves swaying in the wind. Her mind was going a mile a minute, replaying her life since she was granted immortality through demonic blood, and then going further back to when she had first stepped foot in the Feudal Era.

She no longer had any claim to innocence. Or purity.

She spilt blood, perhaps not needlessly or in elation, but emotionlessly was no better. Not caring for how or why it was done was another nail in the coffin. She had turned her back to her best friend; cast him from her protection and friendship. She had failed two members of her pack by not deciding on her choice to let them mate. Her vision blurred again with brine liquid, not even finding the energy to wipe them from her face.

"Do not despair, Kagome."

"How can I not? I've become something so horrible. To let the darkness win, I'm a true monster."

A dusty chuckle briefly filled the air. "A monster? I think not." Suddenly her fine view of the precariously located fern was blocked by a solid mass of white. A gentle hand cupped her cheek and delicately brushed the tear tracks from her face as golden eyes sought snowy blue. "You have done amazingly good things, as well."

"Like what?" She croaked, "I can't think of anything that would ever tip the scale from how much carnage and suffering I've caused and dealt."

He tsked. "Have you not befriended others when they most desperately needed it? Have you not given strength to others, even when they thought they did not deserve it? Have you not given a place for others to call home when they knew that they had no other place or person to truly accept them? Are you not the originator of a revolution that Nippon's humans and demons are on the brink of? Creator of the ideal that mankind and demonkind are equal?

"You are a symbol of great strength to the people you meet, that even females of any origin can become a courageous and humble leader. That no matter your size or gender or species, integrity, hard work and loyalty is what truly makes you powerful. I believe that innocence, Kagome, is a tradition that has long over stayed it's due. And you have begun teaching us that true power and purity comes from balance and truth of one's self."

Tears pooled in her eyes for an entirely different reason as Kagome listened to the power behind his soft words. A sense of honesty and pride rang clear as she gazed into his eyes. "Do you really believe all of that, Sesshomaru?"

"In fear of sounding like my former father, you must learn to have more faith in yourself, Amazon." He bumped foreheads with her and Kagome leaned in further to soak up his scent and the offering of support. "The darkness is not a wholly evil thing. It is balanced and neutral. Perhaps a tendency of wickedness is at its core, but goodness is not unknown to it."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

The male watched as she sat back first. He observed the little things that visibly showed her re-gathering herself, remolding her person with the newest and most powerful part that had, in all actuality, always been there unknown to anyone.

Even herself.

_So how had Naraku known? _Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he stood at the demoness' side, golden eyes piercing the shadows of the forest around them.

Kagome pushed her body back to sit at the base of the tree behind her, legs stretched straight out in front of her and allowed her eyes to drift to the sky. '_What now?'_ She thought. Black furred ears twitched forward as rustling occurred in the bushes to her right, and the faint scent of pine and damp leaves drifted towards her nose. Even though it was drastically different from the acrid miasma and blood that she remembered from the past, somehow Kagome knew just whom the new scent belonged to.

Just the mere thought of him made a tingle rush up her spine, coolness splashing across her skin painting it the color of the darkest shadows, and infusing her nervous system with a spike of energy. Her exhale was lined with ice crystals as her pupils dilated and iris' glowed with white blue electricity. The inexplicable happiness she felt as their eyes locked was something she hadn't ever felt.

His eyes weren't the crimson that she remembered; not even the bright vermillion color that Kagura could boast. The Amazon would probably call the color burgundy. Something like dried blood, if blood could be soft, understanding and silently able to transmit thankfulness.

Confusion churned in her gut despite the _joy_ that she could feel in her chest at the sight of him; porcelain skin bare to the night with black hakama barely slung on his slender hips and inky hair completing the image of wickedness as it draped in all manner of ways across his shoulders, chest and back to sway at his waist. Just past the cover of the grasses Naraku dropped to one knee, calm _burgundy_ eyes boring straight into white-blue snow. "My Lady?"

She was quiet. Silently wondering what strange other dimension she had found herself in, if the last time she corresponded with Souta through the well that maybe she had gotten just a little too close to the time-travel magic and had somehow slipped through without noticing. But she reminded herself that it had been over a year since she had last been near the well, refusing to go near Inuyasha's Forrest even if the portal to her future family was in that direction. Distantly, she was relieved that the strange contentment of being near her once archenemy stemmed the ache in her chest from thinking of her former best friend.

"What—" Kagome started, feeling embarrassed as her voice cracked, "How did you know?" He seemed to analyze her for a moment and she snapped at him, fangs bared and ears snapped back against her head, "Don't examine me like some kind of ant under your fucking magnifying glass."

"Forgive me, my Lady." He ducked his head momentarily as if to escape her ire. "I assume that you ask how I knew that you were Valadium."

Cat slit pupils nearly swallowed in a burning sea of ice blue stared out at him from black lined sockets only pausing their intensity with a slow blink designed to inform him that he was right.

"The first time I was able to push _Him_ back was fall, just over three years ago. At first chance, I sent Kanna out to research for ways to keep the possession from happening again, but the only clue she had brought back was information about Valadium. When Kagura first reported to me of what had occurred to you, I had thought it a coincidence. Amazon Inuyoukai are a distant fable in this era. Their prowess on the battlefield is legendary, not to mention the nearly endless pool of magick they were known for made a single Amazon youkai a force to be reckoned with. In groups, they were to be feared."

"I'm sorry," She interrupted, "But what's with the past tense here?"

Surprise seemed to slowly smear its way on the former spider-hanyou's face before he turned his gaze away. "I see."

"What?"

Claret eyes locked onto her black rimmed ones. "The Amazon Inuyoukai race is gone. You are the only one now."

Kagome's eyes widened, "That can't be true! I was turned by an Amazon Inuyoukai."

"Did he say that there were more?" Sesshomaru's smooth baritone briefly sliced the night air. The petite demoness turned to the silver inu, her answer clear in her face.

"But what about your mom, Sesshomaru?" she questioned, desperation in her voice, straining her features.

"She died six hundred and eighty-seven years ago." He rumbled quietly.

"Former Western Lord Toga's first mate was the last breeding female to exist for the Amazon Inu clan. Sesshomaru-sama is the youngest offspring and had been the end of their clan."

"Until me." Kagome breathed deep, now trying to hold onto the initial bliss that Naraku's presence created in her.

"Yes. Until you." The hanyou shifted. "But you are so much more than Amazon, Kagome. How much of the Inu history do you know?"

"I only know that there was a faction of the dog demons that were forced to leave Japan and they became the Amazon Inu Clan by bonding with Neko spirits." She explained what she remembered from a very abrupt lesson from her beasts when she first turned.

"There is nothing written that clarifies why, but the Kuro Inuyoukai were nearly slaughtered to extinction over a millennia ago. They were very powerful especially in the dark arts, and it was said that the Black Clan was the only one entrusted with protecting the Golden Royal Clan. Slowly, the Royals began breeding their fierce guards into the family, and thus the Silvers were created, the quintessence of what it meant to be an Inuyoukai. Then suddenly, not even five hundred years later, nothing more was said of the Kuro Clan.

What is known is that what was left of the Clan fled to a great Jungle and thrived. They became renown around the world for their ferocity and cleverness. But it didn't take very long until even the Kuro was bred out of the original Amazons."

"What does an extinct clan of black dog demons have to do with me, Naraku?" Kagome hissed.

His eyes narrowed on her, reaching out in a not too gentle way he grasped her wrist enticing a copious swath of darkness to stain her skin and hover just off her limb, waiting for a nudge or command from their wielder. "How can you not make the connection, Kagome? Your coloring practically screams it. It is so obvious that you would be the Valadium of Darkness!"

"I had dark hair as a human, buddy! It would only make sense that my tails match, too! I've never seen a demon whose throw didn't match with the drapes."

He didn't know what she was talking about but irritation could be seen in his alabaster face. "You are an Amazon Kuro Inuyoukai, Kagome. The first and last one in over a millennia. Darkness calls to darkness! That's how I knew it was you. Your power is so concentrated around you and those of your pack, it wasn't until you transformed before Kagura lead you here that I knew without a doubt because there was no other way to test your power with mine."

"So you didn't even know for sure when you had her summon me here?"

"It was a gamble I was willing to take. There was no one else, and no other reason why I was able to stay in control for so long." His eyes begged her to understand the choice he had made and the risk he had offered himself and his two children up to. "I made the correct decision, Kagome. I know I did."

"How do you know I won't treat you worse than the thing that had you?"

He smirked, a small telling signature twinkle in his eyes that said even though he had been possessed when he had done horrendous things to her group, it was in his capabilities and nature to be wicked, even cruel. "Its simply not in your nature, Kagome-sama, to treat those who are close to you unfavorably."

Scared lips twisted into a frown, "Yet you used to be my worst enemy. I could bend my rules for that."

The smirk widened into a sharp grin, "I am now your familiar. A servant forever tied to your household, and a conduit for your power. It would not matter how you treated me, because my spirit is connected directly to the master of my power source. I couldn't be freer."

"Did you know that the release of the Amazon's true power would break the curse on this Sesshomaru, hanyou?" The Daiyoukai's baritone voice questioned, breaking through the disgruntled silence of the smaller inu.

Naraku blinked up at the older warlord, the motion innocent but the eyes calculating. "I was originally borne from dark matter, and because of that it is easy for me to see the opposite of my innate power. Darkness and light are yin and yang, even though they are different, they need each other."

"Speak not in riddles, filth."

Thin lips twisted in an eerie reminiscent way of the kuro inu sitting on the ground, "It is no strange chance that the Fang of Heaven rests at your hip, Lord Sesshomaru, just as it is no wonder to me why you were so aptly named as a pup being that you are the Valadium of the Heavens. Able to take life or give it back. It is also no wonder that the both of you travel so closely. Perfect products like yourselves tend to call to one another. In fact, Kagome-sama's pack should probably be renamed Valadis with so many of you grouped together."

Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a surprised look.

"Wait. Hold up." The dainty figure of the newly realized Dark Valadium pushed herself to her feet. "Are you saying that everyone in my pack is a Valadium in their own right?"

"Well, almost everyone." Naraku answered. "The power is there."

"Are you sure you aren't sensing my power around them. I've shared myself with them quite deeply." She quirked a brow at him.

"Perhaps, but I can tell you which ones have their own signature: the cursed houshi, the kitsune kit, the girl child, and your hanyou."

"Wow, Miroku? Pff, probably of Hentai." Kagome mumbled before perking back up, "Wait. Kohaku? How can that be? I literally made him what he is."

It was Naraku's turn to be confused, "The taijiya boy is alive? I didn't know he made it after Kagura released him."

"If you didn't know about Kohaku, then you must mean…" Her jaw clenched.

"Inuyasha." The silent white clad demon spoke.

Shock settled low in Kagome's gut as she absorbed the knowledge that her former pack mate and best friend who thought he was nothing special was in all actuality a very perfect being created by the Kami. _'Inuyasha._' "I have to find him."

A heavy sense of disapproval seemed to radiate from the male who was returned to his former glory. "I am not so sure that is wise, Amazon."

Ebony brows furrowed as her jaw set and tails secured themselves behind her head making the small dog demoness look more ferocious. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't find him? He deserves to know that his existence isn't a mistake. If anyone needs to be told that they are a perfect being, I think Inuyasha qualifies above all."

"Did you forget that it was this being who placed these scars on your still mortal flesh?" He used the backside of pale slender fingers to barely whisper over the slightly raised silver skin on her cheek.

Kagome stepped back, "No I haven't forgotten. But I have taken my payment from him years ago now for it. Which is _why_ he is mine."

"So you intend to take him back." Golden eyes narrowed, something in him feeling angry that she would take back one who had tried to get rid of him from her very protection when he had needed it. He knew it wasn't a logical feeling. He honestly had no right because she had known Inuyasha first and for much longer. But that knowledge didn't keep it from _not _hurting.

The shorter inu shook her head, doubt sparking in her stance, but determination electrified the blue of her eyes. "I don't know that for sure yet. But, it doesn't change the fact that Inuyasha should know."

Claret eyes watched the two, interested in this relationship as they stood off to each other, one super power to the other. Something in Naraku felt a bit upset at not being the center of attention, but at the same time relieved that those intense crystalline orbs were no longer focused solely on him. Naraku wasn't a submissive creature, but faced with the perfection and sheer strength that her power seemed to be emitting, the kuro hanyou did _not_ want to be considered an enemy. _'It's a wonder that she didn't absorb me while removing _Him_ from my very body. Her power would have easily done it if she had even thought of doing it.'_

But he watched, he saw the details between the inus and he was surprised when the bigger stepped past the darker, grunting his trademark 'hn' before walking off into the bushes presumably towards the sounds of the pack getting closer. However, not even ten minutes later when the rest of the Amazon's pack mates reached the small clearing, the small girl-child, kappa and dragon were no longer accompanying them. He noticed that the kuro inu's face tightened.

The female taijiya, Sango, came forward and placed a hand on her alpha's shoulder and Naraku calculated that she was the Amazon's beta with how heavy the ice-cold jaki spilled from her. "Sesshomaru just took them and left. Is everything ok, Kagome?"

For a moment it almost seemed as if the smaller female wasn't going to answer before she shifted and nodded her head quickly, the lines of her face still taut and her expression pinched. "Everything's fine, Sango. Was Kagura and Kanna found?"

The small crowd parted and the sound of jingling rings twinkled in the air. "They are shaken up, Kagome-alpha, but they are here." The ebony haired wind mononoke's robes were slightly tattered, her hair undone and cerise eyes wider than usual but the elder albino child at her side was practically unharmed except for her mused hair and the dirty hem of her kimono. In her hands lay the broken mirror.

Kagome took in their appearance, noticing how small and delicate they seemed next to Ryoto and Miroku before stepping forward, Naraku nearly running into her back to intercept. In a glance, the Amazon noticed that there seemed to be something fearful in his wine colored orbs as she neared the females that once were the bane of her existence.

"Kagome-sama, they—"

She held up her hand to silence him, pleased that he did as told without another word. Snow colored eyes bypassed the disheveled state of Kagura and landed on the void child. "Kanna. What happened to your mirror?"

Blank, emotionless eyes appeared to startle and it took a few moments before she raised them to behold the figure of the kuro Amazon. Endless pools of blackness sought penetrating pale blue cat slit orbs, her voice was like the sweet, soft whisperings of silk floating through the wind, "I arrived when you called upon your power to release my master and it was broken from the winds, Kagome-sama."

The Inuyoukai sank gracefully into a crouch before the deceptive child-like form of the mononoke, and offered up her hand. The pale female studied the shape and content of the other's face before shifting to the sword calloused and black talon tipped fingers of the misleadingly dainty hand. Almost timidly, a soft porcelain palm slid into the waiting darker skinned one. "I guess we'll have to replace that then, huh Kanna?"

"If you wish…Kagome-alpha."

A/N: Aaaaand her reaction. Please let me know how it is. And as always, please review!

~Draco


	23. Chapter 23

Valadium

Chapter XXIII

The days did not come easy to the Kuro Amazon Inuyoukai after the destruction of the cliff side manor and the following events of that fated night. There was much underlying tension when it became clear to the pack that their once much hated enemy and his two children were being accepted into their fold like nothing had happened in the past. Though it was known that Naraku had been possessed for over 55 years, the knowledge didn't change much of their perspectives of the dark hanyou. He had destroyed a hard earned and worked on love between two species and killed a close knit family's village, barely leaving two siblings alive. A kit's entire clan was massacred and a boy's father and grandfather were consumed before his very eyes by a curse created by the hanyou, a curse the boy, himself, still carried.

And yet only the eldest member of the pack seemed to really see just how strained the skin around the alpha's eyes had gotten as her assembled family separated into two different cliques, even though the much smaller one had been nothing but polite, respectful and repentant of their crimes against the bigger one. The strain only compounded when, after over two months of unchecked aggression, the smaller side began to hit back.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?!" She finally snapped one day, having heard one sly, stabbing comment too many and from her beta no less. Her white-blue eyes glittered angrily at them, making sure to light singularly on all seven who had been griping at each other since just before winter. "If you keep acting like this then I'll be forced to treat you like the pups you appear to be!"

Red seemed to tint a few cheeks, embarrassed at having to be talked to like children.

"And it's about time that I see some shame in this group!" She continued before walking closer to the small crowd. "I honestly can't blame Naraku and Kagura, though. With how much the five of you have pushed away their respect and rejected their want for atonement, it's no wonder they feel that they have to defend themselves against you."

"No disrespect, Kagome-sama, but how can you ask us to forgive them for what they've done to us?" Sango stepped forward, taking leadership of the others who wanted nothing to do with the kuro hanyou and his incarnates. "They've destroyed our lives."

For a moment, staring at the brunette was all that Kagome could do before words began spilling out of her mouth. "I'm ashamed of you all. Have we not learned anything in eight years together? Does what I built with this group mean so little to you guys? Is acceptance, forgiveness and love just not enough for you? After everything we've been through together. Through the good times and the bad times, a hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune cub, an untrained miko from the future and a fire mononoke stuck together. How many of you tried to kill or harm me when we first met?"

Silence followed her words but for a moment, "All of you. Every single one of my pack mates tried to kill me upon first sight or as soon as I got in your way. Hell, every time Inuyasha ran off and left me unprotected with jewel shards, I always forgave him. Did anyone forget that Sesshomaru has tried to kill me several hundred more times than any of you? Or how about the fact that he's been hunting down Naraku since we have? And yet Sesshomaru was the first one who turned the other cheek for him."

"Yeah well, Sesshomaru's not here either."

Kagome's eyes narrowed on Shippo causing the growing kit to twist his hands together at her reproachful glance. "He might not be here, but it doesn't mean that he can't be made an example of. Do you want to also point out the obvious and say that Inuyasha isn't here? Because you're right, he isn't. But I've been spending the last season looking for him because he deserves to have information that you already have. And all of _you_ have been doing is making life hard for your pack mates. I'm not stupid, Shippo. Just because Kanna can't or won't show the hurt you cause her by picking on her doesn't mean that I don't see it. You will stop or you will face the consequences."

Tears gathered in her eyes, unable to fall, but able to show those around her just how angry they had made her. "That goes for all of you. Have pride in what our pack represents for everyone who passes us or calls upon us for help. Show forgiveness, respect and love one another because the people standing beside you and across from you are all we have."

Eyes of all colors looked around at each other and Kagome sighed. "You people act as if I haven't lost anything to him before we knew that he was controlled. And in case you guys haven't noticed, I could have always gone back to my mom's and sealed the well. In all honesty, it wasn't Naraku that I sacrificed my education, my life and family and my future for. It was all of you I did that for. How would things have been if I had acted how you guys are now?"

A pregnant stillness ensued around the large pack as Kagome stalked off after realizing that no one was going to answer her. For the rest of the day, nothing was said as heads hung in shame, studiously marching behind their alpha. The petite Inuyoukai diligently kept her mind clear and focused on the path as well as any threats around them, doing anything to keep her mind off of her anger and disappointment in the ones she called friends.

Suddenly, a small, soft hand reached up to grasp her left palm and Kagome glanced down to see the white head of the void mononoke. The older, smaller female didn't look up, or even really acknowledge that she was practically clinging to the younger female's bigger hand, but Kagome slowed down out of her ground eating pace in respect for the shorter legs of her newest companion.

She simple walked for a while, content holding hands with the silent incarnate, amusing herself by swinging their hands lightly in a way that made Kanna gaze almost curiously at their joined appendages, when the dark inu got an idea. Tails unlocking from behind her head, Kagome suddenly turned off the path and started towards an old campsite of theirs that was situated under a hollowed out base of a giant tree, a tail sweeping up the girl at her side, mumbling half heartedly, "Sorry Kanna."

Once the campsite was found, the others began setting their stuff down and readying the site for use once more. "Don't get too comfortable yet guys." That got their attention. Crooking her claw tipped fingers at Sango and Naraku, Kagome smirked. "You two are going to kiss and make up, " at Sango's sour face, the inu chuckled dryly, "not like that, though. No, you two are the ringleaders, and both of you are going hunting. Together. And you will come back together."

"But! Kagome-alpha—" Sango started, stumbling verbally from the look she was given, but continuing, "why are you not going?"

Kagome frowned, "I have something else to attend to. Now, if either of you let the other get hurt I will dish out the same damage to the unhurt party. So, run along now kiddies."

The taijiya beta stomped out of the site, a contentious air about her, with a disgruntled but cooperative dark haired and fair skinned hanyou following after a short bow to his master. The Amazon smirked devilishly to herself before turning her sights to Kikyou and Kagura.

"When they get back, you bitches are on cooking duty. And you better make an effort to get along. I'll be leaving Ryoto with you to supervise while I take these two out." Dainty but strong hands fell onto the kitsune's shoulders, gripping just enough to make him uncomfortable. Shippo obediently kept his eyes down as if the dirt and grass his paws were standing on was the most curious thing in the world.

Cerise eyes lighted with concern as she visually inspected the child-like form of the albino demoness still nestled in the swirling black fur of her new alpha's tails. "You are taking Kanna with you…?"

The diminutive kuro inu gave a distinct nod of her head, once up and once down. "Yeah. There's a trading village not too far from here and we need some supplies. Certain…things…more than others for the safety of everyone involved in this pack." Snow blue eyes gave a side-long glance to the violet robed male standing near Ryoto. "C'mon monk. You're going with us."

Miroku shivered as a cold chill raced down his spine. There was still an undercurrent of barely restrained anger to the former miko, and while he didn't want to get caught in it, he also knew better than to disobey his pack leader. Wordlessly, he followed as she turned on her heel and left the campsite.

The big green and white clad inu sighed as he was left with two females who couldn't seem to stop glaring at each other. He took a seat on a fallen tree while rubbing the bridge of his nose before sending Kohaku off to collect firewood then do his nightly meditation. "Now, ladies," the former Western lord began nearly hesitantly, "Kagome, your alpha and my pup, has ordered me to watch over you. Whether she believes that you will try to kill each other, I don't know. However, perhaps you could help me with something. See, I can't seem to figure out what I've done to piss her off so much to make me babysit two fellow females of her fucking matriarchal pack."

Chocolate eyes widened at the restrained anger and slow stirring power that lazily swirled around the pack's father figure. It was made clear to the miko just how often she forgot the gentle giant male was in all actuality the powerful sire of her alpha.

"But wait…I appear to remember that these two females of my daughter's pack can't seem to put past differences aside. And I must ask myself, is it truly my punishment or that right now my pup is so disgusted with the pack's lack of emotional availability for its own members that she had to put a male in charge of those who she should be able to trust indefinitely with the morals she built this group around. May I also remind both of you ladies, Kikyou," He nodded swiftly to the long haired human, and then to the kimono clad demoness, "and Kagura, that…had she wished it so, Kagome would have killed you."

Antique gold orbs suddenly locked with cerise and doe brown, showing both females that what he said was the utmost truth in what came next: "Perhaps she should have?" He shifted forward, a small smile gracing his pleasant face making a stark contrast with what he was telling them, "However, she didn't. Because my Kagome, sweet and willing to give chances to those undeserving, saw something in you that was salvageable. Just remember something for me, ladies: if this behavior continues and my alpha and daughter no longer sees those parts in you, she won't have the heart to kill you. No, no she won't. But, just because she doesn't, does not mean that I will not."

The wind mononoke felt the breath leave her as those gilded eyes were suddenly drained of emotion, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, not even blinking as a bow calloused hand grasped hers. As the scent of fear rose around them, Kagura tightened her grip on the human, seeking comfort from her once perceived enemy. _'Dear Kami, like father like son.'_

"I will kill you." The face that usually broadcasted warmth and understanding for all was suddenly a stranger. The plains of his face smooth, the depth of his eyes empty and flat, darkened with truth and threat and the gaping maw of _emptiness_ that was lined with promises. Even the fire had no hope of penetrating the depths. "I will destroy you so completely, that even my blessed daughter's amazing power will have great trouble in rebuilding you. And even in the small infinitesimal chance that she could, I will make sure that, while your body may be fixed, your minds and souls will be broken and shattered."

A small gurgle of fear made its way up the witch's throat.

"Why?" Kikyou managed to whisper.

"Why you ask? Because, dear Kikyou. Your once reincarnation, my Kagome, never should have let you live. But she understood that my former life's son was in love with you. She also believed that you would benefit the pack. But, if you are no longer securing the good of the pack and what it represents, then you must be eliminated. My girl does not need dead weight while trying to attain her destiny."

Brown eyes widened as she scooted closer to the wind demoness, "You! You…are…! When…how…no! You are supposed to be dead. Inu—!"

Anger and threat flashed across his face, "Be quiet girl. And never speak of that name in regards to me, ever again." Gilded eyes calmly watched the women huddled together for a few moments. "Now, why don't you good ladies hurry along and collect some herbs for the food."

During the walk into town, Shippo made sure to pay attention to the sky, the ground, the shrubs and the subtle nuances in Kagome's aura; anything than the older demoness that looked like a child walking next to him. If he was honest, it wasn't that the mononoke had done anything to him; during past battles, she had almost always gone after Kagome for a try at her abnormally large soul. But the kitsune was much too small still to have his go at Naraku or even Kagura. He had noticed that the others of his group seemed to have forgotten about the void child. He hadn't; and their lack of aggressiveness against the still young demoness had seemed like a giant opening for him to get his anger out.

The sound of his name being called out drew him from his thoughts and the redheaded fox-demon flinched at the reprimand in Kagome's voice as she asked him what he thought he was doing. He shrugged, and she huffed a growl of disappointment and disbelief. "I don't know." He murmured, embarrassed that the void child was there to witness their alpha chew him out.

"Don't play me for dumb, Shippo. You damn well knew what you were doing. I'm not Inuyasha, you can't run circles around my head."

He turned sharply, brilliant green eyes sharp, "You know, he wasn't as dumb as you made him out to be."

Surprise was writ clearly in snow blue eyes, but it wasn't the owner of those eyes that admonished him immediately.

"Shippo. That is quite out of line, speaking with such ire at your alpha is not the right way to— "

A dainty hand was held up to silence the other male as she stopped in the road, "No, it's okay, Miroku. Let him speak out. Let him get the anger he has for me out. I'd rather hear and bear it instead of letting Kanna be his punching bag." A moment of silence stretched on where she continued to watch his back. "Well, Shippo, are you going to tell me what you feel? Tell me how I've betrayed you by letting in the group that was responsible for killing your family? What do you have to say Shippo? Tell me because it's quite clear that it's not—"

"It's you!" The boy yelled as he whipped around to face her, his thin shoulders taunt, and hands held tense into fists at his sides. "I'm mad at you because you didn't do what we needed you to do when faced with accepting Naraku or killing him! You took him in and fixed him and this is the furthest you been away from him since the beginning of winter! Why is he so important to you, Kagome?"

The inu nodded her dark head at the growing demon before bending to her knees to be eye to eye with him, placing herself into a lazy _seiza_. A rumble of approval vibrated through her chest to her arm when he let her reach forward to wipe away the beads of salt water tracing their patterns down his cheeks. A strange self-derisive smile twisted her lips as she slowly dried his face. "I want you to know, Shippo that I _had_ to bring them in. I want you to know that I wouldn't be who I am if I hadn't. Everything that I've fought for in this era would be worthless if I had killed them. I fight for the weak, Shippo."

"Naraku could hardly be called weak, Kagome. He's hanyou, but he's not weak. That's like calling Inuyasha helpless."

"I know," She nodded, a truer smile briefly spreading her lips, "But there comes a time in a demon's life, no matter his accumulated power, that they are unbearably power_less_ in their own minds and bodies. And the Naraku we found was lower than his lowest. He was not the half-demon who destroyed hundreds of thousands of lives. He wasn't even the demon who sent Kikyou to her grave and had Inuyasha imprisoned to the Goshinboku. The Naraku I saved was lost; suffering from the pain of another's actions and will upon his body. It was my duty to help him. And it happened to turn out that he became my familiar."

Shippo studied her face, seeing the absolute truth in the rings of different shades of blues that made up her snow colored eyes. "If you had known he would bring out this strange power from you," he stated, flicking his gaze down to watch the wisps of darkness that ghosted her skin and played in her hair, "would you have done it? Would you have saved him? Or would you have killed him?"

"I…" Her hand slowly dropped from its position on his cheek, to fall on her thigh. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know."

"I thought you never wanted power." He accused.

She shook her head. "This is the difference between us, Shippo, the reason why I am an adult leading a pack and you are still a child who is a part of it. I understand that, even though I don't want power, if it is bestowed upon me, I should not shun it. The Kami have given it to me for some reason, and I'm sure that reason is a good one." She lifted herself to her feet in a fluid, graceful motion. "If there is ever a lesson you must learn from me it's this: don't be greedy with power, because every being is formidable in their own right, but do _not_ take for granted what is gifted to you. Treat it with respect, and never abuse."

Mulling it over, the kitsune rose to his feet as well and nodded to his alpha, muttering his acceptance of her words.

"Good," her eyes shined with happiness and new respect for the young demon. "Now, let's get on to the village. You'll apologize to Kanna by helping her select a new mirror and then we shall return to the others."

Shippo suddenly remembered the void mononoke and slapped his forehead while groaning. She had heard _everything_. _'How embarrassing!'_

"If you keep stomping around like that, we will never bring food back to the camp, slayer." Naraku murmured from his position several yards behind her, gliding over her destructive path in the forest, feet finding a quieter step, although why it mattered he didn't know. _'Any animal in the vicinity can clearly hear her with all the cursing and clomping that can be felt around the other side of the world.'_ He thought with a roll of his burgundy colored eyes.

She stopped for barely a moment, only for him to see her back stiffen even more—_if it was even possible_—and then her curses grew more explicit and graphic, and steps louder, before adding the ruckus of her fists crashing into trees. Amused, he felt a smirk curl the corner of his lips; _'I suppose it's safe to say she heard me. How quaint.'_

A sound caught his ears just to the taijiya's right, before hearing the animal take off in a diagonal path away from theirs as if the hounds of hell were at its feet, the squealing and distress of the noises causing him to sigh out loud. "Well, we _could_ have caught a hog. Although, I am surprised it had stayed in place long enough for you to be practically on it. However, this situation does show just how much of a hunter you are, _Sango,_ that you did not even notice there was prey so close despite your one-woman riot through the poor harmless shrubbery. Perhaps, I should take point now and let Kagome-sama know that her choice in beta might have been fickle and slightly sentimental?"

"_That is it!_" The woman shrieked before turning around, her anger having lightened the irises of her eyes to nearly match the color of the Western Lord's. "_I'm going to _KILL_ you!"_

Claret eyes widened as he saw his hunting partner cross the space between them in a matter of seconds, too fast to be completely human, "_That_ certainly does not bode well."

Neither combatant knew how long they had been rolling around the forest floor and destroying the surrounding fauna in an old fashioned brawl that was more reminiscent of a wolf prince and a certain inuhanyou. But by the time Naraku was able to remove the slayer from his being and lean back to catch his breath, he couldn't help but withdraw his comment about her. Smartly, he acknowledged aloud that she had a killer right hook.

Startled by his amused but honest comment, Sango looked up, only to stumble further away in unrestrained laughter at the sight of the dark bruising already beginning to show on the fair skin of his face, circling his left eye. Twigs, dirt and leaves were twined into his usually immaculate, long inky black hair like some peculiar nest, and she knew that she either looked the same or worse. Who would have thought that, out of an all-out-brawl, a human female taijiya would win against the most feared hanyou of all time? Mahogany eyes watched as the dark half-demon wiped at a steady stream of blood from the corner of his mouth where she had furiously used his head to beat a tree to splinters; there was no doubt who the winner was. While her hair probably looked worse than him, Naraku had hardly gotten in more than a few hits of his own.

Menacingly, she motioned with her hand and bit out an attempt to bait him into another scrap.

Deeming the task impossible, the fair skinned hanyou gave up trying to right his tresses and instead sized the slayer up anew. "Although the offer to have you twist my body into a hanyou pretzel sounds tempting, I must decline on the grounds that I have no idea what a pretzel is. I am sure, however, that it does not sound fun for me. And considering I do not have a very healthy appetite for self-inflicted pain, stepping in your direction certainly does qualify one for that category _specifically_. So I will once again say, no, but thank you."

Sango watched a smirk curve his thin lips as she tried not to frown in disappointment. She _really_ did want to see if his limbs could twist into the forms of the treat Kagome used to bring to them years ago before the accident. Hearing him suggest they continue what they had been sent out here to do, Sango shrugged before turning on her heel to head away from the area of their fight. No animals would have lingered in the area after those sounds, so they would have to find another hunting area.

Noticing that this time setting out her motions were much quieter and controlled, Naraku ventured closer to the taijiya. "You are definitely stronger than what I can remember fighting against in the past."

Somewhat calmed mahogany eyes slid to her left to see the dark male two arms lengths away from her, following her closer than he had been before. "It's Kagome. She didn't just take us as pack in name only."

Sculpted brows furrowed deeply above his dark red eyes. "You are saying that she had shared her power with you."

The slayer nodded, before cocking her head to the side, "Well, not just me obviously. Everyone else too. I can draw on all of her inu youkai senses such as sight and sound, as well as her strength, speed and healing as if they were my own. Kikyou can draw the maximum of not only her own reiki but Kagome's as well. And Miroku holds a partial demonic aura which makes him immune to most…well anything power related to auras."

"Hm. That would explain why the monk is still alive." The male murmured thoughtfully. Sango sternly asked what he meant. "Think about it. That hole in his hand should have eaten him alive at least two years ago. I originally thought that I had unsealed Kagome's kuro powers, but this has proven me wrong. The spell woven for the Kazanna was used with not only my own dark essence, but of the being that had controlled me."

She gasped, "And dark matter eats other dark matter. Kagome's power practically feasted on the mark in your back like it knew exactly what to do. That means it had to have tasted it before."

"Correct." The hanyou nodded. "Instinctively, she must have broken a fissure into the seal of her power to fix the problem with your houshi. That's where it learned to crave other kuro power."

"So, how come you weren't devoured? How did you know you were her familiar? It wouldn't have mattered if you were a fellow kuro user, her power is obviously much stronger and hungrier than yours."

A sad smile twisted his lips as he looked at her, "I didn't. It was a fluke."

"You're telling me you started your plan not even knowing exactly that she was your Valadium, and in the event she was, fully expecting for her to _eat_ you?"

"Yes. Because becoming one with my Valadium would be a much better alternative to what I had. To be honest, anything would have been better. But I had a slim chance of being a part of the creature that is the perfect pinnacle for my power, why would I give that up even if my actual existence would end?"

"So it was coincidence that you were able to get your cake and eat it too?" Sango asked, face still poised in disbelief and when asked what she meant, explained.

Naraku tapped his now healed jaw in thought before a smile broke across his face. "Then yes. Yes I was able to have this cake you speak of. I only hope that this cake is nothing like the pretzel you spoke of earlier. Because in that case, no. Kami, no."

Sango laughed. She decided then that this Naraku, while she could see a few bits of the one she remembered from the past, wasn't overall bad. He willingly took a beating to give her a chance to vent her anger, his brand of humor was quite amusing and his knowledge was terrifyingly immense. Perhaps she could find a metaphysical scientist, as Kagome called her, in this hanyou. _'I'm tired of being the only one who knows what I'm saying in this group!'_

Many moons had passed and winter had left the lands. With spring spreading its wealth, so had rumors of the turmoil in the Western Lands been brought to the ears of those who made up the Selva-cão pack. The news spoken was troubling enough for more than a few members to wonder if their alpha should seek out the Lord of the lands to offer help. But their alpha was torn between her latest self-appointed mission—her hanyou friend was proving to be more difficult to track down than initially thought—and her Warlord friend who had abandoned her for the second time for one reason or another. Her current inability to choose lead the pack to roam and patrol a narrow slice of unclaimed territory situated between the province of Musashi and the Northern lands; a territory few of their allies and those who called on them from time to time began to wonder if the pack would claim as their own.

However, one rambunctious night, her choice was taken from her un-expectantly in the form of a white and blue clad page that had served his prestigious duty of handing the kuro demoness a summons to the House of Inu by which she had promptly thrown back at him. "The only way I go to his court is if he summons me himself. Or is the great Lord of Nippon too scared to visit his pupil face to face?"

The apprentice-squire was then sent stuttering back to the Western stronghold to take the Lady-alpha's words back to his Lord and Master.

"Well if it isn't the snooty ankle bitter himself not even a full day after I ran off the squire boy." The smile that had twisted the female's lips was warped with barely concealed spite aimed at the white clad demon Lord who stood just outside the camp perimeter. "To what do I owe the pleasure, your graciousness?"

"This Sesshomaru had originally thought his page had interrupted business of yours that was of great import. However, I see that it was merely your normal foul behavior." A barely perceived frown tugged the line of his lips downward.

"Foul behavior, he says." Kagome sneered as she sat up on her lounging branch. "This coming from the one who was welcomed into the comfort of my protection and pack for a year. Then he up and leaves after I broke the spell that left him powerless without so much as a _tip-of-the-hat_ or a _good-day-to-you_!"

"Perhaps an extended absence from my company has created a relapse of your deplorable nature." At her bristled comment that he could place his lips upon her rear in reverence, Sesshomaru smirked, "Considering the strength of said behavior, I could hazard an assumption that you have yet to find my dearest little brother."

Quietly he ignored the small demoness as she went through great lengths to mock him, complete with absurd voice and outlandish arm movements. Quirking a perfectly sculpted brow at one comment in particular, he watched as she snapped her fingers in a zigzagging pattern while moving her head rapidly to each side with an exclaimed _'oh, I know you did_ not_!'_ Sesshomaru interrupted the female, "Are you quite done? You have been pointedly making a fool of yourself for the duration of five minutes while there are matters of business to discuss."

A sheepish expression briefly took up residence on her features before slowly fading away at the mention of business. With a cock of the head, she asked for an explanation. Coming closer, Sesshomaru gracefully deposited himself at the base of her tree, right knee raised to prop his corresponding elbow on to create an illusion of rest and comfort. Briefly, he described how he had come to retain the title of Warlord of Nippon.

He explained how every Cardinal Lord had right to a Champion, typically someone of the Lord's house who he or she trusts to guard them. Wars between the cardinal points can be, and usually are, diverted between a duel of the Lords' Champions, saving not only the lives of many but also the resources of the lands. If a Champion is defeated, the Lord can decide to fight or submit honorably, giving his title to the victor. However, to gain the title of Supreme Daiyoukai, the fighter must successfully defeat all of the Champions and their Lords without killing the other combatants during the individual duels.

"That's cool and all, but what does this have to do with me, Sesshomaru?" The diminutive inu asked, playing with the ends of her hair, absently looking for split-ends.

The Daiyoukai briefly flicked his gaze up at her before closing his eyes once more. "The Elder Council believes it is a conflict of interests that I carry the Supreme title and fight the contestants as a Cardinal Lord. The West needs a Champion, and because this one has no heir at this time, it is even more imperative."

"So? Go find Inuyasha." Kagome brushed her hair away and casually back flipped off her limb to stand before the silver inu. "Half or not, he's still your brother, and he's pretty powerful, especially considering he's still loosely tied to me."

Topaz orbs studied her for a moment. "Yet why search for the servant when the servant's master stands before me?"

Crystalline eyes narrowed. "Fair enough."

Seeing that she still didn't seem convinced, Sesshomaru told her that the position was highly honored and respected; that if she claimed it, she would practically be royalty.

A sour expression shifted across her face and her tongue rolled out as if she were spitting something disgusting out of her mouth. "That doesn't interest me at all, Sesshomaru, and you should know that. My momma always taught me to be proud of what I could accomplish on my own." Propping a hip out and resting her hand on it, her expression turned studious. "She also taught me that if I want something from someone, I should ask for it."

They stayed in that moment for a while, each sizing the other up, before Sesshomaru stood, his full height towering over the Amazon female by a full foot. Slowly, the silver inu bent at the waist in a graceful bow, "Kagome, last Kuro Inuyoukai of the Amazon and alpha of the Selva-cão pack, would you do this Sesshomaru the honor of representing the West as its Champion and temporary Heir?"

A pleased smile split her tanned face, and Kagome lowered herself into a bow deeper than his to show respect for his station above her. "The honor would be mine, Sesshomaru-sama." She waited for him to rise first before following. Throwing a narrow glance in his direction, Kagome eyed the distance that separated their heights. "Hey, just how tall are you anyway?"

"Five inches shy of seven feet." He smirked in amusement at her squawk of outrage.

A/N: So how tall is Sesshomaru? And anyone thinks that his dialog seems more formal, its because I got better at writing him, I suppose. I mean, he is a Lord after all. As always, please review!

~Draco


End file.
